


No One Will Ever Know You

by ghost_maiden_of_delphi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Disabled Character, Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Intrigue, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, References to Jane Austen, Romance, Romanticism, Royalty, Tutoring, ferdibert, sylvix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_maiden_of_delphi/pseuds/ghost_maiden_of_delphi
Summary: Byleth von Eisner is known throughout Fodlan as the best tutor for the rich and the elite, and her reputation has grown enough that she's been offered the chance to instruct the reclusive and sickly Imperial Princess, Edelgard von Hresvelg.How will she get along with the mysterious Princess? What ailment has kept her from the public eye for all these years? And is Byleth ready to engage the strange and duplicitous nature of the Adrestian Court?When Jane Austen wrote Emma, she described it as a book about “a heroine whom no one but myself will much like," and if that bit of trivia interests you, then this is the fic for you!An alternate setting Edeleth AU for Fire Emblem: Three Houses, set in a Romantic Period Fodlan based loosely on the style and aesthetic of Jane Austen.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 509
Kudos: 1152





	1. The Pale Palace

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate setting Edeleth AU for Fire Emblem Three Houses set in a Romantic Period Fodlan, based loosely on the works and style of Jane Austen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth travels to the Imperial capital for an important, if mysterious, job.

Byleth von Eisner felt the rough, uneven road beneath the carriage shift suddenly to the smooth, even stone and felt her nerves tighten and her stomach churn. The little shutter separating herself from the carriage driver seemed to open in response to her shift in mood.

“We’ve just crossed into the capital, Miss Eisner,” the driver informed her, “You can open the blinds if you’d like a look at Enbarr.”

Byleth shifted the heavy, canvas bag of textbooks out of her way and scooted over to the window, drawing the purple curtain and looking upon the Imperial Capital.

Despite the scale, the buildings all managed a somewhat uniform and attractive appearance, made from light, even brink and stone and accented with shingles of pastel blue, green, and pink. The people who ambled the streets were more diverse than Byleth had seen around the country estates of her other clients, and she glanced a healthy distribution of Duscans, Almyrans, and Brigidans amongst the populace. It was a bustling city, with every manner of shop and industry at the service of the people.

Byleth had never been to Enbarr, but her young and storied life had included enough in the way of travel and change that the idea of new people and places never served to bring her much anxiety anymore. Even the prospect of people of wealth and nobility didn’t phase her disposition, as she had cause to meet and know many such people in the past years. They were much as the common folk were in their attitude and disposition, but she found them more prone to boredom and malaise, which always seemed odd to her considering the freedom their privilege allowed them.

“Will we be there soon?” She asked.

“A bit longer. The palace is on the Northern edge of the city, out by the forest lands and such.”

He glanced back at her nervously. She knew why. He was trying to suss out why he was ferrying an untitled and unknown woman to the Imperial Palace on the invitation of the Emperor himself.

Byleth gave little away, if anything. She spoke softly and rarely, and her face seemed locked in a permanent, featureless expression. She had always been this way, to the point that her father told her she didn’t cry for several weeks after she was born. She rarely did, even as a child.

She could still remember the last time she cried. She remembered the chill drops of rain that mixed with her tears and cooled her flushed cheeks. She remembered them falling to splash against cold granite and soft grass beneath her feet.

She shook her head and sighed. It would not do well to dwell on such things, not when she was heading toward such an important audience.

The driver seemed to avoid the cities densest centers and skirted alongside roads until the were leaving the highest and most industrious parts of Enbarr behind them as the terrain became greener, with a distinct manicured design that the upper class seemed to demand in all things.

“Lycoan’s Park,” the driver answered her unspoken question, “Shouldn’t be much longer now.”

His words proved true as they approached a high gate made from thick, gilded iron and emblazoned with the image of a massive, golden eagle. Beyond, across an acre of trimmed greenery and elaborate sculpture, was a grand, pale palace. It was constructed in the new style, with intricate filigree and metallic accents, though Byleth thought it a bit morose to look at. Too colorless and uniform, which made it stand out unpleasantly against the lush, verdant landscape.

The gate itself was flanked with decorated shoulders, each bearing an embellished rifles with bayonet who bid them to stop.

The driver bent down and handed them a gilded scroll. “Byleth von Eisner, of the Garreg Mach Academic College, here on the invitation of his Imperial majesty: Emperor Ionius the Ninth.”

The guard looked over the documents before nodding and handing them back. He signaled to someone on the other side of the gate until, with a creak, they opened for the carriage.

“Head directly to the house to deposit Lady Eisner and leave directly.”

The driver nodded and bid the twin horses to continue along. They passed rows of hedges arranged in a maze, and circles of fountains with elaborate statues of Knights and Princesses at their centers.

They passed a menagerie of topiary sculptures depicting everything from galloping horses to swooping wyverns. There was a flash of movement as, without warning, a young woman with deep, red hair and warm brown skin darted from within a hedge shaped like an eagle and behind a dancing stag. Byleth saw only a flash of colorful clothes before she was gone.

Finally, they reached the main palace and pulled before it on a circular drive made from pink stone where a young, serious man in butler’s garb awaited them along with a footman and a uniformed maid. The driver pulled alongside them and came to a stop.

The footman stepped forth and pulled open her door, at which point the butler extended a hand to help Byleth out of the carriage.

“Lady Eisner, I presume?”

She nodded.

“I am Metodey, head butler to the Hresvelg family’s estate. The Emperor awaits your audience. If you like, Calburn here can see your bags to your room.”

The footman, who had already unbuckled her trunk from the rear of the carriage, saluted with a wry smile, “Anything else, miss?”

Byleth nodded and retrieved the canvas bag from the car. She held it toward the footman. “Careful. It’s heavy.”

The young woman held the bag in a single hand with no apparent strain. Calburn grinned and said, “Right, miss, I’ll be real careful.”

She dropped the bag into his arms and he nearly collapsed under the sudden weight of the pile of heavy, bound tomes.

“Oof!” He grunted, doing his best to lift it off the ground.”

Byleth shrugged. “I said it was heavy.”

“Even you’ll follow me.” Metodey turned on his heel and set off toward the house, leaving Byleth and the maid to follow.

Through the grand doors, they entered a massive entrance hall with marble floors, double staircases lined with black velvet, and a jeweled chandelier as big as the carriage Byleth had arrived in. The butler led them between the staricases, toward another set of doors. The young woman at Byleth’s heel cleared her throat to get her attention.

“You can call me Fleche,” the maid smiled. She was peculiarly young with pale skin and flaxen hair, “I’ll be attending to you during your stay. Is there anything special you’d like in your room? Special considerations for your bath?”

“Special considerations?”

“Preferred scents for the oils? A certain brand of soap? I once heard of a lady that would only bathe in warm buttermilk to preserve her complexion. I’m sure I can get some for you?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.”

“Fleche, go and ensure the preparations for Lady Eisner’s quarters are complete. She shall join you shortly.”

Fleche nodded, curtsied, and made her way out.

“She’s young,” Byleth noted.

“New. The second child of the second wife of a lesser lord, enough to place her in the palace, at least. She will learn with time.”

Through the next doors and down a long hall, they came to another grand portal embossed with an Eagle made from finely placed black gems.

“You will approach and bow at a knee. Do not speak until you are introduced. Do not speak unless spoken too. Refrain from arguing with his majesty, and trust the matters of your assignment will be handled by separate parties. Subsequently, you may refer to him as Your Highness or His Imperial Majesty. Is that clear?”

Byleth nodded. A sharp eye would notice the sweat beading upon her brow, or the small swallow she made as she squared her feet, but if the butler saw, he did not care to mention it. He opened the doors into a long room of white marble and golden columns. At the end of a red carpet, framed in the glow of stained glass murals depicting black eagles against an orange sky, sat the Emperor upon a high throne.

He was thin, Byleth noted as she approached and took to a knee, and his blonde hair was shaggy and uneven. Under his eyes were deep, dark circles, though he gazed at her with shrewd clarity.

“To his Imperial Majesty, Emperor Ionius von Hresevelg the Ninth, King of the Adrestian Empire and the Isle of Brigid, I introduce Lady Byleth von Eisner, tutor of the Garreg Mach Academic College, and heir apparent to-”

“Enough,” the Emperor waved a hand. His voice was thin, but beneath the crackle was a robust joyous tone. “I know who she is, Metodey. Stand up, Lady Byleth, let me have a look at you.”

Byleth did as asked and waited patiently while his Imperial Majesty appraised her.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one, sir.”

“And already a tutor? The College is said to choose its instructors with the greatest care?”

“I was taught well, your Highness, and I’m told I have a knack for the work.”

“Who taught you?”

“My mother, your Highness, the Headmistress of the College.”

“Of course, of course. I should have known she would have. What did you do before?”

“Traveled, with my father.”

“And where is he?”

“He died, your Highness. Five years ago.”

“I see, I see. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Highness.”

“Hmm. So, you’ve taught a few other nobles, yes?”

“I have. The heirs to the Fraldarius and Galatea Houses of Faerghus, the heirs to House Goneril of the Alliance, and a handful of merchant families and lesser nobles across Fodlan.”

“An impressive resume, especially so young, and more so considering how highly recommended you came. Lord Goneril was supposedly delighted at how well you inspired his daughter. It’s said you were the first tutor young Hilda did not turn away.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“I see. What do you know of your assignment here?”

“I am to tutor Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, his majesty’s ninth child. I have been contracted for twelve months. The subject is General Studies, with a focus on Adrestian history and politics.”

“That’s correct. What do you know of my Edelgard?”

“She is the ninth child of his Highness. She is famously reclusive, and is rarely seen in public.”

“Do you know why?”

“It’s said the Imperial Princess is of poor health.”

He pursed his lips a moment. “El…Edelgard has not lived much life in her years. She has rarely even had cause to leave the palace grounds, let alone to attend any sort of school or Academy beyond what little tutelage her constitution has allowed her. But she’s grown stronger as she’s matured, and upon her eighteenth birthday requested that she may receive a formal education so she may better serve the Empire. Do you understand?”

Byleth nodded.

“Excellent. You will be given quarters and board for the duration of your stay, on top of your normal fee. How and when you choose to do the tutoring is at your discretion, though Edelgard is a…fastidious young woman. She will prefer a set schedule.”

“I understand.”

“Good. And do take care with her. Though her health has improved since childhood, her constitution is still weak. There may be days where she is unable to leave bed, or is unable to attend lessons. Do not tax her too far beyond her abilities.”

“I’ll be careful, your majesty.”

He nodded. “Then you are dismissed. Metodey?”

“Yes, your Imperial Majesty?”

“See Lady Eisner to her quarters, then to meet the Princess.”

“Of course, Majesty.”

Without another word, he led Byleth from the throne room. As they passed through the door, she saw the Emperor slump in his seat from the corner of her eye. Metodey shut the door behind them and showed her back to the entryway and up the left staircase.

“You will be staying in the West Wing. The Royal Family lives primarily in the East Wing. Take care not to wander there without purpose.”

She nodded.

As they crested the top of the stairs, the image of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair tucked into a messy bun came into view. She couldn’t have been more than eight or nine, and wore a fine black waistcoat with a white shirt and breeches, though they were splashed heavily with mud and bore long grass stains on the knees. She stood directly in their way, her stance wide and her hands on her hips in a triumphant stance.

“Who goes there!” She demanded, flashing a broad, gap-toothed grin.

“Ah, yes,” Metodey took great care to wipe any signs of exasperation from his face, “This is Princess Rhiannon. My lady, this is Byleth von Eisner, you sister’s new tutor.”

“You teach school?”

Byleth nodded.

Rhiannon reached behind her and extracted a wooden battle-axe, heavily scarred with use.

“I hate school! You’re not gonna take Edie to school!”

Metodey let out an exasperated sigh, but Byleth put a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him, crouching to Rhiannon’s eye level.

“That’s a very fine axe,” she noted, “Does it have a name?”

Rhiannon’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Um, I call him Biter.”

Byleth nodded. “Biter. That’s a scary name, good choice. You know, I know a little about axe combat. If you like, when I have time, I could teach you?”

“You mean school?”

“I mean fighting school.”

The Princess smiled. “Well, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Byleth nodded and stood. “May we pass with your blessing?”

Rhiannon thought it over for a moment before she nodded and stepped out of the way. Byleth gave her a small bow before continuing on, Metodey at her heels.

“Thank you,” he sighed, “The young Lady Rhiannon is at a…difficult age. I did not relish experiencing ‘Biter’s’ bite, again.”

Byleth simply nodded and allowed him to lead her on.

“Eight of Princess Edelgard’s ten siblings are currently on the Palace grounds. Her eldest brother, Prince Lycoan, is with the military at the moment, and her Hippolyta is traveling Fodlan with friends. The rest you will meet over time. Ah, here is your room.”

He pushed through a door and took her into an expansive guest suite with a huge, four-poster bed lain with silken sheets and a down duvet, an antique wardrobe made of dark oak, and a huge vanity with a polished mirror. Her things had, indeed, been brought up, and Fleche was placing clothes from the trunk into her wardrobe. She turned and curtsied with a smile as they entered.

“Fleche will see you sorted from here,” Metodey told her, “And will guide you to Lady Edelgard when you are ready. I look forward to working with you further, Lady Eisner. It has been a pleasure.”

Byleth nodded at which he bowed and made his exit.

“I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of putting your clothes away. You have wonderful tastes, may I say.”

Everything Byleth owned was in the same range of gray and black that she was wearing currently, and she’d gained a reputation for choosing clothes that she liked, even when they fully clashed with each other or current trends.

“Thank you.”

Fleche grinned. “Let me show you around. These will be your chambers. You have a washbasin over here, in the corner. I will make sure it’s filled with warm water in the morning. In the en suite,” she opened another door, revealing a tiled room with a copper tub, “There’s a full bath for the lady, which can be filled at your request, morning, noon, or night! And the water closet is down the hall, for the lady’s…business.”

Byleth nodded.

“As for meals, you can take them in here, and you’ve been invited to take them with the family, should you choose. It’s pretty much always just the Princes and Princesses, so no need to worry about decorum around the Emperor.”

“Am I allowed to leave the premises?”

“What? Oh, my! Sorry, you asked that so plainly, you gave me a shock! Of course, the Lady isn’t a prisoner! You may come and go as you please. Enbarr has wonderful food, you really can’t go wrong with any place you pick. Well, I’ll leave you to freshen up, and I’ll be right outside when you’re ready to see the Princess.”

She curtsied again and stepped out, shutting the door behind her.

Byleth was unsure why she would need to freshen up, she’d spent the entire day in a carriage, not on a horse, but Fleche’s exuberance made it impossible to disappoint her. She sighed and began to set out fresh clothes: A sloped shouldered top with long sleeves and an embroidered vest, a high-front skirt over decorated tights with high boots, and her favorite oversized black jacket that she preferred to wear over her shoulders.

She disrobed and went to the washbasin to clean off the imaginary dirt while she considered the situation. The royal house had been more…welcoming than she had feared, though it was strange how quiet these wide grounds were. House Goneril bustled at every inch, and it was rare that Lady Hilda went a day without entertaining friends.

This palace, on the other hand, seemed to sleep across the grounds. Byleth almost feared to make too great a noise for fear of disturbing it. It made a sharp contrast from her youth: full carriages and busy taverns between campsites that bustled with activity and laughter. She had learned to sleep through the end of the world itself in her youth, but this stillness disturbed her far more than any cacophony.

She sighed again. It would take adjusting. She would have to adapt. She wasn’t worried, she’d done it before. Her first nights at Garreg Mach were restless and uncomfortable, but her quarters there were now where she felt most at home.

In time this place may feel the same.

In time.

Once she had dried, she dressed quickly, selected a few of the thick tomes from her bag, and joined Fleche in the hall.

“All set?”

Byleth nodded.

“Then let’s go see the Princess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! A lot of set-up in this chapter, but that just means more time for the good stuff later! (the good stuff is smooching)
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider throwing me a few bucks at my patreon at https://www.patreon.com/ghostgirldahlia
> 
> You can get early chapters for all my fics at least a week before they show up here, original and exclusive content, and the occasional NSFW piece as well!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> **Note**: You know I had to do it to 'em, I've got a new Edeleth fic going, a demon summon AU called "I Love You Dressed in Fire and Blood." It'll be a bit darker and more mature than this one (and sexier? Maybe? I haven't decided yet), but I hope you give it a shot and enjoy it too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552729/chapters/62004631


	2. The Sleeping Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth finally meets the mysterious Princess Edelgard. Will they live up to each other's expectations?

Across the main hall, Fleche led Byleth into the East Wing which was, in all ways, just the same as the West, if not more eclectically decorated. Primarily featured were a variety of paintings from every era of Fodlan’s history, each depicting a different royal member of the Hresvelg family in some different regal or triumphant pose. From ancient Emperors astride griffins to debonair gentlemen in fine parlors, each told a different story of grandeur or victory.

Byleth noted there was little similarity between the different members, besides perhaps something in the chin or nose in the closer relations. Most notably, nearly every Hresvelg had a different hair color, from light blonde to raven black, and even the occasional redhead.

“They’re a little spooky, yeah?” Fleche giggled. “Always feels like they’re watching me, judging what I’m doing. Like a hundred generations of Emperors saying ‘Fleche! You missed a spot!’”

“They all look so different.”

“I suppose they do, huh? The royal kids are the same way, practically no two exactly alike. Consequence of them having different mothers, I guess.”

“All of them?”

“No, no, just most. His Highness has had…I think four or five consorts. It’s tradition in Adrestia, makes sure there’s plenty of heirs so they don’t lose the crown.”

As they approached a door alongside a tall portrait of some armored Hresvelg Empress stood next to a sitting Wyvern, it opened for a tall, strong-shouldered young woman with curly, black hair and olive skin. She wore a sleek and stylish red gown and at her heel was young Rhiannon, still armed with her trusty Biter.

“So, you’re the tutor,” the black-haired woman noted, “Not what I expected, I’ll be honest. They must be turning out fast work at that academy to have such young graduates.” She looked pointedly at Fleche.

“Oh,” Fleche interceded, “Um, good day, my Ladies. Um, Byleth von Eisner, may I introduce their Highnesses: Princess Theia von Hresvelg, and Princess Rhiannon von Hresvelg.”

“Riri said she’s already had the pleasure,” Theia noted, “But I’m glad to meet the young tutor.”

“You as well, Your Highness.”

“I’ll leave you to it, Ellie is quite eager to meet you, though I trust I’ll see you at dinner?”

Byleth nodded.

“Lovely. Come on, Ri, let’s go find something for you to climb.”

The little princess dashed after her sister, leaving the maid and the tutor with nothing to do but face the task ahead. Fleche knocked on the door twice and, after a muffled ‘come in,’ pushed it open.

Edelgard’s room was warm and cozy. The four-poster bed was massive and covered in silken sheets and a plethora of thick, downy pillows, all surrounded in a curtain of gauzy lace. There was a bay window that overlooked the lushest parts of the grounds, with a wide, plush sill that one could easily sit upon. The other side of the room, however, was all business. The wall was lined with heavy bookcases, all laden with tomes across a wide array of subjects, framing a wide, oak writing desk with stacks of fresh parchment, new ink pens, and, at its seat: Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Byleth might have expected a thin and sickly noble with sallow lips and pale skin.

Well, she got the pale right, at least. Edelgard’s skin was light and smooth as porcelain, contrasted only by her hair that was white as fresh snow. Her figure was stronger and heartier than Byleth had imagined, if still a bit thin. She wore well a simple dress of black satin and white lace. Her eyes were pale lavender, but sharp as an eagle’s, and seemed to bore through Byleth as they appraised her ferociously.

“Your majesty,” Fleche began, “This is-”

“Byleth von Eisner,” Edelgard interrupted. Her voice was deep and clear and commanded attention and obedience with every syllable. She stood from her seat, producing a small wince of effort. “Tutor in the employ of the Garreg Mach Academic College, at which you’ve been employed for three years. Born in Faerghus, though the exact location is unclear, and you don’t have any official affiliation with any of the nations of Fodlan, and possess no citizenship. Did I get anything wrong?”

Byleth shook her head. “No.”

“Excellent. You can leave us, Fleche.”

Fleche did a quick curtsy and dashed out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

“As you no doubt know,” she continued, “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, Princess of the Adrestian Empire and ninth child His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Ionius IX.” She gestured to a chair on the side of the desk. “Please, have a seat.”

Byleth did, allowing the Princess to do the same.

“I imagine you’re curious how I knew all of that?”

“I imagine you used your position to have me investigated,” Byleth deadpanned, “Or, possibly, you’re an incredible psychic.”

Edelgard coughed and looked away, pink tinging her porcelain cheeks. “You should know I have extremely high standards for my education, though my expectations are low. Honestly, I don’t know what they were thinking, bringing in a tutor whose hardly older than the person she’s meant to teach. I assumed it had something to do with your mother being the headmistress of the Academy, but I suppose this is your chance to prove me wrong.”

“How would you like me to do that?”

“Tell me what makes you so highly recommended. What did the heirs of House Goneril like so much about your teaching?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? I’ve met Hilda von Goneril, and she struck me as a vapid, lazy misanthrope with no interest in anything of substance. Yet, after you spent three months with her, she scored top marks in every subject. How?”

“Hilda was already smart. She could have passed those exams on her own. All she needed was the motivation to do so. I helped her find the things she enjoyed in the subjects she detested with help from her close friends.”

“Hmm. Then what of the son of Lord Frauldarius? He’s sent as many tutors away in tears as in bandages. What made you different?”

“Felix is bright, but he only cares about sword fighting.”

“So what did you do?”

“I sword fought him. We agreed that, when I won, he’d do his lessons without complaint.”

“Felix Frauldarius is known to be a fearsome fighter, even at his age. How many times did you defeat him?”

“Every time.”

Edelgard looked at her with quiet intensity. “You seem to be telling the truth. Interesting. Rhiannon said you’d teach her axe-fighting, as well. Tell me, how does a twenty-one-year-old tutor know so much about combat?”

“My father taught me.”

“Ah, yes, Jeralt von Eisner,” she referred to a piece of parchment at her side, “Little is recorded of him, aside from his presence in a handful of battles. Was he a soldier?”

“A mercenary. I traveled with him when I was young. He showed me how to fight, and I learned on the field.”

“So, a mercenary’s daughter to a renowned tutor. You’ve yet to allay my concerns as to your qualifications, but it can’t be said you’ve lived a boring life.”

“I suppose not.”

Edelgard sighed. “I suppose you’ll do for now, at least until a better option arises. You should know I prefer a fixed schedule. Our sessions will commence at nine in the morning, and continue past noon until we are done. We will break one day a week, during which you may be at your leisure.”

“I’ve been told you may have days you are unable to work. What should we do in that case?”

“I would rather work from bed than waste a day lazing about. In the rare case that I am truly unable to participate in our lessons, then they will be postponed and we shall take that as the off-day. Is that understood?”

“It is. Would you like to begin now?”

“Now?”

“Yes. I’ve brought materials,” she revealed the heavy books she’d brought along, “And something I’d like you to fill out.”

“What is it.”

“An assessment.”

“For what?”

“Basic knowledge, so that I can see where your education level is currently at.”

“Do you truly believe that necessary?”

“You should know I have extremely high standards for those I tutor.”

Edelgard could not suppress a wry grin as she snatched the paper from Byleth’s hand. “Well, I'd hate to fall short. Shall we begin, my teacher?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had near set when Byleth finally left Edelgard’s chambers. The Princess had felt fantastic about her performance on the tutor’s ‘assessment,’ but she was quick to point out every incomplete answer and misplaced mark Edelgard had made. She insisted on spending the rest of the afternoon reviewing those gaps in her knowledge. When the door finally shut behind the tutor, the Princess was finally free to let the fatigue grip her body and slumped in her seat.

She tired easily, and hours of intense focus was enough to take at least some of the wind out of her. She was stronger now, more than she’d ever been. That was not a consequence of age or adaptation, but of constant, tireless effort. Each day walking further out into the grounds. Pushing herself to lift more, move more. As a child, she’d slept most of her life away. As an adult, she swore she’d reclaim every second she’d lost.

She was getting stronger. She wasn’t at normal, yet, but she’d get there. If anyone could do it, she could.

Predictably, just a few minutes after Byleth excused herself, the door opened again to let in the swishing of a red dress and the clomping of muddy boots.

Rhiannon shot across the room and launched herself onto the vast, soft expanse of Edelgard’s bed.

“Wheee!!!!”

“Rhiannon!” Edelgard chided. “Not with your shoes! I don’t need mud all over my sheets again!”

Two little boots were flung out of the duvet as the little form they’d been attached to buried herself into it like a mole.

“So,” Theia grinned, “How was the meeting? I didn’t expect the first session to take so long.”

“Yes,” Edelgard sighed, “I may have overestimated my ability to tackle the academy’s coursework.”

“Well, you’ll get it. You get everything you set your mind to. Now, what did you think of her? The mysterious and illustrious Byleth von Eisner?”

“She’s…odd. Her expression didn’t change the entire time she was in here, and she never raised or lowered her voice. Still, she seemed cheeky, self-assured, even downright arrogant at time.”

“Arrogant for challenging the great Edelgard, Imperial Princess and Queen of the Afternoon Nap?”

Edelgard sighed, “Perhaps I’m reading too far into it, but she does have an odd demeanor.”

“Maybe, but I think she could be good for you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, how many people have you met outside of the Palace? Besides simpering nobles and sycophant footmen? You’ve always been smart, Ellie, even when you were little. You could talk circles around anyone. But you’ve never had anyone on your level who challenged you. I’m just saying, this might be a chance for you to have a real connection with someone outside of our family. An equal.”

“But we’re not equals. I’m a Princess with a duty to all of the Empire, and to one of the most powerful families in the world. She’s a commoner with no lands, titles, or subjects. How could we be on the same level? How could we even understand each other?”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

“I’m just frustrated at being condescended to by a commoner!”

“I don’t think so,” she smirked, “If that were true you’d have had her fired and removed from the premises. No, Ellie, I think you’re frustrated at yourself. That you didn’t live up to her expectations.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe. But I might be right, too. I suppose only time will tell. Say, do you suppose she’s met him yet?”

“Him? I-oh. Oh, lord, no, she probably hasn’t. I had forgotten about it entirely. Ugh, how mortifying.”

“Come now, Ellie, he’s your pet.”

“He’s not a pet, he just…he’s just eager to do what he feels he must. I’ll tell him to take it easy, but…”

“Yeah, it’s probably too late. I’m honestly just surprised he didn’t insist on being here for the meeting.”

“I demanded he not be here, though that doesn’t mean he’s not nearby.”

“You need less creepy friends, sister.”

She sighed. “Nothing to be done about it now. No, now I need a nap before dinner. Rhiannon, get comfortable or get out, I’m coming in.”

“Yay!” A muffled voice cried from deep in the mattresses. “Naptime with Edie!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had felt comfortable enough with the lay of the palace to at least find her way back to her chambers on the East Wing. The layout itself was simple, divided into an East, West, and North wing over half-a-dozen floors, though the endless stretches of identical doors made the task just a bit more daunting. Still, it was no great feat to retrace her steps and come to the general vicinity of her chambers, and simple enough to figure out which door based on the nearby art and windows.

As she reached for the door handle, Byleth felt a strange and dark feeling inch over her shoulders like cold mist and was suddenly acutely aware that she was being watched. She turned, practiced and steady eyes surveying the shadows with precise focus.

“Such a strange look from a tutor,” a low, quiet voice spoke from the side, “Those look more like the eyes of a soldier, wouldn’t you say?”

She turned and saw a tall, gaunt figure exit the door next to hers. His features were high and noble, with sharp cheekbones and deep, dark eyes partially concealed by a coif of curly, dark hair. He wore a fine suit of different materials, each one black on black.

Byleth’s face was stone, but her nerves and muscles wound tighter than a bowstring.

“I didn’t realize the palace had a ghost,” she stated.

He chuckled, a deep, sinister sound. “A ghost? Yes, I rather like the sound of that. You should consider me a phantom, always near and watching from the shadows, ensuring that no deed goes unknown. Call me Hubert. Hubert von Vestra, the eldest son of the Marquisate of Vestra, and sworn vassal of Lady Edelgard.”

“So…you’re her squire?”

“Don’t be a fool. I attend to her. See to her needs and protection in all things. It is my job that she remains on track to fulfill all of her great ambitions.”

“I see.”

“Do you?” He sneered. “If so, then you must know that topmost among my priorities is to determine potential threats and advantages to Her Highness. She has placed a great deal of faith in you, and so I recommend that you reward her faith by making yourself useful sooner rather than later.”

“Hmm,” Byleth nodded, “And what will happen if I don’t?”

“If you prove yourself useless, then you shall be removed without delay, and your reputation shall suffer to reflect your failure. Should you prove yourself a threat, well…you seem to be in good health, Lady Eisner. It would be a shame if that were to change.” He shut the door and walked past Byleth down the hall, toward the main entrance. “Do take advantage of the grounds here, by the way. No telling how long you’ll be able to enjoy them.”

He chuckled to himself softly as he rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Byleth watched after him as he went, only opening the door to her room when she knew he was gone. Within she found Fleche setting out one of her gowns, a black and gray number with a scooped neck and long sleeves.

“Oh, evening, miss! Seems like the first session went well. Did I hear you talking to someone in the hall?”

“Yes,” Byleth placed her jacket on the writing desk chair, “I had the pleasure of meeting the ghost that haunts the palace.”

“The…ghost? We don’t have a-Oh!” She laughed, “Of course, of course. And how is Lord Hubert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say I don't know if a romance will be quick or slow burn until I write their first conversation, and folks we are in for a slow sort of burn, so buckle up! (At least until I get bored and make them kiss XD)
> 
> Exploring the family and dynamic has been fun, and sharp eyes might catch that Hubert and Byleth had almost the exact same conversation in 3H. What can I say, no matter the AU, Hubert gonna Hubert!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time!


	3. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth joins the Hresvelg children for dinner.

When the sun had set and the gas lights of the grand manor came on, Fleche retrieved Byleth and guided her to the dining room where she was to join the rest of the Hresvelg family for dinner. Down through the entrance hall and into the north wing, Byleth noticed the activity of servants became more harried and present.

To tell the truth of it, she preferred this in her surroundings. Much of her childhood had been spent in the kitchens and backrooms of inns and boarding houses, looked after by an endless string of landladies and maids while her father was off doing his work. The sound of clattering pans and clinking plates was a comfort to her, a nostalgic sound from a simpler time.

Still, it could not last, as the clamor of labor faded as they approached the dining room and she was somewhat terrified to see that the entirety of the Hresvelg family had been seated before she arrived, arranged around a long, ancient table laden with untouched, covered platters and a dozen bottles of unopened wine. It was almost a relief when Metodey greeted her at the door with a small, reassuring smile. He guided her within and started at the daunting task of introductions to the rest of the royal children.

“May I introduce, to you all, Lady Byleth von Eisner, Lady Edelgard’s new tutor from Garreg Mach Academic College. Lady Eisner, may I introduce their Royal Highnesses, the Princes, and Princesses of the Hresvelg Imperial family.”

He gestured to one end of the table, where a quiet, preteen boy with short, strawberry blonde locks avoided her gaze and Rhiannon smiled at her broadly, “You already know Princess Rhiannon, and this is Prince Olwen von Hresvelg.”

He passed over Edelgard and an empty chair, and gestured to a bookish young man who shared Theia’s features and curly black hair, sat next to a lithe man with long, auburn hair who stared off dispassionately while he sipped a glass of red wine. “Prince Sebastian von Hresvelg and Prince Eric von Hresvelg.”

Next to them, Theia, still decked out in her stylish red dress, slapped the shoulder of a handsome, tall man with matching skin tone and stylish black hair who exited his reverie and flashed her a charming smile, “Princess Theia von Hresvelg, and Prince Aeneas von Hresvelg.”

Nest to them sat a very tall, very broad-shouldered young man with a shock of bright red hair who grinned at her with a broad, brash smile. “Prince Bronach von Hresvelg, and finally,” he shifted to the head of the table, where a tall, slender woman with short brown hair and a sharp, inquisitive expression nodded to her, “The eldest daughter of His Grace, and the Imperial heir, Princess Carrigan von Hresvelg.”

Byleth, utterly unsure of how to effectively greet nine nobles, simply forced a small smile and nodded to the assembly who watched her expectantly.

“This is all lovely,” the red-headed Bronach broke it, “But get her sat so we can get to eating, yeah?”

“Of course. I have taken the liberty of seating Lady Eisner between Lady Edelgard and Lord Sebastian.”

“Will Petra be joining us?” Sebastian piped up.

“I’m afraid she has requested her meal in the…usual place. But she sends her apologies. Lady Byleth will have to meet her another time.”

He guided her to the seat and she sat down while both of her neighbors averted their eyes from her as best they could. Once she was sat, Sebastian made the effort to actually look at her with a slightly pained smile. Byleth returned it with a nod, at which point he quickly shifted his gaze back to his empty plate.

“And with that,” Metodey said as he pulled a cover off of a platter to reveal a plump, roasted goose, “Dinner is served.”

All pretense and platitudes went out the window as the Hresvelg Imperial family began the mad process of retrieving their meals. Byleth had been in houses where everything was doled out by servants, but clearly such decorum was unwelcome here, no clearer than when Bronach von Hresvelg ripped the thigh off of a roast pheasant with his bare hands. Within a few minutes she felt comfortable enough to abandon the prim, precise eating method she typically used at her client’s tables and dug in with her much more natural aplomb.

Byleth joined them and piled her plate high with succulent meat, buttery potatoes, and crispy vegetables swimming in savory broth until she had obscured every inch of her china. Despite her physique, Byleth had always been a strong eater, a habit she’d picked up in her youth when food of quality and quantity had been less reliable. She noticed Edelgard, who seemed much less vital than she had earlier, struggling to cut the drumstick of the goose.

Byleth reached out to assist her, severing it with a few quick cuts.

“I can manage on my own,” she complained.

“It’s no trouble,” Byleth replied, “Really.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, but still she accepted the drumstick and wasted no time tucking in.

“So,” Aeneas glanced to her from down the table, “Miss Byleth, how are Lady Edelgard’s studies going so far?”

“Don’t be dense,” Theia chided him, “They only just started today.”

“Hmm? Well, you told me they spent more than three hours at it today, clearly she must have some idea? What do you say, tutor, how fares our Sleepy Princess?”

Edelgard sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Byleth considered it. “Considering she’s never had a formal education, Her Highness is very advanced. As far as I can tell, she’s already at the level of a first-year student at Garreg Mach.”

“Oh? High praise, indeed, but I’m sure you say the same thing about all the nobles you teach. Wouldn’t do to call them a dolt in front of their family, would it?”

“Don’t be crass,” Eric told him between small, reasonable bites, “She’s just doing her duty. It would be inappropriate for someone of her station to criticize the performance of an Imperial Princess. She just knows her place.”

“Both of you are idiots,” Theia sighed, “You know Ellie is brilliant, you’re just being catty.”

“Me?” Aeneas feigned shock, “Never!”

“Theia’s right,” Bronach sputtered through a mouthful of meat, “El’s been smarter’n both o’ you since she was little. I’nt that right, El?”

“If it is,” Edelgard replied without looking, “It’s because I made the effort to educate myself with hard work and dedication. Honestly, if any of you think you can do better, I’m sure Lady Byleth would be happy to administer you the same assessment.”

Aeneas and Eric fell silent at that, but Bronach laughed. “Not a chance, sis! I did my bit of schooling, but now I’m done. You have fun, though.”

“Um,” a small voice piped up from next to her, “I, uh, actually wouldn’t mind trying it out. If you, um, have time.”

“Sebastian is attending the Enbarr College of Research,” Edelgard informed her, “He was actually accepted to Garreg Mach, as well, but…”

“I, um, didn’t want to go so, uh, so far. I’d like to see how their curriculum stacks up to yours, though.”

Byleth nodded. “I’d be happy to take a look.”

“On your own time,” Edelgard corrected her, “I won’t have any of you taking out of my tutoring time.”

“Edie, don’t hoard all of the lovely Miss Byleth’s time to yourself,” Aeneas grinned, “She’s not your pet.”

“Nor is she one of your vapid courtesans, Aeneas. She’s a trained tutor of the finest academic institution in Fodlan, and you should treat her as such.”

“Yeah!” Rhiannon shouted. “Be nice, Annie!”

Aeneas put his hands up in surrender. “Of course, my mistake.”

“I apologize for them,” Edelgard sighed, “They’re not usually this rowdy.”

“Though not far off,” Carrigan agreed, “Yes, we should all be apologetic of our lack of decorum in the presence of an honored guest.”

Carrigan’s comment was met with a cacophony of argument from almost the entire table.

“Enough!” She barked, her hands on her temples, “Let’s just…let’s just try to enjoy dinner. Lady Byleth, maybe tell us a bit about yourself? I must say I’ve never heard of the Eisner family before.”

Byleth shook her head. “We aren’t a noble family. My father was a mercenary.”

“Oh? But it was my understanding you were the daughter of the Headmistress at Garreg Mach?”

“She adopted me after my father died, but I didn’t take her name.”

“I see. Well, it’s a good honor to your father’s memory.”

“But impractical, yes?” Eric interjected. “The Headmistress’s family is one of the oldest and most respected in Fodlan. Surely taking on their name would open a great many more doors for you?”

“Not everyone is as obsessed with nobility as you, Eric.”

“Well, they should be. We nobles are responsible for the betterment and care of the world. Without us, what would get done?”

“I beg you, Eric,” Theia sighed, “Do not start this debate again.”

“If Lord Ferdinand were here, he’d agree with me.”

“Lord Ferdinand would agree with a wooden box if it praised the nobility,” Edelgard pointed out.

The accompanying round of laughter was enough to get Eric to back down on his point.

As dinner continued on, Byleth took greater and greater notice of Edelgard as her vitality seemed to slowly diminish. She ate well and heartily, but once she was no longer engaged in the conversation of the table which broke into it’s groups and pairs, she seemed to be driving off sleep with a growing amount of difficulty.

Once the Princess had cleared her plate, she pushed her chair back. “Please excuse me,” she stifled a yawn, “I’m afraid I must retire early.”

“Let me walk you,” Byleth said, finishing the last bite of a buttered roll.

“I can manage on my own, thank you.”

“It’s no trouble. I may retire as well. Today’s traveling must have taken it out of me.”

Edelgard eyed her warily, but after a moment sighed and acquiesced. “I suppose that’s fine.”

“Goodnight Edelgard,” Carrigan nodded, “And to you as well, Lady Byleth. I look forward to getting to know you better.”

Byleth nodded to her and the general words of farewell spoken around the table, she led the sleepy Princess from the dining room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only the flickering gas lights lit their way back through to the entryway where bright, pale moonlight shone in through high windows.

“You really don’t need to do this,” Edelgard complained, “I’m not infirm, just tired.”

“I know. I wanted to. I met your friend, today.”

“My friend?”

“Hubert the ghost.”

“The…oh, lord,” she rubbed her eyes, “I’m sorry about him. He takes his duties very seriously.”

“Then he’s your protector?”

“He’s meant to be my right hand. An assistant and adviser in all things, which he does well, but he has a lot of…passion. Perhaps too much. I apologize if he made you…uncomfortable.”

Byleth shook her head. “He didn’t. He must care a lot about you.”

“He’s been with me since I was six. He’s my oldest and dearest friend. I’m afraid I’d be lost without him.” They walked on a few moments more. “What did you think of my family? They’re an odd group, I know.”

“They are, but a good one too. You all seem close. It’s nice.”

“Hm.”

“What is it?”

“It’s just…you smiled. That’s the first time I’ve seen you change your expression in earnest since I met you.”

Byleth’s looked at the ground.

“No, no, please don’t be embarrassed! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called attention to it. It was just nice to see. I’m glad you’re enjoying your time here.”

Byleth nodded. “Fleche told me your father rarely dines with you, but I expected to meet some of your mothers at dinner.”

Edelgard pursed her lips. “At the moment, none of the royal consorts are living in the palace. They visit, occasionally, and my siblings leave from time to time to see them, but they each have their own estates throughout the Empire.”

“I see. Where does your mother live?”

“I…I have not seen my mother in many years. She disappeared when I was young.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, and it’s not as though you don’t understand my situation.”

“How do you mean?”

“You referred to the Headmistress as your adoptive mother. The records were unclear of your true relationship.”

Byleth was quiet a moment. “She’s the only mother I’ve ever known.”

“I had a feeling. Well, we can be comfortable in our similarities I suppose.”

A sudden wave of fatigue made Edelgard drag her feet, and they caught a fold of the carpet that nearly sent her tumbling, if not for Byleth’s quick hand upon her arm that held her up.

“Uh…thank you. You can let go now, I’m fine.”

Byleth acted as though she hadn’t heard the Princess speak and simply continued on, guiding her by the arm. Edelgard sighed and smiled. She figured there was no use fighting it.

Only once they were in front of Edelgard’s door did she release her.

“Thank you for your help.”

Byleth nodded. “Good night, Lady Edelgard.”

“W-Wait a moment,” she stammered, “I…I wanted to…to apologize. For this afternoon. I believe I let my overconfidence get the best of me and treated you harshly. I also underestimated you. I think you will make a fine tutor.”

Once again Byleth smiled. “Thank you. I think you’ll make a fine student. Until tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’ll see you bright and early, my teacher.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard shut the door behind her and sighed. With no small effort, she reached down and began to remove her shoes.

“I apologize for the intrusion-”

“Ah!” Edelgard hurled her petite flats at the dark, ominous figure sat by her writing desk, which bounced off his chest harmlessly. “Don’t do that, Hubert, you scared me half to death!”

Hubert took the shoe and placed it gingerly on the floor. “I apologize for the surprise, Lady Edelgard, I thought it best to await you within rather than be seen.”

“Why? It’s not like anyone would question you being around, you’re like my shadow.”

“You honor me with your words, Lady Edelgard.”

She sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, sinking into the fluffy down. “So, what’s your read on her? Your here to talk about Byleth, yes? Get on with it so I can go to sleep.”

“Indeed. I approached her and introduced myself plainly, as you requested.”

“You didn’t threaten her, did you?”

“Hardly a threat, my lady. Simply a shadow of an implication that I could do her harm.”

She placed her head in her hands. “Hubert.”

“If its any consolation, she did not seem at all intimidated. She is of unusual willpower.”

“Please, Hubert, I beg you, please stop threatening our guests. I overlook so many things you do, just please give me this.”

“I shall…do my best, Lady Edelgard. For now, I’m curious how you found her after your first session today?”

“She’s more capable than I believed. Intelligent, patient, and possesses great powers of focus. I think she’ll be a more than capable tutor. And…”

“Yes?”

“I thought she was…cold, at first. Her expression is so stoic, and her speech is quiet and even, but she’s…funny. And observant. She seems to feel much more than she shows and is kind and considerate of others. My siblings seem to like her, too, in their own…strange way.”

“I see. Well, it’s a relief that she has met your standards, at the very least, and will be capable in your instruction. What of the rest? Do you believe she will be an asset or a hindrance?”

“I…I don’t know. I suppose only time will tell.”

“Very well. I suppose, in either case, we will deal with her accordingly. But I’m sure she’s hiding something about her past.”

“What do you mean?”

“Something in her eyes. The way she surveys her surroundings and observes others. When we spoke, she left no openings, no weak spots in her stance.”

She sighed. “Stranger still that you were looking.”

“I shall get to the bottom of it, immediately. I swear that to you.”

“I…fine. Do what you must, but don’t make any trouble for her, please. The last thing I need is you scaring off a decent tutor. Now, get out. I need my rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never write a scene with this many characters again! It was nice to get most of the Edel-sibs out in the open, only about halfway through the chapter did I realize I was basing them on 3H characters (Bronach=Raphael, Sebastian=Ignatz, Theia=Dorothea), but since I don't plan on many of the students from the other houses showing up, this might be a nice compromise!
> 
> I'm hard at work on the next chapter, so, hopefully, I'll have it up soon and, as always, thanks for reading!


	4. The Captive Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard takes Byleth to meet one of the Palace's guests.

From the first day onward, as Byleth settled into her routine as Edelgard’s full-time tutor, she found it surprisingly easy to join in the everyday activity of the expansive Imperial palace. The long, labyrinthine halls she initially saw as still and lifeless did, in fact, teem with life, however quiet and subtle it may be. Whether it was a servant carrying fresh linens or one of the many Hresvelg children tarrying too and fro from their various activities and destinations, there was quite nearly always someone around, and Byleth managed to find some comfort in that presence, even if it afforded her little in the way of privacy.

As for the Emperor himself, Byleth had yet to see him since her initial audience. She discovered through the grapevine of the house’s staff that he spent a great deal of his time deeper in the capital city at the houses of the government, and that little if any of his work was done from the palace itself. He rarely dined with his family because his work kept him out of the house so late each night, and when he returned he was often too tired to be of any use.

The children had their own business as well. Olwen and Rhiannon spent their days in school, attending a prestigious private academy not too far from the palace grounds. Sebastian wasn’t the only one to attend college, either, joined by Eric and Theia who attended their own, respective, institutions. Aeneas was a social butterfly, and entertained out of the house at nearly every available moment, often not returning for days at a time, to the consternation of his siblings and the house staff. Bronach was athletic, and spent his days exercising, riding, and participating in sports, and, finally, Carrigan often joined her father at work to gain vital experience for her inevitable inheritance, though she was never out as long as he was, and apparently didn’t join him in all of his duties as Emperor.

As for Byleth and Edelgard, the young Princess was making fast and strong progress in her studies. Her understanding of the fundamental principles of literature, arithmetic, and natural sciences was strong, especially for a woman of her age, and she was most interested in the dynamics around the histories and political landscapes of the nations of Fodlan. As her understanding of the Adrestian Empire was strongest, they began their work on the history of the adjoining kingdom of Faerghus, working their way through the evolution of the power structures that existed there.

“It’s interesting, isn’t it?” She remarked one day. It was a few hours past noon, and Edelgard was leaned heavily in her chair. Byleth had come to better understand the wax and wane of the Princess’s constitution and knew this as the first sign that their session was winding to an end. “The Kingdom began its life as just another region of the Empire until it rose up against them and seceded. The Alliance was the same way, a collection of lords breaking from the tradition and hierarchy of the Kindom.”

Byleth nodded. “It does seem that every time a nation becomes too powerful, it fractures.”

“Like a branch that grows too far and breaks from the tree. I wonder what it was like in Fodlan, before that? When it was all united as a single Empire. Do you think there was less conflict then? Less pointless skirmishes between posturing lords? Less conflict over ports and borders?”

“It’s hard to say, but perhaps. Do you remember what year Loog broke the Kingdom from the Empire?”

“Ugh…was it…I know this…Imperial Year 749? No, 747.”

Byleth shook her head. “Neither. Loog raised his armies in 747, but they didn’t achieve independence until 751.”

“Damn, I knew that. My head is…stuffy. Too full of dust and facts from being crowded in this room all day. You know what? Let’s call our session early today and you can join me on a constitutional.”

“A constitutional?”

“A walk, my teacher. Roaming the grounds is one of the few exercises I can tolerate.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?”

“I’ll be fine, but can you fetch me that?” She pointed to the corner where a simple black cane with a silver head in the shape of an eagle in descent was leaned against the furthest bookshelf. Byleth retrieved the walking stick and handed it to Edelgard, who used it to allay some of the efforts of standing up. “Thank you. I can push myself, but this makes it easier to exceed my limits. And don’t look like that, I relied on it much more as a child. Now I only need it on occasion.”

To her knowledge, Byleth hadn’t looked like anything, but Edelgard was getting better at picking up on the emotions behind her stalwart demeanor. She had indeed felt a twinge of pity at her pupil’s situation, but she let it pass over her. Edelgard needed no pity. She was strong enough without it.

The Princess put her other arm in Byleth’s for support, and the pair of them headed out the North wing and onto the green, sunny grounds.

“If it’s not too personal,” Byleth began, “What is your condition?”

The Princess grimaced. “The doctors call it ‘Chronically Poor Constitution,’ which is a complex way of saying they don’t know. Since I was born I’ve always become fatigued quickly and easily, my muscles strain under the smallest pressure, and I need a great deal more sleep than most people.”

“I see.”

“The odd part is that such conditions typically come with other symptoms like lack of appetite and severely wasted appearance, but I’ve always been a healthy, even voracious eater, and as you can see I hardly look to be wasting away.”

Byleth nodded.

“It’s likely never going away, but every day I make my best effort to push myself to do more. It’s paid off. I’m a far sight from what I once was, and perhaps one day I’ll achieve some sense of normalcy.”

She nodded. “It’s a good goal. I think you can reach it.”

Despite Byleth’s kind words, Edelgard still leaned heavily on her cane as they made their way out the front doors and onto the bright, verdant grounds to amble down the stone path along the carefully manicured grounds.

“Come,” Edelgard tugged her toward a side path, leading to the topiary menagerie that she had seen on her way in, “I have something I’d like to show you.”

Up close, the hedge animals were even more impressive. The level of detail was stunning: the wyverns had the texture of scales, the bears and lions had pointed teeth, and each pose was active and perfectly executed.

“It’s a pet project for the groundskeepers. We didn’t even ask them to do it, one day they just made a horse out of a topiary. A week later, a lion, and on and on until all of this.”

“It’s impressive.”

“Wait till you see…ah, yes, that one.”

She led her to a beautiful, life-sized rendition of a pegasus in flight. It was impressive, but she noticed nothing different from any of the others.

“I see you up there,” Edelgard called with a grin, “Up on the pegasus! Come on down!”

A mass of deep purple popped out of the leaves and Byleth heard a sigh before an entire person suddenly emerged and dropped from the topiary in a precise, impressive stance.

She was young, maybe a year or two younger then Edelgard, though different in every other way. Her skin was a warm brown that shone like copper in the sun, and her hair a deep burgundy. She wore simple shorts with a white shirt over a body of lean, lithe muscle, and Byleth observed unique, apparently tattooed geometric markings under her right eye.

“How are you always to be finding me with such easiness, Edelgard?” She asked.

Edelgard laughed. “Because I know all of your favorite places, and you aren’t hard to read. Here, I want you to meet my new tutor. This is Byleth von Eisner of Garreg Mach College. Lady Byleth, this is Petra Macneary.”

Petra crossed an arm over her chest and bowed. “It is wonderful to be meeting you, Lady Byleth.”

Byleth nodded. “You as well.”

“Petra is from Brigid, and she’s here as a ward of my father. But don’t let her speech fool you, she’s brilliant, athletic, and one of the most capable people I know.”

“Your words are honor to me,” Petra said, “I make every effort to be the best of myself. But Lady Edelgard is correct, this land’s language does problem me…does…cause me…problems.”

“You speak our language much better than I speak yours,” Byleth added.

Petra chuckled, “Yes, I am supposing that must be true. Tell me, does your tutoring often take you to the outside?”

“I asked Byleth to join me on a little walk, and I realized she hadn’t met you, yet.”

“Ah, then it is my honor to be meeting you.”

“So,” Byleth began, “What brings you to Fodlan?”

“Well, my grandfather is the King of Brigid.”

“So you’re the Princess?”

“We are not having such titles, but yes. After my father led a revolution against this nation and died in battle, and I was sent here to be being a hostage so my people do not attack again.”

Byleth’s next words caught in her mouth.

Edelgard sighed. “Petra’s not one to mince words, but it’s true. She was taken here as leverage against her grandfather.”

Petra nodded. “But the Imperial family has been most kind to me and has been treating of me very well. Especially of His Majesty, Lady Edelgard, and Lord Bronach, they have been making of me the most welcome.”

“We wouldn’t let any harm come to Petra.” Edelgard’s face was stone, and her words iron. “Despite what others in the government might say. She is here as a hostage, but she is under our protection. The Hresvelg family can do that, at least.”

Petra nodded. “But they have no need to be worrying. While I am here, I am making every effort to be of bettering myself, so I may serve Brigid as the best ruler I can. I don’t our people to rebel again, but I would be liking the Empire to see as partners.”

Edelgard smiled. “If anyone can do it, it’s Petra.”

“You are most kind.”

“Yo, Petra!”

They turned and saw Bronach approaching. He wore athletic gear and had a heavy sack of sand under his arm.

“The course is set up! You want to be the first to run it?”

She smiled. “Yes, I would be liking that greatly! If you can be excusing me, ladies.”

“Of course,” Edelgard nodded, “But you should join us for dinner soon so the two of you can get better acquainted.”

“I will. I take many meals here on the grounds. It reminds me of home. But it will be nice to be speaking more with you, Lady Byleth.”

Byleth nodded and watched her jog off to Bronach as the two of them headed off toward the grounds.

“She seems nice,” Byleth noted, “And the two of you get along.”

“Yes, she is. She’s made the best she can of the situation she’s in. We’d be better friends, but Petra’s always,” she gestured to the grounds, “Out here. She grew up exploring the wilderness and hunting. She’s more comfortable up a tree than in a drawing-room. I’m afraid I just can’t keep up.”

“Maybe someday.”

She sighed. “I fear that will always be beyond me.”

“All it takes is climbing one tree. Once you’ve done it, then you know you can do it again.

Edelgard grinned. “I…I suppose you’re right. It’s something to shoot for, at least. Come, let’s head back. I’m…feeling quite tired, suddenly.”

Byleth helped her back to the house, now supporting her almost entirely on her arm. The Princess seemed to weigh more as she kept control of less and less of her muscles. Still, her grip was strong, enough to make Byleth wince when they headed up the stairs and Edelgard had to take a tighter hold.

She escorted her back to her room, and Edelgard offered sleepy thanks before shuffling off to the soft embrace of her grand bed.

Byleth shut the door and made her way back to her own room. She rubbed her arm and looked down, only to be shocked at the bruised indentations where the Princess had held onto her. A question bubbled to the edge of consciousness, but she pushed it off and headed back to her room. She may need a short rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra! I wanted so badly for her to be a part of the story, so I decided to give her the same context. Still, Petra isn't one to let circumstance keep her down, and she's always making the best of her situation! I don't know that she'll be super involved in the rest of the story, but it's nice to have her there.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! I'm hard at work on the next chapters, so they should be up soon enough!


	5. A Wander through the Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has a day off.

The first few weeks of her time at the Pale Palace was a fury of work and socializing, and whatever time Byleth had that wasn’t occupied with preparing for or performing Edelgard’s tutelage was usually taken up by another Hresvelg who was interested in getting to know her better, or simply monopolize her time.

She made good on her promise to give Sebastian her assessment (he did well. Not as well as Edelgard, but she declined to share with him that side of her analysis), she played knights and knaves with Rhiannon, she told Theia about the places she had seen in her storied past, and Aeneas seemed to be around every blind corner with some flimsy excuse to spend time with her. Her little bits of free time was occupied by her exploring the palace, looking for places where she could hide from the attentions of the other Hresvelg children, though unfortunately to no avail.

On this particular morning, near the end of the second week of her residence, Bronach had convinced her to try out his homemade obstacle course, a row of crawling grounds, swinging sandbags, and sheer walls one would have to scale.

She landed on the other side of the last wall with a grunt of effort and wiped a fine sheen of sweat from her brow.

“Amazing!” Bronach cheered from the sidelines, a small pocket watch in his hand, “A minute twelve that time! That’s faster than Petra! You’re really something teach!”

“Yes,” Petra agreed, “The Lady must have been getting the best of training. I would be honored if you would be giving me the advice.”

Byleth nodded and accepted a hand towel from her. “Just conditioning and practice. You’re already there, physically, once you do it more you’ll learn the techniques.”

“But you are a teacher, yes? Where would you be learning these experiences?”

“I-”

“Miss Byleth!”

She turned and saw Fleche, her skirts bundled in her hands, running toward her.

“Fleche?”

“Yes, ma’am,” she huffed, “I, uh, I have a message for you. Lady Edelgard is not feeling well today and will be confined to bed.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yes, apparently she just overdid it yesterday with her exercises. She’ll be fine tomorrow, but for now, she says you have the day off.”

“Oh.” Byleth was at a bit of a loss. Her last free day was only three days past, and she ended up spending half of it answering correspondence, and the other half walking the grounds with Edelgard.

“Hey,” Bronach grinned, “That means you can run the course a few more times!”

“Now hold on a minute!” Fleche countered. “Miss Byleth has spent every second since she’s been here cooped up in this old house! Miss, I think today you should get out and see Enbarr! It’ll be good for you to have a little change of scenery.”

“That’s fine,” he laughed, “I was mostly kidding, anyway. Nah, we need you to clear out so Petra and I can get to work on beating your time!”

“That is right, Lady Byleth. You should be enjoying your day in the city, while we are getting much stronger in your absence.”

Byleth nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you two later, then.”

“You should be counting on it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth cleaned herself in her room’s washbasin and changed into a better outfit for a day out: black trousers, a long-sleeved blouse with cut out shoulders, and a long coat, and made her way to the entrance hall where she found Metodey awaiting her.

“Lady Byleth, I understand you will be exploring Enbarr, today. Would you like a ride into town?”

“No, thank you. I think I’d rather walk if it’s all the same.”

“Excellent. And, since you’ll be in the city, I’ve been asked to give you this.” He produced a small, white card from his jacket. “We still need to settle the specifics of your assignment here, so you’ve been asked to visit the family steward who handles such things while you are in Enbarr.”

She took the card which read in elegant, black font “Lord Volkhard Arundel, Steward to the His Imperial Majesty and the House of Hresvelg.” On the back of the card was an address from somewhere within Enbarr.

“The office is in the city center, near the Houses of Government. Present that card at the front and they will know you are expected.”

Byleth nodded and turned to leave.

“Before you go, my lady,” he called after her, “I…”

Everything Metodey said was precise, each word flawlessly chosen. This was the first time Byleth had seen him hesitate.

“What is it?”

“Lord Arundel is…I recommend you stick to the matters at hand in your conversation. He can be…well, the lady is best off speaking only things which she wishes to be known, if you understand my meaning.”

Byleth responded with a blank stare. “I…will.”

“Excellent. Have a lovely day, my lady.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is little to be said of Byleth’s day in the Imperial capital beyond that it was pleasant, quiet, and an enjoyable break from the humdrum of palace life. She had lunch at a new, trendy bistro in one of the more active districts, where she enjoyed a fine sandwich and a pleasant conversation with a young waitress that ended with the blushing woman giving Byleth a card with her name and address, a gesture that was almost entirely lost on the tutor.

After, she roamed the high streets and browsed the shops. The clothing stores had little to offer her, as Byleth considered herself to have more than enough clothing she enjoyed (a subject her mother was always eager to argue with her as she hoisted ever-growing piles of dresses and gowns upon Byleth), but it was worthwhile to gain a better understanding of the fashions of Enbarr.

Much more interesting was the custom weapon shop she discovered near the government district that sold every variety of gilded saber and engraved firearm. She was peering at a flintlock pistol whose handle was carved into the shape of an eagle when the broad, mustachioed shopkeeper approached her.

“That’s a fine one,” he noted, “Brass barrel, gold fittings, and a breech-loading mechanism. The carving is specially done by a fellow outside the city. We call it the Emperor’s Crown. Looking for a gift for your father?”

Byleth shook her head. “Just looking. How does the breech mechanism hold up under repeated use?”

His eyebrows went up. “Well, uh, you see this latch, here? That keeps it set, and it’s easier to replace than the whole hinge if you have an issue.”

“There was an Alliance regiment that used rifles that loaded like this. They enjoyed the rate of fire, but eventually wear and tear forced them to switch back to standard muskets.”

“Yeah, the Leicester 55th. You’re pretty well informed.”

She nodded. “I fought with them in the second Battle of Myrrdin.”

“Myrddin Bridge? In 1175?” He looked at her, aghast, for a moment before he broke into a big, snorting laugh, “Oh, you almost had me going, there, hun, what with that serious look. You’d have been, what? Thirteen?”

“Fifteen.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a good one. Anyway, this pistol’s meant for personal use, rather than active combat, so it shouldn’t give them too much trouble.”

She nodded.

“So, you looking to pick this up?”

“No, not today, at least.”

“Well, fair enough. No battles for you to fight around here, eh?” He grinned.

Byleth extracted the card from her pocket. “Could you tell me how to find this address?”

“Hmm? Oh, the Undersecretary’s office? Sure. Head that way till to see the Parliament building and head left about a block. Building’s got a red roof and big, gold placard on the front. Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem. And if you ever need something stylish and deadly, don’t forget us. I’ll even give the, uh,” he winked, “Veteran’s discount.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The head of the Adrestian Government was located in a massive, cathedral-like building situated in the center of Enbarr. The massive wings hosted the houses of parliament, and a towering, golden dome housed the Emperor’s own offices. Byleth glanced at it, imagining the kindly old Emperor burning the candle at both ends at that very moment, dutiful Carrigan hopefully not too far away.

Following the weapon seller's instruction, she came eventually to the red-topped building whose impressive gold plaque was inscribed as the ‘Offices of Lord Volkhard Arundel and Co., Undersecretary to His Imperial Majesty and Steward of the Imperial House of Hresvelg.’

She knocked upon the door and was greeted by a portly man of advanced age with thin, light brown hair, dressed as a butler. He smiled kindly at her through squinted eyes. “Good day. How may I help you?”

She handed him the card.

“Hm? Oh, yes, you must be Lady Eisner. The Lord is expecting you, please follow me.”

He opened the door wider and let her into a narrow but lavish entryway with plush, velvety carpet and golden fixtures all throughout. Tomas took her up the stairs, past a number of stately sitting rooms and parlors, all though which lordly men drank and spoke, the scent of brandy and pipe-smoke thick in the air.

Upon the fifth floor, they came to an immaculate sitting room outside of a large, oaken door carved with the Adrestian eagle. Tomas bid her sit, then went inside for a few moments before he emerged beckoned her inside.

Within was a massive office, lined with heavy bookcases and plush reclining chairs. Against a massive window, silhouetted by the golden, afternoon sun, was a huge desk and a man behind it in a high-backed chair.

Lord Arundel had a stern, unwelcoming expression, made harsher by his thin, black beard and long, slicked-back hair. He did not so much as look up as Byleth approached, and, when she neared, simply said, “Sit.”

She did, and he did not engage with her again for several moments as he finished composing some sort of document with ink and quill. Finally, he pushed the paper aside, set the quill in its holder, and looked up at her. His eyes were a piercing, light grey, not unlike Edelgard’s, though they lacked her warmth and curiosity, replaced with a condescending contempt.

“Lady Eisner, it is pleasant to meet you. As you know, I am Volkhard Arundel, steward of the Emperor’s estate in addition to my other duties. You shall refer to me as Lord Arundel, or Your Lordship. Is that clear?”

She nodded.

“Good. I asked you to come here today to solidify the terms of your employment with the family. I trust the palace has been accommodating thus far?”

“Yes, Your Lordship.”

“Your term with the Imperial family is to last precisely one year, terminating on the sixth day of Great Tree Moon, as it began. During that time you are expected to instruct Princess Edelgard in the full curriculum of the academy, at the end of which she will take and pass the graduation exams for her preferred focus. Should you fail to do so, it will greatly impugn the Academy’s reputation within the Empire. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“Excellent. To tell the truth, I dislike your institution. You have existed outside the confines of the Empire, or any nation for that matter, for far too long. I’d have preferred the Princess entrust her education to a more local university, but Edelgard insisted on the best, which you are meant to be.”

Byleth nodded.

“You don’t speak much, do you?”

“When I must, I do. Would His Lordship prefer I say something?”

Volkhard leaned back in his seat and ran a finger over his chin. “Why not?”

“You and Lady Edelgard are related, aren’t you?”

“We are. She is my niece.”

“But you are not related to the Emperor, correct?”

“No. Edelgard’s mother is my sister.”

“I see. My condolences.”

“What for?”

“Lady Edelgard informed me that her mother disappeared when she was younger.”

“She told you that, did she? It’s been a while, I suppose I try not to think of it often. Now, are you satisfied with your compensation?”

“With the room and board? Yes, very much. The money you’ll have to discuss with the Academy.”

“Ah, yes. Your mother is the headmistress, isn’t she?”

“Adoptive mother, yes.”

“A troublesome family, that, especially in matters of international affairs.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“You take pride in this?”

“No, my lord, but I am aware of it. I teach history and political science, as you might recall.”

The corner of his mouth twitched in what might have been a smile but morphed into a sigh.

“It is my hope that you are not so flippant with the family. It is my business to arrange their affairs, and should you prove unsatisfactory in your role it will be to me to replace you.”

“Your Lordship shouldn’t worry. I always strive to form a positive rapport with my students.”

“As highly recommended as you come, that had better be the case. Fine. That’s all I have for you. I appreciate your time, Lady Eisner. Tomas! See her out. Until we meet again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening when Byleth finally returned to the Palace. Knowing she’d miss dinner, she’d opted for a paper-wrapped sausage roll from a street vendor, a far cry from the rich fare she was becoming accustomed to. Still, the salt and spices and taste of fat and butter were pleasant, nostalgic to old times in more humble surroundings.

She felt lighter as she passed through the gates and onto the grounds, as though her time away from the grey monument to the Hresvelg line had allowed her to release some tension back into the air. She practically sprung up the steps toward her room when she found Edelgard headed in the same direction, wearing a burgundy house dress and leaning heavily on her cane.

“Edelgard?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “My teacher, you’re back.”

“I just returned. I thought you weren’t feeling well today?”

“I…I wasn’t, but I was feeling a little better and I,” she held up a blue book, “I wanted to return this book to you.”

Byleth nodded and took it. “The Leicester Secession. You finished this quickly.”

“I have time for nothing else on days like this.” She flashed a weak smile before her shoulder buckled and she nearly collapsed. Byleth, reflexes like a pulled crossbow, darted to her side and caught her under the arm, supporting her enough to stand on her own.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine, just…just fatigue.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself like this. Your body needs to rest.”

“I know you’re right, but I can’t stand to be in bed all day. It feels like I’m…like I’m wasting my time. Letting the world pass me by.”

“This,” Byleth held up the book, “Isn’t a waste. This is a semester’s worth of work at the Academy, and you finished it in two days.”

“I just wish it felt like enough.”

Byleth smiled and shook her head. “Let me help you back to your room.”

All but carrying the Princess, she guided her in the direction of the East Wing.

“How was your day in Enbarr?”

“It’s a lovely city.”

“It is, isn’t it? Not that I have much of anything to compare it to besides the palace. Still, it’s a good place.”

“I met your uncle, as well.”

Her expression darkened. “I see. It makes sense he’d want to meet you. There’s little he doesn’t want his tentacles around.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, um, don’t worry about it, it hardly matters. You’ll likely never see him again, anyway.”

“Hmm.”

They came to Edelgard’s door and Byleth helped her inside and to her bed where she climbed in with a groan. Byleth turned to leave, but Edelgard reached out to her.

“No, wait! Um, I mean, would you mind…staying with me? Just for a little while? Theia is visiting friends and the children had school, so I confess I’ve been a bit…lonely. Would you mind talking with me a bit longer?”

Byleth smiled. She pulled one of the chairs from Edelgard’s desk to the bedside and sat with her. “What would you like to talk about?”

“How about why you became a tutor? You grew up around mercenaries, so that’s a pretty radical career shift, don’t you think?”

Byleth considered that a moment. “After my father passed and my mother took me in, I lived at the Academy.”

“At Garreg Mach? You were sixteen, right? You would’ve been the youngest resident by a fair margin.”

She nodded. “I knew no one and had nothing to do but run on the grounds and read in the library, which I did often. Eventually, I met a student there who was having trouble in her studies. I found her crying in a corner.”

“Who was she?”

“A Merchant’s daughter from Faerghus: Mercedes. I had just finished the book she was working through, so I helped her. She was grateful and told a few others what I had done, which lead to more students coming to me for help.”

“And you were happy to give it?”

Byleth shrugged. “I didn’t have anything else to do. Eventually, my mother found out and decided I might as well attend the college a bit early. I graduated in two years and assigned me with doing our remote tutoring since I had a knack for it.”

“She assigned you? Didn’t you have a choice?”

“I suppose, but it seemed like a good thing to do. I missed traveling.”

“Like you did with your father.”

She nodded. “It was my chance to live like that again.”

“That’s a lovely story, Professor.”

“You can just call me Byleth.”

“Sorry, of course, the etiquette training has a habit of seeping all the way into your soul. But still, Byleth, it’s a good story. That you were able to make something good out of your situation, even if it was one you never asked for.”

Byleth nodded. “What about you? Why the need to study so hard?”

“A fair question, I suppose. The Empire is…well, it’s old. We are not the power we once were, and, though no one speaks of it, what little we have left is waning. I will never be a great general. I will never sit upon the Adrestian Throne. In all likelihood, I will spend most, if not all, of my life from this bed, or one very much like it. My mind is my tool, my strength, and if I wish to help my home and my family it needs to be as strong as possible. That’s my hope,” she yawned, “To be…of service…to the Empire…”

With that last word, her eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to a gentle slumber. Byleth smiled, pulled the covers over her, and quietly made her way from the room, softly shutting the door behind her. She nearly had a fright when she saw a dark figure leaned against the opposite wall.

“Oh, good evening, Lord Hubert.”

“You as well, Lady Byleth. Lady Edelgard is sleeping?”

She nodded.

“Good. When I found her bed empty, I went to search the grounds for her. I was afraid she might have made it outside and fallen asleep in the grass.”

“Does she do that often?”

He sighed. “More than once, I’m afraid. I’m grateful you were able to find her and return her to her room.” He bowed. “You have my thanks.”

Byleth nodded. “Why were you waiting out here?”

“I heard you speaking together and didn’t wish to intrude. It’s not my place.”

“Is it not? Edelgard sees you as a friend. I’m sure she’d have been glad to welcome you to our conversation.”

“I am aware, but it does not change the details of our relationship. Mine is to assist, not interfere.”

Byleth shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“If that is all, I shall wish you a good night, Lady Byleth.”

“You too, Hubert.”

She walked off in the direction of her room. Hubert watched after her, his dark eyes trained on the tutor as she moved away.

Hubert was always watching. If there was something in this woman that needed to be seen, he would see it. Sooner or later, he would see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! What's that Hubert up to? Why does Lord Arundel seem so suspicious? Did I just add sausage rolls to the FE canon? The answers are: becuase Hubert, Because Arundel, and you bet I did!
> 
> Check back soon for the next chapter when even more things will happen!


	6. A Noble Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial family hosts an important guest.

The dream came as it always did. She felt mud beneath her feet and the beat of rain on her helmet. Gunfire boomed like a drum in her ears, but it didn’t bother her. She was used to the noise. It suited her better than silence.

People moved around her like shadows, but they did not slow when they saw her. Because they never saw her, at least not until it was much, much too late.

There was a crash and a boom, a sharp, hideous sound joined by the sharp smell of gunpowder and the aerosol spray of blood over the edge of the trench. She tightened her grip on the stock of her rifle. The ball inside was primed and loaded, but it was only good for one shot. One kill.

The bayonet was fixed securely and sharp as a razor. It was good for much more. Better to rely on than the ball, if you had the skill and finesse to use it. She did.

Then there was the click. She turned and first saw the end of the flintlock first, then the face of the soldier who held it. He was sweaty and young, though not as young as her. His colors were different. She knew what that meant: enemy. It was always another color, another flag, never anything more. It always meant the same thing. This time the uniforms were beige, decorated with yellow and green, and pinned with golden medals.

Were she anyone else, he’d have her dead to rights, but instead of an enemy soldier, he made the mistake of seeing her for how she looked: like a fourteen-year-old girl, round-faced and rosy-cheeked, dressed almost comically in military fatigues custom fitted to her petite, pubescent form.

His face twisted in confusion. He lowered the tip of the pistol ever so slightly. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

She was a blur, a fury of flashing metal and pounding boots, and before he knew what had happened the barrel of her rifle was pressed against his ribs, the bayonet between and far past them. He winced as blood oozed from the sides of his mouth. He only coughed once when she twisted, breaking the delicate walls of his aorta.

The blood splattered on her cheek, but it did not twitch. Her face was still: stone and ash.

When she pulled the bayonet free he dropped to the ground, and the only part of him that was left to move was the crimson on the edge of her blade.

She was safe. It was over. She looked up and saw him.

Her father.

Jeralt.

His face was twisted beneath his beret, not in fear or fury, but in sadness, and regret. His eyes welled and his lip quivered as he gazed upon his child, ashen-faced and splattered with blood.

She always remembered that. His face was always the same. The dream was always the same.

How could it be different? This was just how it happened.

It wasn’t a dream.

It was a memory.

And this was always the part when Byleth woke up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth shot up in bed like she was spring loaded, her face covered in a cold sheen of sweat.

She looked around and saw delicate crown moldings and silver fixtures. Cool, morning light streamed through the big window through which she could peak the green of lush lands beyond.

The year, it was…1171. That’s right. Fodlan’s Throat, that was six, no, seven years ago.

She was in Enbarr. In the Imperial Palace. She had been here…nearly two months. Why? She was Edelgard’s tutor, that’s right. Edelgard. The memory of the Princess’s face brought her mind back to the moment, far from the battlefield of her memory. There was no gunfire here. No bloodshed.

She was…okay.

She was okay.

She rose from her bed and washed the sweat from her face in the washbasin. The water was cold, Fleche hadn’t changed it yet, but that was fine. The chill brought her into her body and took the memories of her troubled dreams further away.

Byleth sighed. She had a job to do.

She dressed in a billowy gray blouse with a long, matching skirt over low boots, and set to brushing her choppy hair into an approximation of order when Fleche entered with a steaming pitcher and a plate of buttered toast.

“Oh, morning, my Lady! Just brought you some freshwater if you want to warm up. Saw you were sleeping a bit late, too, so I brought some breakfast as well.”

“Thank you.”

“Big day, yeah?”

“Is it?”

“Don’t you remember?”

Byleth looked blankly at her.

“The Prime Minister is visiting the estate today. He’s been on a goodwill tour around the Empire, and he just got back. And I just heard his son is coming with him. He’s on break from his school, and I guess he jumped at the chance to visit Lady Edelgard.”

“Are they close?”

“I heard they were when they were little. Perhaps he wants to rekindle the friendship? Ooh, maybe he’s searching for a bride!”

“I suppose that’s possible. Is there still time for a tutoring session?”

“I think so, miss, someone will fetch you once it’s time.”

She nodded and headed toward the East Wing where she found Edelgard at her writing desk, dressed strangely ceremoniously in a crimson gown trimmed with beads of real silver.

She smiled as Byleth entered, “Good morning, my teacher. Are you all alright? You seem…off? Did you sleep well?”

Byleth shook her head. “Difficult dreams.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I’ll be alright. Are you dressed for the Prime Minister’s visit?”

“Yes,” she grimaced, “Pointless formality for a boorish man. But we have some time to continue covering our last subject.”

Byleth nodded and took a set, setting her materials on the desk in front of her. “We left off at the regency of House Riegan, yes?”

“I believe so. Please, go on.”

Their lesson went on as usual as Byleth covered material and Edelgard followed along. After a few hours of this, Edelgard leaned back in her chair.

“A moment, please. I’m just a bit tired.”

“Of course. We can take a break.”

Edelgard sighed. “They’re sure to retrieve us soon. Have you done many formal receptions?”

Byleth shook her head. “Just once, when Duke Riegan’s grandson visited the Goneril House. But he’s quite informal.”

“Claude von Riegan? Yes, I’ve heard as much. Honestly, it’s just a load of standing and smiling. Curtsy when you hear your name. Endure dull meals with dreary conversation. I swear, whoever invented these conventions didn’t have to participate in them.”

“More likely they enjoy being the recipient of them.”

“That as well.”

The door opened and Hubert’s dour expression peaked through. “Lady Edelgard? Ah, and Lady Byleth, as well. You’ve both been requested in the entrance hall to receive Duke Aegir and Lord Ferdinand.”

Edelgard sighed. “Of course. We might as well get it over with.”

Byleth helped her up from the chair while Hubert fetched her cane, and the three of them made their way toward the North Wing.

“Do you know what is expected of you, Lady Byleth?”

“I told her. It should be simple enough.”

“Why are you here, Hubert?” Byleth asked. “Is it part of your responsibilities?”

“In a way. As Lady Edelgard’s vassal, it is appropriate I join her in matters of state and decorum.”

“And since I tend to need help getting around, it’s more convenient to have him nearby. Plus, I always appreciate the company on days like this.”

They descended into the entry hall where a procession had been assembled of seemingly every person in the Palace. Butlers, maids, footmen, and more were arranged on either side of the hall, forming lines from where they flanked the massive doors to the opposite end, where the Hresvelg family was in full attendance. Each child was present, all dressed in fine suits and gowns and stood, surrounding their wizened father. In two months, Byleth could count on one hand how many times she had seen Emperor Ionius, and each time he seemed exhausted and withered.

Petra was there too, dressed in a fine suit of blue silk, stood next to Bronach. The trio stopped at the edge of the group, Edelgard resting her weight on her cane with Hubert at her left shoulder and Byleth at her right.

A loud knock resounded from the door and Metodey approached, signaling two footmen to open them. A burst of daylight silhouetted a party led by two men, one tall and svelte, the other portly and round, as Metodey announced, “Introducing His Royal Lordship, Prime Minister of the Adrestian Empire, Governor of the Hrym territory, leader of the Houses of Parliament, Duke Douglas Aegir, joined by his son, Lord Ferdinand von Aegir.”

The Aegir men were like two sides of the same coin. While they both have the same rosy complexion, bright orange hair, and amber eyes, the similarities ended there. Ferdinand was tall and lean with the shadow of fine muscle clear through the folds of his fine, double-breasted burgundy suit. Duke Aegir was short, portly, and the dimension of his stomach protruded through the front of his cowled waistcoat. Ferdinand’s orange locks were full and tousled, while the Duke was severely bald on the top of his head, the rest falling listlessly in a limp curtain about his crown.

Ferdinand bowed deep in the direction of the Royal family, while the duke nodded as he cast his eyes about, derisively, before stomping down the plush carpet toward the Emperor and his family.

“Douglas,” the Emperor nodded, a strained smile stretched across his jaw, “It’s good to see you. I trust you remember my children: Carrigan, Bronach, Aeneas, Theia, Eric, Sebastian, Edelgard, Olwen, and Rhiannon.”

“You’ve a few more,” Duke Aegir grunted, “Last I checked.”

“Yes. Lycoan is with his regiment in the West, at the moment, and Hippolyta is currently with friends in the Alliance on a tour of goodwill, much as you were yourself. Also here is my ward, Lady Petra of Brigid.”

The Duke nodded without deigning to cast his eyes in Petra’s direction.

The Brigid Princess’s pupils narrowed like a hawk’s, but Bronach’s gentle hand upon her shoulder brought her back to herself.

“And Lord Hubert, you know, here as a vassal to Edelgard.”

He nodded to Hubert. “I just saw your father, Hubert. He sends his best.”

Hubert bowed. “I am grateful for your generous delivering of this message.”

“And who is this?” Duke Aegir said, jerking his head toward Byleth.

“Oh, uh, this is Lady Byleth von Eisner, Edelgard’s tutor from Garreg Mach Academic College.”

The Duke simply grunted, “I see,” while Ferdinand’s eyes flashed and, in a moment, he was in front of her, Byleth’s hand in his own as he bowed low.

“Lady Byleth, a pleasure to finally meet you. You no doubt already know that I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and am in attendance of your lovely institution. I’m pleased to say your reputation precedes you there.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Lord Aegir.”

“Please, call me Ferdinand. I’d be delighted to review my academic progress while we’re here. I know your responsibility to Edelgard takes precedence, but surely a strong comparison could only be healthy for the Princess’s education.”

Edelgard rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, Ferdinand, could you relent for a single moment?”

“Ah, Lady Edelgard, forgive my rudeness.” He bent down to kiss her hand. “You look to be well.”

“I do my best. How was your trip from the College?”

“Invigorating. The scenery into the Empire from Garreg Mach is beautiful. I hope you can enjoy it yourself soon enough. And Hubert, good to see Edelgard’s lapdog is as loyal as ever. Tell me, does she send post to summon you, or must she simply snap her fingers and you appear like some sort of arcane familiar?”

Hubert grinned. “A fitting analogy, I suppose, and you would know with the way you drool over your aristocratic betters, Ferdinand. Tell me, what medication keeps you from fainting in the presence of so many Hresvelgs in one place? It must be some sort of miracle drug.”

“You-”

“Ferdinand!” His father barked. “Enough pleasantries. Let’s get this nonsense over with.”

“Uh, yes, of course,” the Emperor stammered, “Metodey will see you to your rooms and ensure you’re settled in with everything you need.”

“Once I do so we have matters to discuss, Ionius.”

He nodded grimly. “I shall be in my office, then. You are all dismissed. We shall reconvene together for lunch in an hour.”

The crowd dispersed, the servants off to their duties while the Hresvelg children returned to their daily activities, save for Eric and Aeneas who followed Ferdinand as Metodey lead him away. They chatted and laughed over some unheard topic as they ascended the stairs together.

“Finally,” Edelgard breathed, “That’s done.”

“Lady Byleth,” Hubert entreated, “Would you do me the favor of seeing Edelgard back to her room? I have a matter to handle.”

Byleth swore she saw the two of them share a brief glance, but dismissed it as nothing and nodded in the affirmative.

“I thank you.” He bowed and saw himself out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Byleth had returned to Edelgard’s room with the Princess in hand, she helped her back into the chair.

“So,” Edelgard sighed, “How was your first major reception?”

“Not as bad as I thought.”

“Well, that’s a silver lining, I suppose.”

“Lord Ferdinand seemed nice. Did you know he’d been attending Garreg Mach?”

“Yes, I’d heard he’d started at the academy. Mid-year entry, sudden placement. I swear, that man is incorrigible.”

“How do you mean?”

She sighed again. “Ferdinand and I are close in age. When we were younger, he spent a good deal of time around here, and he got the idea that we were…rivals, of some sort.”

“Rivals?”

“Yes. What little I could do, he insisted on attempting to best me at. If I read a book, he had to try to read it faster; if I studied a language, he needed to speak it more fluently. Even at meals, he had to eat more and faster than me.”

“And?” Byleth asked. “Who won?”

The corner of the Princess’s mouth twitched. “I did. Every time. At some point, I got it in my head that he was pitying me. Pretending to lose, over and over again, just to make me feel better in spite of my condition. I confronted him over it, and when I had said my peace Ferdinand’s eyes filled with tears and he yelled at me that he’d put everything he had into beating me,” she giggled, “He was truly distraught that I didn’t see him as a true rival.”

“What did you say?”

“I assured him he was skilled and intelligent and reminded him there were a great deal of things he could do better than me. Horse riding, sword fighting, even in simply walking down the street he upstaged me by a massive degree. But he didn’t agree. In his words, my condition was no fault of my own, and to consider it a sign of his own superiority would be crass and ungentlemanly.”

“That was good of him.”

She smiled. “I suppose so. You know, as obnoxious as he can be, and as much as he irritates me, he’s been my…well, rival is the best word for it, for most of my life. He’s one of the few people who’ve recognized me as a…a person. A threat. A power unto my own.”

“It’s not what you have,” Byleth smiled, “It’s what you do with what you’re given.”

“Precisely. Despite his flaws and his worship of the aristocracy, Ferdinand does understand that.”

“Apparently, there’s a rumor that he came here to see if you’d be interested in marrying him?”

Edelgard looked at her blankly for a long moment before her face cracked and she began to laugh, first gently, then uproariously.

Byleth didn’t get the joke (she didn’t get most jokes). “What is it?”

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she wiped tears from her eyes, “It’s just…the very idea of Ferdinand and I…oh, it’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in ages. No, believe me when I tell you there is no way that proposal would happen.”

Byleth smiled, though she wasn’t entirely sure why, “But do you think he would ask?”

“I’m…fairly confident he won’t. Trust me. Ferdinand and I are rivals, perhaps even friends, but I am far, far from his type.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth left a little ahead of lunch to give Edelgard time to rest and get ready and headed back to her room to do the same. Once she entered the West Wing and neared her quarters, she heard a strange shuffling sound and looked around to see the door to the room across from hers slightly ajar.

Old reflexes flowed through her like warm water through an icy ravine and, with an imperceptible shift in stance, Byleth became a specter. Her steps toward the open door were noiseless, her breath silent, and her awareness encircled around her like a sixth sense.

She neared the door and, dropping just below her normal eyeline, she peered within. It was a room much, if not exactly, like her own. The shade had been drawn and the lamps extinguished, so it was dark as night within. As her eyes began to adjust, she spotted two tall figures that she at first believed to be locked in a tense struggle. She was preparing to intervene when her eyes adjusted and she realized the figures were not locked in combat, but in passion, engaged in an ardent embrace as they searched each other.

Byleth felt her cheeks redden and prepared to leave the pair to their privacy, but once she caught the color of orange and black locks, she froze in place.

Lord Ferdinand pulled from Hubert’s embrace, their hot, heavy breath heaving from their raw lips.

“You know, you don’t have to be so biting in front of others, my dear Lord Vestra.”

Hubert grinned. “It was your wish we leave no chance of our…dalliance being discovered. What better way than to insult you viciously?”

“Yes, that’s all well and good, but you’re incredibly…effective at it, Hubie. I find my feelings…singed.”

“Oh? Well, that lapdog comment was quite biting, wasn’t it?”

“I spent weeks thinking of that! And you came up with a retort in seconds!”

“What can I say? It’s my forte.” He ran his fingers through Ferdinand’s hair. “And you give me a good deal to work with.”

Ferdinand flushed and averted his eyes. “You can stop, now, we’re in private.”

“I would, dear Ferdinand, but I have the strangest sensation that you enjoy it.”

Ferdinand looked up at him grinning. “And what sensation is that?”

“Let’s just say it’s from you and it’s always been…quite reliable,”

In combat, soldiers were given specially designed gear to protect and hide them while still allowing a full range of movement and complete access to their faculties. Byleth had little cause these past years to utilize her old skills, so, while she knew intellectually that long skirts and ankle boots were not optimized in nearly the same way, she had never fully internalized this fact in a way that it would affect her finely tuned habits and reflexes.

This meant that, when she carefully stepped backward in an effort to creep away, she was not prepared for the raised heel of her boot to make contact with the hem of her skirt, and for the subsequent pulling on that skirt to propel her momentum forward into the cracked door which slammed shut with alarming noise and force.

Byleth, without a thought, gathered the excess of her skirts and shot toward her own room, her door slamming behind her just as she heard the opposite door swing open and boot falls enter the hall.

She leaned against the door, desperate to quiet her panting, as she heard them whisper and move throughout the hall. The sound and shadow of one of the men approached visible thought the crack under her door. She held her breath as the for approached, stopped for an endless moment, and finally retreated.

She waited until there was no noise at all before she finally released her breath and allowed herself to move. She went to the washbasin, desperate once again that day to clean the sweat from her face.

She all but jumped out of her skin when her door flew open and, in pure reaction, grabbed and hurled her silver hairbrush at the intruder.

Fleche yelped and ducked, the grooming utensil flying over her short frame and clattering into the hall.

“Sorry, sorry, ma’am! I-I-I-I promise I’ll knock next time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels almost disingenuous to get to the Ferdibert stuff before the Edeleth, but here we are! I liked the idea of it being something that was already going on, and I guess we'll see how it plays out in the future!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time!


	7. Ash and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served.

After profuse apologies to the frazzled maid, Byleth hid in her quarters until Metodey appeared at her door to summon her to lunch. She exited her room, only to find Ferdinand doing the same across the hall. Her first instinct was to run. Her second was to make some excuse and double back until he had gone, but she knew neither was really an option unless she wanted to risk giving herself away.

At this point, the best she could do was hope that they hadn’t discovered it was her that spotted them.

Ferdinand seemed to be in the same boat, as his cheeks tinged crimson at the sight of her, and with a mechanical flourish, they walked together toward the dining room in tense, awkward silence.

“Um,” Ferdinand finally began, “How are you this day, Lady Byleth? I hope you are enjoying your time in the Empire?”

Byleth nodded. “I am. Thank you.”

“Good! Excellent! We, um, work hard to ensure the nation is welcoming of all sorts. You should know I am having an equally pleasant time at your lovely college.”

She nodded. “What track are you on?”

“Political science and history.”

“The same as Edelgard.”

“It’s no coincidence, as we’re pursuing similar goals: to serve the Empire. When I inherit my father’s position, I want to have every tool at my disposal to help my people.”

“Is that a guarantee? My understanding is that Parliament chooses each Prime Minister.”

“Yes, but the title has remained in the von Aegir line for centuries. They’d hardly break it now when such a capable heir as I waits in the wings.”

“Whose classes are you in at Garreg Mach?”

“Quite a few, though most with Professor Hanneman at the moment.”

She nodded.

“He’s quite brilliant, isn’t he? To think he gave up all of his noble titles and inheritances to commit to raising the next generation!”

Byleth suppressed a grimace. Hanneman gave up his titles so he could devote all of his time to research, the College being the best place to do it. As far as she knew, he considered teaching to be an unfortunate waste of precious research time. “Yes. He’s quite…generous.”

“I will say that I wasn’t expecting so many commoners to be in attendance.”

“Oh?”

“It’s such a prestigious institution! One would expect that qualified nobility would fill the slots quite quickly.”

“The only prerequisite is passing the entrance exam. Preference is given based on scores.”

“Y-yes, of course, but the tuition is no small thing.”

“The nations each allocate funds to pay for those who pass the exams but can’t afford it. Students that use those scholarships make up nearly half the student body.”

“Ah, that’s it, then. Well, it is the duty of nobles to elevate the common folk, as you know.”

“Do I?”

“Of course. We aristocrats are responsible for the betterment of all of Fodlan.”

“I’m a commoner.”

“Wha-no you aren’t? Your mother is the Headmistress of the College! Your family is the oldest noble line on the continent!”

“I’m adopted. My birth father was a common mercenary. Besides, my mother’s family isn’t affiliated with any of Fodlan’s royal courts or lines. Technically, we aren’t a noble family.”

“I…well, I, um, I suppose…”

Gratefully, at that moment, they reached the doors to the dining room which two attendants swung open for them. Ferdinand was sat near one end of the table between his father and Eric, while Byleth was placed near the middle between Edelgard and Theia.

Lunch was a particularly lavish affair, with dressed games hens, delicate salads, and piles of fresh, buttery pastries. Byleth helped herself, sharing the Hresvelg children in showing a modicum greater restraint than they did at a typical meal. Everything would have been fine, if not for the occasional, venomous glances Hubert kept shooting her from his position on the other side of Edelgard. She did her best to pretend she didn’t see them, but Edelgard was sharp enough to pick up on the tone.

“What is the problem with you two?” She whispered, “You’ve been shooting your little glances at her all meal?”

“Beg your pardon, Lady Edelgard, but I think you must be mistaken. Lady Eisner and I have no quarrel. Isn’t that right?”

Byleth nodded.

“Neither of you is a good liar, at least not to me. Whatever it is, deal with it before you make a scene.” She set down her fork, which was bent where she’d been gripping it.

Hubert inclined his head in a sign of deference before proceeding to ignore Byleth completely.

She sighed. At least she could eat in peace, now.

Once the plates were clear and the servants were bringing out desert, the Emperor struggled to a standing position, his glass raised high.

“Let’s have a toast to our honored guests. To Duke Aegir and Ferdinand!”

The table joined in a chorus of clinking glasses and cheers before the Emperor returned to his seat.

“It’s been some time since you’ve seen the family, Douglas, hasn’t it?”

“A few years, I think. Never changes, besides the little ones getting bigger.”

“My father is being discrete,” Ferdinand interrupted, “But he asks after you all often. Especially Lady Edelgard. He’s always curious to know how she’s faring.”

Edelgard perked up, clearly surprised by this turn in the conversation.

“Yes, w-well,” the Duke cleared his throat, “It would be a terrible tragedy if the Princess’s condition were to take a turn. I merely wanted to stay apprised of the situation.”

The occupants of the table looked at Edelgard, who scrambled for a reply.

“I…I’m honored by your concern, Duke Aegir. I’m pleased to know you…think of me.”

Byleth couldn’t help but sense a bit of venom in those last words, though Edelgard was careful to keep her expression calm and even before returning to her strawberry tart.

“And Lady Byleth,” the Duke suddenly addressed her, “How does your mother fair?”

“Oh, um, fine. Last I saw her she was well.”

“Hmm, excellent. Lady Seiros is dear to many in the Empire.”

“Which is why His Lordship voted to reduce our tuition donation to Garreg Mach this year,” Carrigan shot in, “Is that right?”

They were seated opposite each other, on either side of the Emperor, whose face went pallid at her comment.

“We can hardly throw money at Garreg Mach every year, especially to the detriment of our own institutions.”

“The College funds itself, and that money is used only to ensure Imperial citizens can better themselves with a quality education.”

“Which they can achieve right here in Enbarr.”

“At a University that prioritizes applicants based on nobility, and has virtually no scholarship programs?”

“The Emperor’s scholarship is a time-honored tradition-”

“That sends just half-a-dozen students per year to school, while more than 50 Imperial citizens attended Garreg Mach last year on scholarship, and more than a hundred others from the other two nations.”

“Please,” the Emperor interjected, “This is hardly a conversation we need to have now.”

“Yes,” the Duke agreed, “We can discuss it more in the new week. Or, better yet, Lady Carrigan, you can see if any of our Lords in parliament will join you in your feeling and will support a change in our policy?” He smiled a cocky, self-sure grin.

Carrigan glared daggers at him but was quieted. The Emperor sighed.

“Let’s…let’s just enjoy lunch, why don’t we? Sebastian, tell us about your studies?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrigan was the first to excuse herself from lunch, and Edelgard rose to join her, beckoning Byleth to come with. Hubert rose as well, but Edelgard stopped him with a look that planted him firmly back in his seat.

Out in the hall, they found Carrigan stomping off in a huff.

“Carey, wait,” Edelgard called after her, struggling to meet her pace.

“I-oh, sorry, El. And Lady Byleth, I…apologize for my outburst. It was unbecoming of me to behave so.”

“No, no,” Edelgard shook her head, “You were right, and he was just taunting you.”

She huffed. “That Duke Aegir is an…an absolute ass. He knows I won’t get any support in the House of Lords, he has most of them wrapped around his disgusting finger, and the rest are too terrified to cross him. Between him and Vestra-”

“Hubert?” Byleth asked.

“No, his father, Count Vestra, the Secretary of the Interior. Between them, they have the whole government dancing on step. For two men who hate each other so much, they always find common ground on matters of state.”

“Yes,” Edelgard muttered, “Almost as if they’re supporting another agenda.”

“What? El, please don’t spout that conspiracy nonsense. It’s politics, plain and simple. They know that, together, they can wield absolute power. Even father is unable to stand in their way.”

“I understand politics, sister,” Edelgard chided her, “That’s why Byleth is here.”

Carrigan sighed. “Perhaps you’d know them better if you accepted my offer and joined me at the government from time to time.”

“Please, my constitution would never allow it. Besides, I’m interested in more than just Adrestian politics. Byleth is teaching me about the Alliance and the Kingdom, and everything beyond. The Empire needs to think beyond its borders if we’re to continue onward.”

“I…I suppose that has its merits. I’m sorry, to both of you. I didn’t mean to imply your tutelage wasn’t useful.”

Byleth shook her head. “I understand. No offense taken.”

Carrigan smiled. “I need to go…cool off. Hit a tree with an axe, or something. I’ll see you two later. Good day.”

They nodded as they watched her go before Edelgard beckoned Byleth along.

“See me back to my room, would you?”

Byleth nodded and followed her. “A conspiracy?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, just something I brought up some time ago: the idea that the heads of state are taking orders from someone else. It would be something, wouldn’t it? And it wouldn’t just be the Empire. This person would have their hands in all the nations of Fodlan, manipulating policy and playing their enemies against one another.”

“But your sister disagrees.”

“Carrigan wouldn’t hear of it. As much as it frustrates her, she believes entirely in the Empire and its systems. She merely believes it needs to be fixed from within by an intrepid, young Emperor. You’re well informed, does that seem likely to you?”

“The intrepid Emperor, or the conspiracy?”

Edelgard smiled. “Either. Both.”

“Well…the Emperor’s powers have waned in recent years. Allocations like that happen at multiple stages of government, so assuming all else is the same…no. A regime change would likely not do much.”

“And the conspiracy?”

She shrugged. “It’s possible, though not especially probable. Like I said, multiple levels. The person you’re speaking of would have to have considerable reach in every direction.”

“But it would explain a great deal, wouldn’t it? The reallocation of Imperial power? The constant in-fighting between Alliance lords? The chaos in the Kingdom in the past decade? When you put it all together, motives seem to align.”

“…perhaps.”

“Well, it’s just a pet theory, anyway, nothing to be truly concerned over. Here’s my room. I’ll take a quick rest, but I’ll see you at dinner, yes?”

Byleth nodded and Edelgard smiled into a yawn before excusing herself.

The tutor returned to her room to take her own rest, locking the door and preparing to disrobe.

“You’re a curious one, aren’t you?”

She whipped around to see a dark, gloomy figure perched by her vanity. She hadn’t seen him when she came in. He must have been hiding in the washroom.

“What can I do for you, Hubert?”

“See, right there. No matter the situation, your face never betrays an ounce of concern. Your voice is even. Calm. But I’m more perceptive than most. The tendons in your arms are tight, your knees imperceptibly flexed. You seem unbothered by my intrusion, but a careful eye can see you’re prepared, at a moment, to dive upon me and rip my throat out, aren’t you?”

She didn’t answer, nor did she relax her stance.

“You saw something earlier. Something you shouldn’t have seen. Don’t bother denying it. I have taken careful accounting of the whereabouts of everyone in the palace, it could only have been you. What you saw cannot be revealed to anyone outside of this room, and that includes Lady Edelgard. Were you a simple servant or passerby, removing you would be an issue of little concern, but, tragically, your role and status mean your disappearance would create too many ripples to cover up.”

“You threaten people so easily. It sounds like you do it a lot.”

“Such is the life of a vassal. It struck me, when you arrived here, that I know so much about your present. Your home, your work, your family are all open books, but I found so little about your past. In fact, in terms of documentation, you hardly existed beyond five years ago. So, I went to the source, searching for leads among the mercenary corps of Fodlan.”

“And?”

“Your father’s company was hard to track down. The Blade Breakers scattered to the wind after his death, but even before I picked up their trail I began hearing whispers of the strangest war stories. Many mercenaries told of a specter that haunted the battlefield, a demon that took the form of an innocent little girl. She seemed harmless, at first, but she was deadly. Silent. Precise. She could eliminate whole squadrons with hardly a sound. The few who had seen her and lived were hard-pressed to describe her appearance beyond vague generics, but they all shared the same thing: even in the heart of battle, even when she slew her enemies among mortar fire and blasting shrapnel, she never flinched. Her face took no form beyond a blank, stalwart impression. She came to be known as the Ashen Demon of the battlefield. That sounds familiar, doesn’t it, Lady Byleth. Because that Ashen Demon was you.”

Byleth’s jaw tensed. She heard gunfire at the edge of hearing. She tasted blood on the tip of her tongue.

“Your father’s cohorts all but confirmed it. None were thrilled at the idea of sharing the battlefield with a child of merely fourteen, but none could doubt your effectiveness. In time you became the best-kept secret of the regiment. An ace in the hole that no enemy could ever anticipate.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, as I’ve said, I can’t kill you. Nor do I have the influence to have you removed from your position here. But you have your pressure points. If you share my secret, I shall share yours. I can’t imagine your friends and employers would be too pleased to have such a person as the Ashen Demon tutoring their royal heirs.”

Byleth sighed. “For what it’s worth, I never intended to tell anyone. I honestly think what you and Ferdinand have seems nice, if a little unconventional. I was glad you found each other.”

She stepped toward him, each movement slow, precise, and deliberate.

“And you’re right, I don’t want people knowing about those stories. Even if it isn’t true and I’m not the person you think I am, the rumor alone would hurt my livelihood, my mother’s reputation, and the entire college. But can I ask you something, Hubert?”

“What’s that?” She was right in front of him, her wide, flat eyes boring holes into his own.

“If I were such a person as this Ashen Demon, wouldn’t it be dangerous to tell me that you knew?”

Hubert was a full head taller than the tutor. She had to crane her neck to make eye contact, though still, somehow he felt dwarfed by her incredible, terrible presence.

“Wha-”

“The Ashen Demon roamed the trenches like a phantom, leaving scores of dead men in her wake. She snuck into heavily guarded encampments late at night, and when the sun rose there were only corpses in their bedrolls. They said she was a demonic beast in human form. A dark goddess of death and bloodshed. Even then she was only a myth. A story soldiers told to frighten each other in long occupations on the front lines, even as their brethren fell in shadows.”

Sweat beaded along Hubert’s temples. “What are you saying?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. Just that a person like that would be a dangerous enemy to have, wouldn’t it?” She smiled, a wide and hollow gesture. “Good night, Hubert. I look forward to our next little chat.”

Without a sound she turned away from him and stepped into the washroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hubert let out a tense breath and wiped his brow. He stepped over to the door and let himself out. Once out in the hall, he felt a shiver pass down his spine, an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling to the Lord of Vestra.

“What are you, Lady Byleth?” He muttered. “What are you?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can’t be out there!” Her father shouted at her. She’d never seen him so angry. She’d never seen him angry at all, for that matter, but now his face was red around his tidy, blonde beard and veins bulged in his neck. “The field is no place for a-a kid, Byleth! What were you even thinking?!”

“I wanted to keep you safe.”

“For god’s sake, kid, me? What about you? You think you’re safe out there?”

“You taught me. I can fight.”

“I taught you to protect yourself, to hide! Not to kill! Not to go to war! You are never, never doing that again.”

“You can’t stop me.” Byleth was in the present, speaking to her own reflection in the mirror. The reflection was hazy from the steam coming off the bath. In the blurry outline, she saw her father speaking to her as he had all those years ago.

_‘What?’_ He had asked.

“I can hide. Sneak. Shoot. Fight. You can’t lock me up, because you know I’ll get out. You can’t put me under guard, because you know I’ll shake them. You know it. You can’t stop me.”

_So what do you expect me to do, huh? Hobble your knees? Ship you off to Almyra? What?_

“Let me fight.”

Tears welled in her eyes now. She remembered the look on his face: crestfallen, heartbroken. Her words shattered him in that moment, but there was no going back. No stopping now.

The tears became rain falling against her skin. Her arms were bloody, and held him…her father. It was his blood.

She was weeping. She was heartbroken. She had shattered him to pieces, and in the end, she still couldn’t protect him. He was all she had, and he was leaving her.

_‘Take care of yourself. Get away from this bloodshed, kid. Live a better life, for me.’_

The tears fell in the present too. She raised a fist and slammed it against the mirror. Once and it made a sound. Twice and cracks formed. Three times and blood stained it. Four and it shattered, the fragments of her reflection falling like tears in the rain.

She was always in that moment. It never ended for her. She was always there.

Always.

She longed to be free. To live a better life.

For him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting! There was no way, in my mind, that Byleth would leave her life as a mercenary without mental scars, and exploring that has been one of my favorite parts of writing this.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time!


	8. A Routine Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's physician makes a house call.

Following a quiet dinner and a chilly breakfast, Ferdinand and Duke Aegir left the following morning as the sun neared midday, with the entire population of the palace in attendance to see them off. The tone was considerably more tense, most notably between Hubert and Byleth, the former of which would not even make eye contact with the latter, to Edelgard’s consternation. She was in attendance in a much more subdued burgundy dress and walked without her cane this morning.

“Edelgard,” Ferdinand bid her, “Do visit us at the College. You deserve to see the place your education comes from, and it’s a beautiful campus.”

“I’ll do my best Ferdinand. The say Garreg Mach is one of the Great Wonders of Fodlan.”

“As well it should be. Farewell, Edelgard. And you as well, Lady Byleth. I enjoyed the opportunity to meet with you.”

Byleth nodded. “So did I.”

He cast a side glance at Hubert.

“Lord Vestra.”

“Lord Aegir.”

With that, the young lord spun on his heel and followed his father out the door. The servants shut them as they exited, and the entirety of the residence seemed to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

“Alright,” the Emperor breathed, “Everyone can return to your normal routines. And I appreciate all of your…patience in these matters.”

He turned to leave, but Edelgard called after him. “Father?”

“Yes? What is it El?”

“I was wondering if we could speak on something?”

“Oh, of course, dear. Come, follow me to my study.”

“And, if it would be alright, I’d like Lady Byleth to join us?”

“Hmm? Well, I suppose. It’s your party, as they say.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor’s study was grand, every inch of wood and silver told tales of generations of Emperor’s past. At a huge desk, the Emperor perched in a high, velvet chair, haloed by a round, stained-glass mural of the Adrestian Eagle in flight.

Edelgard and Byleth eased themselves into plush chairs facing him.

“Now, El, what’s this about?”

“As you know, my studies have progressed significantly. I have made strides in understanding the history and policy of not only our nation but the lands beyond it as well.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“But, as Carrigan has told me on so many occasions, the best way to know something is to see it with your own eyes. I have seen the machinations of the Empire since I was a child, but I fear my ignorance of the world beyond hinders me in ways others may not be.”

“What is your point?”

“Byleth and I have discussed this, and we believe that the best way for me to elevate my studies would be to see those places for myself.”

She and Byleth had not discussed this in any way, but the tutor thought it best to just play along for the moment.

“I…Edelgard, your condition…”

“Would be accounted for. Besides, it’s hardly as though we would walk. We’ll be in a carriage, staying at hotels and like where I would have access to all the conveniences of home.”

“But-but…where would you even go?”

“Fhirdiad. I have pleasant memories of that place as a child, and I haven’t seen Dimitri in many years. I’m sure he would be happy to host us.”

“I-I suppose, but-”

“And we could visit Garreg Mach on the way back. Ferdinand spoke endlessly of the school grounds, and I’m sure Lady Byleth would be glad to visit home, wouldn’t you?”

Byleth nodded, she hoped convincingly.

“I…and Lady Byleth would remain with you the entire time?”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

“You would need a retinue. Guards. Footmen. At least a few maids.”

“We can take Fleche. With Byleth out of the Palace, she’d have less to do, anyway. And Hubert and Petra could even join us if you’re so worried.”

He sighed. “I…I suppose you’re right. Dear El, I’ve always had such trouble refusing you. Fine, on the condition that you receive a clean bill of health from your physician and get clearance to go then…then I shall permit it.”

With uncommon speed, Edelgard leaped from her chair, circled the desk and hugged her father around the shoulders.

“Thank you, father. I promise you won’t regret it.” She stood and wavered on her feet.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine, just a little light-headed from moving so quickly.”

“Yes, that was quite the burst for you. I suppose I’m pleased you’re so excited. It’s rare I get to see you this way. Now, I have work to do, but I promise I’ll have the arrangements made by the end of the day. If you two will excuse me.”

The ladies made their exit, Edelgard still with a spring in her slightly labored step.

“Before you say anything, I’m sorry for the little lie, I just knew father would be most accommodating right when the Duke left, so-”

“It’s fine,” Byleth chuckled, “I don’t mind. Honestly, it will be nice to get out of here for a little while.”

Edelgard smiled. “I knew you’d agree. I appreciate, and I promise we’ll have a good time, we-your hand!” The Princess gripped Byleth’s hand which was wrapped tightly in white linen and dotted with blood. “What happened?”

“Oh, my, um, mirror fell and shattered. I went to pick it up, but hurt myself on the pieces.”

“It fell? Oh, curse this old house. I’ll have Metodey get all the fittings checked. Who wrapped it for you?”

“I did. My father taught me to do field dressing.”

“Well, be that as it may, I’ll have the physician look at it when she arrives later.”

“She’ll be here today?”

“Oh, I knew my father would set that requirement for us to leave, so I booked her days ago. She should be here just after lunch. Come, we can get a few hours of study in before that, I think.”

It was then that Edelgard realized she still had Byleth’s hand clasped in hers. She quickly let it go, a shade of red passing through her complexion.

“Come,” she muttered, “Let’s go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out to be well after lunch when a maid arrived at Edelgard’s room, announcing the arrival of the doctor to see her.

“Finally,” she sighed, “I swear, that woman is so unreliable.”

“Your doctor?” Byleth asked. “How do you mean?”

“You’ll see.”

The door suddenly flung open for a vision of feminine beauty. She had attractive, chestnut hair cut in a stylish bob, and her already gorgeous face was expertly applied with bold lipstick and colorful eyeshadow. Her clothes were…un-doctorly. She wore a very low-cut dress that displayed acres of cleavage under a stylish, over-sized white coat that would have looked more at place at an opera than a hospital, despite the leather physician’s bag in her hand.

Her expression was harried, however, and her breath came in light pants.

“Edie!” She cried. “So sorry I’m late. I was held up by the most intriguing young gentlema-”

Edelgard put a hand up to silence her. “Please, I beg you, I don’t want to know. Byleth von Eisner, this is my personal physician, Doctor Manuela Casagranda.”

Byleth inclined her head. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well! So this is the famous tutor, eh? I thought you academic types were all supposed to be old, stuffy types with tiny glasses and dusty robes. Edie, you never mentioned how handsome she was.”

Edelgard flushed. “A-a-a-and why would I? It’s hardly relevant to her job, is it? A-a-and aren’t you here to give me a physical?”

“Fine, fine. Sit up, dear, and we’ll get started.”

Despite her appearance and demeanor, Manuela moved with practiced grace as she extracted her implements and began looking over her patient, checking her pulse, reflexes, and examining her extremities.

“Careful, dear,” Manuela said to Byleth with a side glance and a smirk, “Keep staring like that and you’re liable to make a girl blush.”

Pink touched her cheeks. “Oh, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. You just seem familiar.”

“Oh? Are you a fan of the opera?”

Byleth shook her head. “I’m not, but…oh! Hilda von Goneril had a print in her room that looked a lot like you. I think it was from an opera?”

She smiled. “Yes, it probably was, from another life.”

“Manuela was the Prima Donna of the Mittlefrank Opera Company for many years before she became a doctor.”

“The Prima Donna of what?”

“Really?” Manuela gasped. “You’ve never heard of Mittlefrank? It’s the most famous opera company in Fodlan, I thought everyone at least knew about them.”

Byleth shrugged. “No, sorry.”

“Hmm, well, in any case, she’s right. The Divine Songstress of the Stage they called me. I was quite famous in my day, with people fawning over me at every turn.” She looked away wistfully.

“What made you leave?”

“Well,” she grimaced, “I was getting older. I knew one day my looks would fail me, and then my voice would go as well and I’d have nothing to fall back on. So I decided it was time for a career change. Hence, Doctor Casagranda.”

“You’d never know it by her demeanor, but she’s a skilled physician.”

“My demeanor? Edie! You wound me! Just for that, you will not be receiving a lollipop for today’s visit.”

“I’ll try to contain my disappointment. So, what’s the verdict, am I fit to travel?”

Manuela tapped her forehead. “Your vitals are normal and your reflexes reactive. Your lungs seem clear, and you’ve been sleeping well lately?”

“Well and often.”

“Good. We still don’t know much about your condition, but my theory is that your sleep is attached to your health and longevity, so keep it up. I’m tempted to authorize you to go, provided you’re securely behind walls before mid-Autumn. The cold could be disastrous to you on the road, the last thing you need is the flu. Just one thing, first.”

She rummaged in her bag and produced a glass flask, painted a solid black and sealed with a tight lid.

“I’ll need a sample.”

Edelgard sighed and took the flask. “Fine.”

“Do you need assistance?”

“I think I can handle this on my own. If you’ll excuse me a moment.”

She retreated, leaving the physician alone to look at Byleth like a fox peering at a hen house.

“So, Lady Byleth, you must dish.”

“What?”

“You’re Edelgard’s tutor! You spend every day with her, and she seems to like you quite a bit. She doesn’t even let that gloomy Vestra boy sit in on her check-ups.”

“Edelgard and I have a good relationship.”

“It’s more than that, I think,” she winked, “I haven’t seen her this comfortable around anyone outside her family since Dorothea left.”

“Dorothea?”

“An old friend of Edie’s, and mine as well, actually. She’s how the Princess and I met.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s actually attending Garreg Mach.”

“Really?”

“Yes. She and Edelgard were quite close, once upon a time. To tell the truth, I think the Princess may have been a bit smitten with the young Lady Arnault.”

Byleth didn’t have a response to that. Edelgard had feelings for this Dorothea? Why was Manuela bringing it up? What was this…tightness…in her chest?

“What do you-”

The door opened and Edelgard returned, the sealed flask held between the tips of her fingers.

“Here’s your wretched ‘sample,’ Manuela. Are we done here?”

Manuela took it and tucked it into her bag. “That’s it! Unless I see something truly terrible in there, beyond the obvious, I feel comfortable assuring you that you’re fit for travel. I’ll have the note drawn up and delivered to your father as soon as the labs are done.”

Edelgard sighed. “Good. Well, it was…interesting seeing you, Manuela. Oh! I nearly forgot, could you look at Byleth’s hand? Her mirror shattered, and she cut herself trying to clean it herself.”

“Oh? Well, that’s no good. Here, dear, let me see.”

She took Byelth’s hand and carefully unwrapped the linen.

“You dressed it well. The wrapping reminds me of some war veterans I attended to a few years back. Did you clean them yourself?”

She nodded. “White soap and clean water, then with iodine.”

“Good, most people forget the last part. You did fine work, but I’ll get you some clean bandages, at least.”

She pulled a roll of fresh bandages from her bag and began to delicately re-wrap them.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, no problem at all, darling. You just be more careful! It seems you’re pretty clumsy, huh?”

“No, no,” Edelgard disagreed, “The mirror came out of its housing, it wasn’t her fault.”

“Oh? Well, I’ve no doubt of that, I just mean you’d have to be pretty unlucky to cut the outside of your hand while picking up the glass.”

“What?”

Byleth averted her eyes.

“Yes, all the cuts are along the outer fingers and knuckles. And there’s some bruising, too. You must have fallen onto the glass and stopped yourself with your fist, right?”

“Yes,” Byleth nodded, “Something like that.”

She could feel Edelgard’s eyes on her, sharp lavender orbs searching for answers to unspoken questions.

“There,” Manuela finally said, “All done! Be sure to change them every day or so to keep out infection. Well, I’m late for another appointment, so I’m afraid I must be off! Ta-ta for now, ladies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter as we head into the next big part of the story, off to Fhirdiad!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you soon!


	9. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and her party prepare to depart.

True to Manuela’s word, Edelgard’s bill of clean health arrived the next day, and the next week was a flurry of planning, arranging, and preparing for what promised to be a long journey ahead. The Emperor acquiesced to Edelgard’s suggestions as well, so the traveling party was to be the Princess, Lord Hubert, Petra, and, of course, Byleth, while they were to be attended by three footmen, four Imperial soldiers, and Fleche as their maid.

Byleth had ridden the nearly two-week journey from Garreg Mach to Enbarr on her own, a series of similar carriages with nothing to occupy her time with but to read and watch the countryside drift by. This journey, conversely, promised to be considerably more boisterous, as it required they take no less than three full carriages, all decked in plush velvet and Imperial regalia.

“It seems conspicuous, doesn’t it?” Byleth asked. She, Edelgard, and Hubert were sitting on a blanket over the lawn, watching the carriages be checked and prepared. “The gold and the Imperial seal and all that.”

“For once, I agree with Lady Eisner,” Hubert noted. He had been joining them more often, of late, seemingly less willing to leave Edelgard alone with her tutor. Their actual instruction sessions were undisturbed, but they couldn’t walk the ground or take tea together without the Princess’s vassal worming his way in. “Something more plain would attract less attention. Prevent us from being a target.”

Edelgard sighed. She had been restless, the past days, declining her usual constitutions and exercises in favor of saving her strength for the journey. “Even then we’d have Imperial soldiers in all black hanging off of them along with servants and luggage. I doubt there’s any way for this particular group to be inconspicuous.”

“I suppose. Still, we should take care as we travel. You never know when,” he glanced at Byleth, “Unexpected threats may arise.”

“It will be fine, Hubert. It’s a straight route to Fhirdiad, which is better defended than Enbarr.”

“You’re right, of course.” He checked his pocket watch. “I have a matter I must attend to at my father’s estate. I shall inform the maid staff to have someone help you to your room.”

“Nonsense,” she waved him off, “I want to stay out a bit longer. Byleth can just help me back.”

He made a face but bowed. “If you prefer, Lady Edelgard. I shall see you in the morning before we depart.”

She nodded to him and he made his way off.

The two women sat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sound of birds chirping through the trees.

“Have you had a chance to look our route over?” Edelgard asked.

“Hm? Oh, no, not yet.”

“You should review it. Your military experience may be useful in determining if it’s the safest way.”

She gulped. “My…experience?”

“Traveling with your father? I assume you must know all the safest roads and paths through Fodlan.”

“Oh, um, yes. I suppose.”

“We’ll be heading to Fhirdiad directly, though the path will take us through Arianrhod, the city of the silver walls.”

“It’s famously defensible. We’ll be more than safe there.”

“Hopefully. The Countess of Arianrhod is Lady Cornelia. She was an Adrestian scholar her in Enbarr before she married a Kingdom Lord. He died before she could sire any heirs, so she inherited all of his lands and titles.”

“Wouldn’t they have gone to his family?”

“Cornelia is a shrewd tactician and negotiator, I remember her from my Uncle’s retinue. I couldn’t say how, but she gained control of Arianrhod over any of her late husband's direct family.”

Byleth nodded.

“After that, our next important stop is Fhirdiad. King Dimitri is expecting us.”

“Dimitri is King, now?”

“He ascended just a few months ago when he turned eighteen. Do you know him?”

She shook her head. “He was a childhood friend of Felix Frauldarius, one of my old students. Though they had some sort of falling out, so I never met him in person.”

“I see. I lived in Fhirdiad, briefly, as a child. I haven’t seen him in years, but Dimitri and I were close for a time. He was a quiet boy. Gentle and shy, but charming in his way.”

“Why were you in the Kingdom?”

“I never knew. My uncle arranged it with my father, but I was never told the reason. The whole time I was there I lived in a small manor, out of the way of most of the city. Between my condition, and whatever it was Volkhard was planning, I never saw much beyond that house. Dimitri would visit from time to time, but besides that, I was mostly alone.”

“That seems like a hard way to live.”

She sighed. “I suppose, but even then I was used to it. I’ve never been able to run and play with my siblings or go to school. I’m used to being left behind.”

Byleth placed a hand over Edelgard’s and smiled. “Then we’ll have to make up for it on this trip.”

Edelgard returned the smile and nodded. Suddenly she flushed and took her hand from beneath Byleth’s as she cleared her throat. “You know, I do have a few more things to attend before we leave. Would you give me a, uh, h-hand back to my room?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Byleth returned Edelgard to her quarters and set to finishing her own preparations for the trip, she received a sudden and surprising invitation to return to the Emperor’s study for an audience, the subject of which she could not have imagined.

She found him right where she had with Edelgard the previous time, though his eyes were closed and he seemed to be snoozing behind his desk. She made an effort to shut the door with a bit of extra vigor in hopes that it would rouse the sleeping Emperor.

Her gambit worked, and he woke with a bit of a start but managed to compose himself again by the time she reached the desk.

“Lady Byleth, thank you for meeting me. Please, have a seat.”

She did, her hands folded demurely in her lap.

“I suppose you’re curious why I summoned you here, aren’t you? You’ve been here almost three months, and this is only the…second time that we’ve spoken directly?”

“Third, your grace.”

“Yes, that’s right. You know, your mother has something of a reputation among the Lords of the Empire. Your whole family does.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Most share the Duke’s perspective: that she’s an interloper that interferes in the policies of nations she has no bond or allegiance to. Others worry over how many of our youth we entrust to her tutelage and how that shapes our culture and policy. Though there's no question that, for centuries, many of the most brilliant and influential people in Fodlan have attended Garreg Mach. That’s a great deal of influence for one family to oversee.”

“And what do you think, your Majesty?”

He smiled. “I know she’s not your true born mother, but you have her spirit, in many ways. I always found Lady Rhea to be a charming, engaging woman. There are few that speak to an Emperor as comfortably as she does. And you do, as well. And I have never had a problem with Garreg Mach. As I said, no one can dispute the quality of its graduates or their contributions to our nation. And I have a…fondness for the place. Do you know of the Goddess Tower at Garreg Mach academy?”

Byleth nodded.

“It’s a fateful place. When I was a younger man, I visited the school on the anniversary of its opening. Many royals do, it’s an important occasion. I found myself bored and took to shaking my guards and wandering the grounds. It’s a beautiful place and full of history, and within it I found myself drawn to that tower. I expected I’d be alone in that old place, but instead I found a young woman within, a student at the college. Do you know the legend of that tower?”

She shook her head.

“They say that, if two people meet there then their fates will be intertwined. That young woman was called Anselma von Arundel. She was Edelgard’s mother.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. She was a fascinating woman. Wherever she is now, well…”

“Your grace?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, right, I didn’t bring you in here to listen to me reminisce. This trip…I wanted to ask you, myself, to watch out for my daughter. Edelgard cares for you. I can see it in her eyes when you speak. She hasn’t had many people she could depend on, outside of the family. Despite her condition she still manages to be foolhardy and single-minded when she sets herself to something, and she puts strain on herself that she would be better off without. I think, if you were to be her voice of wisdom, she would listen.”

“Of course, your Majesty, though I can’t promise she always will.”

He smiled. “Yes, I suppose no one can. Edelgard is likely the strongest of my children, in many ways. I’m…pleased you found one another.”

Byleth smiled and nodded.

“But enough of my blabbering, you are dismissed, Lady Eisner.”

She stood and bowed. “Thank you, your majesty. I hope you have a good day and, if you don’t mind me saying, I’ve come to care for Edelgard, too. I won’t let anything happen to her. No matter what it takes.”

He nodded. “You remind me a bit of Anselma, you know? Solemn and clever, and with a mind to say what she thinks no matter the subject or the recipient. You’re good for her, I truly think so. Have a lovely afternoon, I shall see you in the morning upon your departure. Good day.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came to signal the coming of their departure, and by the time the sun had left the horizon the party was assembled before the palace doors along with the Emperor and all of Edelgard’s siblings. Behind them, footmen loaded their trunks and bags onto the backs of the carriages, while others checked the bridles on the horses.

“Please,” the Emperor implored, his daughter’s hands grasped in his own, “Be careful. And if you feel even the slightest bit unwell-”

“I’ll be fine, father,” Edelgard sighed, “Honestly, you’d think we were going to war by how much you worry.”

“I know, dear, I know. It’s a father’s joy to worry after his children.”

She smiled. “We’ll see you before the end of Horsebow Moon.”

Theia stepped up to her, Olwen and Rhiannon at her skirt-tails.

“I can’t remember the last time you were gone for so long,” she sniffed, “This place is going to be so dreary without you.”

“Oh, I doubt that. You can keep busy putting Aeneas and Eric back in line.”

“Ugh, give me all the unpleasant work, why don’t you.”

They laughed as the children circled Theia to wrap their arms around Edelgard’s middle, the force nearly knocking her over.

“I’ll miss you,” Rhiannon sobbed, “Come back soon, Ellie.”

Edelgard stroked her hair. “Of course, sweetheart. And I’ll bring you lots of gifts.” The kids beamed at her and finally let her go.

At the edge of the group, Bronach was saying goodbye to Petra. His face was flush, and he kept wiping sweat from his brow.

“You, uh, you stay safe out there, Petra.”

“I will be having none of the problems, Bronach, but your are the most kind to be worried.”

He scratched the back of his head and tried to speak again, but the words seemed trapped in his throat. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. I just, uh, well I’ll, uh, be waiting for you, uh, here. I’ll keep working on the obstacle course, too. Give you a real challenge when you get back.”

“I will not be slacking on my training, so be sure to be making it difficult.”

“Yeah! Uh, absolutely, yeah. Um, I also wanted to, um, just um…well…” With a sudden, lightning-fast movement he knelt down and hugged her, wrapping her in his thick arms. Petra was frozen in shock for a moment, but her face softened into a gentle smile tipped with rosy cheeks and she returned the embrace.

When Bronach finally released her, he looked like a muscular tomato, all but drenched in sweat.

“I-I-I, uh, I’ll see you soon.”

Petra nodded. “Soon.”

With a final word of farewell, they made their way to the carriages they’d be spending the rest of the summer in. Each was driven by an attendant footman with a black-clad Imperial soldier at his side, armed with a long rifle and mounted bayonet. Hubert and Petra would be riding in the first car, Byleth and Edelgard in the second, and the rest of the servants and guards in the last.

“I would still prefer if we shared a carriage, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert complained.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “For the last time, it will be fine. I can’t conceive what you think will happen in the dozen feet between our car and yours.”

Hubert opened his mouth to speak, but glanced at Byleth and shut it. “You’re right, of course.” Without a second glance, he entered his own carriage and sat down. Petra followed behind him, her eyes downcast and her face still warm.

Edelgard sighed and lifted herself into her own car, declining Byleth’s helping hand.

“This is our first step on this journey. I should be able to take it on my own.”

She did, with only a slight bit of difficulty, and Byleth after her where she took a seat on the opposite bench, sinking into the plush, burgundy cushion. The interior was beautifully decorated with delicate wood moldings and translucent red curtains, washing the interior in a soft, pinkish light.

With a call of assembly and the crack of a riding crop, the carriages creaked into motion, and they were off.

Edelgard sighed again. “I swear, that Bronach is such a coward.”

“What do you mean?”

“The timing was perfect. He could have just told her how he felt and been done with it.”

Byleth looked at her blankly.

“Petra? Do you really not see it?”

She shook her head.

“Really? Oh, well, they’ve been…dancing around the idea of courtship for what feels like years, now. Everyone knows, even father. Petra’s pretty oblivious, so she’s never going to make the first move, so Bronach needs to just nail his courage up and say something, already. He’s always been like this, every since he was little. He used to hide behind Hippolyta whenever someone new came to the palace.”

“Would that relationship be allowed? For the Emperor’s son to marry Petra?”

She shrugged. “Bronach’s only third in line to take the throne, so he can pretty much do whatever he wants. Honestly, it would be a boost for him. If they were married, he’d be the Queen’s Consort when Petra takes the throne in Brigid. It would make a lot of people happier, honestly, to have a Hresvelg in that position.”

“Does she have feelings for him?”

“I mean, you saw her, didn’t you? Hopefully, she at least realizes it now. I swear, I can’t stand such oblivious people. Can you imagine harboring such feelings, and being totally ignorant of them? Or, worse, knowing about them and being too scared to do anything about it?”

They locked eyes and Edelgard flushed and averted hers.

“It, um, it just bugs me, is all.”

Byleth nodded. “Have you ever been in love, Edelgard?”

Why did she ask that? She was curious, of course, but there was so much distance between wondering something and actually saying it. Edelgard seemed to be thinking the same thing. Her eyes went wide and she turned, suddenly, so that she was looking directly out the window and nowhere near Byleth.

“I, uh, I suppose I, uh, haven’t. I haven’t had many…friends, as you know.”

Byleth nodded. “Manuela did mention one friend you had. Dorothea?”

Edelgard’s face matched the upholstery, and she did everything she could to angle it away from her tutor.

“Of course she did, that blabber mouthed gossip. Um, yes. Dorothea and I were friends. Are friends. Though she moved away for school.”

“I see.”

There was a deep if not bottomless moment of silence.

“Have you?” Edelgard said quietly.

“What?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. I didn’t have many friends either. We moved around too much. And…and honestly for a long time I don’t know that I…that I felt much of anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been very…expressive. When I was a child, I can’t remember ever laughing or getting angry. My father said I didn’t even cry when I was born. I felt…happy, and sad, and angry sometimes, of course. But it seemed so much…less, than what other people felt.”

“You were too caught up in what other people thought.”

“Oh?”

Edelgard nodded. “Look at me. If you compare me to other people, I’m absolutely infirm. Every day should be a panic because of how different my body works compared to ‘normal’ people. But, when you consider I am my own standard for activity, I’m very active. I study, I exercise, I live a richer and fuller life every day based on my own definition of ‘normal.’ You’re the same way. So you don’t laugh, but I’ve seen you smile and joke. You say you don’t cry, but I could see, plain as day, the sadness on you face when you talked about your past just now. Maybe other people are more expressive, more ‘normal,’ but for someone who claims to feel next to nothing, you’re unbelievably emotional.”

Byleth smiled. “I…thank you. I never thought about it…like that. Could you really tell I seemed sad?”

“Of course. Honestly, I don’t see how others miss it. You’re practically an open book.”

Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You see?” Edelgard laughed, “You’re practically hysterical. Now, come on, let’s get some studying done while we ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm back from a little break, so it might be slower posting for a while, but I hope you enjoy it!


	10. Silver Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess's party arrives in Arianrhod to be greeted by Lady Cornelia and her knights.

There is little of substance that can be derived from those first days and weeks the party took to the road with the exception that, as in all things, it quickly shifted from a new and exciting experience to one of monotony and routine. They would ride throughout the day while Byleth and Edelgard chatted and engaged in her studies. From time to time, Edelgard would tire and lean against the wall to rest, while Byleth past the time by reading or watching the countryside pass by. Hubert and Petra, in their car, hardly spoke but for the smallest of talks, while Hubert occupied the remainder of his time looking over documents while Petra studied her own lessons.

At mealtimes, the caravan would stop and the servants would prepare something simple, though satisfying, and everyone would finish quickly so they could be on the road again and sooner than late finish their journey.

At night they would typically pull into the nearest village or town to stay at an inn or hotel or, in the rare case that none was available, they would pull well off the road and make due in an impromptu camp. The days after nights such as though were the hardest for Edelgard, who seemed to thrive best in the wake of a decent mattress and duvet.

The hotels varied wildly in terms of scale and quality, but all were delighted beyond words to host an Imperial party along with an honest-to-goodness Princess, and more than once the group woke to the finishing of a sign or placard celebrating the occasion in the building’s history. At the risk of peaking one’s interest too greatly, the occasion arose once or twice in which there were too many people and not enough beds, but the gentle reader will be disappointed to learn that deference was always given to the Princess’s comfort, and Byleth would find herself sharing covers with either Petra or Fleche, the latter of which was a light but generous sleeper, and the former an uncomfortably active bedfellow.

Finally, upon the end of their second week of travel, at about ten o’clock in the morning, over green hills and thick trees, high, silver walls came into view upon the horizon.

“Finally,” Edelgard sighed, “Arianrhod. I thought we’d never arrive.”

Byleth smiled. “It’ll be nice to spend a few days off the road.”

She nodded and went to speak, but was distracted by a scramble of dirt and the feel of something heavy hitting the side of their carriage.

“What the-”

The door opened for the smiling, wide-eyed visage of Petra who was hanging off of their moving carriage.

“Have you seen?” She beamed.

“Petra?! How in the world did you get over here?”

She cocked her head. “I was doing the running along the horses, and Hubert would not speak with me about the sights! May I come in?”

Edelgard sighed and nodded, and Petra piled in, taking a seat next to Byleth.

“I have never been seeing a place like this one! The walls are being so high! And they shine like jewels!”

“The silver walls of Arianrhod are one of the wonders of Fodlan. Teacher, do you know more about them? I don’t believe we’ve covered that yet in our lessons.”

Byleth though for a moment. “Arianrhod…it was built by the Empire sometime in the late 700’s. This pass is the only one in West Fodlan that gives full passage between Imperial and Kingdom territory, and the Empire wanted it to be impenetrable, so they built the walls.”

“Are they truly being made from silver?”

She shook her head. “It’s some special vein of granite. But after the city was finished, the Lord defected to the Kingdom, giving them full control over this part of the border.”

“House Rowe,” Edelgard’s eyebrow twitched, “That part I knew. Their betrayal is still resented in the Empire. Because of them, we have almost no control of our borders.”

Byleth nodded. “Do you remember the others?”

Edelgard put a finger to her temples. “Let’s see…Myrrdin to the East, which is in Alliance territory, and…oh! Of course, Garreg Mach in the center. The Oghma Mountains are technically neutral territory, and the nations signed a treaty promising they wouldn’t cross their military through it. The Treaty of…oh, shoot…”

“The Goddess Nations,” Byleth reminded her, “After Fodlan’s old religion.”

“Right, right,” she sighed.

“Amazing information!” Petra exclaimed. “So the traitor House Rowe is still controlling this place?”

“In a sense. It’s passed to Rowe’s widow. Our host.”

At that, Petra opened the window and peered her head out to get a better look at the encroaching city.

The stone walls truly did shine like silver, almost blanch white and radiant in the midday sun. At the high gates that were made from steel and actual silver, they were stopped by rifle and saber wielding guards.

“Halt, papers and information, please.”

The head footman passed him a scroll bearing the sigil of the house of Hresvelg, as well as signed Imperial orders from the Emperor himself.

“Alright, this looks in order. The Lady’s knights will be just inside and will guide you to the keep. Welcome,” he called, “Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg and her company to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!”

The massive doors creaked open and through them shone the flawless, gleaming visage of Arianrhod. The city was tiered, built onto heightening levels all lined with that gleaming, white granite. In the distance, a row of silver spires declared the sight of the castle keep and their erstwhile destination.

As the caravan entered the city and the walls closed behind them, they were approached by a quartet of riders on horseback, all dressed in the navy blue military uniforms of the kingdom, save for the lead rider whose uniform was trimmed with shining pieces of real armor, topped with a real, visored helmet. The carriages came to a stop, and the footmen opened the doors for their occupants.

The lead rider dismounted and took off his helmet, revealing a strong-featured face with a faint mustache and long, black locks that hung over his shoulders. He bowed before Edelgard as she clambered out of her carriage, followed by Byleth and Petra.

“Welcome to Arianrhod, Princess Edelgard. I am Sir Rodrigue. We are honored to welcome you to our city.”

“Thank you, sir. We are honored to be here. These are my companions, Petra Macneary of Brigid, Lord Hubert of House Vestra, and-”

“Miss Byleth?”

The cry came from above them as a young woman dressed in blue fatigues, her long, blonde hair tied in a waist-length braid, descended on the back of a white pegasus.

“Ingrid?” Byleth rose.

The young woman leaped off the horse before it reached the ground and launched herself at Byleth in a hug. Edelgard’s eyes went wide at the

“It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?”

“Ingrid!” Sir Rodrigue barked. In an instant, she released the teacher and stood straight as an arrow, her hands at her side. “Do not forget your decorum! You are before foreign royalty!”

“Y-y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir! It won’t happen again, sir!”

He sighed. “I apologize, Ingrid is new to the military. And it is…nice to see you again, as well, Lady Byleth.”

Byleth smiled. “You too, Lord Frauldarius.”

“Then you are Lord Rodrigue of House Frauldarius,” Edelgard said, “I thought so. Can I ask what you’re doing in Arianrhod?”

“As one of His Majesty’s chief military advisers, it is my task to see to the defense of our strongest resources. Such, I am here for a time. But, for now, I wanted to ensure you were greeted properly.”

“You make it sound as though King Dimitri expects an invasion from the Empire.”

“I would not dare to assume my liege’s intentions, but I assure you this assignment is quite routine. Come, your carriages can follow us to the castle where Lady Cornelia awaits you.”

They reentered the cars as Rodrigue mounted his horse and led them down the main street. After a moment, Byleth heard a tap on the carriage window and saw Ingrid flying alongside. She opened the pane to speak to her.

“So, really, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I’m tutoring Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh, really? Is that her? Nice to meet you, Princess, I’m Sir Ingrid Galatea, a knight in service to his Lordship Rodrigue Frauldarius.”

Edelgard nodded, leaned over so she could see out Byleth’s window.

“Nice to meet you, Sir Ingrid. How do you two know each other?”

“I met her when she was tutoring Felix.”

Byleth nodded. “She and Felix are childhood friends. I’m glad to hear you were made a knight like you always wanted.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, “Father wasn’t especially pleased, but once Dimitri became King it was sort of a done deal.”

“Is Felix here?”

“No, he’s in Fhirdiad, along with Sylvain. He wanted to stay near Dimitri because, well…”

“What?”

“I…Professor, things have gotten…huh? Oh, yes, sir! I have to go, ma’am, but we’ll talk later, okay?”

She didn’t wait for a response before taking off like a bullet.

“What was that about?” Byleth pondered.

“Yes,” Edelgard stroked her chin, “What indeed?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High upon the largest tier of Arianrhod stood the castle, the one structure in the city that didn’t seem to be built for defense. Around the large, tiered keep were an array of tall, almost delicate towers that gave it the appearance for a copse of thin evergreen trees made of white marble. The gates opened for them and they entered the courtyard and disembarked, finally from their carriages. Byleth supported Edelgard by the arm, as the Princess’s stamina had begun to wane, and she refused to take her cane into the audience with Lady Cornelia.

The reception chamber was long and grand, framed by columned arches and tapestries bearing the history of the city’s construction, with a distinct turn as suddenly the attacking armies changed shade from bold blue to black, while Arianrhod’s banners did the opposite. At the end of the hall, and a golden seat atop a dais sat Lady Cornelia. She was beautiful, with a round, classically attractive face framed by hair the color of candy floss and a permanently bemused and disaffected expression. She wore a long, dark purple gown with a mantle of black fur, the neckline trimmed so low that it threatened to reveal her navel.

She smiled as the party approached, but it did not reach her eyes.

“Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg, welcome! Welcome to Arianrhod. Oh, I haven’t seen you since you were just a girl. Look how you’ve grown.”

Edelgard made a small bow that the others mimicked. “Thank you, Lady Cornelia. It’s good to see you again. My Father sends his best regards.”

“Oh? And what of your Uncle?” She feigned a pout. “It’s been so long since I heard from dear Volkie.”

“I…apologize. I can let him know you await his message.”

“Good girl. Now, we have rooms for all of you as long as you need them, and quarters for your servants as well. Your letter said you only planned to stay with us a few days, correct?”

“Yes. We’re delighted to visit, but our main goal is Fhirdiad.”

“I see. Well, all the poorer are the people of Arianrhod. Well, the staff will see you to your quarters, and I shall see you at dinner!”

Edelgard nodded and allowed a maid to lead them all out of the hall and toward one of the towers.

“Lady Edelgard shall be here,” she gestured to a polished, oak door, “And Lord Hubert next door. Ladies Byleth and Petra may follow me to the next tower.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Edelgard cut in, “I’d prefer Lady Byleth to be next to me.” Everyone looked at her and she flushed. “I-I simply think it would be better if my tutor were close by! I have no intention to neglect my studies simply because we are in a new place.”

Byleth nodded.

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert interjected, “I think it would be better if I were closer-”

“There’s no reason for that, Hubert. Look, I’ll be fine. We’re in the safest city in Fodlan, what do you expect to happen?”

He went to reply but was quieted by her glare. “Of course. I understand.” He gave Byleth a venomous glance before he and Petra turned to follow the made away.

“That man, I swear,” Edelgard sighed, “He needs to control every little thing. I’m going to rest. I’ll see you later?”

Byleth nodded and they entered their rooms.

It was well appointed, though impersonal, not unlike Byleth’s quarters at the palace. The walls were smooth and white, however, and the color palette tended toward bolder blues and pinks, giving the room a simultaneously more open and more cluttered feeling. She sat upon the four-poster bed and lay back on the soft, downy sheets as exhaustion suddenly overcame her and she drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a simple if slightly tense affair. Lady Cornelia’s playful disposition held well through the final course, and though she was eager to prod her guests for every bit of information about the activities in Enbarr and the purpose of their journey, she was unwilling to relinquish even the most innocent piece of information under questioning.

“It seems so odd to have someone of Lord Rodrigue’s status here, away from his own territory,” Hubert brought up at one point, “Is there a reason he, in particular, was needed?”

“Oh, dear Hubert, Lord Rodrigue is Sir Rodrigue foremost. It’s simply his duty.”

“But are you expecting something to happen?”

“What could happen, dear? Now, tell me more about what you hope to see in Fhirdiad. It’s such a lovely city, I can’t wait to make my way back.”

The whole meal was much like this, and by the time dessert was served they had all given up attempting a modicum of information exchange and responded monosyllabically to her repeated proddings. Edelgard excused herself first, complaining of an upset stomach, and Fleche helped her back to her room, with Byleth’s attempt to do so waved down by Cornelia.

“No, no, darling, you can’t leave yet. I must hear more about what you’re teaching the Princess, it must be terribly interesting.”

She and Edelgard shared an apologetic grimace before she was escorted out.

After what felt like forever, the meal finally ended and Byleth was able to excuse herself to her own room, far from the Lady’s prying. She opened the door to her guest suite to an unexpected sight: Ingrid, still in her military dress, sat on the edge of her bed.

“Ingrid?”

“Oh, Miss Byleth! Sorry to intrude like this. My patrol shift only just finished and I wanted to catch up with you before you left.”

Byleth shook her head. “It’s no trouble. It’s good to see you.”

“You as well,” she grinned, “We’ve missed you here in Faerghus. I swear, Felix moped for a month after you left.”

“Really?” Byleth sat next to her.

“He’d spend every day smacking that saber of his on practice dummies over and over and over. I mean, he does that normally, but he was really out for blood. And every time I talked to him, it was all brooding stares and insensitive barbs. He was really distraught,” she laughed.

Byleth smiled. “I was sorry to go, but there was nothing left to teach him. I had another job.”

“I know. No one can beat him, now. He’s afraid he’s stalled out on his training. When you get to Fhirdiad, you should give him a good thrashing. That should get him out of his depression.”

She nodded. “He’ll probably insist. I-”

The door opened and Edelgard, dressed in a simple, crimson house dress, entered.

“My teacher? I wanted-Oh! Lady Ingrid, I, um,” her face was the color of fresh beets, “I didn’t mean to…I’ll leave you to, um, your, um-”

With that final stammer, she darted out of the room and shut the door behind her.

“Edelgard?” Byleth called after her. “Wait, I-excuse me for a moment, Ingrid.”

She nodded and Byleth found Edelgard in the hall, gripping the golden handle of her own door, her face downcast.

“Edelgard? Is everything okay?”

“No. Yes. I didn’t mean to…intrude.”

“What do you mean?”

“On you and…her. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“We were just talking. You didn’t intrude.”

“It’s okay,” she sniffed, “I should have…it only makes sense you’d have…been with people. You’re a lovely woman, and anyone would take the chance to…rekindle something. Please, I don’t mind.”

“Why would you-”

There was a creak and the door handle snapped off the door in Edelgard’s hand.

“Ah! Stupid, useless old castle. I’ll fetch someone to fix it.”

She turned to walk away but Byleth caught up and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Edelgard, wait. I don’t…Ingrid and I aren’t…like that. She was sixteen the last time I saw her and was still devoting her every moment to learning to be a night. She just stopped by so we could talk and catch up.”

Edelgard turned to face her, face like a moon with huge eyes that shimmered like a pond in the moonlight.

“You…oh,” she slapped her forehead, “No, of course you weren’t…there I go, getting worked up over nothing. I’m sorry, Byleth. I afraid I must have embarrassed you.”

Byleth smiled and shook her head. “Please, don’t worry about it. Come on, do you want to get to know Ingrid?”

“I…you know what, I do. Thank you.”

Byleth led her into her room where Ingrid greeted them with a small bow.

“Good evening, Lady Edelgard, nice to see you again. What’s that you have?”

“Hmm? Ah!” She realized she was still holding the doorknob and set it on the dresser. “Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it. Um, Byleth though we should…get to know each other.”

“Oh, sure!” Ingrid smiled. “Any friend of Miss Byleth’s is a friend of mine.”

Edelgard nodded. “I feel the same.” She took a seat on the chair by the vanity. Byleth went to sit by Ingrid where she’d been before but felt herself freeze as she realized Edelgard would see her do it. She suddenly felt…anxious about how the Princess saw her with Ingrid. She chose to stand.

“How long ago did you know Byleth?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh, it’s been well over a year, hasn’t it? She taught Felix, and I was over at House Frauldarius all the time, me and Sylvain Gautier.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “The three of us have been friends since we were little, us and Prince-I mean, King Dimitri.”

“I see. Though Byleth told me she hadn’t met Dimitri in person.”

Ingrid shook her head. “He wasn’t with us then, he and Felix had a…falling out. Dimitri is…different than he was.”

Edelgard nodded. “You mentioned something about that earlier. What’s happened to him?”

“I…” She looked at Byleth, imploringly.

“It’s okay. Edelgard knows him. There were friends.”

“You were?”

“I lived in Fhirdiad for some time. Dimitri was one of the only people who would see me. He was always such a gentle, kind-hearted boy. I can’t imagine him changing too much.”

“I…you remember the Tragedy of Duscur?”

Edelgard nodded. “When citizens of Duscur attacked Fhirdiad, targeting nobles. I know King Lambert died in the attack.”

“A lot of people did. Felix’s brother, Glenn, died as well.”

“He and Ingrid were engaged,” Byleth explained.

“And he was Dimitri’s sworn knight and protector. He was a good man. It was…terrible for all of us. We looked up to Glenn so much, especially Felix and Dimitri. Dimitri also lost his step-mother, Patricia, in the attack.”

“Oh,” Edelgard gasped, “I hadn’t heard that.”

“It was lost in the other news, probably. A few years later, not long before we met, Byleth, there was a rebellion. Many involved were supposed to be the same involved in the Tragedy. Dimitri, Felix, Sylvain, and I all insisted in being a part of the attack.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “It was our right, and we needed to know it was over. Sylvain and I mostly stayed out of the fight, we had no interest in exacting our vengeance personally, but Felix and Dimitri…”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. When it was over, Dimitri was…faded. Hollow. And Felix wouldn’t even speak to him. He treated him like a beast. With contempt, but at arm’s length.”

“When I was with Felix,” Byleth added, “He would never call Dimitri by name. He referred to him as ‘The Boar.’ When I asked why, he said that’s what he was, a wild boar good for nothing by trampling over everything.”

“Since then,” Ingrid continued, “Dimitri’s been…colder. Harder. He seems tight and dangerous, like a bow being held drawn. He hardly speaks to anyone, and when he does…Sylvain went to the capital to see if he could snap him out of it. It hasn’t worked.”

“And Felix?”

“He…he went there to…handle it when something happens. After everything, he still feels like Dimitri is his responsibility. As though he inherited it from Glenn.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me this, Ingrid. It can’t have been easy.”

She shook her head. “You…you knew him. Can…do you think you can help him?”

“I don’t know,” Edelgard admitted, “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, it’s hard to know if he’ll even remember me as I do him. But I aim to try, Ingrid. I promise you, I’ll do whatever I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I didn't originally envision many non-Black Eagle characters showing up, but I was super happy to squeeze Ingrid in, and to up the angst a bit!
> 
> Sorry for the drop in pace, I thought this whole social-distancing thing would give me more time to write, but it's hard to stay motivated when you're all cooped up! I'll do my best to have a another chapter out before the end of the week, and I hope everyone's staying safe out there! Remember, the safest thing you can do right now is stay inside and read fanfiction! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, and see you next time!


	11. Born in Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and her companions head out from Arianrhod and face an encounter on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Minor character death and descriptions of violence and bloodshed.

As much as the party of travelers wanted to prolong their time off of the road, when morning came they agreed, unanimously, that they’d had enough of Lady Cornelia’s ‘hospitality’ and would sooner be away from the silver walls of Arianrhod as within them.

Still, Cornelia insisted on making a big to-do from the occasion and saw them off with an enormous breakfast and a farewell that involved what must have been the entire castle in attendance.

“Edelgard,” she crowed, “So, so, so lovely to see you, dear, I do hope you don’t wait so long before next we meet.”

“I shall…do my best, my Lady. Thank you again for your kindness and hospitality. We won’t soon forget it.”

“Of course not, darling. Have a good time in Fhirdiad, and do enjoy the sights. And may I offer you some wisdom as you take your leave, for the road ahead?”

“I suppose.”

Cornelia embraced her and spoke only loud enough for the Princess to hear. “It can only do one ill to meddle in affairs beyond their understanding.”

Edelgard pushed back from the woman. “I take it this advice is from my uncle?”

“Well, he is always so full of wisdom, dear. A man can hardly rise to such station as he without knowing a thing or two.”

“A thing or two about duplicity, you mean? You can tell him,” she spat through grit teeth, “To keep to his own affairs. I will not be intimidated by such theatrics.”

“Oh, poor Edie. You’ve slept so long, you don’t know how the world works. Take my warning, sweetie. Live a life of comfort. A long, long life without worry.”

Far from this tense exchange, at the edge of the assembly, Ingrid and Rodrigue were wishing Byleth an emotional farewell.

“I’ll miss you,” Ingrid said as she released her hug, “Let’s not let it be so long, next time.”

Byleth nodded. “Of course. You’ll do well as a knight. I look forward to hearing more about what you’ve been up to.”

She beamed at the teacher.

“Farewell, Lady Byleth,” Rodrigue bowed, “House Frauldarius owes you a great deal, be assured we shall not forget it.”

She shook her head. “There’s no need. Anything you’d like me to pass along to Felix?”

“My greetings, and my love. He always liked you, Lady Byleth. I hope seeing you might…lift his spirits.”

She nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Finally, when the farewells were done and the last words had been said, they set off. Hubert helped Edelgard into her carriage.

“What did she say to you?” He whispered.

“Nothing unexpected. Did you do as I asked?”

“Yes, I delivered it surreptitiously as we left. Are you sure this is the right choice?”

She nodded. “Positive. We need all the support we can get.”

She sat, and Byleth soon joined her with Hubert and Petra in their own carriage.

As the carriages departed, flanked by Faerghus knights, Cornelia and her retinue watched them ride off, disappearing over the marbled edge of the city’s highest hill. As they vanished, she beckoned a man in white military uniform, trimmed in gold thread and buttons.

“Inform our friends of their route. We’ll offer the usual rate, double if they take the Princess alive.”

“But, ma’am, Lord Volkhard said-”

“That man’s grand schemes and sentimentality will be the death of all of us. You answer to me, so you will do as I say, is that clear?”

“I…yes, ma’am. It will be done.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road through Faerghus was much as it had been through the Empire, though the terrain became lusher and greener as they neared the center of the Kingdom and ever closer to Fhirdiad. What had begun as a buoyant and exciting journey had truly descended into stale monotony, with hardly a word passed between the occupants of the carriages between meal breaks and nighttime stops.

Petra had taken to running alongside the caravan nearly every day, vexing the coachmen as she effortlessly kept up with the horse’s canter for the better part of several hours before needing only a short break before going back at it.

Hubert was more dour than usual, the tedium of the journey mixing with his distaste for Edelgard’s preference of companion. When they stopped, he would often pull her aside into a session of terse whispering followed by the pair of them refusing to speak or look at each other until they were back on the road. When Byleth asked her what these arguments were about, Edelgard only ever told her: “Lord Hubert is under the misconception that his role is to direct my actions rather than advise them. If he can’t make his peace with that reality, then it serves him well to mope.”

Still, it seemed both of them had taken to moping much of their time, and while Edelgard still insisted on carrying on her lessons she had grown uncharacteristically distracted during them.

On such an evening, nearly a week out of Arianrhod, she was having just that difficulty and had been reading the same chapter on the Treaty of the Goddess for close to an hour.

Byleth grabbed the book from her and shut it. “Maybe we should stop for today. No good cramming information into a busy mind.”

She sighed. “I suppose so. I apologize, my teacher. I thought if anyone would be immune to monotony, it would be me after all those days cooped up in the palace. I hoped the road would be different.”

“It will be,” Byleth nodded, “As soon as we arrive, you’ll feel better.”

The door opened and Petra, awash in a sheen of fine sweat, plopped into the still moving carriage.

“Oh, Petra! How was your run?”

The Brigid princess accepted a handkerchief from Edelgard to wipe her face. “It was being the most invigorating! Many people are having trouble keeping up with me, but these horses make for fine running mates!”

Edelgard chuckled. “Glad you finally found someone who can keep up with you. Are we nearly at our stop?”

She nodded. “The driver says the next village is only being a few hours ahead. He is hoping for us to arrive before the night falls.”

“Good. I’m dying to stretch my legs, even I-wait, are we slowing down? Why are we stopping, are we there already?”

Byleth raised a finger to her lips and the other women hushed. She listened closely.

She could hear voices. Both were raised. One sounded tense. Strained. There was something in the air. A pressure. She knew this feeling.

A man shouted. Another yelled back. There was a shuffle, then-

BANG.

The gunshot shook the air like thunder, followed immediately by the neighing of horses and the sound of clamoring before the second shot sounded and the sounds of combat commenced in full.

The door cracked open, revealing a familiar face with a black cap.

“My ladies, there are bandits. Please wait, and we’ll-”

The end of his sentence was cut short as a thundercrack of gunfire brought a spurt of crimson from the side of his skull. His body impacted the door, slamming it shut.

Petra was shocked and frozen in place, and Edelgard’s eyes were huge and swimming with tears.

“I-I…oh, god, what do we…what do-”

Byleth put a hand over her mouth. “Shh.” She looked at Petra. “Protect her.”

Petra nodded, unsheathing a curved dagger from her waist and taking up between Edelgard and the door.

“P-protect me?” Edelgard stuttered. “What about you?”

Byleth managed what she hoped was a comforting smile. “I’ll be fine. Wait for me here.”

She pressed herself against the door and creaked it open, just wide enough to see. At the head of the caravan, she could just see the bandits: a crew of five, no six, one was on the ground, his shoulder bleeding. All were dressed in animal leathers and cloaks. A few held muskets, and one smoked from the end. Their leader was a broad man with gray hair tied in a ponytail and a choppy beard. He held a short rifle with an axe-blade mounted under the muzzle. She wondered what held them back, then saw the other two Adrestian soldiers positioned behind the head car. She couldn’t see any of the coachmen, they’d either fled or been the ones who were shot.

“Take it easy, boys,” the bandit leader yelled to them, “We just want the royals. We’ve got no interest in you. Let us in and you can go home and see your families again.”

Byleth knew on the first syllable it was a trick. He was motioning for his men to reload, but the soldiers couldn’t see that. Still, they were holding strong. She looked down at the dead soldier at the ground beneath her, his rifle in the dirt next to him, hammer cocked and bayonet mounted.

She shut the door and, with a swift motion, ripped the skirts from her outfit, leaving only tight pants under her black bodice.

“No matter what you hear, don’t move. Don’t try to run and don’t make a sound. Open the door for no one but me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Help.”

She focused, her muscles loosening and her presence diminishing. She took her emotions: her fear, her rage, her concern for her companions and pushed them far, far down into a fine, solid edge. She opened the door to just a slit, just wide enough to squeeze through. She stayed low, surreptitiously grabbing the fallen rifle and crawling, silent as a ghost, under the car.

She inched forward on knees and elbows, the musket beneath her arm. The soldiers, quivering in their hiding spot, didn’t notice her until she poked at their shins. The jumpier of the two yelped, prompting a round of laughter from the bandits.

“Come on, boys, we know you’re scared! Give it up!”

She put a finger to her lips and motioned for them to stay where they were. The more solid soldier looked like he wanted to refuse her command, but when she locked her huge, placid eyes on his he went silent and simply nodded. She got down again and crawled between them, under the lead car.

She heard the bandit whisper and two of them, the ones armed with muskets, began to creep around either side of the carriage.

Byleth knew she had to act. There were five of them. She had one shot and a bayonet on her side. The soldiers behind her were green and terrified. She couldn’t expect them to be of any help. She had to do this alone.

That was fine. She’d faced longer odds.

She pulled the musket to her shoulder, leveled it at the left bandit’s ankles, and pulled the trigger.

A boom all but destroyed the man’s leg and he toppled. Before he could even scream her bayonet flashed forward and pierced the tender flesh at the base of his neck.

She pulled back and rolled out from the carriage in the other direction before springing to her feet and striking the other bandit’s gun with her own. It was thrown wide as the shot rang out, the bullet sailing ineffectually into the air. He struck at her with the butt of his gun, but she stepped back, angling the point of her bayonet into his knee. He screamed and buckled, just enough for her to see the bandit leader aiming his axe-gun at them.

Like a flash, she ducked and threw her weight behind her shoulder, impacting the injured man’s chest so he stood and became her cover. She felt the bullet hit him like a sledgehammer, but it didn’t pass through to her as his body went limp.

“Damn!” The leader swore. “Get the others, I’ll deal with her.”

The other two nodded and circle to the first carriage’s door which was, tragically, on the opposite side as Byleth. She moved to intercept but the leader was on her and she had to dodge the swing of his axe. She angled out of the way, but the tip of the blade traced white fire across her shoulder.

“Your opponent is me, girlie!”

He was strong but slow, and while she could manage to keep dodging him she had no doubt one false move would mean her end. Across the car, the bandits approached. One of the Adrestian soldiers, the braver of the pair, rounded and fired. The first bandit took the round directly in the chest and fell instantly, but his partner was quick behind and hurled a throwing axe into the brave soldier’s chest.

He fell, dead, and the more cowardly soldier screamed, dropped his rifle, and collapsed to the dirt in the fetal position.

The bandit swung the door open to the sound of a gunshot before he collapsed, blood gushing from a hole in his heart. A terrified, wide-eyed Hubert sat within the car, a smoking derringer held in his outstretched hand.

Once Byleth heard the last bandit fall, she refocused her efforts onto the leader. She had to finish him before he found the upper hand. It was the only way to protect Edelgard.

He struck downward, trying to bisect her, but she pivoted out of the way and sliced his wrist with the tip of her bayonet.

“Ah! Curse you!” He swung again in a furious rage. She blocked the slash with the stock of her rifle, but the wood split and the barrel bent as she was thrown in front of the caravan.

He advanced on her, weapon raised. “Tough luck, little lady. Too bad you couldn’t-”

He was interrupted as a small, shiny object pinged against his skull. It clattered to the ground and Byleth saw it as a silver compact mirror whose contents shattered as it collided with the dirt.

“What the-” he looked up and saw Edelgard, white-haired and resplendent, leaned out the window of her carriage. “Oh, you stupid-”

In the second he was distracted, Byleth disconnected the bayonet from the broken gun and rushed him. It was a military bayonet with no handle, and she gripped it so hard the edges cut into her hand, but she saw only her target: the fool who had placed himself into her path and plunged the blade between his ribs with her whole body behind it.

He gasped, blood splattering from his mouth, and went to the ground with Byleth on top of him. He impacted the road with a thud. He tried to raise his weapon, but Byleth kicked it out of his hand in a fury before she pulled the blade from his chest and thrust it in again, and again, and again.

He was her enemy. He was a threat. He wanted to kill Edelgard, who she swore to protect. She brought the blade down again and again.

She was a demon, she knew this to be true. She would always kill her enemies. He was her enemy. Enemies tried to hurt her. Enemies killed her father. They took everything from her, and they were trying to take it all again. They were trying to take her.

She would never lose it all again. She would never be so weak. She would never be so worthless.

She was a demon, born on the battlefield. She knew this to be true. Her heart was iron. Her blood was flame.

She felt a hand grip her wrist as she tried to stab it into the enemy again. Its grip was soft but strong and held her fast. She turned, ready to fight, but saw only Edelgard, her face tired, and her eyes glistening with concern.

“It’s over. It’s over, Byleth, you can stop, now.”

She looked around. Hubert and Petra and the servants were looking at her in various expressions of shock and horror.

She saw why.

The bandit leader had been reduced to a mess of blood and pulp, stabbed perhaps dozens of times all over his chest. Byleth herself was drenched in blood, splattered all up her front and dripping from her neck.

She flinched when Edelgard reached for her face. She could feel the warm wetness there too, but the Princess’s hand came away with a clean, clear liquid. It wasn’t blood. They were tears. She had been crying, weeping…she hadn’t…she hadn’t realized…

Edelgard stepped forward and held her teacher in her arms, caring nothing for the blood that stained her skirts. In her embrace, Byleth felt the rage and adrenaline waft away like steam as she was overtaken by fatigue and aa deep, insoluble sadness. Pressed against Edelgard, sobs joined her silent tears as the Princess simply held her and let her weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I think a few people may have seen this coming when I added the violence tag the other day, but, hopefully, it wasn't too much for you all! We'll be getting a little more about Byleth's backstory next chapter, and then it's off to Fhirdiad!


	12. The Ashen Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess's party licks their wounds, and secrets come to light from all sides.

The following hours passed in a blur for Byleth. Somewhere within them she was lead back into the carriage which continued its way to the town. She had a vague memory of a scream as they entered the inn, and at some point she was lowered into a hot bath where all the blood and dirt was washed from her. She only really remembered firm hands, a matronly voice, and the suds of the bath turning pink as she was cleaned.

When her senses truly returned to her, she was laid upon a soft, feather mattress, and the sky through the small window was black. She sat up and took everything in. She was in the room of an inn, a simple place of decent quality. She was changed into a set of lavender, silk pajamas. The Imperial seal over the breast, along with the fact that the pants ended a few inches above her ankles told her they were Edelgard’s.

They smelled like her, too, like fresh parchment paper and rose water.

She unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt and looked at her wounded shoulder. It had been wrapped in clean, white linen bandages and she could feel the texture of stitches beneath them. She had no memory of a doctor seeing her, but she supposed they must have.

There was a light knock at the door. Byleth did her shirt back up and said: “Come in.”

It creaked open to reveal Edelgard, dressed in a similar set of silk pajamas under a wool housecoat. She had much of her weight upon her cane, and her eyes were heavily lidded. Over her shoulder was the grime, dark visage of Hubert, following her like a shadow.

“Byleth? How are you feeling?”

She nodded. “I’m alright.”

“And your shoulder?”

“Not much pain. Thank you for getting me help.”

“It was nothing, I…can we talk? Alone?”

Byleth saw Hubert’s brow visibly darken. “Lady Edelgard-”

“No. I’m done with your nonsense, Hubert. Everything she did was to protect me, it was her first thought when it began. I’m safer in this room than I am behind all the walls in Faerghus, so will you please leave us be? Please?”

“I…yes, Lady Edelgard. Of course.” He turned on his heel, though Byleth thought she saw him blink away tears.

“Hubert?” She called out. He turned to her. His eyes were bloodshot, and his lips pursed to a razor line. “You did well. You protected her. It wasn’t your fault.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught on his tongue. He nodded, turned, and shut the door behind him.

Edelgard sighed and shuffled over to the bed where she took a seat with a heavy sigh.

“He’s…shaken. He’d never admit it, of course, but he’s still recovering from the incident. He just feels the need to put on a brave face.”

Byleth nodded. “It isn’t easy, but he’s strong. He’ll be alright. The attack wasn’t an accident.”

Edelgard shook her head. “No, it wasn’t. They were targeting me specifically.”

“Do you know whose responsible?”

“I…I believe so.”

“Who?”

“I…before I can tell you, Byleth, I need…I need to know how you did that. When the doctor treated you, she said you were covered in scars. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, shrapnel. Who are you, really?”

Byleth looked at her lap. “Hubert didn’t say anything?”

“No, though he advised I ask. Byleth you…you didn’t hesitate. You knew exactly what to do and how to do it. You killed four men in moments, and at the end…you aren’t just a tutor. Please, you can tell me the truth. I’ll do my best to understand.”

She fiddled with her sheets. “I didn’t lie, not about everything. I am Byleth Eisner. I’ve been a tutor for three years, and a part of the Seiros family for five. Before that, I…I was known as something else.”

“What?”

“The Ashen Demon.”

“The Ashen Demon? You…your father, you didn’t just travel with him, did you? You were a mercenary too, a soldier. But…but you wouldn’t have even been sixteen, you…he made a child fight for him? How? Why?” She demanded.

Byleth shook her head. “No, he didn’t. For a long time, I did just travel with him. He taught me to fight, to shoot, to hide, only so I’d be safe on the road with him. Even outside of battle, our life wasn’t always the safest. But still, we had each other. I had…him. But then he’d go to battle. You can’t know what it was like, the only family you had in the world, the only person who knew and loved you going to face death all the time. It was…torture waiting for him to come back. Waiting to find out he was okay. Alive.”

“So what changed?”

“Nothing. It just became too much. My father was a legend among mercenaries. Jeralt the Blade Breaker. And I was his daughter. His student. Alone he was in danger, but thought that together-”

“You could protect him?”

She nodded. “I snuck out. Stole fatigues and a gun. I was small, I had no chance in a fair fight, but I knew how to hide so well even my father couldn’t find me. I’d track him through the battle, protecting him from anyone I could find. At first it was just tricks. I’d take firing pins and dump water on powder stores. Tie boots together. Fill helmets with bramble thorns. But it wasn’t enough. They…the enemy never let up. The first man I ever killed was with my bayonet. He was aiming a rifle at my father. I had no time, no other options, I…” She shuddered. “I watched the blood drip from his chest. I felt him move for the last time. That was my first. I was fourteen.”

“My god.”

“It got easier after that, until my father caught me stood above another enemy I’d killed.”

“What did he do?”

“He was furious. I’d never seen him so mad before, or so scared. He told me never to do it again, but I wouldn’t listen. No matter what I’d find my way to the battlefield, even if all I had was skirts and a pen knife, I’d follow him. He couldn’t stop me. Eventually he had no choice. At least with him I’d have people watching my back. I’d have the proper equipment and I’d know about the battle. Before I was fifteen I was a Blade Breaker, just like him, one of the deadliest soldier’s in the company.”

“And the name? Ashen Demon?”

“I told you my face doesn’t change much. It was the same in battle. I was silent, invisible like a specter, but to the few who saw me I never showed emotion no matter how brutally I killed. No matter how much blood and fire I was surrounded by. To them I was a demon in the guise of a young girl, with a face of ash and death.”

“Byleth, I-”

“Don’t. Don’t feel bad for me. I’m okay. I learned to live with it. I learned to deal with death and battle. I’m okay.”

Edelgard shook her head, tears fell from her eyes. “No, you aren’t. I know when you lie to me, Byleth.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because your father died in battle, Byleth. You fought to…to protect him, and still, you lost him. You can’t be okay, Byleth, because only a real demon could be, after that. But you’re not a demon. You’re Byleth von Eisner, a brilliant teacher, an amazing woman, and a beautiful soul and I can see your tears.” She put a hand on her shoulder. “Even when you don’t let them out, Byleth, I can see your tears.”

Lavender pools found Byleth’s blue ones, and she felt them overflow as hot, heavy tears poured out of them once again. She put her face in her hands and wept.

“I…I,” she choked, “I feel…I feel like I’m still there.”

“Where?”

“On the battlefield. I can still hear gunfire. I can…I can still smell blood and powder. Oh, goddess, I’m still there.”

Edelgard scooted over and once again took the young woman in her arms and stroked her back.

“Shh, it’s okay. You aren’t there anymore. It’s over.”

“I can’t-I can’t…I don’t know how to be anywhere else. I don’t know anything but war and death. I’m nothing but war and death.”

“You’re so much more, Byleth. Just try to be here, with me. Please, stay here with me.”

Byleth pressed her head against Edelgard’s shoulder. It was soft and her pajamas were smooth. She could smell her again, parchment and roses. It was a good smell, comfortable and clean. Far from the stench of blood and fire. With each breath she took in more of that smell and let out fear and fury.

She was here, with Edelgard. She would stay here, with Edelgard.

Her sobs ebbed and the tears stopped flowing as the two women took solace in that moment in one another’s embrace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth awoke to warm sunlight and birdsong that poured through the window to caress her face and gently rouse her from sleep. She made to stand, but was prevented by a heavy, warm weight draped across her torso: Edelgard, clad in silk pajamas, her face relaxed in an expression of peaceful slumber, was lain over her, her arms wrapped loosely around Byleth’s shoulders.

The tutor flushed beet red and held stock still, terrified that the slightest move could rouse the Princess and make this moment even more awkward than it already was.

The memory of the previous night came back to her: confessing her past to Edelgard, and the Princess’s acceptance of what she had done. She remembered weeping in Edelgard’s arms. They must have fallen asleep like that. The idea was mortifying, but she couldn’t help but acknowledge a little bloom of contentment that opened within her at the thought of spending the night with Edelgard. That made her flush all the deeper and will those thoughts to the back of her mind so she could deal with them at a more opportune time.

The door creaked open and a head of flaxen hair slipped through, her eyes politely shielded. “Lady Byleth?” Fleche whispered. “I’m so sorry, but Lord Hubert is in a bit of a state, have you seen Princess-Oh!” She peeked through her hand just enough to see the unconscious Princess entangled with Byleth. “Oh! I-I-I’ll tell, um…I’ll tell him she’s, uh, with you. N-n-n-not with you! I mean in the room with you! I’ll tell him…um, good morning!”

With that she darted out and slammed the door behind her, leaving a horrified Byleth to deal with the suddenly rousing form of Edelgard.

“Mmm,” she groaned, “What time is-”

Her eyes went huge as they locked on Byleth’s, and she flushed like a tomato when she took in her situation.

“Good, uh, good morning, Edelgard.”

“Uh…yes! Yes, good morning! We must have dozed off while we were, uh, talking, yes?”

Byleth nodded.

“Well of course!” She laughed. “Nothing strange or scandalous about that! No, no, of course not! Um, if you’ll excuse me,” she extricated herself from the bed with surprising speed, “I should go, uh, back to my room to, um, prepare for the day. Yes, to dress myself and all that. Um…I’ll see you downstairs?”

Byleth nodded.

“Wonderful! I mean good! Yes, well, I’ll see you…then. Farewell!”

She shot out of the room like a racehorse, leaving Byleth no less confused or embarrassed as she finally rose to prepare for the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth managed to be the first to descend. Her favorite outfit had been ruined in the previous day’s commotion, so she steeled for a dark gray gown under a black coat. The bottom floor of the inn was a restaurant with broad windows and large, oak tables to which tavern waitresses carried plates of eggs and sausages to hungry customers.

She searched the room for her companions and found only Hubert, who sat alone and somber at a wide table, a congealing plate of untouched food before him. Byleth hesitated. Hubert had hardly been a friend to her before, especially after learning of her past. After yesterday…well, even she couldn’t doubt his concerns were warranted. She had nearly decided to return to her room when he spotted her and motioned for her to join him.

With a gulp she acquiesced and chose the seat two down from him. She had hardly sat down when a plump, kind-faced woman with broad shoulders and chestnut hair set a heaping plate and a steaming mug of strong tea in front of her.

“Oh, um, thanks.”

“Anytime, dear. Are you feeling a bit better today?”

“I am, thank you. Have we met before?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember, you were in quite a shock when they brought you in. All that blood,” she shook her head, “Name’s Mags, I run this place. It was me that helped get you cleaned off last night.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for that as well.”

“Think nothing of it. It’s a rare day a party of folks gets run down by highwaymen and sees the other side of it. I’m just happy we could help. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

Byleth nodded and the innkeeper made her way back toward the kitchen.

Hubert prodded a sausage with his fork. “I apologize for Fleche’s intrusion. When I found Lady Edelgard’s room empty, I’m afraid I might have panicked. I was relieved to find she was with you.”

She nodded. “Of course. And nothing…happened. We were talking late and fell asleep. That’s all.”

He shook his head. “It’s none of my business, either way. Lady Edelgard is an adult woman and is free to choose her…companion as she wishes.”

Byleth flushed and nodded.

“Yesterday,” he continued, “You…if not for you, it is likely we would have all lost our lives, if not worse. For that you have my thanks.”

She nodded.

“I may have treated you…poorly, before. With mistrust you had not earned. Suffice to say I am more than grateful for the state of your past, and it shall be our secret should you wish it to be.”

“I told Edelgard.”

“Oh? And how did she respond?”

“She wasn’t surprised, not after what…happened. She understood.”

“I had a feeling she might. She’s fond of you, though I suppose that’s no shock. I…may I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Does it…does it get…easier?”

“What?”

“I…you may not believe this, but prior to yesterday, I had never…taken a life.”

She cocked an eyebrow.

“The bravado I put to you when we met was just that. I tale I weave to unnerve those that may present a threat to my Lady. A functional one, at that. But I’d never actually…killed anyone. I find the memory of it…stays with me.”

“Which parts?”

“What?”

“Which parts stick with you? I always remember the smell. Blood and gunpowder. It’s the first thing that comes back to me. What about you?”

“I…the feel. I can still feel it: the gun kicking in my hand, making tendons ache and my bones vibrate. I hardly even saw him, I just reacted and there was this…shock.”

She nodded.

“Does it get easier? Do you ever…forget?”

She looked deep into the deep yellow yolks before her. She poked it with her fork and watched it ooze down the white an onto the plate.

“No. You don’t. I’ve killed…more people than I’d like to count, Hubert, but I remember them all. Every second. Every drop of blood, it’s still with me.” She looked up at him. “There were men I knew who relished in it. Killing and bloodshed. They kept tally of every life they ended and wore it like a badge of honor.”

He pursed his lips. “I don’t think I’d ever want to be like that.”

“That’s because you aren’t like them. You feel the deaths and pity them, even despite who they were or what they tried to do. But it does get easier to live with.”

“How?”

“You just…remember why you did it. Who you were protecting. What would have happened if you hadn’t killed. You did the right thing. You helped. Lady Edelgard is safe, thanks to you.”

“I…thank you. That…helps.”

With the tap of silver on wood Edelgard and Petra descended the stairs with Fleche behind them, who flushed and retreated to the bar when she caught Byleth’s eye. The ladies joined them and were promptly greeted with their own overflowing plates of food.

“Good morning, you two.” Edelgard nodded. “You both seem better.”

Hubert nodded. “We…we are. Thank you, my Lady. Now, we should discuss the situation at hand. None of the servants or coachmen were harmed, but we lost all but one guard. As is, we’re hobbled and bloodied. I think we must make straight for-”

“Fhirdiad.”

“I…my lady, I don’t know that-”

“Fhirdiad is hardly a week away, and it would take more than double that to return home, the whole while we’d be without protection. We’d be better off continuing as we have been and requesting aid from Dimitri when we arrive. He can provide us with guards, and they can take us to Garreg Mach where a new Adrestian deployment can meet us.”

“You intend for us to continue the trip as we were?” Hubert balked. “But-”

“It’s foolish,” Byleth added, “Your life isn’t worth a field trip, Edelgard.”

Hubert shot her a curious but grateful look. “I agree.”

Edelgard sighed. “That’s because Byleth doesn’t know the breadth of our task. It’s too important to interrupt. Too many lives depend on it.”

“Edelgard…”

“No, Hubert. She’s proved herself. It’s time we brought her into this.”

He seemed ready to refute her but when he looked at Byleth his expression melted and he nodded. “Okay.”

“My teacher, I told you of something before, my theory of a conspiracy that stretches across Fodlan. An organization with its hands in every government, manipulating events to their benefit. That group is no theory, they’re very, very real. And Lord Arundel is their leader.”

“What?”

“I call them Those Who Slither in the Dark,” Hubert said, “They grew from Arundel’s social circle sometime after he engineered the elevation of his house. We believe they have full control over the Adrestian government, including the Emperor.”

“By threatening my siblings and I. The highest ranks include Hubert’s father, Lord Vestra, who is the Minister of the Interior, and likely the Prime Minister as well.”

“Lord von Aegir? Does Ferdinand know?”

Hubert shook his head. “Likely not, though he suspects his father is up to no good, regardless. They also have nobles throughout Faerghus, including Cornelia, and several major houses in the Leicester Alliance.”

“So this trip…”

“Was to forge alliances. Dimitri is our first stop. If we can bring him to our side, we’ll have an incredibly powerful ally in taking them down.”

“Petra?” Byleth asked. “You’re a part of this too?”

Petra nodded. “The Slithering ones are the ones who brought me to the Fodlan as a hostage. They are the ones who are making threats against my people.”

“This is why we can’t turn back,” Edelgard continued, “My whole family's lives may hang in the balance, along with thousands across Fodlan. Those who Slither in the Dark have assassinated politicians, derived aid from citizens, and initiated countless conflicts to stop those who might oppose their desires.”

“You mean…”

“Any number of the battles you fought in may have been their doing, and they won’t stop on their own. I won’t ask you to fight, Byleth. If it were up to me, you’d never have to hold a weapon again. All I’m asking for is your support. I…I’m asking you to stay…with me. For a little while longer, at least.”

Byleth looked at her hands. She remembered fire and blood. Gunpowder and razor steel. She remembered friends and allies dying. Her father, covered in his own blood as the life drained from him. These fights were always someone else’s. Another person’s land. Another Kingdom’s enemies. But the idea that so much could have been orchestrated by a few people with no concern but to increase their own power?

I made her blood boil.

“Okay,” she nodded, “What’s our next move?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I wanted to follow the violent chapter with a more sentimental one to cool down, and some angst to top it off! Stay safe out there, and I'll see you next time!


	13. The Holy City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrives in Fhirdiad, but things are not quite as they hoped.

Though little had changed in the verdant countryside during their stop, things were different for the party when they resumed their journey. They had just one remaining Imperial soldier to guard them, one who they knew would be of no help to them in conflict. Hubert had petitioned to have the man dishonorably discharged and exiled, but Edelgard was more understanding and hoped that the presence of a uniformed man armed at the front of their convoy would be enough to detract any opportunistic bandits.

They similarly disagreed on the treatment of the footmen who had fled: Hubert wished to discipline them harshly, but Edelgard only permitted him a few words of recompense. It was in her opinion that they had no skill or duty that would have been of use during the incident, so it would hardly do to reprimand them too severely.

The tone upon the road became more tense than it had been before. Petra no longer ran alongside the horses, instead alternating between Hubert’s carriage and Byleth and Edelgard’s, depending on how the mood struck her. They no longer stopped for meals along the way, either, taking their food in the cars and continuing until they could stop among civilization and rest safely behind four walls.

Edelgard and Byleth also had no more ‘nighttime incidents,’ as it were. The Princess was always careful to chastely excuse herself whenever their conversations stretched too late. On the other hand, such conversations occurred much more commonly now. Whenever they stopped and had finished their meals, Edelgard would always join her tutor to converse over some topic, large or small. They spoke of their childhoods, Byleth’s upon the open road, and Edelgard’s confined to her home. They talked about politics, commerce, and education. Edelgard shared stories of her family and siblings and confessed to her tutor how much she had grown to miss them during their time away. Byleth even spoke lightly of her time at war, of the allies she’d made and the times between the fire and bloodshed.

Byleth favored this new arrangement. She never seemed to tire of Edelgard’s company, and enjoyed listening to her speak on the things that aroused her passion.

It took nearly ten days for them to reach the city of Fhirdiad, as high, stone walls and a grand inner-city arose upon the horizon. Byleth noticed the Princess’s mood elevate instantly on the sight of the Kingdom’s capital, and the tension she’d held these many weeks seemed to melt off of her.

“It looks the same,” she noted, “Though I imagine it hasn’t changed in a long time.”

“How long has it been?”

“Hmm…five years? Maybe six? It was before the Tragedy of Duscur, I know that for sure. I remember being fascinated by how they built everything on top of each other. Enbarr isn’t walled, so it could stretch out, but places like Fhirdiad have to conserve space. Even the bridges are stacked with homes and restaurants and such. It’s magical, in its way.”

Byleth smiled. “I’m glad you got to come back.”

“As am I, my teacher. As am I.”

The high doors to the city opened as they approached, and their caravan was immediately flanked with blue clad riders who escorted them through crowded city streets toward the grand, sandstone castle that sprung from the center of the city. Byleth watched from the window to confirm Edelgard was correct: Fhirdiad was dense and lively, with high buildings all bustling with activity and square inch of the grand state wasted.

In the middle of Fhridiad, behind a second, gilded wall they finally arrived at the castle where a cadre of Kingdom soldiers greeted them with horns and salutes. The group disembarked and approached the center of the assembly which stood before the entrance to the castle.

They parted for three young men. On the left was a tall man with a handsome face and a shock of vibrant orange hair, dressed to the nines in Kingdom regalia. On the right was a shorter man with dark hair tied in a ponytail and a sour, angry expression. He wore piecemeal armor over simple clothes and had a longsword belted to his hip.

Byleth recognized Sylvain and Felix instantly and was greeted, respectively, by a charming smile and terse nod.

She didn’t, however, recognize the man in the center. He was tall, even taller than Sylvain, with white hair cut in an even crop, and warm, brown skin. He wore green clothes under pieces of platinum armor, and his expression was stony and serious. This man was the first to bow as Edelgard and the others approached, to which all the others followed suit.

“Welcome Princess Edelgard and her company, to the holy city of Fhirdiad. I am Dedue, vassal to his majesty King Dimitri Alexandre Bladdyd, and it is in his name that I welcome you to the castle.”

“I thank you for your kindness and hospitality,” Edelgard curtsied in response, “Will the King be greeting us in person?”

Dedue shook his head, “I am afraid his majesty is not feeling well at the moment and will need to hold audience with you at a later time. Please, allow me to also introduce his majesties allies, Sir Felix of House Frauldarius, and Lord Sylvain of House Gautier.”

The two men bowed.

“Pleased to meet you, your highness,” Sylvain grinned, “I’ve heard whispers of your rare beauty, but clearly they failed to capture its breadth.”

“Don’t say foolish things,” Felix chided him, “It’s good to meet you.”

“This,” Edelgard gestured around her, “Is my vassal Lord Hubert von Vestra, Petra MacNeary of Brigid, and I believe you two are already familiar with my private tutor, Lady Byleth von Eisner.”

“Hey, Teach,” Sylvain smiled, “Long time, no see.”

Felix simply nodded and averted his eyes.

“I imagine the ride has tired you,” Dedue interrupted, “We shall have you escorted to quarters so you may rest before lunch is served. With luck, His Majesty will be well enough to join us.”

“Yes,” Edelgard agreed, “We can only hope.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were shown to stately and well-appointed rooms arranged all in a row and left to their own devices until they were to be summoned for lunch. Edelgard excused herself to rest before she was needed while Hubert and Petra went to explore the grounds of the Castle, for what Byleth suspected were very different reasons. Within the hour Petra had taken to vaulting crenelations and running the circumference of the keep, while Hubert examined entryways and took fastidious notes in a little, black journal.

Byleth, fearing a long day ahead of them, planned to retire for a bit as well, and headed toward her room when a young woman in a maid’s uniform approached her.

“Lady Byleth?” She inquired. “I have been asked to fetch you.”

“By who?”

“Lord Frauldarius. He requires your audience in the atrium.”

Byleth sighed and shook her head. She considered postponing, but that would likely just make Felix impatient and bitter. No, best to handle this now.

“Can you give me a moment to change, first?”

The maid nodded and Byleth retreated to her luggage, swapping her skirt and bodice for tights and a loose tunic belted around her waist. She rejoined the servant woman in the hall and was lead up many flights of stairs and inclined passageways before she was taken through a cherry wood door and into a massive, domed room. The edges were lined with planters full of narrow trees and blooming flowers. She saw butterflies and heard the chirp of birds from the concealed branches, and the air was warm and close. The ceiling’s dome was made almost entirely of glass, and sunlight poured in like a warm, golden waterfall.

The center of the room was a large, circular area of smooth, red stones, likely reserved for bistro tables and lounging sofas where the royals and their guests could relax in. She assumed, at least, as any furniture that might have been there was cleared away to make room for the sour-faced heir to House Frauldarius who stood in the center of the room, holding a long practice blade with a dulled edge in each hand.

“Took you long enough,” he snapped.

Byleth sighed and dismissed the maid who shut the door behind her.

“I don’t suppose you asked me here for tea,” she asked.

“Tea can wait.” He tossed one of the swords to her which she snatched out of the air. “You owe me a match.”

“I suppose I do.”

She squared up across from him, her blade held in front of her at an angle. Felix took a lower stance, his own sword held above his head, positioned like a scorpion’s tail ready to strike.

He made the first move, stepping forward quickly and bringing his blade down at Byleth’s knees. She backstepped and when the strike had passed aimed a riposte at his middle.

Felix was ready for the response and parried with the base of his blade, but Byleth didn’t let up, redoubling her attack and ringing three more off the edge of his sword, forcing him back a few feet as he attempted to maintain his guard.

Felix did a pirouette and struck again with a side slash at her hip, but Byleth slapped it away with the flat of her blade and struck a quick, glancing shot at the center of Felix’s forehead. Seeing this coming, he practically dashed back to avoid the hit and tripped over his own boots as he did so, clattering to the ground in an untidy heap.

“Damn,” he swore, “Damn! Every time you get me like this.”

Byleth smiled and offered him a hand that he accepted and she helped him up.

“You’re faster,” she noted, “And your strikes have more…impact to them. More weight.”

“I train every day. I fight every day. I don’t understand, you’re the only one who can best me every time. How do you do it? We’re practically the same age, we were both trained from childhood. What’s so special about you?”

“Hmm. Have you thought about my question? The one I asked you about before I left?”

“Your…oh. ‘What do I fight for.’ I told you then: to get stronger.”

“But why?”

“Strength is its own reward. There doesn’t need to be anything else.”

“I think the key to what I do is in the answer to that question. Figure out what it really is, and you’ll beat me. Your father sends his love, by the way.”

He grimaced. “So, you were in Arianrhod, eh? What’s the old man up to?”

“Not too much, it seems like.”

“Figures. A meaningless diversion. Why the boar sent him there…”

“I think calling him that is treason, now.”

He chuckled, “Let him do something about it then! I’d like to see him try. No, that beast just wiles his days away, brooding in his room like a caged animal. It’s disgraceful.”

“Is that why you’re here? To help him?”

“I’m here to help Faerghus, regardless of what that means. He’s…he’s started to come unraveled.”

“And that’s a threat to the whole kingdom?”

He shook his head. “You don’t know what he’s capable of. What he can…just because he’s the king doesn’t mean he can be trusted. Just because he’s…”

“How does Sylvain feel about it?”

“Why should I care?”

Byleth laughed. “You don’t have to act like you don’t know. I know you’ve talked about it.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“Certainly not the worst kept secret in Faerghus, Felix. I’m happy the two of you are still together. Has your father come around on it?”

Felix flushed bright red and looked away from her. “I…he’s…he’s made his peace with it. He likes Sylvain, so that makes it easier.”

“Good. You can probably drop all the act of hating him, don’t you think?”

“Well, he makes it easy with his stupid comments and vapid, idiotic-”

“Oh, my ears are burning!”

They whipped around to the doorway where Sylvain stood, grinning like a wolf who’d just cornered the last little pig.

“Wha-what are you doing here, stupid?!” Felix demanded.

“I heard about the grudge match of the century and I wanted to watch. What’s the word, teach? You serve Felix his own behind yet?”

“How dare you talk to-”

Sylvain approached the shorter man and took him into his arms, gently patting his black hair. “Relax, I’m kidding. No shame in the best swordsman in Faerghus losing to the best in Fodlan, right?”

Flex blushed and looked the other way.

Sylvain laughed and turned to Byleth. “It really is good to see you, Professor. How’ve you been liking the royal house of Hresvelg?”

Byleth smiled. “It’s been good. Lady Edelgard is a brilliant young woman.”

“And probably less of a handful than this guy, huh? Well, good. How long are you going to stick around?”

“A few weeks, I think. It depends on Edelgard.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you. A friendly face should brighten this place up a bit.”

“Has it been that bad?”

“I…you’ll see. You talked to Ingrid?”

She nodded. “She said you were here for him.”

“Yeah. It’s been…well, you’ll see. At this point, it’s hard to know what to do. I hate seeing him like this.”

Felix had his eyes cast down and gripped the lapels of Sylvain’s jacket. “Glenn wouldn’t have wanted this.”

Sylvain grimaced and shook his head. “He wouldn’t. I wish he were here. We all depended on him so much, I can’t even-”

Felix let him go. “Glenn’s gone. We need to solve this ourselves. On our own.”

Sylvain sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I know, I know, you’re right. Well, hey, teach is here now. Maybe she was the missing ingredient? No pressure, though. Let’s just focus on you and yours having a good time for now. Sound good?”

Byleth nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay, I started my work from home this week which has interfered slightly with my writing schedule, but I think I have it figured out now!
> 
> So you know I had to do it to 'em, I'm a Sylvix fan, through and through! Should be a lot going on in Fhirdiad, and look out for more favorites showing up as we pull it all together. As always, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time!


	14. The Feral King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is introduced to the most powerful man in Faerghus.

The King did not feel up to lunch with his new guests and was in a similar state for dinner that evening, a topic which Dedue could not seem to apologize enough for. They had to make do with the high backed chair at the head of the table empty, sitting to a meal of roast pheasant and buttered potatoes with mince pies on the side.

“Lord Dedue,” Edelgard began.

“Just Dedue, your Highness,” he corrected, “I hold no titles in this nation save for the duties I perform.”

“I see, my apologies. If you’ll excuse me asking, you’re from Duscur, aren’t you?”

He nodded.

“Even since the annexation, relations between Faerghus and Duscur have been quite poor.”

“Yes,” he sighed, “The people of this land are still distrustful of my countrymen.”

“That must be difficult.”

He shook his head. “There is nothing to be done for it. I simply endeavor to serve his majesty such that my actions shall speak for me. I appreciate your concern, though.”

“How did you find your way to the court?” Byleth asked. “I don’t remember Felix or the others mentioning you when I was tutoring him.”

Sylvain set down his fork. “By that point, Dedue had only just arrived in Fhirdiad, right? We hadn’t heard about him yet.”

“His Grace and I met during the siege on Duscur,” Dedue explained, “I lost most of my family in that time, but King Dimitri took pity upon me and offered to take me in. I could hardly refuse such kindness, and took it upon myself to serve him as best I could.”

“Yes,” Felix muttered, “Dedue is practically the only one who sees his majesty these days. The only one who can enter the boar’s pen.”

Byleth saw Dedue’s knuckles turn white as he gripped the handle of his fork.

“You should not refer to him in that way,” the big man said through gritted teeth, “A King deserves respect.”

“Then he can come down here and tell me, himself.”

That exchange plunged the party into a terse, awkward silence for some time until Sylvain, perpetually charming and cheerful, broke in.

“So, Teach, what’ve you been teaching the Princess here about?”

“Oh,” Edelgard waved him off, “I’m sure no one wants to hear about that.”

“No, really. Felix here never talked about his lessons, and never let anyone in on them, either. Come on, I’m curious.”

Felix flushed and Sylvain winced at a light thudding sound under the table, but Byleth just smiled.

“Edelgard is on a political science and history track, focusing on the development of the nation’s of Fodlan.”

“Sure,” Sylvain nodded, “Makes sense. So, Princess, what’s Teach like on the job? She a real disciplinarian or what?”

Edelgard shook her head. “Lady Byleth is patient and knowledgeable. She’s an excellent teacher, and I’ve already learned a great deal from her.”

“Oh? Man, that makes sense. You know, I’m not the best study, maybe I should book you next?” He grinned wolfishly.

Edelgard didn’t deign to look at him, cutting her meat with her eyes closed. “I’m afraid she’ll be with me for at least the next eight months.”

“Well, that’s a shame, I was looking forward to-”

At that, the door to the dining hall slammed open. In the doorway stood a tall, broad-shouldered man in a long, fur-lined cloak. His blonde hair was shaggy and hung below his ears, and his handsome, haggard face was blocked only by a black eyepatch over his left eye.

The guests were still reeling from the shock of the man’s sudden intrusion when Dedue shot to his feet and bowed, his arms rigidly at his sides.

“Welcome, your grace. I’m pleased you could join us.”

There was a shared, silent intake of breath as each of them realized, at once, the meaning of Dedue’s words: this was the king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. This was Dimitri Alexander Bladdyd.

Each of them stood and inclined their heads in respect, save for Felix who sipped his wine and kept his eyes firmly off the door.

The King looked over his guests, the pupil of his right eye focused and jittery. He made a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a sigh and entered, headed straight for the empty chair at the head of the table.

Dedue beat him to it, pulling the chair out for his majesty to unceremoniously plop himself down. Without a word he grabbed a whole pheasant and set to ripping it apart with his hands and cramming pieces into his mouth.

Dedue sighed and returned to his seat.

Edelgard spoke first. “It’s…it’s good to see you again, Dimitri. We’d been told you were feeling ill, I’, glad to see you’ve recovered.”

“Hungry,” he muttered between bites.

“I see. Do you remember me? It’s been years since we last saw each other.”

He cast his eye at her, curiously.

“I’m Edelgard. We used to play as children, do you remember? I lived in that brick mansion at the edge of the city?”

He seemed to search inward for a moment before grunting. “Yes.”

“Good, good. Uh, these are my companions. Lord Hubert, Lady Petra, and Lady Byleth.”

He nodded.

“And my father sends his greetings as well.”

“Your father?” He cocked his head like a confused animal.

“Emperor Ionius. In fact, the whole House of Hresvelg sends greetings and best wishes, they regret that-”

“Hresvelg!” He barked, leaping to his feet and scattering pheasant bones about. “Hresvelg? You? You’re from that family? That cursed family?!”

“Cursed? I don’t-”

He slammed his fists down on the table. Byleth, who was between Edelgard and the King, stood, a protective hand in front of the Princess.

Dimitri recognized her meaning immediately, and locked eyes with the tutor. Byleth saw deep into pinpoint pupils framed with thin lines of blue. She saw the eyes of a warrior. A predator. A beast. He looked at her like a vicious, cornered wolf stares at a spear-wielding hunter: with fury and death.

Dedue stepped between them.

“Enough, your majesty. We shouldn’t trouble our guests. Let me return you to your room, we can have food brought there if you’re still hungry.”

His furious eye shook before they dilated, and all the rage and vivacity drained from him. His broad shoulders slumped and he stepped placidly as Dedue lead him from the room and away.

Those that remained sat in shocked silence.

“So,” Felix looked at Edelgard, “You see what we’re dealing with.”

“I…yes. Yes, I do.”

“He’s been like this since after the siege,” Sylvain added, “Though it’s gotten worse with time.”

“Whose handling the Kingdom’s affairs?” Hubert asked. “It seems impossible that he’s in any state to.”

“His Uncle, Lord Rufus has resumed his duties as regent during the King’s…problems.”

“He’s a lazy, idiotic lech,” Felix spat, “And puts most of it to some lesser lords like Lady Cornelia.”

“I see,” Edelgard rubbed her chin, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This is our problem. The boar is our monster. It falls on us to do something about it.”

“Please stop that, Felix,” Sylvain sighed, “You sound like you’re planning something drastic.”

“Maybe drastic is what it’ll take.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner ended in silence. There was little left to say after Felix’s meaningful declaration, and nothing to add that would change what had happened.

Byleth reflected on Dimitri’s manner. She had seen people like that before: battle mad. Some were broken by the noise and chaos of war, and their only defense was to become like a beast that kills out of necessity and doesn’t feel like a human does. Those men, on the rare occasion they left the battlefield, left a piece of themselves behind. A fragment of their sense of humanity. When others would drink and laugh, they would stare silently into nothing.

They never left the war. Not all of them.

It wasn’t quite the same with Dimitri. His battle was far behind him and still, he raged like a feral wolf. Perhaps his war hadn’t yet ended? Maybe he was still fighting it, somehow.

The four of them gathered in Edelgard’s room after. The Princess herself was on the bed in her dressing gown, her legs under the covers. Petra sat at the foot of the bed, Byleth at the writing desk, and Hubert stood by the tutor.

“He’s further gone than we had anticipated,” Hubert remarked, “Whatever sense he had may have completely left him by now.”

Edelgard shook her head. “I can’t believe that’s the case. Dimitri was the kindest, gentlest boy I’ve ever known. He couldn’t have fallen so far so easily. This can’t be who he truly was underneath.”

“In all fairness, that image you have is from a long time ago.”

“Still, I’m not ready to give up.”

“Lord Rufus,” Byleth interjected, “Is he a member of Those Who Slither in the Dark?”

“I don’t think so, or at least I have no reason to believe so. Rufus was the regent after the last King died, up until Dimitri turned eighteen. From what I heard then Felix’s assessment is correct: he’s a lazy oaf that spends more time chasing women than in service to his position. I think it’s more likely they’re taking advantage of his incompetence.”

“Which presents the possibility,” Hubert added, “That they somehow engineered this situation with Dimitri, as well as his apparent hatred of the Hresvelg family.”

“We’ve known they were behind the Tragedy of Duscur for some time. It seems more than likely they’ve had a hand in this as well.”

“Either way, the king is not the ally we hoped. We need to consider options, and whether removing him would be in our best interest.”

“Out of the question,” Edelgard snapped.

“I know you care about him, but the issue stands that-”

“That’s not it. I do…Dimitri was my friend. My first friend. He brought me joy and solace in one of the most uncertain times of my life, so of course I’d rather not hurt him. But beyond that, I don’t want to take such a severe step.”

“Lady Edelgard…”

“We are not looking to change the shape of Fodlan, Hubert. We’re trying to root out corruption and end the wickedness of a few, not depose monarchs. Deception and assassination are the tools of our enemies and I will not bloody our hands with them. We may move in the dark, but we strike in the light of day. I will not displace one corrupt system for another.”

“I see,” he bowed, “As you wish. I merely wished to discuss all of our options. I will consider the matter further and discuss it again with you in the morning. I’m sure there’s a non-violent solution we’ve yet to uncover.”

“Good. You can all go to bed, then, Goddess knows I need to. Sleep well, I’ll see you all tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lively castle had quieted as night approached, and as all such places did took on an eerie and discomforting silence that seemed to pervade every corner of the grand estate. Keeping such a place lit was a task beyond even the best-equipped servant staff, and as the royal castle’s staff seemed somewhat spare (likely to spare them the sight of Dimitri’s decline) by the time every one returned to their room they had to be lead by a maid holding a candelabra.

Byleth had just donned a sleeping gown and housecoat and was set to reading by candlelight until she was ready to turn in. Her latest endeavor was some historical piece: a romance between lords and ladies from the last century or so. It was trite and far out of her normal interests in literature, but as her time in this position went on she found herself more drawn to such stories. As much as she could scoff at the prose or chuckle at sickly metaphors, she still felt her heart race when the lovers found themselves together. She felt close to this story, somehow, but in a way she couldn’t begin to understand.

The candlesticks had burned down halfway when she heard a noise. It started as a clatter, one easy enough to dismiss as an accident by one of her neighbors. The came the shuffling. This perked her ears, and she shut her eyes to hear the footsteps beneath the sound. Too heavy to be Edelgard, and Petra’s footfalls made nearly no noise. Hubert’s gait was even and precise, while this one was stilted and shuffling.

It wasn’t a servant, she knew that. It lacked urgency.

She felt her heart begin to race as adrenaline filled her veins.

Slowly and silently she shifted from under the covers and set the book upon the duvet. She went to her trunk and lifted a stack of blouses and jackets.

In her father’s regiment, the rifles they used had detachable bayonets, one's custom fitted with handles so they could be used as a handheld knife as well as a gun-mounted weapon. She left everything behind when the blade-breakers disbanded. Everything but this.

A short, cherry-wood handle fixed around a full tang lead to a long, single-edged blade nestled at the bottom of her suitcase. She drew it from the leather scabbard, and the silver steel shone in the candlelight as though it had never known a drop of blood.

With cat’s grace she headed to the door, and only when she was positive the figure had passed did she dare to open it the tiniest sliver and look outside.

There were no lights. The torches and braziers were out. But her eyes adjusted and she saw the outline of a tall, shaggy shape make its way, staggeringly down the hall. She watched it. It could be nothing to fear and would pass them by. She shouldn’t act in ignorance. She needed to be patient.

All that went from her mind when the figure reached for the handle of Edelgard’s door. It held, locked, but it drew a key from its robes and let itself inside.

Byleth tasted copper and saw red.

With shocking speed and the delicate touch of a panther, she pursued the figure inside.

When she got there it approached Edelgard’s bed. She’d fallen asleep reading and the last inch of a single candle cast dancing shadows around the room. She saw a hand extend toward the sleeping Princess, and Byleth knew that she would never let it reach.

With two long strides, she leaped to the figures broad shoulders and gripped tight at the folds of its cloak. They bucked and growled, but she held strong and lifted her blade to strike when a thick, gloved hand reached up and grabbed her by the scruff, yanking with impossible strength. She came loose and the figure slammed her against the wall like a rag-doll, her feet dangling half-a-foot above the ground. She grunted and saw stars, but enough sense was left in her to thrust her knife into the brute’s forearm.

He barked and hissed, but his grip didn’t loosen a bit.

“Byleth?” Edelgard’s voice rang like a bell in the dark. “Dimitri?!” Flickering light danced over the King’s eyepatch and snarling teeth. Edelgard was sat up, wide-eyed and shocked. “What…what are you doing here? What’s going on?”

“Edelgard-” Byleth choked before Dimitri slammed her back into the wall again.

“Shut up!” He snarled. “She’s here. After everything they did. You did! After everything you did, you’re here, Hresvelg!” He was all but foaming at the mouth. “I do this and they can rest! I can rest, and they can quiet. I do this and it’s over!”

“Dimitri, I don’t understand what you’re saying. Please, put Byleth down and just talk to me. It’s me, Edelgard, I haven’t done anything to you.”

“No, no, no. She told me I could quiet the voices. I could put them to rest if I buried you all, Hresvelgs! I just have to bury you and they can rest.”

All through this he never broke eye-contact with Byleth, and she had nowhere to look but the wide, manic eyes of her assailant.

She was right, before, in a way. She saw something there. Herself.

“You,” she grunted, “I…I hear them too.”

“What?” He roared. “You liar! Liar!” Still, she felt his grip loosen slightly and coughed as fresh air poured into her lungs.

“I…I hear them too. The voices. The ghosts. The people you couldn’t save. I hear them, Dimitri.”

Humanity rushed into his feral gaze and he released her. Byleth slurped against the wall, massaging her sore throat.

“You hear them? They talk to you, too?”

“Not yours. Mine,” she nodded, “They talk to me sometimes. Tell me I shouldn’t be here. I should be with them. They talk to me like it’s…like it’s back then. They replay old conversations. They don’t leave until I talk back, tell them what I did back then.”

Dimitri looked at the floor for a moment. “Who?” He whispered.

“Soldiers,” she said, “Men I served with. People who died. And…and my father. I see him the most.”

“You,” Dimitri looked around, lost, suddenly, “You…I…oh. Oh, ow. What…what happened to my arm? I…”

He dropped to his knees, clutching his bleeding wrist. Edelgard moved to him, but Byleth put up a hand to stop her and knelt before him instead. She ripped a length of cloth from her coat and wrapped it tight around his wound.

“Are you with us Dimitri?” Edelgard asked.

“I…yes. I was…Edelgard? I…I see you now. You look just like back then.”

“I’ve grown up a bit, I think.”

He nodded. “I recognize you better like this. You were always so…so tired. We’d talk in your room when you couldn’t play. You’d ask me to tell you about Fhirdiad. About my home.”

“You always told it well.”

He smiled. “I think I missed you.”

Her expression darkened. “Why did you come in here, Dimitri?”

“I was…oh, Goddess. I came to…she told me you were responsible. Your family was behind…everything that’s happened. I came here to…no, no, no.” He shuddered.

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything that can’t be fixed. Who told you I was responsible?”

“She…Cornelia. She was helping with my…with my disorder. She told me I could quiet it by removing the cause. She told me it was the Imperial family that did it, that it was an open secret in the Empire. I didn’t believe her, but it got…oh, Goddess, Edelgard, the ghosts won’t leave me be.”

“I understand. You’re face-to-face with me know. You can look me in the eye when I ask you this: do you really think I had anything to do with what happened to your family?”

He looked at her for a long time. “No. No, you were always so…you couldn’t have. I know that. I know that.”

“And I can tell you the Imperial family didn’t either. The Emperor no longer has the influence to do such a thing if he wanted to.”

“I know. You’re right, I know.”

“But I know who did, Dimitri. That’s why we’re here. I know whose really behind this.”

“You do?! You…how?”

“I can tell you everything, but now you need to see to your arm and calm down. How about I come to talk to you tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Okay. Okay, that would be good. Could…what was your name?”

“Byleth,” she told him.

“Byleth. Could…could you come, too? You…something about you…it helps. Will you talk to me tomorrow?”

She nodded.

“Good. I should…I should go.” He rose and turned to leave. “Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“How…how do you quiet them? How do you make the ghosts stop?”

She thought about it for a long moment. “They didn’t for a long time. I still hear them sometimes. But being with people,” she glanced at Edelgard, “Living people you can depend on. That helps. More than anything else so far.”

He nodded. “Living people I can…depend on. Yeah. Yeah.”

With that, he shuffled out of the room and down the hall. Once he had gone, Byleth shut the door, locked it, and braced a chair beneath the handle.

“Do you think we’re still in danger?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth took an unused pillow and placed it on the floor at Edelgard’s bedside. She leaned against the mattress, her blade in arm’s reach.

“I don’t know. Better not to take the chance.”

“So you’re…you’re staying here for tonight?”

Byleth reached up and squeezed her hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Edelgard smiled and, minutes later, fell asleep, Byleth fingers still clutched in her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the heck have I been?!?
> 
> Sorry for the long delay! Honestly, I'm surprised I could keep the pace I was going up for as long as I did, but this whole social-distancing thing really broke my stride!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. I know some people were hoping for a less broken Dimitri, but this made sense for me in the context of what's going on, so bear with me! Hopefully, I'll handle it in a way you'll enjoy! As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	15. The King of Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Byleth speak to Dimitri.

Byleth slept light and restlessly in her perch by Edelgard’s bed, but they were not disturbed again throughout the night. When early morning brought the stirring of the servants through the castle, she carefully extricated her hand from the Princess’s firm grip and tip-toed back to her own room. Truth be told she was more concerned about Hubert seeing her than one of the staff, but she wasn’t bothered as she made her way back and into her own bed before she shut her eyes for a scant few hours of restful sleep before she was retrieved for breakfast.

Neither Dimitri nor Dedue were at the meal, which surprised even Felix and Sylvain.

“Dimitri must be having a tough morning,” Sylvain grimaced, “Dedue seems to be the only one who can handle him like this.”

“A loyal dog to keep the boar in check,” Felix snipped, “Fitting.”

“Why do you call him that?” Edelgard asked. “Forgive me for prying, but it’s an odd nickname.”

“It’s not a nickname, I’m simply calling him what he is. Believe me, if you’d seen him during the siege, you’d agree with me. Savage and feral, like a wild beast. I saw the truth of him on that day, and he gets closer to that image all the time.”

“So it’s a relic of your time in battle? Was he that dangerous?”

“He’s insanely strong. I saw him rip people apart like a monster. He’s nothing less than a true beast.”

“They called me a demon.” Everyone cast their eyes to Byleth, who spoke softly. “The Ashen Demon, when I fought. I was fine hearing it from enemies and people in other companies, it was something I became to make it through. To survive. But then my own comrades picked it up as well. I think they meant it as a compliment, like a badge of honor. But every time I heard it from them it became…real. I felt like a little bit of myself slipped away each time. I started to become what they called me: a demon. A monster. It became something I could no longer leave on the battlefield.”

Everyone stared silently at their bacon for a time. Red tinged the tips of Felix’s cheekbones.

“It seems to me,” Edelgard chimed in, “That we become what we must when times are terrible. It falls to the people who care for us to remind us who we truly are.”

She gripped Byleth’s hand, who flashed her a genuine smile.

“Enough of that. Let’s talk about something more fun. Sylvain, how long have you and Felix been together?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw nothing of the King and his vassal until the afternoon when Dedue himself fetched Byleth and Edelgard from their rooms.

Edelgard had taken on a bit of fatigue that day, likely a consequence of the incident the previous night, and walked with one arm on her cane, and the other looped through Byleth’s who supported her as they walked.

Dedue lead them from a few steps ahead, back straight and stiff and without a word. After a while, Edelgard seemed to tire of the silence.

“So, I take it you know what happened last night?”

He nodded. “I do. I apologize, this was the first of such…events with his majesty, so there was nothing in place to stop it.”

“Hmm.”

Silence consumed them for a few more moments.

“Sorry,” Byleth said, “That I hurt him. I understand if you’re upset with me.”

Dedue sighed. “I…I suppose I should be, but…has anyone told you how the King lost his eye?”

She shook her head.

“That’s well enough, there are plenty of false rumors, even within the castle. He lost it during the siege on Duscur. Specifically, when I stabbed it out.”

“What?”

“The siege was terrible. In just a few days we lost so many people. I was young, not even thirteen, and I watched my whole family leave and not return. I was alone when, on the last day, the door to my house opened and Dimitri came in. He seemed in a blood rage, looking for anyone else to fight. He found me in our kitchen. To me, he was a killer: bloodstained clothes in the color of our enemy. I reacted before I thought, grabbing a knife and striking at him as quickly as I could. For some reason, he didn’t defend himself. He didn’t move at all. I think seeing me, a child, broke him from his rage. I felt the knife plunge in and blood covered my hands. I dropped the knife and waited to die, but he just took me by my shoulders and asked me if I was alright. He asked where my family had gone. If I was hungry. All this while he was still bleeding from his eye. I didn’t know what to do. It was the first glimpse of kindness I’d seen in weeks. I broke down crying in his arms. After that, he took me in. Everyone at his camp thought he’d lost his mind, but he made the decision to bring me back to Fhirdiad. I’ve lived here ever since, in his care. And he in mine.”

“I see. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s behind us. My point is that I can hardly judge your actions. The King’s wounds were not too severe, and certainly not as permanent as my own actions. Additionally…Dimitri has been more…lucid this morning than I’ve seen him in months. Whatever you said did more good than anything else we’ve tried. I actually owe you my thanks. He’ll be just in here.”

They had stopped in front of a large, dark-wood door carved with regal portraits of lions upon a hill. Dedue knocked twice and opened them. Beyond was a library that stretched all around the room with more books than Byleth had ever seen in one place. At the far end, before a smoldering fireplace, Dimitri was slumped in a plush easy-chair.

He had finally changed out of his massive cloak and was dressed in clean, blue silk pajamas under a fleece robe. His hair was clean and shiny, and though his eye was underlined by deep, dark circles, there was humanity and intelligence in them just as they’d been when they’d last seen him.

He roused at the sound of the door shutting and smiled.

“Edelgard, Miss Byleth, I’m glad to see you again. Please, have a seat.”

They did, sitting next to each other on the plush loveseat opposite him.

“You seem better today, Dimitri,” Edelgard smiled, “You seem like you.”

“I am. Tired, but me.”

“Have the…have the ‘ghosts’ bothered you?”

“Not too much, thank you. You were right, Miss Byleth. When I’m with people I care about, they reach me less. Dedue even convinced me to wash and change.”

Dedue smiled. “For which all of Faerghus is extremely grateful.”

Dimitri laughed, a choked, raspy sound. “Yes, we’d been getting complaints from the border. It’s been…difficult to accept my fighting is done. Most of all because I’m…”

“Still alive,” Byleth finished, “When so many aren’t.”

He nodded. “My father, my mother. Glenn, who was like a brother to me. Them and more I’ve lost in this horrible fight. Why them and not me? What right do I have to live when they died?”

“None. There isn’t a reason. But you are alive. They’re glad for that. You know they wouldn’t change it.”

“The ghosts say otherwise.”

“That’s how you know they aren’t really them.”

He nodded. “You’re right. The dead are beyond us. It’s the living that haunt our minds. But this isn’t what you’re here to talk about, is it? You know who is behind everything.”

“The Tragedy of Duscur,” Edelgard nodded, “And the siege. The sidelining of the Imperial family. Countless conflicts over the last few decades that have caused innumerable deaths, all to profit a select few.”

“Well, then, who are they?”

“We call them Those Who Slither in the Dark, a secret cabal of powerful nobles throughout Fodlan whose secret dealing have been influencing every nation. We know a few of their members: Cornelia is one of them.”

He nodded. “When you told me that, I finally began to think clearly. It was definitely Cornelia who convinced me it was your family behind everything.”

She grimaced. “It was, in a way.”

“What?”

“While the Hresvelg’s are uninvolved or victims of Those Who Slither, I believe their most senior member is my Uncle, Lord Volkhard Arundel.”

“I remember him. Sometimes he was at the manor you lived in here in Fhirdiad.”

“That’s right. It started with him, using my mother’s marriage to my father to gain power, and from there he stretched his web of lies and manipulation wherever he could.”

“Then that’s all I need to hear. We know who our target is, and we know what we must do.”

“No, Dimitri, we can’t act yet.”

“Why not?” His fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. Byleth saw his pupil narrow and shake. “Why shouldn’t we strike them down?”

“Because they control too much. Unless we can root them all out at once, one of them could simply pull their influence and strike back. If we do this wrong, all of Fodlan could be consumed by war and millions would die.”

The King’s breathing slowed and he returned to himself. “I…yes. That’s true. If there’s any way to avoid that, we must take it. So what can I do now?”

“For now we’re bringing people in. If you can promise us your support, and act when needed that would be enough to call this a success.”

“I understand. You have it. Anywhere and anytime, so long as I am able, I will help however I can.”

“We both will,” Dedue added, “If what you say is true then these are the people behind the ravaging of my home and the death of my family. I will hold nothing back in seeing justice served.”

Edelgard nodded. “Perfect, thank you both. The only question, Dimitri, is what can you still do?”

“If I can sustain this…stability, I should be able to reclaim the power of my titles within a few days. My Uncle is not well-loved, so the Parliament would more than likely rush the motion. The real issue is how do I maintain it? Miss Byleth, I was hoping you might have some insight?”

“Hmm. You have people who care about you. We’ve met more than a few since we arrived in Faerghus. I think you need to face them, tell them the truth, and let them help you.”

“Face them. I don’t know if I can. I’ve been useless these past few years. I’ve put them through so much. How can I dare to ask them for help now? How would they react?”

She shrugged. “The only way to find out is to do it. Your friends love you, Dimitri. They’ll come when you call for them.”

“I hope you’re right. I may take all my courage to do this.” He yawned. “I’m sorry, as you can imagine, I didn’t get much sleep. I need to rest.”

Edelgard grunted as she rose, shakily, to her feet. “I may need to do the same.”

“Always the sleeping beauty, huh Edelgard? You’re lucky to have such a brave knight to watch over you.”

Edelgard blushed. “She d-doesn’t watch over me! She was just nearby, is all. A stroke of luck, that’s all it was!”

He laughed. “If you say so. Come, I’ll see you out.”

Edelgard was still blushing and making excuses as they left the library. Dimitri made a comment about the shade of her cheeks and she turned away from him, toward the other end of the hall, when she fell silent. She stepped forward, slow and deliberate, until she stood before a huge portrait. In it were three people: A tall, handsome blonde-haired man with a short beard dressed in regal blue, a beautiful, if somewhat ordinary woman with chestnut hair, and a blonde-haired boy of about eight or nine years old between them.

Dimitri noticed and joined her.

“Ah, yes, this is one of our last family portraits. That’s me, in the middle, I think I was nine, then? And there’s father. When I imagine great kings like Loog the Lion, I think they must’ve looked like him.”

“Your highness resembles him quite a bit,” Dedue added.

“You’re too kind, Dedue. For one thing, I still can’t grow a beard like that.”

“Dimitri,” Edelgard whispered, “Who is that?” She pointed to the woman in the portrait.

“Hmm? That’s my step-mother, Patricia. This is just after she and father were married. Not too long before you visited us, I think. Why, do you know her from somewhere else?”

Edelgard nodded. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and her hands shook so badly she nearly dropped her cane.

“That woman is Anselma von Arundel, Dimitri. That’s…that’s my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, but I couldn't add anything after that bombshell ending!
> 
> It feels good to post so quickly, especially considering that the last chapter took me like a fortnight to finish!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, see you next time for more feels!


	16. In Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth arranges a meeting.

“She can’t be your mother, my Lady. Forgive me, but it’s impossible.”

Hubert seemed exasperated, not least of all because he had already expressed the previous sentiment a dozen times that day, if not more.

“Everything about her is the same,” Edelgard shook her head. She had retreated directly to bed after the shock of her revelation nearly made her collapse. Byleth had helped her back to her room and now sat on the end of the bed while Hubert paced about. “Her hair, her eyes. Everything about the woman in that portrait is my mother, Hubert.”

“We would’ve known,” he sighed, “Someone would have. The consort of the King of Faerghus is hardly a secret position. Surely, someone, anyone familiar with the Imperial court could have recognized her.”

“Mother was smart. She’d know who to avoid to conceal her identity. Not to mention she was only one of my father’s consorts and the one who bore him the fewest children. She was hardly famous back home. And don’t you see? I was brought here just after she and King Lambert were married! This explains why I was brought to Fhirdiad.”

“Then why did you not see her your whole time here? Why not reveal herself to her own daughter? I’m sorry, Edelgard, but it raises more questions than it answers.”

“It could’ve been,” Byleth contributed, “That she didn’t want to give Edelgard false hope? I mean, she couldn’t come back with her, after all.”

“Exactly. Mother’s priority would have been me, above all. I’m sure of it. Hubert, you’re just upset that your network didn’t turn this information up itself.”

“It’s not an issue of pride, my Lady, but of confidence. If this were the case, I know my network would have learned it by now. Besides, you haven’t considered the implication of this.”

“What?”

“Your mother disappeared. It was always possible she retreated to some far off land or into hiding. But, if she was Queen Patricia…”

“Then,” Byleth realized, “She died in the Tragedy of Duscur. Oh, Edelgard…”

Edelgard shook her head. “You aren’t thinking it through. The Tragedy was organized by Those Who Slither in the Dark, an organization lead by Volkhard von Arundel. He loved my mother, he’d never see her come to harm. No, I’m more confident than ever that she’s alive, and my Uncle is hiding her from me. That explains why she never reached out to me! Why she never wrote or visited, or-”

“That raises the question of if she was complicit in their schemes.”

“Never. My mother is alive, Hubert, and she’s being kept away from Fodlan. I can feel it in my heart, it’s true.”

Hubert sighed. “Fine. I know better than to continue trying to dissuade you at this point. I shall set my spies to…confirming your suspicions. In the meantime, the two of you have made miraculous progress with King Dimitri.”

“You have Byleth to thank for that,” Edelgard smiled, “She’s the one who really managed to reach him.”

He bowed to her. “Then you have my thanks, Lady Byleth. Our task, now, is to ensure the rest of our visit is devoted to that progress not being undone. I trust you have a plan?”

Byleth nodded. “He’s not going to be the same. Likely not ever again. But I know how to help him adjust. At least I know what helped me.”

“Is there anything you need from us?”

“Could you help me send a letter?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maintaining the King’s spirit became their primary mission, and each day, after Edelgard’s lessons, they would meet with Dimitri in the library where they would take dinner together and talk. Sometimes they spoke of small things: Edelgard’s siblings or the climate in Enbarr. Other times the topic would turn more severe and Byleth would do what she could to lead Dimitri from the mire of dark thoughts that held his mind.

Though he insisted that his return to public life was imminent, he saw and spoke to no one besides the two women and Dedue, who was doing all he could to keep the King in fresh clothes and soap. Every time they suggested they take their meal with the rest of the court, his mood would darken and he’d make some vague excuse about the time not being right.

“I just don’t feel ready,” he said, one evening.

“I understand,” Edelgard nodded, “But our time here is nearly up. In three days we have to leave, and Byleth and I won’t be able to help you anymore. Can you be ready before then?”

He shook his head. “I…I don’t know.” Shadows of the beast swirled around his eye. “I want to. You must believe that I do. But I’m…afraid.”

Byelth set down her knife and fork and looked at him with a wide, focused stare.

“Tell me what you’re afraid of.”

“Your majesty,” Dedue put a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to-”

“No, it’s okay. To say that I have neglected my duty to the nation would be an understatement of catastrophic severity. Were the government not afraid of what a scandal could do to our international reputation my removal would likely have been one of the biggest events in recent history for Faerghus. But I can change that: resume my station and make a difference. For that, it isn’t too late.”

“But you think it is for something else?”

He nodded. “When we were children, Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, and I were inseparable. We’d spend nearly every day together. We’d pretend to be adventurers, like something out of a storybook. Felix was our swordsman, Ingrid our brave Cavalier, Sylvain our clever rogue, and I was…”

“A warrior?”

“No,” Edelgard answered, “Not Dimitri. He was so gentle as a child, it’s hard to imagine him hurting anything, even in play.”

He nodded. “I was our cleric, a white mage who supported the others with helpful magic. The only role in our group that wasn’t attainable, I suppose, but I had no thoughts to being King. I never imagined a day when my father would not sit on the throne. But there was one more.”

“Glenn.”

Dimitri looked at Byleth. “You didn’t know him, did you?”

She shook her head. “He’d passed long before I met Felix. Lord Rodrigue would speak of him often, though. He sounded like a strong, kind young man.”

“He was. For Felix and Sylvain, he was all but divine. They dreamed about being as strong and gallant as Glenn.” He chuckled. “I think that’s the first thing they bonded over. For Ingrid, he was a light in the darkness. They were engaged, practically from birth. For many that sort of thing is an inconvenience. But she adored him from the day they met. And for me…well, he was like a brother to me. I’m an only child. What I saw in my friends wasn’t just companionship or distraction. They’re family to me. When Glenn died, we all felt like we lost a piece of ourselves. And for me…”

“He died protecting you.”

Dimitri’s eye went wide. “How…how do you know that?”

“Rodrigue told me. He takes solace in it, I think, that Glenn died honorably. Felix is the opposite, of course. But Glenn was struck down protecting you from the insurgents, right?”

He nodded. “I’m the reason he died. The reason the light left our lives and then when we were at our worst, did I hold us together? Was I there for my friends? No. I traded my cleric’s robes for the hide of a beast and abandoned them for violence and madness. I failed my family, and I don’t know that I’m worthy to face them.”

They all sat in silence a moment.

“I know how you feel,” Byleth finally said, “But you can’t go on like this. The distance, the wondering. It isn’t fair to you and it isn’t fair to them. If you’re going to be better they deserve the chance to be a part of it.” There was a knock at the door. “Oh? It’s time, then. Please stand, your majesty.”

“I…why?”

“It’ll be easier if you just do it. Trust me.”

He stared her in the eye, sighed, and stood, smoothing down the front of his shirt. He managed to don proper clothes that day, a belted white and blue tunic over blue trousers. His face was clean, the dark circles under his eye had begun to fade, and while his shaggy hair remained long it was properly washed and brushed into some semblance of order.

Byleth nodded and stepped over to the doorway, grasped the handle, and opened it in a swift, smooth movement. On the other side stood Felix, Sylvain, and, between them, Ingrid, who breath was a little quicker from, presumably, running here from where she’d landed her pegasus.

She took a step forward, trembling eyes welling.

Dimitri had become a statue: frozen in place while he waited for his friends to say something, to do anything.

“Dimitri,” Ingrid whispered, “Are you…you?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, shut it, looked at his boots, and nodded stiffly.

He had no time to prepare for Ingrid to rush toward him and throw her arms around his shoulders, sobbing openly as she embraced.

“Thank the Goddess,” she whispered, “I missed you so much. I missed you so much, I thought you’d never come back to us.”

Tears filled Dimitri’s eye and streamed down his face before he gently wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you, too. I missed you, too.”

Sylvain, deftly flicking the wetness from the corners of his eyes, stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder. “Glad to have you back, Dimi. You had us worried. Well, more like terrified.”

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I shouldn’t have put you all through that, I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, it’s alright. Having you back to your old self is worth anything.”

At once, they all looked back to Felix who idled in the doorway, transfixed on a bit of stonework at his feet.

Ingrid frowned at him. “Felix, quit being a jerk and-”

Dimitri signaled her to stop. He pulled from her grip and took a step toward the swordsman. “No. Felix, I can’t expect you to forgive me. After Glenn died and you needed me most I became something so terrible. I’m sorry. I can’t ask for your sympathy and I know I-”

“No.” Felix looked at him, his eyes sharp and cold as a wolf’s, but they softened. “No, I…you did what you had to. You were what you needed to be, and I…well, I can’t say I handled it much better, did I?” He wiped his eyes on his glove.

“Glenn was your brother, Felix, no one could blame you for-”

“No. I abandoned you, too. I just…I lost Glenn, and then the siege, and I thought I was losing you, too, and I couldn’t handle the thought of it and,” he choked on a sob, “If you were just some beast, some monster, then I wouldn’t have to cry for you when you were gone. I was a fool. I…I’m sorry, Dimitri.”

This time Dimitri advanced and wrapped the smaller man in a hug. Sylvain and Ingrid joined them after a moment and not a single one ashamed of their tears.

Edelgard put a hand on Byleth’s elbow.

“We should go. Give them time to talk.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The castle was dim and quiet as they made their way back to their rooms.

“How did you know?” Edelgard asked.

“Know what?”

“That it would work? That they would accept him back without issue?”

“Hmm? Oh, well, there’ll be problems. Certainly, after they adjust, they’ll have some grievances, but it can be worked out now. None of them seemed really angry at him. Ingrid and Sylvain were scared for him. Felix was scared of him, or, I guess, what might happen to him. It seemed pretty obvious to me, but I’ve known them for a while.”

“That’s right. All but Dimitri.”

“I’ve been able to see what they were all missing without him. What was missing when I knew them before.”

“Will it last? Will they sustain what you’ve started?”

She nodded. “When you leave the battlefield, it’s…it’s almost like the wounds you didn’t get follow you. They can’t affect your body anymore, so they strike at your mind and soul. And, when someone dies for you, takes the bullet that was meant for you, well, it can give that darkness form. There’s no worse guilt. No more powerful fear.”

“But people help?”

She nodded. “I was alone until Lady Seiros took me in. She helped where she could, and I made friends at the College who helped off-load a little of it. And then there’s you, Edelgard.”

She flushed. “Me?”

Byleth nodded. “I’ve tutored a lot of people. I’ve been close to them, too. But for me…I’ve never really known the difference between a friend and…and an ally, I suppose. The people I know and the people I fought with, they’ve always been sort of the…same to me. But you’re different. I…trust you. I care about you, Edelgard.”

“Oh, w-w-w-well, I-I-I care about you, um, as well. I, uh, I haven’t had many, um, friends before. I can say I feel…the same way. Um…oh, here’s our rooms! Well, I’ll see you…in the morning! Sleep well!”

With shocking speed, she dashed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Byleth smiled and entered her own door. She shut it and found herself leaning back against the cold wood.

She meant what she’d told Edelgard, so why did it feel…incomplete? She said what she meant to say, didn’t she? Her heart was beating so fast, why?

“What is this feeling?” She muttered. “I don’t know…the words…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to jinx it, but I think I'm back in my groove! 
> 
> A little of that emotion here! I hope I didn't rush it, but I've been thinking about this scene ever since I decided to take the story to Fhirdiad! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	17. Fond Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the Princess and her party to leave Fhirdiad.

The day after the tearful reunion of Dimitri and his found family, the castle returned to what could easily be called ‘business as usual.’ Dimitri was alert and present for meals and other business, and within a day assurances had been made by an extremely relieved lord of parliament that Dimitri’s regency would be restored within the week.

To celebrate the occasion the King’s uncle, Lord Rufus Bladdyd, joined them for dinner.

He was a tall, handsome man with tousled hair the color of white sand and a short, roguish beard. His regal dress, an arrangement of red and navy, was stylishly open at the lapel and he was enjoying the third bottle of Adrestian red wine they had opened for the meal.

“It’s excellent, _excellent_ , to have you back to your old self, Dimitri, my boy,” he chuckled, “I’ve been saying, I’ve _always_ said, you are much too young to be caught in such a dreary malaise. Leave the brooding to the old folks, I say. You kids should be living.”

He made a sloppy flourish to the other occupants of the table and drained his glass.

“Yes, thank you, Uncle.” Dimitri did his best to hide his embarrassment at Rufus’s demeanor. “I’m sorry to make you leave your post, though.”

“Oh, no, think nothing of it. I’m not suited to rule, sitting on the throne, making declarations and all that. No, that’s why I abdicated in the first place.”

“Abdicated?” Edelgard asked. “I wasn’t aware that you were King?”

“Oh, yes, very hush, you understand. I was the elder brother, not Lambert. But I was only sovereign for a few days before I was done with the whole business. Made some people very happy, you know. Others mad, but you can’t please everyone, I always say. No, Lambert was much better suited. And Dimitri, of course. No, I’m better suited to the…perimeter of the court. With the ladies in waiting,” he winked, “If you catch my drift.”

Edelgard looked at her lap. “O-of course.”

“Well the ladies will surely be glad to see his lordship back,” Sylvain grinned, “They must have been lonely.”

“Doubly-so, I imagine, since you’re off the market yourself, Sylvie, old boy,” he laughed. “Don’t understand it, myself, but so long as you two are happy.”

The head of Felix’s fork bent, ever so slightly.

“Anyway,” Ingrid interjected, “Everything’s back to normal! So, Lady Edelgard, how much longer will you be in Fhirdiad?”

“Oh, just a few more days while we prepare for the next leg of our journey.”

“Really? That’s too bad, I hoped we’d get to catch up more.”

“You’ll have to visit Enbarr, then. My family would be delighted to host you. All of you, if you wish.”

“Lovely ladies in Enbarr,” Rufus muttered.

“We’d be delighted, Edelgard,” Dimitri smiled, “We’ll have to make arrangements soon.”

“Yes,” Edelgard nodded, “Soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, a familiar maid escorted Byleth back to the atrium for another audience with Lord Felix Frauldarius. She once again found the room cleared of obstacles while Felix did warm-up exercises in the center.

“It’s a rematch, is it?” She asked.

He tossed her a practice sword. “You’re leaving. It’s our last chance.”

She swung it back and forth, testing the weight and balance.

“It’s been less than two weeks, what makes you think this will be different?”

“You’re the one who told me every battle is unique, right? Estimates, troop sizes, armaments, they don’t mean much as long as both sides are unwilling to lose.”

She nodded. “That’s true, but you’re always unwilling to lose. What have you changed, now?”

He took a stance, his blade clutched in both hands and pointed at her heart. “Why don’t you fight me and see?”

Without warning she launched from her back foot like a snake. Felix caught the thrust on the flat of his blade and spun into a riposte at her middle. She took a step back, the tip of the blade glancing off the fabric of her blouse before she returned in a downward strike aimed at the pate of his head.

She expected him to back-step, his best move but also the most expected. She could press her advantage and keep him off balance, ringing shots until she found an opening.

But, to her surprise, he raised his sword in a square block, nullifying both of their momentums. Felix surged with new strength and vivacity, pushing his shoulder into her middle and knocking her backward.

He spun, not in a pirouette, but a full rotation with his whole body, leveling a heavy strike at her middle. It was all Byleth could do to get her defense up in time, but the strike was so heavy it just continued her backward momentum allowing him to follow up with a quick, precise strike that stopped a scant inch from her throat.

“Checkmate,” he huffed, “I win.”

Byleth shrugged, smiled, and dropped her blade. “You win.”

With a long, deep sigh, Felix dropped onto his back. His face was red with effort and emotion that he struggled to hide from her. She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Well,” she began, “What was the answer? What do you fight for?”

He dropped his arm. His eyes were dry, but red and blotchy.

“I hated my father. Do you know why?”

“Because he didn’t approve of you and Sylvain?”

“You know that’s not why.”

She nodded.

“I couldn’t understand. He was so…proud of Glenn, after he died. He talked about his honor. That it was a ‘good death.’ I couldn’t understand. All I knew was that my brother was gone, and no one seemed to care about it like I did. That was bull, of course. We were all suffering, even father.”

“So what did you realize?”

“Glenn wasn’t killed meaninglessly. He didn’t…he didn’t die for nothing. He gave his life to guard Dimitri. He gave his life to protect someone he loved, and he would’ve done the same for me, or Ingrid, or Sylvain. He fought because of us. He was strong because of…because of us. Dimitri’s alive because of that. Because he knew that.”

“So what do you fight for?”

“Dimitri. And Sylvain, and Ingrid. Dedue. Even Father. I have people who…who I need. Who need me. I’ve watched them suffer for too long. I’ve sat by, swinging swords and scowling while they endured as much or more than I have in my own little world. Never again. I fight to protect them. To keep them safe and happy. I fight to keep my family whole, as best I can. I would give my life for them. That’s my answer.”

Byleth smiled and stood. “It’s a good answer. I’m glad you figured it out. That means I have nothing left to teach you. Congratulations.” She made her way out.

“Wait. Did you let me win? Did you hold anything back? I need to know for sure.”

She thought about it a moment. “You’ve found someone to fight for. That’s important, Felix. It’ll guide you along through the hardest times ahead. But I…I don’t want to fight anymore. I’m sick of blood and steel. I’m sick of violence and death. It was all I knew for…for so long. I want my battle to end, Felix. I want it to be over.”

“Have you found someone, then? Someone who makes you feel like you can stop?”

“I…I think I have.”

“Then don’t let them go.”

She nodded and opened the door.

“You never answered my question,” he called after her, “Did you let me win? Byleth? Byleth?!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the time had come for the Princess and her company to leave Fhirdiad. The scene was much as with was the day they left Arianrhod, though, this time, all in attendance were tearful to see them go.

Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid had gathered around Byleth to see her off.

“Please promise we’ll see you soon,” Ingrid said as she wiped tears from her eyes. “And we’ll try to visit as soon as we can.”

Byleth nodded.

“And thanks, teach,” Sylvain added, “For bringing him back to us. I don’t think we’ll ever be able to thank you for that. Will we, Felix?”

Felix grunted in agreement. “No.”

She nodded. “It’s okay. Take care of each other.”

“We will.”

“Edelgard,” Dimitri smiled, “Thank you for everything that’s you’ve. And you, as well, Miss Byleth. I owe you everything.”

“Are you going to be okay when we leave?”

He nodded. “I’ll manage. I have good friends…family, on my side. And it’s okay if I write to you two?”

“Of course. We look forward to it.”

“Good, good. I don’t know when I’ll be able to make the trip to Enbarr, we have so much to catch up on here. When will we see each other again?”

“Perhaps sooner than you think.” She reached into her jacket and pulled out a sealed envelope that she tucked into his hand. “Wait until we’re gone to open it, and do so only when you’re alone.”

He gripped it and nodded. “How do I respond?”

“You’ll understand everything after you read it. I promise.”

“Okay. My guards will escort you to Garreg Mach until more Imperial troops can meet with you. The company is a bit…larger than what you departed with. That should ensure our…friends can’t interfere as they did on your way here.”

“Thank you, Dimitri.”

“I wish you all safe travels. And, again, thank you. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short, but sweet, too, I hope! I wanted to put a bit of a button on the characters we were leaving. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	18. The Foot of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess's party arrives at the base of the Oghma Mountains for a well-deserved rest.

Dimitri may have somewhat understated his description of the complement of troops he’d lent to Edelgard’s party. In total, four more carriages were added to their caravan, each filled with a quartet of armed, Kingdom soldiers and piloted by two more, not to mention the additional two that sat next to the footmen on the others cars.

Dedue had given his personal assurance that each was trustworthy and loyal only to Dimitri and the crown, so they had no need for concern of traitors or spies in service to Cornelia.

Once they departed the city, Hubert bid them to stop at a royal mail office some ways from Fhirdiad and commission another stack of envelopes for delivery. Neither he, nor Edelgard disclosed who they might be for, but based on the tidy sum of postage he paid, they seemed to be going all over Fodlan.

Even with their generous escort, every member of the company was relieved that the road ahead was calm and peaceful, and thankfully possessed nothing in the way of the excitement their previous journey had held. Even Petra, once again free to jog along with the horses, seemed calmer and more serene.

She still ran, of course, but only in the mornings, and took the rest of her day languidly watching the scenery drift by.

Their only destination before Garreg Mach, after just over a week of travel, was a petite village in the Charon region of Faerghus, nestled between the mountains that separated the Kingdom and the Alliance and the Oghma mountains upon which the Academy was fixed.

The village was called Grannus, and looked, to Byleth, like a picture on a wall.

Nestled in green grasslands that wafted in the wind, and framed by great, craggy mountains, the town itself seemed quaint and cozy even from a distance. Blue and pink cobbled roofs dotted the petite skyline, and rose-colored bricks lined the streets where villagers waltzed about with boxes of grain, leading donkeys, and cows, and cats. It evoked, in one’s mind, the very essence of a village.

Byleth had been here once or twice in the past few years, owing to it’s proximity to Garreg Mach. She was hardly familiar, but knew enough to direct them to the town’s best inn for them to rest the night. Most of the soldiers went to confer with the town guard over security, leaving a handful with the nobles to keep watch.

They all checked in to cute, cozily appointed rooms and made their way downstairs for a lunch of poached eggs and toast, at which point Edelgard announced the arrival of a surprise guest.

“Who is it?”

“Well,” she admitted, “It’s not exactly a surprise for you, but you are overdue to meet. She should be here-”

“Edie, darling!”

Across the room, framed by golden sunlight, was a gorgeous young woman with a head of lazy, red-gold curls dressed in a stylish lavender dress let down generously over her decoupage. She smiled broadly and dashed over, throwing her arms around Edelgard before she could even attempt to stand.

“Oof! Hippolyta, take it easy!”

“Oh, sorry, sorry, sweetie. Hubie, good to see you.”

“Hippolyta,” he nodded.

“And Petra! Out and about, how lovely to see you uncaged.”

“It is wonderful to be seeing you again.”

“And this must be the famous tutor!”

“Yes,” Edelgard cleared her throat, “Hippolyta von Hresvelg, this is Byleth von Eisner. Byleth, this is my older sister Hippolyta.”

“Right, the one who was traveling. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well! Edie, your letters didn’t say anything about how handsome she was!”

“And why would they?!” She blushed. “Quit being strange and sit!”

She did, directly across from Byleth.

“So, how goes the traveling? You know it the only way to live, on the open road.”

“It’s going fine.”

“I thought,” Byleth added, “I heard you were traveling with friends?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Just me and my ladies, but they’re taking a little detour while I catch up with my favorite sister.”

“You travel alone?”

“Well, we have a carriage and a few helpers, but yes.”

“You stopped in Enbarr, yes?” Edelgard asked. “Any news?”

“Only that father is beside himself with worry. You really should send him a message.”

“I did,” she sighed, “At least three times.”

“He’s a bit upset you didn’t return home after the incident.”

“It would’ve taken us ages without any protection, he knows that.”

“Believe me, Edie, I’m on your side. You just might be in for it when you get home.”

“There’s no helping it, I suppose. He sent the reserve guard to meet us?”

She handed Hubert a sealed envelope. “They’ll meet you at the base of the mountains on the Imperial side. That letter has the details, you know I’m not good with such things, darling.”

“Thank you. Perhaps we should head upstairs to talk to more. I’d hate to hold up the table any longer.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They adjourned, together, to Edelgard’s room, the largest by far with a sofa and a writing desk along with the quaint four-poster bed. Once they were in and the door was shut, Hippolyta sighed and began to shuck her long gown, lifting it unceremoniously over her head and tossing it to the floor to reveal a simple, perfectly fitted black suit and waistcoat. She retrieved a black ribbon from her pocket and tied her bountiful hair in a loose ponytail before plopping onto the couch beside Petra.

“Finally,” she groaned, “All those ruffles and layers drive me crazy, darling.”

“I know,” Edelgard nodded, “ I appreciate you maintaining the ruse, though.”

They smiled at each other while Byleth looked on, confused beyond all reason. It must have shown on her face, as Edelgard quickly went to explain:

“Ah, right. We should make proper introductions. Byleth, this isn’t just my older sister, Hippolyta.”

Hubert chimed in. “She is also the best undercover operative we have working for our cause: meet Agent Black Eagle.”

“Pleasure, darling,” she purred.

“Hippolyta’s ‘travels,” Edelgard continued, “Are a guise to mask reconnaissance and covert operations we’re undertaking against Those Who Slither in the Dark. Her reputation as a…”

“Vapid, idiotic, self-obsessed socialite?” She offered.

“Yes, that. It’s to divert suspicion from her. To the world she’s taking an extended adolescence around Fodlan. But, to us, she’s our knife in the dark, along with her cohort who are masquerading as her friends.”

“Well, they’re genuine friends, they should also happen to be spies. And, since Edie is telling you all this, that means you’ve been brought into the fold. Well done, darling, you must’ve made a good impression.”

Byleth nodded, still a bit off-balance.

“So,” Edelgard asked, “What’s your report?”

“Our key contact is solid, I’ve just come from him. He’s prepared everything we asked and should be on-time.”

“Contact? Who is it?”

“Best not to say, aloud, darling. This location isn’t entirely secure. Sparrow and Dove are handling the others. By the end of tomorrow we should have covered all our bases in the Alliance.”

“Good. I’m sorry, Byleth, I promise I’ll tell you soon, but Hippolyta’s right. There are a few people who suspect what we’re doing. The best we can do is keep the specifics on a need-to-know basis to guarantee our gambit works.”

Byleth nodded. “I understand.”

“Now,” Hippolyta went on, “We just wait. You’re headed to the College in the morning?”

“We are. What about you?”

“Mmm, well I need to meet my ‘friends’ late tonight, then back to the capital, sadly.”

“Is father okay?”

“He’s fine. Hubert thought it best we have eyes on Volkhard while these stages carry out, so we need to head back. Edie, do you mind if I wait in here until dark? I do not want to put that dress back on, so I’d rather sneak out under cover of night.”

“That’s fine, I was just going to take a nap. The rest of you can enjoy Grannus for now. We’ll reconvene for dinner downstairs.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Grannus lacked in size and the amenities of a large city, it made up for it in unique charm. The center square of the town had been retrofitted into a day market, a sort of craftsmen district where the various journeymen of the city could peddle unique, handmade wares that could be found nowhere else.

Hubert retreated immediately to his room to engage in some combination of brooding and planning, but Petra and Byleth, constrained by their days of travel, chose instead to explore the market street and see what was to offer.

Past booths of handmade jewelry, murals, and pottery, Petra pulled Byleth along to a booth of homespun textiles, lengths of cloth and yarn, each in a vibrant color with a striking pattern delicately ascribed to it.

“These are the most beautiful,” Petra marveled, “And I am liking the colors much.”

“I didn’t know you were a seamstress?”

She nodded. “In Brigid we are doing much of our time outdoors, and I often ruin my clothings on branches and rocks. I was learned to fix them, and then to be making my own. These clothes I am even having made myself.”

“That’s amazing. You have a lot of talents.”

She looked down. “But I am still to be getting better. This language, for the first thing, which alludes me. I also am having none of the knowledge of you and Edelgard. I am sure to be needing of this when I am Queen, but I find the work…difficult.”

“Is it a language problem?”

She shook her head. “With the writing and reading Fodlan’s language I am without issue. But when I focus upon the activities of the mind, my body aches to run and climb. I am having the trouble being focused.”

“Hmm, I might be able to come up with a study guide that might help you. Would you like that?”

“I would be liking that greatly!” She beamed. “Oh, but I would not be wanting to distract you from the Princess’s study.”

“It’s no trouble, really. I can even pick up some materials from the College tomorrow that should help-”

“Byleth!”

Approaching across the market square was a familiar, if unexpected, person.

She was tall, with broad shoulders and heavy muscle that peaked from edges of her plate armor and robes. Her skin was a soft, bronze, and her sandy blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had a long broadsword with an elaborate, gilded hilt at her side which was well enough since Byleth would have hardly recognized her without it.

“I thought that was you,” she grinned, leaning in to hug the shorter woman, “What are you doing in Grannus?”

“Catherine? I’m here with my charge, what are you doing?”

“Oh, family business. Even without my inheritance, they find some silly reason to drag me down here from time to time. So this is her?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, this is Petra MacNeary.”

“The Princess of Brigid?”

Petra nodded. “Yes, it nice to be meeting with you…”

“This is Lady Catherine, the head of the knights in service to my mother at the College.”

“Good to meet you.”

“My charge is Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Imperial family. She’s resting at the inn while we look around.”

“Really? Can I take it that you’ll be visiting the College?”

“I-”

“Apologies, ladies,” Petra interjected, “I would like to be returning to start on my sewing. I’ll be seeing of you at dinner, Miss Byleth?”

“Sure. I’ll come back after we catch up.”

Petra nodded, bowed to them, and trotted off, a bundle of textiles under each arm.

“Come on,” Catherine said, “Let me buy you a coffee.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after the others excused themselves, when the afternoon sun has just begun to tint gold, Edelgard woke from her nap to find Hippolyta lain on the sofa tossing a small, straight knife into the air over and over.

“That’s dangerous, you know?”

“Is it? Well, if you know a better way to stave off boredom, darling, I’m all ears.”

“There’s a trunk full of books not five feet from you.”

Hippolyta made a face. “I’d rather risk the knife.” She caught the blade between two fingers and sat up. “You’re rested, yes? Well, let’s talk, Edie! I haven’t seen you in-”

“Six months, I know. It would’ve been sooner if you didn’t miss your last debriefing.”

“Something came up, you read the report. Or would you rather merchant caravans keep getting raided when leave Duke Riegan’s territory?”

“Don’t be catty. What do you want to know?”

“How’s the study? You seem to be getting along quite well with your tutor.”

“It’s going well. You’d be pleased to know I wasn’t nearly as prepared as I thought myself to be. I’ve had to work hard, but I’ve learned a lot in the past four months.”

“That’s good and all, but I meant more about the two of you. You seem close, don’t you think?”

Edelgard’s cheeks pinkened. “I-I-I suppose so. What of it?”

“Well, do you think it’s mutual?”

“Mutual? I-I believe she and I share a bond of, uh, respect and mutual admiration.”

“Oh, come on, Edie. We don’t want another Dorothea situation here, do we?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“Really? You don’t remember being completely smitten with your friend Dorothea and being so terrified to say anything about it that she ended up moving away before you could ever make a move?”

Edelgard’s face could have been used to match the shade of a fresh rose. “W-w-w-w-”

“Close your mouth before the flies get in, darling.”

Edelgard looked at her lap, the fleece of the blankets clutched tight in her hands. “So, what if it is?”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“I…”

“Honestly, what are you even afraid of? Rejection? Then you’d have no paramour, just like you don’t anyway. That it’s some sort of violation? Please, you’re barely two years apart, father and your mother were practically ten times that. Are you afraid of what people will think? Please, Edie, it’s the 1170’s. Enbarr’s a modern city and father’s a very progressive man.”

“You don’t understand!”

“Oh?”

“You’ve always been so…perfect. So pretty and brave. What do you have to worry about? You meet dozens, hundreds of people. If one says no, it’s just on to the next. But for me, Hippolyta, it’s so, _so_ , rare to meet someone I really like. To find a person I actually connect with. And she’s so…special. She’s brilliant, and funny, and talented, and brave, and noble, and good. If she says no, where…where will I ever find someone like her again? How can I hold out any hope for love…how can I continue to hope if she says no?”

Heavy tears wells and rolled down her cheeks. Hippolyta rose from the sofa and sat on the mattress next to her sister. She put her arms around the younger woman’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, darling, it’s okay to be afraid. I know more about this than you think. But you’re forgetting something.”

“What?”

“You. You say this Byleth is so fantastic, and I’m sure you’re right, but what about you? You’re clever, driven, loyal and honest, you’ve given everything to save this continent, you’ve accomplished more from under a blanket than most do across nations, and you’re not too bad to look at either.”

Edelgard suppressed a chuckle. “Shut up.”

“I won’t. My point is that as wonderful as she is, you’re just as great, and she or anyone would be lucky to have. Do you want to know how to have hope if this doesn’t work? Have my hope, dear, in knowing that there are wonderful people all over the world who would set the heavens on fire to have a chance with you. Cock your head and purse your lips all you want, I’m telling you the truth, dear Edie. For you, sister, love will always be within reach. This, I know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In addition to the range of cute houses, shops, and buildings, Granna was home to a wide array of positively adorable little bakeries, cafes, and tea houses. It wasn’t difficult for Byleth and Catherine to find a nice little table at a cafe along the market street where they could enjoy their drinks in the sunlight while they watched the people walk by.

Catherine ordered for them, requesting coffee and cream with a plate of cherry scones. Once they’d been served they were finally able to catch up.

“How’s mother?” Byleth asked.

“Lady Seiros is well. She misses you, I think. You were only with us for a few years, but it was easy to get used to you being around. People come and go from Garreg Mach a lot. You tend to get attached to the ones who stay. But enough of that. How’s the new assignment? This Princess?”

“She’s good. Bright, driven. She engages the material because she cares about knowing it. It’s refreshing.”

“Really? Good to see a noble not totally up on their own self-importance. I tell you, we have this ginger kid from the Empire-”

“Ferdinand von Aegir?”

“That’s him!”

“Yes, he visited the palace a few months ago.”

“Poor you. Well, I’m glad you’re doing well, I don’t remember the last time I saw you smile so much. If you don’t mind me asking, you and the Princess are about the same age, right?”

“More or less. Why?”

“It’s just interesting. When you came to the College, everyone was older than you. When you left to tutor, you were a good deal older than your pupils. It seems like you have a…I don’t know, a peer for the first time since we met. A friend.”

“Yes, I think we are…friends. I’d like to think so.”

“Anything more than that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like I said, I’ve never seen you so…happy. For you, you’re practically giddy when talking about this Edelgard.”

Byleth flushed.

“Look, I’m not trying to play the part of your mother.”

That was only partly true. The ongoing ‘relationship’ between Lady Seiros and her head of knights was the worst kept secret at the College. Catherine was the second best thing Byleth had to a mother.

“But,” she continued, “If you feel something, well, it’s to your own benefit to see it through. Besides, it’s not like you to be scared of something like this.”

“Edelgard is a Princess. An heir to the Imperial Household.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve heard a lot about, ahem, going out of your league for romance, kid,” she winked, “Let me tell you, in the end, I was the one left laughing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst rises! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, the character exploration is my favorite part of this story, and Hippolyta turned out really neat!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and see you next time!


	19. Familiar Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard's party arrives at the great college at Garreg Mach.

Dinner was a simple if quiet affair. The conversation that might have normally filled the cozy table was replaced by long, awkward silences and furtive glances between the Princess and her tutor that Petra couldn’t quite understand, and Hubert chose not to understand. They all made haste to finish the Derdriu-style fried pheasant and soft, brown bread they were served, and retreated to their rooms with little more than a ‘good night.’

When Byleth reached her room she found Fleche within, sorting the dirty clothes out of her laundry.

“Oh!” She squeaked. “M-m-miss Byleth! Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb, I’ll just be a moment.”

Fleche had been…skittish around Byleth since she found her and the Princess in bed together on their way to Fhirdiad, and the weeks since the event had not dampened any of her anxieties. Byleth hardly saw her the whole time they were in the capital, and since had found the maid’s duties finished between leaving and returning to her quarters.

Byleth shook her head. “It’s fine, take your time.”

“No, I think I have enough.”

“Is everything alright? You seem nervous.”

“Nervous?” She chuckled. “Who, me? Oh, I guess that’s just how I am! Nervous Fleche, they should call me!” She turned to conceal crimson cheeks and hurried to the door.

“Fleche…you didn’t…there’s no reason to feel…nervous. Before, after the attack, you didn’t interrupt anything. Nothing you shouldn’t have seen, okay?”

“Oh, um…I wouldn’t dare to assume…”

“Really, it was nothing. I promise.”

“Oh, um…” she turned back to Byleth, her eyes downcast. “I once walked in on Lord Hubert and Lord Ferdinand…together. Lord Hubert said…well, he gave me a bit of a scare. I guess I was worried you felt the same. Oh, shoot! I shouldn’t have said that, Lord Hubert will-”

Byleth smiled. “Don’t worry, I made the same mistake, so it’s nothing new to me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“But, like I said, it wasn’t like that with me and Edelgard.”

“Oh, it’s just, um…”

“What?”

“Well…servants…talk, ma’am. Sometimes tips, what time certain lords or ladies like their meals, and which clothes to clean first, but we also…”

“Gossip?”

She flushed. “Nothing crass, ma’am! Just-”

“I spent my whole childhood with landladies and scullery maids while my father worked. Trust me, I’m more familiar with those sorts of things than you think.”

“Oh, well, it’s just…we talk. Guess, is more like it. It’s fun, you know, to wonder what the lords and ladies are thinking. We see more than most people think, and…well, I see how Lady Edelgard…is when you’re with her.”

“How she is?”

“I worked for the family a little more than a year before you arrived in Enbarr, ma’am. Before that Edelgard was…well, not friendly. Not mean, either, just…short. The only people she really gave time and attention to were Hubert, Theia, and the children. Everyone else, well, it was as though she was wary of them. And then you came along.”

“Me?”

She nodded. “She’s different when she's with you than anyone else. She talks to you like she…like she wants to hear everything you say. She brightens up when you’re around, too. She’s more awake. It’s like she’s a flower and you’re, um…like you’re the sun.”

It was Byleth’s turn to blush.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you! I just meant…well, she cares about you. The staff, we notice and we…well, we think it’s nice. That it would be nice if you…”

“If we what?” Byleth’s voice was thin. It felt like there was something caught in her throat.

“It’s not a secret that the Princess prefers the, uh, the company of women. And I guessed you might, too. You and her just…well, you’re…cute together.” Her face went volcanic and she buried it in the pile of clothes she held. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It isn’t my place to, um, to, uh, I, uh…goodbye!”

With a rush and a slam, Fleche fled from the room, leaving a flushed, confused Byleth to consider what she’d heard, today.

“Does…” she whispered. “Does she…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path from the border of Grannus to the College atop the Oghma Mountains started in wide, idyllic green fields dotted with patches of vibrant wildflowers and fluffy dandelions. Here the carriages could move at a brisk and leisurely pace while their occupants enjoyed the sights through open windows.

Petra made her own fun running ahead and rolling through the flowers, emerging in a dead-run, covered in bright petals and pollen. She would leap back onto the side of her carriage to the delight of the drivers who laughed along with her, and to the consternation of Hubert who continued to brood with increasing moroseness.

After a few hours, however, the fields ended in a high incline mountain path that climbed into craggy heights, and before long the path narrowed and became much more treacherous, sandwiched between stone wall on one side and a massive, sheer drop on the other.

Here, the carriages had to reduce to a deliberate, careful speed that could best be described as ‘mind-numbingly tedious,’ especially by the Brigid Princess who was forced to return to her seat for the duration of their journey.

While they were able to enjoy the sights from the high path for a while, eventually their view was filled only with adjacent, craggy cliffs, and the windows and blinds of the royal caravan were shut to drown out the monotony.

In Byleth and Edelgard’s carriage, the lack of activity brought on a dirge of terrible silence. All the kind advice and gentle encouragement in the world did nothing to cut through the awkwardness between the women, each terrified to broach the topic of their feelings for one another. Minutes became hours as the sun plunged into afternoon and finally, _finally_ one of them found purpose to speak.

“We could do some lessons?” Byleth suggested.

“Hmm?” Edelgard looked like a deer who’d heard a hunting horn. “Oh, uh, I, uh, I suppose.”

“We don’t have to, if you’re tired.”

“No, no, it’s not that. I guess I’m just feeling…restless. Eager to arrive.”

“Are you excited to finally see the College grounds?”

“I suppose I am,” she smiled, “It’s said to be one of the great wonders of Fodlan, and one of the oldest structures on the continent.”

Byleth nodded. “I think we covered the history, right?”

“Oh, yes. Months ago, now, when you took me through the treaty of the Goddess, Sothis. Originally a monastery built for the followers of the original Fodlan religion, The Church of Seiros, named for the prophet Seiros who assisted in the founding of the Empire. It was decentralized shortly after the foundation of the Kingdom of Faerghus, and the family that ran the faith were made nobility, taking on the name of the church as their own. Hence your mother, Lady Seiros.”

“That’s correct.”

“The religion disseminated into the Sothis faith, which separated into regional variants. The monastery itself was nearly abandoned when the Seiros family at the time decided to re-establish it as an elite academic institution that served all the nations of Fodlan, and strove to give opportunities to people of all classes.”

“Ensured by their famous entrance exam: a test that measures academic ability as well as one’s commitment to their own education. Normally, tutors like me are responsible for helping potential applicants prepare for the exam, though really we’re sent to determine if they’re a good fit for the college.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“It’s a bit of a secret. Anyone can study enough to pass the test, but not everyone is capable of the necessary devotion. One of the reasons I’ve been in demand is because I’ve helped some…less than likely candidates turn their odds around.”

“Like Hilda von Goneril.”

Byleth nodded. “Who managed to pass and secure attendance. Felix and the others would have as well, but they chose another path.”

“I see. So our situation is rare, a tutor from the school tasked with providing a full education off-campus.”

“As far as I know, you’re the first. I have to say, I prefer it.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “The people I teach leave an impression on me. Typically, just when I find myself forming a real bond with them I have to leave. This is better, I get to stay and, uh,” she flushed, “Enjoy your, um, company longer.”

Edelgard looked intently at her lap. “That…that’s nice of you to say. So…are you…excited to go home?”

“Hmm? Uh, yes, I guess I am. It’s a great place to live. Fantastic food. Big library, good company. And it will be nice to see Lady Rhe-uh, my mother. This is the longest I’ve gone without seeing her since she took me in.”

“Why did she adopt you? Forgive me, but it seems odd, doesn’t it? The head of an ancient family adopting a commoner she’d never met?”

“Had I not told you? Lady Rhea knew my family before I was born. My father was the former head of the Knights of Seiros. They were friends, but, at some point, he left to become a mercenary. he used to tell me that’s when he met my mother, and I was born. Lady Rhea found out about me after my father’s death from one of the Lords that hired us. She's the one who told me my mother was actually a Professor at the college, though I still have no idea why he'd have told me otherwise. Anyway, she had me carted to Garreg Mach immediately, and had me adopted within the week.”

“She must have cared for your father.”

Byleth shrugged. “She doesn’t talk about it much, but that’s my guess. She’s certainly close with the current head of the knights.”

“How do you mean?”

Byleth turned beet red. “You’ll, um, you’ll see. Here, why don’t we take a shot at some of these chapters, see what sticks.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the mountain road leveled onto a high plateau, they passed through a way-station set into a perimeter wall and through the edge of a thick, lush forest. The dense brush made visibility low, even more so through the dim twilight with only the flickering lanterns at the front of each carriage to light the way. Between the tangled vines and the sharp edges of decrepit ruins that dotted the forest, the shadows seemed to twist into macabre shapes.

“They say the forest is haunted,” Byleth muttered as she and Edelgard looked out the windows, “By the spirits of demonic beasts that the followers of the goddess slew thousands of years ago. They trapped what was left of them here, in the forest around the monastery, but I’ve heard that they sometimes roam the forest on dark nights, looking for easy prey.”

Edelgard had the fronts of her skirts gripped with white knuckles. There was a sudden, splitting crack, causing the Princess to yelp and leap across the carriage into Byleth’s arms. The older woman flushed and froze at the touch.

“Sorry, ladies,” the driver’s voice was muffled through the panels of the car, “Just a branch on the road, nothing to be afraid of.”

Edelgard looked up and found herself practically nose to nose with Byleth. Her face quickly matched the deep red of Byleth’s own and she darted back to her own seat.

“Sorry!”

“No, no,” Byleth sputtered, “I’m sorry for making you nervous. It’s just a-a-a little story we tell new students, I should have-”

“Please, no. It was fun and I overreacted. Oh, uh, it looks like we’re here.”

She was right. Out the windows, flanked by high-burning torches, was a high oak and steel gate set into a massive, stone wall. As they approached, the gates creaked open and let the caravan into a courtyard. On either side were low, rectangular buildings made of strong stone and decorated with elaborate crenelations, and at their front was a tall, noble keep with twin spires topped with teal points. High up, lanterns burned on a wide overlook.

Before them stood an eclectic reception: dozens of young adults of different sizes, shapes, and colors, but unified by their black and gold uniforms. They were flanked by rows of silver-clad guards, and just in front of the crowd was a small group of even more diverse people including an older man in a long coat and small spectacles, a broad man with coiffed hair and a dark mustache, and, between them, Lady Catherine of the Knight of Seiros.

The Imperial party disembarked and were greeted by Catherine’s wide grin.

“Lady Edelgard! Wonderful to finally meet you, I’m Catherine Rubens Charon, head of the Knights of Seiros. Welcome to Garreg Mach, I hope you don’t mind the welcoming party. ”

At that, the students assembled behind them burst into applause. Edelgard reddened, Petra waved awkwardly, and Hubert visibly darkened.

Catherine smiled at Byleth. “Good to see you too, kid.”

“How did you get here before us?”

“Trade secret,” she winked, “Besides, I had to get here and tell _them_ you were coming.”

“ _Them_?”

At that, half-a-dozen blurs shot out of the crowd so fast the Kingdom guards flinched as they went to surround the tutor. At the front was a tall young woman with candy-floss-pink hair and broad, strong shoulders over defined curves.

“Byleth,” she squealed, “I can’t believe you’re here! You look so good!”

“Hilda? It’s good to see you! And that’s…Raphael? Ignatz?”

A blonde man with colossal muscles clapped a slight young man with green hair and glasses on the shoulder.

“Sure is, teach!” The big man smiled. “Me and Iggy’ve been tearing it up here, right?”

The smaller man smiled, “We’re doing our best!”

“And Ashe and Annette?”

A boyish man with silver hair stood by a petite woman with ginger pigtails.

“That’s right!”

“We were so excited when Catherine told us you were coming!”

“But where’s-”

Byleth made an _oof_ sound as a short figure with deep purple hair hit her middle. Beneath it was a youthful face streaming with tears.

“Professor!” She sobbed. “I’m so glad you’re here! Please, you have to get me out of here!”

“Bernadetta,” Byleth stroked her hair, “It’s not so bad, is it?”

She looked up at her with shimmering eyes. “I guess not…but all these people, Professor, it’s terrifying!”

“Your old students were over-the-moon that you were coming,” Catherine laughed, “But that’s not the only surprise we have. Someone wants to see you, too, Princess.”

“Me?” Edelgard balked. “I…Oh, it’s not Ferdinand, is it?”

“No,” she shook her head, “He’s stuck in exam revisions, tonight. Why don’t you say hi, Miss Arnault?”

When the young woman stepped out of the crowd, it might as well have been under a spotlight. It was more than her beauty, though it was great: long locks of shiny, brunette hair, placid green eyes like deep forest ponds, and a face that would have looked more at home upon a grand stage, serenading thousands than it did in the simple, college uniform that hugged her figure.

“Dorothea…” Edelgard breathed.

“Hey Edie,” she smiled, “It’s been a while.

 _‘She and Edelgard were quite close, once upon a time.’_ Manuela’s words returned to Byleth in a cloud of adrenaline and cold sweat, _‘To tell the truth, I think the Princess may have been a bit smitten with the young Lady Arnault.’_

Dorothea’s steps were careful, but in a few moments, she closed the gap between herself and Edelgard.

“You look good. Strong.”

“I, uh…I’ve been keeping, um…keeping at it.”

Dorothea nodded. “Good, I-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Catherine interrupted, “This…comfortable exchange, but Byleth and Lady Edelgard are due for an audience with the Headmistress before it gets too late.”

“Oh,” Byleth realized, “It’s upstairs. Edelgard, are you okay to make the trip?”

“Sure,” she nodded, “I should fetch my cane, though, just in case.”

“Alright,” Catherine shouted to the crowd, “Back to your business, kids. Remember, dining hall in an hour for the reception feast! Don’t be late!”

The students and other teachers began to disperse.

“Catherine?” Byleth asked. “Will you escort us upstairs?”

“I’d love to, but I have evening duties, so I secured…other arrangements?”

“Huh?”

“You might as well come out, now.”

Through the cracked door of the keep behind her, a slender form shifted out. She wore stylish, light armor over a green jacket and tight, black leggings, and an empty quiver was fixed to her belt. Sharp, eagle eyes peered through an even bob of black hair, and they narrowed when they locked on Byleth.

“Shamir…” she sighed.

“Hey. Been a while.”

“Yeah…”

Edelgard leaned over to Dorothea. “Who’s she?” She whispered.

“You don’t know? Oh, well, I guess it’s old news, I’ll have to hook you up to the gossip circles around here.”

“But who is she.”

“Oh, right. Shamir is Miss Byleth’s ex. That’s to say, her ex-girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, comin' at ya!
> 
> I'll be honest, the first part of this chapter comes from me just plum forgetting about Fleche since after the bandit attack! Oops! Well, all's well, and I was glad to have her plant the seed in Byleth's mind that her feelings for Edelgard might just be reciprocated. As for the Garreg Mach crew, I can't promise a ton of involvement from them, but lookout for some favorites showing up soon.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you for the next one, hopefully later this week???


	20. A Place of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are made between old lovers and old friends.

While the others were escorted to their quarters at the College, Shamir led Byleth and Edelgard through the main entry hall up a set of grand stairs. Edelgard favored her tutor’s arm to compensate for the effort of the climb, or so she told them.

“So…” Byleth finally said.

Edelgard glanced at the archer’s back a few feet ahead. If she heard anything she didn’t show it.

“I didn’t think you’d be back,” she finished.

“Catherine said there’d always be a place in knights for me. Besides, I could say the same about you,” Shamir responded, “At least not for a while longer.”

“Were you hoping to be gone before I came back?”

“Why would you think that?”

“That’s what you did last time, right?”

Shamir stopped at the top of the stairs. Past her was a large door to a courtyard area and a stone path leading to another grand structure.

“Are we really gonna do this?” She sighed. “In front of the Princess while your mother waits for us?”

Edelgard felt Byleth’s muscles tense. Her face gave away nothing on its surface but a certain twitch of an eyelid and shift in the cheek was enough for her to realize that her tutor was furious.

“You haven’t exactly given me other chances to talk about it.”

“Not now. Later. I promise.”

Byleth pursed her lips. “Fine.”

Shamir nodded and led them through the yard into a large reception hall lined with tables on either side. Byleth dropped the subject but her countenance didn’t relax a bit. Something in it reminded Edelgard of the day of the bandit attack, how tense and feral her tutor had been.

She didn’t like it.

She squeezed Byleth’s arm. She thought she’d done so gently, but the woman flinched before looking the Princess in the eye. When she did, her mood relaxed a bit, and pinpoint pupils widened in placid, blue pools. She nodded, slightly, and Edelgard smiled.

Shamir led them around a corner and up another set of stairs, another feat for Edelgard to achieve, though she managed at a slower pace. Finally, they arrived at a large door. Shamir knocked twice and pushed it open, creaking iron hinges squealing as they parted to reveal a long room lined with plush, violet carpet that led to a high, ornate stone throne carved with runic circles and pictograms.

The throne was empty.

Shamir led them inside and looked around, visibly agitated.

“Lady Seiros? Lady Seiros!”

A small side door, practically concealed in the stonework, opened at that, and Lady Rhea Seiros emerged.

She was tall, with slender shoulders and a soft, gently curved figure, though this was somewhat concealed by the fluffy, teal housecoat she wore over her simple white dress. Her long, green hair was tied in a messy bun, and she held a saucer with a cup of steaming, dark tea placed atop it.

“Shamir, what is-Oh!” She started. “Oh, curse my…I apologize, I was expecting you all a little later.” She set the tea on a small plinth next to an ancient bust and smoothed the front of her coat.

Byleth rubbed at her temples. “Mother…”

“I’m sorry, darling, I-oh, you’re dismissed Shamir.”

Shamir rolled her eyes, bowed quickly, and made her retreat, closing the heavy doors behind her.

“Anyway, I honestly had the time mixed up. Besides, you know how I like to relax, the days can be so long around here, and-”

“Not the housecoat, mother, the throne room. Was all this really necessary?”

“Well, it’s not every day you receive a Princess, right, dear? And Lady Edelgard, terribly sorry for the, well, all of this. It’s lovely to finally meet you. Your father always spoke very highly of you.”

“I…thank you, Lady Rhea,” Edelgard curtsied, “It’s lovely to meet you. Thank you for welcoming us to your wonderful College.”

“Anyone who seeks greater knowledge is welcome at Garreg Mach, dear. Besides, you’re practically a student already with the curriculum that Byleth has set for you. Her updates show you progressing at a truly incredible rate.”

“H-her updates? I wasn’t aware information about my…coursework was being sent here.”

Byleth flushed. “Just curriculum updates, so they know what’s being covered. Nothing…personal.”

“It helps ensure our tutors are using their resources as best they can, not that Byleth ever gives us cause for concern. Here, let me look at you two.” She hurried up to them and appraised them, going as far as to squeeze Byleth’s shoulders and poke her cheeks. “Looking well, dear. You’ve been eating enough?’

“Of course.”

“Good. And Lady Edelgard, you’re even more beautiful than your mother.”

“You knew her?”

“She was a student here, and a great one. Clever as you can be, and sharp as a knife. She had quite the following, here, other students who admired her, not to mention more than a few suitors. Though none of them could compete with an Emperor, I suppose.”

“I see. Thank you, it’s always good to hear about her from people who knew her.”

Rhea smiled. “I’m sure I can dig up a few more stories in time. But, dear, you look exhausted, is everything okay?”

“Edelgard had difficulty with all the stairs,” Byleth deadpanned.

“All the-Oh! Shoot, I forgot all about that. Well, then this whole thing was a bit of a gaff, wasn’t it? I’m terribly sorry.”

Edelgard managed a smile. “It’s okay. Even when it’s hard, the exercise is good for me.”

“Still, we should get you to your room right away to rest. If you aren’t feeling up to dinner, I promise we can bring something to you.”

“That’s alright. A moment to lie down will be enough.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moment was not nearly enough, as it turned out, and Edelgard fell asleep almost the moment she hit the pillow in her ground floor suite re-purposed from one of the empty dormitory rooms in the adjacent building. By the time dinner was ready to be served she was in no state to attend, and Hubert refused to allowed her to be awakened, so she was excused from the event.

Dinner was held in the College’s dining room, a massive hall with long, stone tables lined with wooden benches where all of Edelgard’s party joined the nearly two hundred occupants of Garreg Mach. The spread was enormous: towering plates of skewered meat, whole pheasants dressed in a sauce made from wild berries, fish sauteed in pairs or made into thick and hearty stews, and entire platters of sweet-filled buns for dessert. Even Byleth, who’d had hundreds of meals in this hall, was floored by the scale of the presentation, and the ravenous youths of the school wasted no time in clearing the tables of food.

Byleth herself was crowded by her former pupils, all eager to share the stories of their first year at Garreg Mach, and hear whatever she would tell them of her time at the palace in Enbarr.

She enjoyed their company and was delighted to see them, but when the fifth platter in an hour reached her, picked clean, she began to tire of the crowding.

“Byleth,” a deep, pleasant voice reached her, “There you are.”

She looked up to a sharp face strapped with a clean, green beard that joined shaggy, stylish hair.

“Seteth,” she smiled, “Good to see you.”

At the sight of the older man, every student within ten feet suddenly found somewhere better to be and vanished. Seteth shook his head and sat across from her.

“As you can see, the students have yet to warm to me.”

“I’m sure they like you just fine.”

“Which doesn’t outweigh their fears, it seems.”

A petite girl with long, curly green hair approached them, smiling warmly over a plate of roast airmid pike. She set the plate in front of Byleth and sat next to her.

“Father tries his best,” she sighed, “But he can’t resist laying into them when there’s a problem.”

“I figured as much. Thanks for this, Flayn.”

She grinned. “You seemed a bit troubled. Nothing solves a sour mood like a good fish.”

Byleth nodded, shoving a large bite of white meat into her mouth. “So, how’s the college?”

“Running well,” Seteth nodded, “The headmistress has been…out of sorts, in your prolonged absence, but I’m more than happy to step in where I’m needed.”

“I swear,” Byleth shook her head, “I’ve only known her for five years, how is she so dependent on me? I don’t know how mother would manage without you, Seteth, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Serving here is a pleasure. Please know it’s no trouble, at all. Typically she excuses herself to her off-campus home when you’re out, but this new assignment has made that untenable. Enough about that, how are you?”

“Good. The longer job has been…fulfilling. Edelgard and her family are god people.”

He nodded. “Your mother has always favored Emperor Ionius. It’s good to know his children are equally well-mannered. Is everything alright?”

He had caught Byleth glancing up and down the hall. “It’s, uh-”

“Shamir’s on patrol,” Flayn assured her, “She won’t be at dinner with everyone else.”

Byleth let out a sigh, “Okay.”

“I apologize for her…sudden reappearance,” Seteth told her, “We had hoped we could put her on an assignment before you returned next year, but…”

“It’s okay, really.”

“You should also know it was Catherine’s idea to have her escort you earlier. Rip the bandage off, I believe were her words.”

“It really is fine. I was surprised, is all. It makes sense she’d want to come back, and she’s a good knight. You’d be foolish to turn her away.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad you understand, but…”

“What?”

“She didn’t come back to us. Your mother asked she return. She even made a better offer to compete with the mercenary contracts she was taking.”

“She…why?”

“You’d have to ask her, I’m afraid. Now, I have some duties to attend to. Flayn, I’ll see you after dinner.”

“Yes, father.”

He departed, eliciting visible relief from the nearby diners. Flayn happily grabbed a plate of scalloped potatoes and handed it to Byleth.

“So, what have you been teaching Lady Edelgard?”

“Hmm? Oh, mostly politics and history. She has a good foundation on arithmetic and physical science, so we’ve been able to focus. Has your father agreed to let you take the entrance exam?”

She made a sour face. “No. He says I’m still too young.”

“You are only fifteen.”

“So? You were only sixteen when you were accepted.”

“I was a…special case.”

“They were afraid you’d climb try to free-climb the tower if you weren’t occupied with something new. Father told me. Maybe I should learn to climb.”

Byleth smiled. “Just be patient. It’s a lot of hard work. You won’t have time to ride or fish when you’re accepted.”

“You’re right. I’m just worried father thinks…”

“What?”

“I think he’s afraid I won’t pass. That I’ll humiliate our family.”

“Flayn, Seteth thinks you hung the moon. That can’t be it.”

“But it would be a scandal, wouldn’t it? If people found out the Dean’s daughter and the Headmistress’s cousin was too stupid to enter their own academy?”

“First of all, Flayn, you aren’t stupid. You could recite atomic theory at ten, and you already know pi to 80 digits.”

“95.”

“Exactly. And it isn’t a poor mind that fails the exam. The test is designed to sort out those who love to learn from those who don’t. Brilliant people are rejected every year for being too sure of their own intelligence, and thinking that entry to the college is just an award to their own cleverness. You love to read and learn, Flayn. You have an active and passionate mine. There’s no other prerequisite than that.”

She beamed. “Thank you, Byleth. You’ve…I feel reassured. Hmm? What is it?” She spun her head to where Byleth suddenly looked. There she saw Dorothea, laughing privately with another student a few tables away. “Dorothea? Isn’t she glamorous?”

“I suppose.”

“She’s probably the most famous student here, right now, and she’s only a commoner.”

“Famous?”

“She was the star of the Mittlefrank Opera Company! She was Prima Donna at only sixteen years old, and gave it all up to come here! It’s like a fairy tale!”

“Yeah. It’s a good story.”

“Is everything alright? You look a little sick.”

“Just a…a long ride up here. I might be tired. I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you soon, alright.”

“Of course,” she smiled, “You get a good night’s rest and feel better.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Edelgard woke, the small, bronze clock next to her bed read the time as well after nine o’clock, and the grumbling in her stomach told her she had missed dinner. The room they’d provided her was a dorm, a smallish room with a bed, a desk, and a dresser, though it had clearly been done up for just such an occupant with larger bed decked in wool down and silk sheets, and a small wooden table with two chairs. Before Edelgard had time to consider searching for Hubert or someone else to arrange her some food, there was a knock at the door.

She pulled herself from under woolen blankets and padded on bare feet to the door. She cracked it open to the shining, beautiful face of Dorothea, who had in her hands a plate of roast pheasant and dressed potatoes. Edelgard practically drooled at the sight of the steaming food.

“Well,” Dorothea grinned, “Looks like you’re happy to see me, huh? So, can I come in?”

Edelgard nodded and opened the door. Dorothea made her way inside and set the plate on the table.

“Thank you,” Edelgard said, “I really appreciate it.”

“Well, I remembered your sleep never put a damper on your appetite before. Don’t stand on ceremony with me, Edie, tuck in. We can talk while you eat.”

Edelgard nodded and they sat across from one another. The princess picked at the roast meat and di all she could to resist shoving it into her mouth as quickly as possible.

“So,” Dorothea smiled, “You finally made it, huh?”

“Made it?”

“To Garreg Mach. It was practically all you used to talk about: the college, the lessons. Coming here was your dream.”

“Well, I had to make do with a…version of that. Home tutoring and a one-time visit.”

“Hey, don’t sell it short, you can come back any time. My graduation will be in a few years, so you’ll have to come back for that.”

Edelgard flushed. “I…I suppose so. So, are you enjoying it up here?”

She nodded. “It’s nothing like Enbarr. Quiet, serene, at least some of the time. Here I’m just another student.”

“That must be a nice change.”

“It can be. I had to find you to get away from the hangers-on before. You never cared much about my singing.”

“Well, I mean, I did. You’re a beautiful singer, and I loved you in _The Tragedy of Nohr_. The platonic ideal portrayal of Camilla, I think.”

“You’re sweet, but you know what I mean. When we spent time together, I was just a person. Your friend. That was special to me.”

“I’m glad to hear that, but…”

“What is it?”

“If that’s the case…why did you leave?”

“Edie…”

“No, I’m not…I understand. This place is amazing, and you’re thriving here, but…you never told me why you decided to leave.”

“I…Edelgard, do you know how old the average opera singer is when she retires?”

She shook her head.

“Thirty-five. Some older, some young. Once the looks begin to fade, and your voice starts to change there’s no place for you anymore. I needed to know I had a future beyond what the lights and stage held for me.”

“I can understand that, but the life of an academic is hardly more secure, Dorothy.”

“It’s more than that. Garreg Mach is more than a college, Edie, it’s a mixer of the most interesting and influential people in Fodlan. The students here with be the movers and shakers of the next generation, and more than a few will need a strong woman at their back.”

“Dorothea,” she deadpanned, “You came to the most illustrious academic institution _in the world_ just to…to find a husband?”

“Or a wife. Look, I’m still getting an education, dear, what’s the problem with pursuing an…extra credit assignment in the meantime?”

Edelgard shook her head. “This is just like you.”

“What, promiscuous? Don’t sound like an old lady, Edie.”

“No, Dorothea, putting no value in yourself. The people here will shape the next era of this continent, and despite being among them, somehow you don’t count.”

“Please, Edelgard, it takes more than brains to make your way in this world. The other students have wealth, connections, titles to lead them to their potential. What do I have? A middling opera career and nothing.”

“Connections? Dorothea, you’re one of my oldest and _only_ friends.”

“So?”

“So I’m an Imperial Princess? How is that not an amazing connection? What do you want to do? One signature from me and you have a first-rate entry into any Adrestian institution.”

“Great, I can spend my life as the girl who got pitied by the Princess. I’ll never belong anywhere if you just buy my way in, Edie. People will talk.”

“So? Let them talk. AT least you’ll know you’re more than they think.”

“Like they already do? Do you think I don’t hear it? The whispers of whose bed I warmed to get into Garreg Mach? I’m sick of it, Edelgard. If I’m going to be accused of sleeping my way to the top, I might as well be there on my own merit.”

“I…I’m sorry, Dorothea. I know your life hasn’t been…easy. And I’ll never really understand how that feels.”

“It’s okay. Really, Edelgard, I just…just know if I had another opportunity, I’d take it. This isn’t my ideal any more than it’s yours. I should let you finish eating. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?” She stood and made for the door.

“Dorothea?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you one more question?”

“Of course.”

“If you’re goal is to find a…a rich person to…to settle with…”

“Hmm?”

“Why not me?”

Edelgard’s cheeks burned but for the rivers of tears that poured down them. Dorothea looked alarmed, her own visage rosy.

“I…”

“You knew. I know you did. You knew how I…how I felt about you, Dorothy. If you asked, then, I would’ve…I would’ve said yes.”

“What about now?”

“Now?”

“You said ‘if I asked you then.’ If I asked now, what would you say?”

Edelgard blushed crimson. “I-I-I…”

Dorothea smiled. “I love you, Edie. I always have. You’re my dearest friend, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. But I meant what I said before: I cherish our relationship as it is. My love life is a long story of heartbreak and hurt feelings. I never wanted to risk making you a part of that. Besides, Edelgard, we both know there’s someone better for you, out there.”

“I-I-I…”

“Goodnight, Edelgard. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth’s room, like nearly every residence at Garreg Mach, was also a dormitory, a ground floor outside-facing unit near the north end of the building. It was a simple room: a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a little space in between, but it had been home to her for the better part of the last five years. She’d always enjoyed opening her door to the morning sun, and how close it was to the student baths so she could always be the first in the water after the day.

She’d managed to make little adjustments, personal touches that made it hers: there was a broken ammonite fossil on the dresser that she’d found in a dry river as a child, a torn, umber banner with the image of a broken sword hung on the wall, and a longsword mounted above the dresser with a handle and hilt made from staghorn and gold filigree, the first birthday gift she’d ever received from Lady Rhea.

What she hadn’t put in the room was the dark-haired archer sat on her bed with her legs crossed and an impatient look on her face.

“Took you long enough,” Shamir complained, “You have to try everything on the table?”

Byleth sighed. She took off her coat and hung it on the hook.

“Well? You wanted to talk? Talk, Byleth.”

“You really don’t know what this is about?”

“What’s there to know? You’re ticked cause we didn’t work out, and you want to tell me off. Go for it.”

“And that’s it? I yell at you and we’re clear?”

“What else do you need?”

“How about an explanation?” Her words were calm and even, but her hands shook. “We were together for almost a year, Shamir, and I leave for a month on an assignment, and when I came back you were _gone_.”

“I left you a letter.”

“You mean this?” She reached into the desk’s top drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. “’Dear Byleth, Sorry I didn’t say goodbye. Gonna try my hand at mercenary work. See you later, Shamir.’ What the hell is that?!”

“The truth! What was I supposed to write? ‘Farewell my dearest love?’”

“I don’t know what you’re supposed to do, Shamir,” her voice rose, “But it wasn’t this…this garbage! We weren’t perfect, I knew that, and maybe we were heading for the end, but I thought I was worth more than _this_ to you!”

Shamir shot to her feet. “Look, I don’t know what you want from me. I did what I thought I had to. There was no reason to give-”

“To give what? A damn about anyone but yourself? You were always selfish, Shamir, but this was a new low.”

“Really? How about you? Where was all…this when we were together?”

“All what?”

“This _emotion_! Talking to you is like talking to a damn statue, Byleth! What would have been the point of waiting? So I could end things in person while you stared blankly at me? So you could just nod and walk away, like always?”

“And what was I supposed to react to?! You never talk about anything! Your home, your family, I don’t know anything about you!”

“Right, sorry we can’t all be simple as ‘child soldier turned tutor,’ right? What do you even say to that? What even matters compared to the ‘story of Byleth’ and her amazing dead dad!”

“Get out.”

“Fine.” She stormed to the door and threw it opened, scaring the living daylights out of a wide-eyed Dorothea who quickly stepped out of Shamir’s way.

“Oh, uh,” the brunette stammered, “Sorry to intrude, I’m next door and I heard yelling. Is everything-”

She was silenced by a venomous glare from Byleth whose pupils had narrowed to pinpricks, and whose countenance exuded a miasma of killing intent.

“I’ll just…head back to my room. Good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! By request, a little longer than usual, I decided to get all of the 'reunions' in one chapter. Shamir and Byleth ended up a bit more volatile than I might have planned, but I think it works for what's coming next. And Rhea appears! I wanted her to be the cozy, doting mother Byleth needed. Since this version isn't an immortal dragon god, I think it fits!
> 
> What's next? More angst of course! Thanks again and see you all soon!


	21. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn comes in like a lion and with it new revelations.

Fleche was many things: bright; exuberant; friendly; but one thing she could never be accused of was being easily bored.

Her home was a bustling one, as noble families at the level of her’s needed to be active in the industry if they hoped to maintain any amount of their wealth and prestige. She had few memories of her father when he wasn’t engaged in some enterprise or otherwise fretting over the future of their house. Her father was not a young man, by any means, but his activity seemed to age him before even her eyes.

Her brother was similarly active, and maintained a bustling social life with others who sought a future in the Empire’s military. Despite that, he always made time for his sister, and she could always depend on him to spend quiet days with her, fishing or catching beetles on their land.

Ever since her appointment to the Imperial family, her days had been long and active. A maid always had tasks to do: clothes to wash, beds to make, notes to ferry from one whispering noble to the next. With this came a lively community of maids, butlers, valets, and stableboys who accepted her with open arms, and were always available to gossip or joke.

At Garreg Mach, however, there was no staff. With the exception of cooking duties, which only happened at specified times, it was the task of the students to clean up after themselves and maintain their living spaces, the advent of some previous headmaster who hoped to instill their noble tutees with some amount of self-reliance.

So it happened that for the first time that Fleche could remember, she woke only to the gentle sound of birds with nothing to occupy her next hours but to wait until breakfast.

At first she was overjoyed with the freedom, rising at a languid pace, taking time to wash herself leisurely at the basin in her room, and settling down to read one of her favorite periodicals while she waited for the breakfast call.

Somewhere in that activity is when she began to grow restless and uneasy. She began pacing about the room and doing squats and lunges as she’d seen Bronach do about the Palace to deal with her energy. When that didn’t work she left the dorm room and went to the grounds. Hundreds of students and dozens of faculty made their home at Garreg Mach, but Fleche rose with the sun and found herself alone as she wandered the grounds. The only person she saw was at the cathedral at the north of the College, a relic of its time as a religious mecca, but found only a svelte young woman with sky blue hair who prayed before the old altar with such solemn reverence that Fleche would have felt profane to interrupt her.

It was on her third lap of the campus that Fleche remembered that there was one other resident back at in Enbarr that kept to the schedule of a servant despite not being one: Byleth von Eisner. She rose at dawn almost every day with almost military fastidiousness, and tended to be awake and dressed by the time Fleche arrived with hot water and towels to her room.

She had vague memory of where Byleth’s room was meant to be, and found the door clearly marked on the long row of dormitory doors. She rapped three times, lightly and quickly, and waited. One minute became two as seconds dragged by until the mahogany door finally opened.

Through the crack was darkness and shadow: Byleth’s lamps were out and her blinds closed, but Fleche saw the shape of a pale face look out.

“Oh, Miss Byleth! Good morning, I just wanted to-” It was then her eyes adjusted and she was able to see the woman in detail. Her face was chalky and pallid, her wide eyes red around the irises and bagged with dark circles. She seemed to be wearing just a long, white shirt, much too big for her, and her expression was still and blank. “Are…are you well, Miss? You look…well, you look as though you’ve had a difficult night.”

Byleth nodded. “Mmhm. Couldn’t sleep.”

“I see. Can I get you something? Strong tea and some fresh fruit would surely perk you right up.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Well, we could head to the dining hall and see about breakfast? I think the cooks have arrived and-”

“No. I’m going to sleep. No breakfast.”

“Miss, you shouldn’t-”

“It’s fine,” her voice was ragged and thin, “I don’t need help. I…I’m home.”

“Oh, I…I understand. Please let me know if you need anythi-”

“No. Nothing. Bye.” She shut the door without another word, leaving Fleche in the golden morning sun, confused and worried for the woman she’d come to see as a friend.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard woke well into the morning after a long, tumultuous night of restless anxiety and fitful dreams. When she finally rose a sheen of sweat stuck fine strands of silver hair to her forehead, and her mouth was dry and tacky. Some sweet, thoughtful angel had left a glass and pitcher of water on her bedside table, however, and she wasted no time draining it in a single pull.

Just as she was untangling herself from her covers, the door opened for the tall, dark frame of Hubert to slip in.

“Lady Edelgard,” he bowed, “Good morning.”

“Is it?” She blinked.

“Just after ten, so nearly. I thought it best to let you sleep in.”

“Right. I take it I missed breakfast, then?”

“We saved some pastries and coffee in the dining hall. You may avail yourself to them at your convenience.”

“Thank you, Hubert. You know, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you since we arrived.”

He cleared his throat. “I was attending to…other matters.”

“I see. And how is Ferdinand.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know, my lady.”

“Of course not.” She sighed as she stepped onto the cold stone, testing her muscles with little bits of weight and pressure.

“Is everything well, Lady Edelgard? I thought I heard noises from here last night.”

“It was just-”

A knock interrupted her, and the door cracked open for a swash of brown hair and crystalline eyes.

“Edie, I-Oh! Hubie, aren’t you a sight! It’s been too long.”

“Miss Arnault. Yes, nearly a year.”

“I think you’re right. Edelgard, I wanted to check on you. After last night I was afraid you-”

“I’m fine!” She blurted. “Really, n-n-nothing wrong at all! Though you’re sweet to check on me.”

“Oh, good. Um, I hoped we could chat a moment.”

“Lady Edelgard was just preparing to head for breakfast,” Hubert offered, “Perhaps it would be better if you met her there?”

“Of course, I’ll meet you at the hall.”

Edelgard sighed as the door shut behind her. “What could it be now?”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing. Wait outside while I dress, will you? I have a…a breakfast to keep.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great dining hall seemed colossal without hundreds of students crowding it, and with nothing but choices Edelgard and Dorothea sat across from each other at the end of the center table, near the service counters. Hubert excused himself once they’d sat, surely not to any red-headed paramour’s waiting for him in a dark corner.

As Hubert promised a heaping platter of flaky pastries filled with fruit jam had been set aside, as well as a pot of dark coffee that Edelgard dumped cream and honey into until it was palatable.

Dorothea let her devour about a third of the pastries before she spoke: “So…I’m…sorry about last night. It occurred to me, after I left, that my response may not have been what you wanted to hear. Well, I guess I knew at the time, but I don’t think I softened the blow as much as I thought.”

“No, no, Dorothy, I…I needed the truth. No matter what. Knowing for sure, well, I’m far from overjoyed, but I feel like I can finally…move on. I needed closure from you. Thank you for giving it to me.”

Dorothea let out a snorting giggle.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just…well, you’ve grown up, Edelgard.”

“What does that mean? I’ve always considered myself to be quite mature.”

“Sure,” she grinned, “In some ways, but you’ve always had your childish streak, you know? I don’t think the Edelgard I used to know could’ve said what you just did. I think she’d have moped for months.”

“I don’t know about months…”

“It’s a good thing, Edie.”

“I…thank you. Besides you were right. I appreciate your friendship. I’m glad that we can still have that. Maybe even more so, now that I’m not harboring…well, you know.”

“Of course. On that note, Edie, there might be something you don’t know.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, you know that commoner students are given rooms along the outside of the dorms?”

“It’s my understanding the noble students are given no preferential treatment here.”

“Every dorm is identical, except for the ones kept for visitors like yours. I think they just put nobles indoors first to avoid one of them raising a stink. What’s really interesting is my neighbor along the outer dorms.”

“What?”

“I hadn’t actually met her until yesterday. You see, she spends long periods away from the College.”

“You’re next to Byleth? Well, that’s…interesting, I suppose, but what’s your point?”

“I think there’s something you should probably know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth hadn’t woken up since Fleche had come to her room, though it would be more accurate to say she hadn’t slept. She’d laid down, of course, almost right after Shamir had stormed out, but no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn’t come.

It was hard enough to drive away the anger and anxiety, the swirling thoughts of what she could or should’ve said. Once she had, however, there was only dread. In the dark, she heard gunfire and explosions in the distance. In her nose she smelled blood and gunpowder. There was dirt on her hands and grease on her face. It took hours to drive away the memories of war, and once she did the anger returned again.

She’d been in bed near to sixteen hours at this point, and she could count the hours of actual sleep on a single hand.

She had no idea what time it was when the next knock on her door came. She thought about letting it go and just hope whoever it was would go away.

“Byleth?” A muffled voice called to her. “Byleth, are you there?”

Edelgard.

She sighed and pulled herself from the covers, ensuring the hem of the long shirt was covering her. She hadn’t worn it in some years. She hoped she didn’t need it anymore.

She opened the door to a pale face stretched with a strained smile. She wore a long dress of crimson fabric and silver thread.

“There you are! I was worried I missed you. I heard that, um, that you weren’t feeling well.”

“Mhm.”

“I see. And you haven’t taken breakfast yet?”

She shook her head.

“Well, that’s no good! I know better than anyone that you can’t fight a foul humour without a good meal.” She lifted a wicker basket filled with bread, cheese, and fruit. “I brought you these. I know you enjoy tea, as well.” In her other hand was an iron kettle. “I hear you have your own set in there.”

“Edelgard, I-”

“Good!” With shocking strength and speed, she pushed past the tutor and into the dorm. “Where can I-Ah! This’ll be fine.” She set the sundries on the desk and went to the window. “And let’s get some light in here.”

Sunlight burst through the window as she threw the blinds open and Byleth blinked blearily in the light.

“Where’s your teapot?”

“I…in that drawer.”

Edelgard found it, a white and pink porcelain pot with matching cups and saucers.

“It’s cute. And some tea as well. Ooh, and bergamot blend, that’s one of my favorites.”

In a flurry, she put the tea in the pot, set it to steep, and lead Byleth to the desk where she sat her down on the wooden chair and thrust an apple into her hand.

“Eat.”

Byleth had no energy to resist and chomped into the sweet fruit. She’d had a few bites before she noticed Edelgard staring at her.

“What is it?”

“Oh! I, um, sorry, it’s just…your legs.”

She looked down at her exposed legs. They were shapely and ordinary, save for the array of dark scars that lined up and down them.

“I’ve never,” Edelgard flushed, “I guess I hadn’t seen them.”

Byleth nodded. “I try to keep them covered. ”

“Are they all from battle?”

She shook her head. “Most. This one’s from falling out of a tree,” she pointed to a thin, faded one, “And this one’s from dropping a bayonet. Sorry, I know they make most people…uncomfortable. I’ll put on-”

“N-n-no! I mean, no you don’t have to. They look, um, they look fine. In fact, they’re quite…beautiful, in a way.”

Byleth looked at her lap. “Shamir used to say something like that, too.”

“Did she?”

“She has scars too. Less. She said mine were…impressive. She…liked them.”

“How did you two…meet?”

“Here. She was a knight under Catherine. We’re close in age, and both of us were mercenaries. She was easy to talk to.”

“And you became…uh, romantic?”

Byleth shrugged. “It sort of just happened. Not much changed, except for…” She blushed. “Well, we were never exactly romantic.”

“I think the tea’s ready.”

She poured them cups and handed one to Byleth who took it without sugar.

“You’re here because you know we fought.”

“Wha-”

“Dorothea told you. She heard us. I think I might’ve…scared her.”

“Oh, um, a bit, but she doesn’t hold it against you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Honestly, I…never mind.”

“What?”

“Well…when she told me how you…how you were yelling, I had trouble believing it. You’re more emotional than you seem, I know, but it’s hard to imagine you so…angry.”

“I’d…I’d never felt that way before. I just…I just…”

“Hey,” she put a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, “It’s alright. Did you have another episode?”

She nodded. “The emotion, the anger…it brings me back there. Or I guess the place where it was when it’s gone…it fills with those memories.”

“Do you…do you want to tell me what happened?”

Byleth looked quietly at her tea for so long Edelgard began to fear she’d fallen asleep. She practically fell off the bed when Byleth finally spoke.

“Shamir and I were…we were never perfect. We were…drifting apart. I knew it and she knew it, but neither of us had…said anything. It was a matter of time, but before either of us could I was put on assignment. House Goneril, two months. I told her when I would be back, that we would talk. She agreed. I went. It was a good assignment. Hilda took to the information quickly when I figured out how to convince her to focus.”

“How? Sorry, but I’ve been curious for a while.”

“I brought in a friend of hers, Marianne. She was clever but struggled with the lessons. Hilda wouldn’t bother to study on her own, but once Marianne needed help she learned the whole curriculum just to help her catch up. In the end, they both passed the exam.”

Edelgard smiled. “Clever. So, what happened when you came back?”

“She was gone.”

“What?”

“She went to work with her old mercenary company again. She left a…a note. Barely a few words. I knew we were ending, that we were…over, but I thought…I thought we were worth…talking about.”

“What happened after that?”

“Nothing. I was…down. Three months later I was sent on another assignment. Yours.”

“Mine?”

She nodded. “I didn’t know she came back. No one…my mother asked her to…”

“Lady Rhea did? Why?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Then let’s ask?”

“What?”

“Your mother has the answer, right? Let’s ask her the question.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As opposed to the opulent throne room where they were received the previous day, Lady Rhea ordinarily spent her days on the third floor of the main building of the College, where her living quarters, offices, and other accouterments were housed.

They headed up there on the advisement of Catherine whom they met on her down from that very place. Edelgard was favoring Byleth heavily on their way up, likely thanks to her expenditure of energy in preparing their tea. They stopped outside a pair of pitched, wooden doors.

“This is her study?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth nodded. “I…maybe this is a bad idea, we should-”

Edelgard held tight to her arm. “It’ll be okay. Please, Byleth, you…you need this.”

“Lady Edelgard?”

Heading up the corridor was a young man with a warm, tan complexion and dark hair.

“Cyril?”

“Oh, hey Miss Byleth, good to see you!”

“Edelgard, this is Cyril, he’s a ward of my mother’s and helps out around the college.”

“Well, just a bit,” he grinned, “When I can.”

“Just a bit, huh? That’s why you missed the reception dinner, right? I bet you got too caught up in your duties again.”

“You know me too well, miss,” he laughed, “That’s why I’m here, too. These letters arrived for Lady Edelgard.” He held out a trio of envelopes, each sealed with a different color of wax.

“Letters? Who knows you’d be here?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard took the envelopes. “The right people. Thank you, Cyril.”

The young man nodded and dashed off to some other task. Quickly, Edelgard opened the letters and read them in quick succession before stashing them in her pockets.

“What do they say?”

“It can wait. Let’s handle this, first.”

She stepped forward and rapped quickly on the door. After a moment they heard the sound of bare feet on stone and the door opened to Lady Rhea, her confused look quickly spreading into an expression of delight.

“Byleth! And Princess Edelgard, too! Oh, what a delight, come in, come in.”

She ushered them inside. Her office was large, framed at the other end by a huge window with a silver wire rendering of a rising dragon. The office was, also, filthy: empty teacups, bare plates, and piles of paper were everywhere. The headmistress quickly cleared the plush chairs in front of her large, walnut desk for the women to sit down, taking her own seat behind the desk.

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely visit?”

“Mother…”

“What? Oh, the mess? Yes, yes, I’ve let it get out of control, I suppose. You know how I get when I’m focused on something darling: tunnel vision.”

“I’ll take care of it later, but that’s not what you came here to talk to me about, is it? You want to know why I invited Shamir back?”

“Wha-y-you knew I’d-”

“Of course, sweetheart. You might be a bit of a wall to most people, but I knew how devastated you were when she left. It was a terrible betrayal to do what she did without a word, and I know better than most people how something like that can eat away at you if you don’t get closure.”

“Then…why…”

“Lady Rhea,” Edelgard offered, “Did you really offer Shamir a job, at increased pay, just so Byleth could talk to her again?”

“Is that strange? I mean, it wasn’t hard to sell, Shamir is good at what she does and Catherine got along well with her. I will say it was her idea to throw you at her right away, by the by. You know how that woman can be. I had hoped to carry this all out a bit more gently.”

“Mother…”

“Yes?”

“You can’t…why would you do this without asking me? You always…I know you want to help me, but…mother, this is too far.”

“Please, dear, you must know I had your best interests at heart.”

“Of course you did. You always do, and I appreciate it, mother, I always have, but you…I wasn’t ready for these…these emotions. I…seeing her so soon, it hurt…so much. You…I know you wanted to help, but…mother…what you did,” she blinked back tears, “It hurts so much.”

“Byleth,” tears brimmed Rhea’s eyes, “I didn’t…you can’t think I ever…”

“I know,” Edelgard said, “A thing or two about overprotective parents. My father is terrified for me, I think constantly. He had four maids watch me the first time I tried to take the stairs by myself. I was fifteen before he let me walk the grounds unaccompanied. While I appreciated his care and knew it was a sign of his love, it also put a great deal of strain on our relationship. His insistence that he knew what was best meant he often refused to listen to what I actually needed.”

“What did he do?” Rhea asked, her voice thin.

“He trusted me. Once he realized I was capable of determining what my own capabilities were, we were able to…amend our ways. And look at me now. Halfway across the continent, seeing more than I ever thought I knew. I grew because of his trust. It’s not quite the same, but…”

“No, you’re right, Edelgard. Thank you for sharing that. Byleth, I believe in my…zeal to help you, I caused you pain. That was the furthest thing from my intentions, and I’m sorry.”

“I…thank you, mother. I appreciate the…intent.”

“I’ll do my best to trust you in the future, dear, to handle your own life. I can’t promise to get it right all the time.”

Byleth smiled. “Just trying would be…something. Thank you.”

“Well, if that’s that, I should have Shamir dismissed. I’ll send for Catherine, she’ll-”

“Mother,” Byleth deadpanned, “You’re doing it again.”

“I…oh. Oh! Right, right. You can handle it yourself, of course. Well, in that case, you two should join me for dinner! I’ve been looking for the chance to catch up, properly, with my daughter, and you as well, Lady Edelgard.”

“We’d be delighted, Lady Rhea, but there’s something else I needed to talk with you about.” She extracted the envelopes from her skirts. “And some visitors you should be expecting here, soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy buckets, 10k??? I can't believe so many people have read this self-indulgent little thing I started. I am beyond happy that so many of you joined me on this journey!
> 
> Thanks for reading! It was a bit of rehashing, this one, and I worry I may have slightly rushed the bit with Rhea, but it was nice to work things out with Byleth and Edelgard after all that angst! We'll be diving back into the political bits next, and some surprising favorites might be on the way.
> 
> See you soon!


	22. Crimson Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of the minds brings an exchange of truths.

Rhea ended up excusing herself from dinner to begin preparations for Edelgard’s guests. Each would require a reception equal to what they had received upon their own arrival, and the Head of the Family of Seiros would never be accused of being a sub-par host.

In the end, Byleth and Edelgard chose the dining room for dinner, joining the other members of their party fresh from their time enjoying the facilities at Garreg Mach.

“I am liking the grounds much,” Petra nodded, “The mountains are making for good climbing, and the library is having a whole section of books on Brigid and Dagda.”

“I must agree,” Hubert smiled, “The extent of information available here is practically beyond compare, to say nothing for what the students might know.”

No one had seen Hubert since his morning meeting with Edelgard, though Byleth thought she saw a tall shadow lurking near the noble dorms earlier that day. She wondered which part of the building Ferdinand’s room was. She supposed she could just ask Hubert.

“So,” Byleth interjected, “What’s the plan, now?”

“Well,” Edelgard replied, “We just have to wait for all our guests to arrive, then present our case. After that, it will be in their hands.”

“And when you say guests?”

“Notable people from around Fodlan who we can be sure are amenable to our cause.”

“You mean not allied with the enemy.”

“Exactly. Our first arrivals will be from the Alliance, likely some time tomorrow, while our friends from the Kingdom will be here by the end of the week.”

Byleth nodded. “It will be good to see them again. So this was the plan all along? To convene everyone at the college?”

“It’s the only neutral territory in Fodlan,” Hubert explained, “And we determined the enemy had yet to infiltrate here at high levels. The only wrinkle was King Dimitri, whom our agents were unable to reach on their own.”

“Which is why we didn’t need to go to the Alliance ourselves?”

“Precisely,” he nodded, “It was already handled by Black Eagle and her team. The final invitations were sent once their interest was secured.”

“Archduke Riegen will almost certainly be our first guest,” Edelgard considered, “You’ve met him, right, Byleth? What did you think of him?”

She shrugged. “He didn’t seem much like a noble. He was nice enough, but guarded.”

“How do you mean?”

“I don’t think he answered a single question the whole time we spoke. Even simple things, like how his family was or how his trip to House Goneril had been.”

“He’s a mysterious one, and famously quick-witted. We can only guess what his intentions are-”

“Professor?”

Stood over Byleth’s shoulder was a bright, sunny face and pink twin-tails.

“Hilda? Good evening, what can we do for you?”

“I was actually hoping we could talk for a minute in private about something?”

“Oh, um…sure, I suppose.”

“Oh! And Lady Edelgard, too.”

“Pardon?” Hubert growled.

“It’s fine,” Edelgard waved him off, “I think I have time for that.”

“Great!” Hilda grinned. “Let’s go!”

She lead them out of the dining hall and through the reception hall.

“Where are we going?”

“The library. It’s always empty at night. And most of the day,” she chuckled, “It’s a stuffy old place, so nobody likes to spend much time there.”

“Hmm. You seem well, Hilda. It was my understanding Marianne was here, as well.”

“Oh, she is. You know how she gets, still mopey even after everything we went through. I’ll go check on her in her room after we’re done.”

“I see.”

“That’s good of you,” Edelgard noted, “She’s lucky to have you here with her.”

“Pssh. I’m the one who's lucky. Have you seen how cute she is?”

She laughed and Edelgard flushed, suddenly aware of the warmth of Byleth’s arm as she clung to it.

The library was on the second floor, in a different wing from the throne room they had met Lady Rhea in the day before. Hilda took them through a heavy, oak door and inside to a colossal, two-storied room lined with wooden bookshelves lined with every size, shape, and color of tome. On the opposite side of the room, past a pair of spiral staircases, was a roaring hearth surrounded by plush, red-velvet chairs facing the warm flames.

The chairs were silhouetted by the fire, so the eye struggled to see them clearly, but Byleth was fairly sure there was someone in them.

As Hilda lead them to the hearth, she said, “Well, I guess this is the part where I say sorry for the little lie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it wasn’t me that wanted to talk with you two, not that you aren’t good company. He just wanted to play his whole cloak-and-dagger thing. I swear he’s like a little kid sometimes.”

“Well,” Edelgard smiled, “I guess there’s a fine line between reasonable subterfuge and fun and games.” She watched the tall, tan figure rise from the chair and face them. “Isn’t that right, Claude von Riegan?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude von Riegen was tall and handsome, with dark, warm skin and black hair in a deliberate, lazy coif. He had the shadow of a beard along his jawline, and his gold and brown suit was accented by a colorful sash and bobbles of a variety of gems and metals.

He bowed as they approached. “Lady Edelgard. Your beauty and brilliance precede you. And Lady Byleth, it’s good to see you again.”

Byleth nodded. “You as well, Duke Riegan.”

“Please, just Claude will do fine. Have a seat, I think we have a few things to discuss.”

Byleth helped Edelgard to the far chair and took the one between her and the Duke. Hilda, her part in the scheme concluded, bid them farewell and made her exit, shutting the heavy library door on her way out.

“Let me extend my own apologies for the deception,” Claude began, “I thought it’d be best if we spoke before I made my general presence known.”

“And you trust Lady Goneril?” Edelgard asked.

“Hilda and I have been friends for a while. She won’t tell anyone if I ask her not to.”

“I see. Well, I know you received my letter, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here. What did you want to discuss?”

He smiled. “Your letter showed you had knowledge of some of the…issues I’ve been having in the Alliance. You claimed to know something of the source of these problems, but, well, honesty is hardly the language of Fodlan’s nobility.”

“You think I’m lying?”

“Or you simply think you know what you’re talking about. I’m here to determine veracity, yes, but also competence.”

“Oh, I know what this is about. You don’t believe my spies could know something that yours don’t, is that it?”

He laughed. “You’re direct, aren’t you? No, no, it’s actually refreshing. Then let me be clear: yes. My sources have not discerned the identities of those behind this nation’s troubles, and yes I have my doubts yours have. Before I declare my alliance with you and agree to exchange information, please reassure me to the quality of your information.”

“Hmm. What would you like to hear?”

“Something secret, of course.”

“Then perhaps we should discuss your Almyran heritage?”

He grinned. “Go on.”

“Your appearance is enough of a clue to that. After your sudden arrival in the late Duke’s court, there was a good deal of supposition into your identity. Of course, your claim of being Lady Tiana’s child certainly aligns with her disappearance from Fodlan. There were always rumors she fled her responsibility and retired to Almyra.”

“Not bad,” Claude nodded, “But that just shows you’ve talked to a few Alliance nobles. Hardly a secret, overall. You haven’t impressed me yet.”

“Then I shall endeavor to do better, Prince Khalid.”

He pursed his lips.

“Your mother’s relocation is just that: a rumor. It fits the facts, but why would your family never confirm them? It would destroy the claims against you, wouldn’t they? Unless the truth possessed an even greater risk: that your mother fell in love with Prince Orhan of Almyra, now King Orhan of Almyra. If that became public, it would not only spike tensions between Fodlan and Almyra, but the Alliance is responsible for maintaining the Almyran border. If they knew who you really were, it would turn half the Leicester lords against you. Hence Prince Khalid becomes Duke Claude. Now, tell me, are you impressed?”

He was quiet a few moments. “Right on all counts, which is why I’ll ask you to continue calling me ‘Claude,’ if you don’t mind. How did you find out?”

“Quality information takes quality agents. We had to know who you were before we could trust you. Of course, I still don’t know why a royal heir would come to inherit such a tumultuous throne as House Riegen.”

“Call it a sense of duty. Well, I suppose you’ve passed. I think we can certainly make a deal, Lady Edelgard.”

“Not so fast,” she grinned, “I believe you’ve yet to demonstrate your own competency.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “May I remind you that I’m here at your invitation?”

“That’s true, but you raised an interesting point. I should know what my potential allies are capable of. Now, what do you know?”

“Hmm,” he considered it for a few moments, “I may have something, but let me get a few more details. You implied that the issues facing the nations of Fodlan are the machinations of a single entity, correct?”

She nodded.

“And, based on the fact that you have knowledge of this group beyond any other force on the continent…this group is centered in the Empire, is that right?”

“You can, yes. What does this-”

“I have pieces of something, Princess, fragments. But this new data is bringing them together. Can I also assume this group is responsible for the decline in the Imperial Families' influence in the past two decades or so?”

She nodded. “You’re as smart as they say. So what does this tell you?”

“One last thing. How old are you Lady Edelgard?”

“Pardon?”

“I apologize for my bluntness, but it’s a simple question, I promise. How old are you?”

She sighed. “Eighteen, as of this past Garland Moon.”

He nodded. “I see. Hmm…well, I have two pieces of information for you, in that case, one you know and one you do not.”

“Really? Please, go on.”

“First, the central figure of the force manipulating Fodlan is the Undersecretary to the Emperor and your maternal Uncle, Volkhard von Arundel.”

“That’s…that’s impressive, Claude. To think you figured that out right here-”

“Don’t you want to hear the other piece of information I’ve determined?”

“Of course, though I can’t imagine it would be any more useful than-”

“Do you not want to hear the secret behind your mysterious illness, Edelgard von Hresvelg?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard’s mouth hung open, her pale eyes wide and searching.

“I…how do you…”

Byleth put a hand on her elbow. “What do you mean, Claude?”

“Keep in mind, this is just a theory, but there’s a legend in Almyra of an ancient king who was said to possess strength and immortality like a god on earth. According to myth his secret was a potion he distilled from the Almyran Blood Lily, a rare flower found only in very remote oasis pools. The flower does have certain…vitality increasing properties. It’s said to be better than coffee for perking one up, and warriors who drink tea made from it while they train always seem to become stronger than any others. The legend is that the king learned a special way to prepare the flower that enhanced its properties infinitely.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Everything. Not long before my birth, during a period of peace between our lands, my father’s court received a visitor from Fodlan: a lesser Adrestian noble on a journey of self-betterment. My mother, recently wed to the prince, went to the country, of course, so she wouldn’t be recognized, but father remained and met our visitor: Lord Arundel.”

“My uncle?”

He nodded. “He called it a good faith mission on behalf of the empire. His sister had just become consort to the Emperor, so it was plausible, but apparently he spent very little time actually speaking of peace between our nations. He mostly asked about that legend. Father remembered him talking about it with him and his courtiers. He took trips to research libraries all over Almyra and when he finally left my father recalled admonishing him for the strange, circuitous route he was taking back to Fodlan.”

“How…how does this connect to my illness? I don’t know if you’re aware, but strength and vitality are hardly things I’m known for.”

“Edelgard,” Byleth looked at her.

“What?”

“You…you are strong. You must have noticed. Sometimes you…you do things that are…well, beyond belief.”

“I…okay, sure. But that’s just adrenaline, right? That happens to everyone.”

Byleth returned her words with a concerned stare.

“Around the time you were born,” Claude continued, “Is when power was being diverted from your family. Now, thanks to Arundel’s machinations, the Emperor is just a figurehead before the real power behind Adrestia. It’s a good scheme: lets them rule while the people are effectively in the dark, but it isn’t perfect. Eventually, Ionius will pass or abdicate, and a regime change could destabilize their grip on the Empire. It would be much better for them if their puppet ruler was someone not only loyal to them but who could live beyond a normal person’s years. Arundel had access to your mother while she was pregnant. Whether she consented or not was probably not a factor. I think he attempted to create the elixir of legend-”

“And gave it to me before I was born.”

He nodded, “Or shortly after. An experiment to make their perfect pawn. If it had worked they probably would have removed your siblings until you were next in line. Your father is already older, they wouldn’t have had to wait long after that.”

Edelgard stared at her lap with the folds of her skirt gripped tightly in her hands.

“So it didn’t work,” she whispered, “They failed.”

“My guess is your weakness and exhaustion are side effects, though if Byleth’s right about your bursts of strengths, it’s possible it did work but your body can’t handle the strain, your weakness is just perpetual muscle fatigue and constantly needs rest to keep itself together.”

“That’s…they’re the reason I’m…I’m like this. All the years in bed, all the things I’ve missed. After everything they’ve done, I’m still learning more of their crimes.”

“But if that’s true,” Byleth asked, “Why only try once? There are eleven Hresvelg children and more than a few of them were born after Edelgard.”

“After you were born the last Fodlan-Almyran war began so he couldn’t return to get more materials. At some point, they must have given up the plot. I know this is a lot for you to handle, Edelgard, and I’m sorry to put it on you, but you deserved to know. Like I said before: this is just a theory, but it fits all the facts. And I believe this proves my competence.”

Edelgard nodded. “Yes. In fact, I think you’ve become integral to this plan.”

“And what plan is that?” He grinned.

“The plan to save Fodlan.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claude secreted his way out of the library after their conversation, and, less than an hour later, a procession of troops and carriages from the Leicester Alliance declared his official arrival to the College at Garreg Mach along with his full entourage.

At the risk of seeming rude Edelgard and Byleth only made a brief appearance at the reception before she asked Byleth to help her back to her room to rest.

Once they were there, Byleth addressed the griffin in the room: “Are you okay?”

“Of course, my teacher, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just found out the cause of your lifelong illness. You seemed shaken before.”

“Yes, well, it was a shock, wasn’t it? I wasn’t…I’m still not sure what to believe. Claude admitted it was just a theory but, well, it fits, doesn’t it? It’s a shock, but-”

Byleth put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay to be upset, Edelgard. It’s okay to be sad. I’m here for you.”

Tears quickly filled her eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away. “Thank you, Byleth. I…you’re right, this has affected me. But I’m not sad or upset I’m…I’m furious. Even after years of knowing what Arundel and his ilk have done, after years of rage and indignance at their treachery, I still find new…new depths to this anger.”

“We’re going to stop them, Edelgard. We know who they are. We’re going to win.”

She nodded and managed a weak smile. “I know. With you…with you by my side, Byleth, I have no doubts. We will end this once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So, we got a little sci-fi here, huh? Hopefully this doesn't become my midichlorians! Claude was fun to write, and it was nice to put him and Edelgard across from each other as equals with everything on the table.
> 
> We've got some cool stuff coming up, and, hopefully, I'll have that for you real soon! See you next time!


	23. Silver Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals shake things up at Garreg Mach.

The arrival of Claude von Riegen and his royal entourage preceded a change in the mood at Garreg Mach that intensified in the following days as yet more followed his example. By the week’s end, another Alliance caravan brought Lorenz Gloucester, the son of Count Gloucester. Days later a procession of pegasi delivered Lord Rodrigue Frauldarius along with Ingrid and a dozen other knights, and, finally, a train of blue carts lead by gold maned stallions brought on King Dimitri Alexandre Bladdyd himself, his royal cavalcade including half a platoon of Kingdom soldiers in addition to Felix, Sylvain, and Dedue.

The reunions between the Imperial party and their friends were all warm and joyous, but the endless arrival of significant figures from around Fodlan created a tense, expectant atmosphere about the college. The students were used to months-long bouts of peace and doldrums between arrivals, and the most they could typically hope for was a guest speaker from some dusty, out of the way library. No one knew for sure what all these visitors were doing at their sleepy school, but they knew something was brewing.

The second, and more pressing, issue was that of Byleth’s mother. Lady Rhea placed great weight upon her ability to host honoured guests, and Byleth and Edelgard faced an uphill battle in their fight to keep it as quiet as possible.

“I just don’t understand, darling,” she complained from her suite’s balcony while the three of them watched the Gloucester lord and his entourage entered the gates with no to-do. “What harm could a bit of fanfare do? I mean, honestly, it’s stranger not to, don’t you agree?”

“I understand mother,” Byleth sighed, “But we need to keep a…lower profile, for now.”

“And you still haven’t told me why.”

Byleth looked pleadingly to Edelgard, who stepped in. “Let me apologize again for that, Lady Rhea, but it’s part of my…plan. We don’t know if or how the College has been infiltrated by our enemy, and so we must keep everything on a need-to-know basis as best we can.”

“It isn’t as though the students don’t know,” she huffed, “There’s hardly a person in Fodlan who doesn’t know what King Dimitri looks like, and the young Gloucester is practically a celebrity in the Alliance! He’ll be recognized within the hour.”

“You’re right,” Edelgard conceded, “But precautions still must be taken. I’m sorry, but once our business is concluded I promise we can make it up to you.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “How?”

“Oh, um…how about some…I don’t know, bigger thing for all of us?”

Byleth paled while Rhea’s eyes practically sparkled.

“That’s it!” She cried. “A ball! Oh, sweetheart, we haven’t done a proper ball in ages! Everyone in suits and dresses dancing and eating those little cakes! Oh, yes, Edelgard, that will be perfect!”

She threw her arms around the princess in a surprising hug.

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome, I suppose.”

“I’ll tell Catherine right away! We’ll need to send for cooks, musicians, and…oh, I’m so excited! Ta-ta girls, much to do!”

She dashed off, practically skipping, leaving the pair alone on the balcony.

“Well, she certainly…ran with that idea.”

“Mother gets…excited,” Byleth sighed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’d had this in mind all along.”

“I must admit, your mother isn’t quite what I expected from the headmistress of Garreg Mach.”

“She’s different around me, but not as much as you’d think. Truth told this place would collapse without Seteth picking up the slack.”

“That’s her cousin? The one with the cute daughter?”

She nodded. “According to him, she used to be much more focused when she was younger. At some point, she just lost interest in the work. Before I came here she’d spend half the year at her other estate.”

“The Seiros family has another residence?”

“It’s a bit of a secret, but even I don’t know where it is, besides that it’s somewhere in the mountain range.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“It’s just strange that she’d never tell you, her daughter, where it was.”

Byleth shrugged. “I guess she thought I’d prefer being around more people than in some lonely villa. And, like I said, she doesn’t use it as much since I came here. Pretty much only when I’m on assignment. It’s lucky we caught her here when we did.”

“Yes,” she smiled, “It’s been nice to get to know your family.”

“I know she can be a little much.”

“Please, it’s no trouble after the dozen of my family members you’ve learned to tolerate. Oh, it looks like Lorenz has entered the hall. We should head down and say hello.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dimitri’s arrival, Edelgard spent nearly two days locked in her room, with only Hubert and a rotation of food deliveries coming in and out. Byleth wasn’t concerned. She knew she shouldn’t be. Whatever the Princess was planning was coming to a head and she needed to plan. In her heart and mind, she knew these things.

But that did not stop her from pacing the grassy grounds outside her room during the day. It did nothing to spur her appetite to do more than pick and play at mealtime. And none of that knowledge quieted her racing heart enough to allow her to sleep peacefully.

It was the night before the final stage. The clock on her bedside table read 11:30 and two hours of tossing and turning had produced nothing more than disheveled sheets. In the end she forfeited her attempt at a full night’s rest, dressed in a simple grey tunic and black tights, and made her way to the dining hall in hopes of procuring something to ease her nerves.

One might expect a campus that caters exclusively to young adults would have something of an active nightlife, or at the very least feature frequent cases of students sneaking into each other’s rooms or some such thing, but the nights at Garreg Mach were quiet. It was an honor to attend the halls of this institution and the culmination of no small amount of work, and those who did treated it as such. Byleth had been surprised at how strictly the students adhered to their curfews, but nevertheless they did and she wasn’t bothered as she made a quiet walk across the grounds with only a handful of oil lamp posts guiding her way.

The doors to the hall were unlocked, as they always were. Much of the food was brought in each morning by the kitchen staff, leaving little to steal at night save for a handful of non-perishables, most notably a case of tea varieties that Byleth had her eye on. Garreg Mach stocked a particularly soothing blend of chamomile and Duscuran ginseng that she hoped would ease her nerves.

She was surprised to find she wasn’t the first to have such an idea: an oil lamp was already lit by which a slender, dark-haired woman sipped tea in the company of a bow and quiver.

Shamir heard the door open and saw her former-paramour before she could slip out, and the two of them simply stared at one another for a few moments before she finally sighed and said, “Well, come on in, then. There’s plenty more tea.”

Byleth felt she was on a razor’s edge as she stepped softly over to the table. Shamir took another cup from the simple, beige tea set she was using and poured it full.

“You couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Byleth sat and took the cup. She raised it to her nose and smelled deeply of hot florals and herbs.

“It’s not poisoned. Just drink already, for Pete's sake.”

Byleth did, sipping lightly. “Oh.”

“What?”

“It’s good.”

“Yeah? It’s good tea.”

“No, I mean you brewed it well. The temperature is perfect and it isn’t too strong.”

In the dim light, she could have sworn the archer blushed. “Yeah, well, you gave me that whole spiel on ‘proper brewing technique’ like a hundred times. It’s not like I was going to forget it.”

Byleth smiled. “I remember you weren’t happy hearing it at the time. I’m glad you could use it.”

“We had tea a lot, didn’t we? Not that there’s much else to do around here.”

She nodded.

“You took it seriously: learning the different blends and brewing styles, figuring out the right temperatures and measurements. I never really got it, to tell you the truth. Just a hot drink, but, well…I liked that you liked it.”

Byleth ran her finger along the lip of her cup. “Tea can do a lot if you do it right. It can calm you down or wake you up. It can reduce fever or swelling, soothe congestion, steady your stomach. It was fun to learn, and useful.”

“Useful…yeah, I get that. We both sleep…badly. Too much time waiting for death. The first time we spent the night together we got, what? Four hours between us?”

She nodded.

“And not for fun reasons.”

She blushed.

“You’re different.”

“What?”

“Just what I said: you seem…different. Lighter. More…open. You’ve smiled as much in this conversation as I’ve seen in a month.”

“Shamir, I…I’m sorry-”

“No. Me first. We were…a disaster, I guess. Both kind of broken, I guess, but that gave me no right to say what I did to you. You aren’t cold or unfeeling, I’ve always known that, but as things got worse it was easier for me to pretend you were. Easier to pretend bailing without a word wouldn’t hurt you.”

Byleth gazed into her tea. “Not a lot of people have…chosen me. I got dragged around a lot as a kid and after my dad…well, I spent a while thinking no one would ever want me again. That I was too damaged and broken for anyone to…to choose me. Then Rhea showed up and brought me here. Then I met you. And just when I was thinking I might be worth something…”

“I left.”

“I know it’s not because of me. Not just because of me. We were together, it didn’t work, we broke up. But the way you did it, Shamir…”

“I know. I…I knew it was wrong the second I did it, and if I knew what you would feel from it…I actually can’t promise I’d have done better. I can be stupid and selfish and mean. I know that.”

“Sometimes,” she smiled, “But you could also be sweet, and smart, and kind. That’s why I liked you, Shamir because the world made us hard, but we tried to be better. That’s why I still like you.”

“For what it’s worth, we didn’t fall apart because I didn’t like you, too. You’re brilliant and caring, and one of the most impressive people I’ve ever met. We were just…”

“Wrong for each other. You’re right. And I am sorry, Shamir, for whatever my role was in that. I made a choice not to be more open with you and that spelled our end as much as anything.”

Shamir nodded. “So is that it? We’re…good?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

She grinned. “That’s good. And I’m glad you’re doing better. Like I said, you seem like you’ve let something go.”

“I’ve found someone who…who helps me. Someone who makes me think my battles are all behind me. Even with everything I’ve done, all the tutoring, academics, the friends, at the end of the day I still feel like…”

“Like a weapon. A bowstring pulled taught and waiting to fire.”

She nodded. “But these days I feel more and more like I can put that behind me and be something…else. Something new.”

“Good. I’m glad for you.”

“Is that something you want, too?”

“Me? I didn’t have it as bad as you, Byleth. I wasn’t a child soldier or a human weapon or anything like that. The war was…hard. I saw and did things I wish I could let go of, but it makes me feel better to fight for something…right. To protect people with the weapons I forged for war. At the end of the day, I just want to be…forgiven.”

Byleth placed a hand on the archer’s and smiled at her.

“You will. No one deserves it more.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still quiet when Byleth found her way back to her room and the silver moon hung high in the sky. Some combination of the tea and catharsis had done their work, and she was looking forward to the welcoming embrace of soft blankets.

Unfortunately, when she opened the door to her bedroom, the adjacent door opened as well, hitting her with a spike of orange lamplight haloing the face of Dorothea Arnault.

“Oh, Miss Byleth,” she smiled, “I thought that was you.”

“Dorothea, did I wake you?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I keep odd hours. A souvenir from my opera days. I’ve been…could we talk? It’ll only take a moment, I promise.”

Byleth sighed. “I…I suppose.”

Dorothea opened the door for her and welcomed Byleth to her room. It was like all the other dorms but accented with paisley throws and warm-toned covers over the lamps. Dorothea offered her the chair at the desk.

“Thank you,” Byleth sat, “I owe you an apology for the last time we spoke. I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

“A bit, but I can’t blame you for being cross after such an intense fight with your ex. Have you and Shamir managed to…talk more productively since then?”

Byleth nodded. This girl knew more than she thought. “We’ve put our differences between us.”

“Have you reconciled?”

“You mean…Oh! No, no, we’ve decided to stay…friends. There’s no way we could continue as we were, and even if we could it probably wouldn’t be wise.”

“Good. I mean, good to know. She’s a tough one to read, you know.”

“Believe me, I do. So what did you really want to talk about?”

“Hmm. I’ve thought a lot about the best way to say this, and I think I’ve decided to buck my instincts and just be direct.”

“Okay?”

“You have feelings for Edelgard, and she does for you as well. I think you should act on them.”

Every drop of blood in Byleth’s body raced to her face and her tongue was knotted so sufficiently that it could have hoisted a topsail.

“I-I-I-I…you…what…”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve watched the two of you trip over each other with your longing looks and your flushing cheeks for nearly two weeks now and I’m fed up with it. Honestly, how your companions who’ve been with you for months have tolerated this is beyond me. They must have the patience of the Saints.”

“You…how…”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? You’re like the leads of some cheesy romance novel. Look: Edie is a…timid person, in many ways. Oh, sure, when it comes to academia or politics she’s like a lioness on the hunt, but when it comes to more…human affairs she can be…challenged. If you wait for her, she may never say anything at all. Do you understand?”

“I…no, I…”

“Look, all I’m saying is-”

“I’m not good at them either.”

“What?”

“Being…being human. I’ve never really…had to.”

“How do you mean?”

“When I was a child I was…odd. Quiet. Unemotional. My father didn’t mind, so he never pushed me on it. And I never had anyone else to…to show me. Then I was a demon. A monster of death and battle…I couldn’t be anything else and survive the life I’d chosen. Ever since I came here and Mother took me in I’ve…struggled. How can I know what someone else feels when I can’t even know what…what I feel? How can I be who she needs when I can’t even name this feeling in my heart? When I don’t even know the words?”

Dorothea considered that for a few moments, then leaned against the desk and put a hand on Byleth’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure I can answer that,” she admitted, “But I know one thing for sure: you are human, Byleth. You feel and hope and dream just like any of us do. The feelings in your heart are real and powerful, and you have the capacity to understand them if you let yourself, and if you let others help you. It’s called vulnerability, Byleth. The only real way we understand ourselves is by letting others in. No one gets by alone.”

“And…and you think…she feels the same?”

She smiled. “I’ve known Edelgard for a long time. She’s one of the most precious people I’ve ever known. Trust me when I say that I think she’s been waiting for you all her life.”

When Byleth returned to her room she didn’t think she’d ever be able to find sleep as she was, but it came almost the moment her head hit the pillow and into dreams of soft and warmth that smelled sweetly of parchment and roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little break but I'm back, babies! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Dorothea is very much all of us, I think, but not too much longer! We're heading towards a conclusion, and as Sothis is my witness these girls will kiss!
> 
> See you next time!


	24. The Golden Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summit is held in the halls of Garreg Mach.

Byleth woke in a bleary, sweaty haze to the sound of pounding on her door. Pulling herself from the damp covers reminded her, faintly, of crawling through muddy trenches as she rose to answer it, only to be greeted by the dark, dreary visage of Hubert von Vestra.

“Hubert?” She muttered. “What is it?”

“I apologize for the interruption, Lady Eisner, but the meeting is to start in less than an hour and Lady Edelgard is becoming somewhat…distressed at your absence.”

“Oh.” As her vision cleared she became much more aware of how bright and high the sun was, and also how the warm, strong light seemed to be actively diminishing the young Lord. “Here, you can come in while I change.”

Pink tinged his cheeks. “I don’t think that would be appropriate, my Lady.”

“Fine, you can stand in the sunlight for, say, twenty minutes?”

He sighed. “If it’s no trouble.”

She opened the door and let him inside where he took a seat at the desk and firmly positioned himself pointed at the nearest wall. Byleth suppressed a chuckle and made her way to the washbasin to clean her hands and face.

“Do you know what to expect from today?” Hubert asked after a few moments.

“It’s just a meeting, right? We’re all meeting to talk?”

“Summit would be the better word. And it’s much more critical than that. Today is our first and best opportunity to convey the threat Those Who Slither in the Dark present to Fodlan and secure the assistance of the others. Should we fail, it’s likely all our future plans will be ruined.”

“So no pressure?”

“Quite a lot of pressure, actually.”

“I was…nevermind. I imagine Dimitri’s cooperation is a given, but what about Claude?”

“Duke Riegen is a careful, precise man, to be sure. Convincing him to ally with us may be our biggest challenge today, but we may have something of a secret weapon.”

“Hmm.” Byleth considered that while she considered her wardrobe. She rarely put any real thought into what she wore but the auspicious event ahead gave her some pause as she looked over her clothes. “What’s Edelgard wearing?”

“A red gown with gold filigree and epaulets. Why?”

She selected a black dress trimmed with silver thread and a black jacket in a military cut with silver epaulets. She pulled on a pair of her favorite patterned tights as well and a boots with chunky heels.

At the sound of rustling cloth Hubert tensed noticeably and stared so hard at the wall she feared her neighbor might feel watched.

“How’s Ferdinand?” She asked as she struggled with buttons and clasps.

“How would I…oh, what’s the use? He’s well. Seems to enjoy it here, at the College, though he’s having difficulty with the exams.”

“Some students struggle with the pressure of tests.”

“Well, if he hopes to be Prime Minister someday he better become used to it.”

She smiled. “How did you two get together? I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you’re an unusual pairing.”

She felt his countenance relax, somewhat. “It started as work. We needed to know how deeply the House of Aegir had been corrupted, so I took it upon myself to investigate.”

“You started your relationship as subterfuge?”

“No, no. Our friendship, maybe. But once I realized he was innocent of his father’s crimes we began to get…closer. He’s an odd man, I know: boastful, cocky, elitist, but he has a kind and giving spirit. His desire to help people is genuine, born out of a true sense of duty and generosity. He can also be…sweet and thoughtful. He makes me want to be…well…”

“I understand. It’s good.”

“Well, it isn’t always easy. As you said we are an ‘unusual pairing.’”

She chuckled. “Shamir and I were a disaster together, and we’re incredibly alike. I don’t think it stands against you as much as you think.”

“That’s kind of you to say. Are you ready?”

“I am.”

He turned and saw her dressed in what she had chosen, her dark hair brushed and ready for the day ahead.

“Well, then, we should be off.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second floor of Garreg Mach’s main building, across from the library, was a large, stone room with a huge, U-shaped table lied, along the outside, with plush, high-backed chairs. Byleth had been there more than a few times as it was used for general meetings amongst the College’s staff and various other official events, though today it had been entirely reserved for their needs.

The found Edelgard outside the chamber door, struggling to pace while she leaned on her cane. Her face broke into a dozen emotions at once the instant she saw them round the corner.

“There you are,” she cried, “Are you alright? When you weren’t at breakfast I assumed you may have eaten with Lady Rhea, but she said she hadn’t seen you and then I had to prepare for the Summit and you still weren’t-”

Byleth gripped her shoulder just hard enough to catch her attention.

“It’s okay,” she shushed her, “I slept in. That’s all. Are you ready for this?”

Edelgard swallowed and nodded. “I…yes. I will be. So long as you two are at my side I must be.”

They took up alongside her, Hubert to her left and Byleth to her right. For just a moment they stood before the door. Edelgard suddenly began to chuckle.

“What is it?”

“I just realized: Byleth is on my right, my dexter side, which means Hubert’s on my,” she giggled, “My sinister. Sinister Hubert.”

She couldn’t help giggle and snort at her own little joke, and after a moment Byleth joined her.

“I’m afraid I hardly understand the reference,” Hubert deadpanned, though his slanted smile betrayed him.

Finally, the three of them calmed.

“Well, unto the breach, eh?”

She pushed the doors open and were greeted with what was likely the greatest singular accumulation of power in Fodlan. Along the right side of the table the members of the Kingdom of Faerghus were arranged, Dimitri at their center with Felix and Sylvain on one side and Dedue and Ingrid on the other. On the end, nearest the door, sat Lord Rodrigue, armed and armoured. Each of them gave a nod and smile to the trio as they entered.

Along the left side were the representatives of the Leicester Alliance. In the center was Claude von Riegen, dressed as he was the night they all met. To his right, to some surprise to Byleth, was Hilda von Goneril, her pink hair in twin tail and clad in a well-fitted burgundy dress. To her right, at the end of the table, was Lorenz Gloucester, perfectly composed as always despite the occasional venomous glance thrown his way by Claude. To the dukes left, however, were two more surprising faces: Ignatz and Raphael. Byleth knew they were from fairly prominent merchant families in the Alliance, but she had no idea how that lead them to be at this meeting.

Finally, at the head of the table, was the Imperial delegation minus the three who had just entered. At the far left sat Ferdinand von Aegir looking self-important and confident. At the far right, however, looking so far out of her depth that she might as well have been at 20,000 leagues, was Bernadetta von Varley, her hands in her lap and her wide eyes at the edge of tears.

The three of them circled the table and sat, Edelgard in the middle with Hubert next to Ferdinand and Byleth by Bernadetta who looked at her former teacher with searching, desperate eyes.

“AmIintroublewhat’sgoingonMissBylethpleasehelpmeohGoddessI’mgoingtodieherearen’tIpleasedon’tletthem-”

Byleth grabbed her hand and whispered, “It’s fine, everything’s fine. This isn’t about you, I promise.”

“A-a-a-are you s-s-sure?”

She nodded and put a finger to her lips.

Claude spoke up, “Good to have you here, Princess Edelgard. You’ve successfully brought us all the way to the top of the world. So, what’s this about?”

Edelgard nodded and cleared her throat. “You’re right, Claude, it’s time. First I want to thank all of you for answering my summons. Garreg Mach is far out of the way for many of you, and not a short trip, I understand, but I hope you can appreciate the need for neutral terrain in such a meeting as this. I’ve brought you here for two reasons, the first some of you are already aware of: there is a secret cabal of powerful nobles throughout Fodlan engaged in a conspiracy to control the events and governments of this continent toward their own benefit. We call them Those Who Slither in the Dark, and they represent the clearest and most present threat to our lives.”

“Those Who Slither in the Dark,” Claude mused, “A bit dramatic, don’t you think?”

“The effect they’ve had on our nations is dramatic, Duke Riegen. Everything from the Tragedy of Duscur, to the weakening of the Emperor, to conflicts and chaos all over our homes fro the past two decades are their doing.”

“You aren’t kidding, are you?” Felix asked. “You really believe this group exists?”

“I know they do. My agents and I have been investigating them for nearly five years. We have confidence in their involvement in no less than two dozen armed conflicts, and countless state affairs. We’ve prepared reports for all of you to look over. Girls?”

The doors opened and three women dressed in black suits entered each clutching stacks of parchment wrapped in twine. At their lead was Hippolyta von Hresvelg, herself, whose appearance drew shocked expressions from half of the room while her associates began to distribute the documents around the tables.

“I take it a fair few of you know my sister, Hippolyta. You likely hosted her and her friends in the past year. Call this a symbol of my good faith in revealing Agents Black Eagle, Black Hawk, and Black Dove. They’ve been using her travels to perform reconnaissance on my orders.”

“No offense,” Claude said, “But telling us you’ve been spying on us through your sister hardly inspires confidence.”

“Come on, Claude-y,” Hippolyta winked at him, “You can’t say we didn’t have fun, right?”

Claude’s cheeks reddened and Hilda gave him a good-natured but well-deserved punch on the shoulder.

“If this is all true,” Rodrigue started as he leafed through the papers, “Who's responsible? I imagine you’ve ruled us all out since we’re here?”

“We believe we’ve identified all the members or at least the key ones. As for their leader, we’ve known that from the beginning: the Undersecretary to the Emperor, Lord Volkhard von Arundel.”

“Your own uncle?” Ferdinand was aghast. “What a terrible accusation! I trust you have proof.”

“It’s in front of you, Ferdinand. You can see orders signed by him corroborating events all over the nation.”

“But he’s been a dear friend of my family for years! My own father considers him the closest of…oh.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, Ferdinand, but the Prime Minister is one of his key conspirators.”

“Along with my father,” Hubert confirmed, “The two most powerful men in the Empire serve Arundel without question.”

“And how do you know I’m not a part of it?” He demanded. “Why trust me with all this?”

“One of our agents already confirmed,” Edelgard replied, “We know you aren’t involved.”

“One of your…Hubert?” The taller man would not meet his eye. “That’s why you…all these years, Hubert, you…was any of it real?”

“All of it,” Hubert blinked back tears, “You must believe me, Ferdinand, everything between us was real, and started long after I confirmed your innocence in you father’s actions.”

Ferdinand wouldn’t look at him, instead busying with materials on the table.

“In addition, we confirmed the involvement of several minor lords, as well as Lord Varley.” Bernadetta squeaked when they looked to her. “Lady Bernadetta is not involved.”

“Oh!” She peeped. “Um, that’s…good?”

“Indeed. In the Kingdom, several key members of Parliament are involved, and they’re organized under their local leader: Lady Cornelia.”

“That woman,” Felix growled, “I should have guessed.”

Dimitri patted him on the shoulder. “I trust you have the Lords’ names?”

She nodded. “And, in the Alliance, minor lords and merchant guilds are implicated.”

“It says here that includes Lord Acheron,” Ignatz pointed out, “But they caused the conflict at the bridge six years ago, right? That’s his territory, wouldn’t he not want a fight there?”

“It was a proxy battle, a sham to excuse redirecting troops and resources to a minor lord’s minor lands. If you look, the Bridge and the surrounding area was untouched.”

“It’s true,” Byleth nodded, “I was there. The Alliance forces held the line before the bridge while the mercenaries did the actual fighting. It never got within a quarter-mile.”

“Your father fought there?”

“And I did, as well. I was on the front lines. I saw it myself. We found with half a Leicester regiment against another mercenary army. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but it’s strange, isn’t it?”

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Claude mused. “But, Edelgard, you haven’t told us whose leading these Slitherers in the Alliance, though I have a guess.” He looked directly at Lorenz. “It’s Count Gloucester. Lorenz’s father.”

Edelgard nodded. “You’re correct.”

“Then why,” he rose, “Is this rat here? I can believe the young Aegir and Varley are innocent in their father’s crimes, but this one? He’s the spitting image of that putrid man. He never misses a chance to question my position, lobby his devilish cronies at me, and try to con me from my home. All he cares about is taking the Dukedom from my house his own.”

“Claude-”

“No,” Lorenz raised a hand, “Let me, Lady Edelgard. Claude is right. I have missed no opportunity to attempt to unseat Claude as rightful heir. Should House Riegen fall, say, perhaps, due to an illegitimate heir, it would surely be given to the Gloucesters. It’s fortunate, then, that Riegen’s heir is legitimate.”

“What?”

“I know you’re the true heir to House Riegen, Claude. The only son of Tiana von Riegen and a father who I won’t name for your benefit.”

“You know?”

“Of course I do. It was the only way to guarantee my little gambits would never work, though I had to try to keep up appearances to my father. He needed to believe I was the perfect little heir to his legacy.”

“But why?”

“Because,” Edelgard spoke up, “Lorenz has been working, undercover, for me for the last two years to help uncover the extent of Uncle’s network in the Alliance.”

“I…wha-…how?”

“Lady Hippolyta recruited me,” Lorenz grinned, “Or did you think you were the only noble she was courting?”

He flushed again. “How can I believe any of this? How can I believe this isn’t some grand scheme against me? Forgive me if that sounds paranoid-”

Hilda nodded, “It definitely does.”

“-But I have a responsibility to be careful. What can you offer me to prove your point?”

“First of all, us,” Raphael interjected, “Lorenz is the one who helped find out who killed my parents.”

“What?”

“You know the issues of merchant caravans being attacked as they leave your family's territory?” Ignatz asked.

“I was aware of it,” Claude admitted, “I suspected the Count was behind it as a means to weaken us.”

“You may not know us, by my family has worked for yours for a long time. We were a major part of that trade route. One day, years ago, my parents weren’t able to go themselves, so they offered it to friends of theirs.”

“My parents,” Raphael said. “Bandits attacked them just outside the Riegen lands. No one survived. Iggy, my sister, and I always thought it was an accident until Lorenz came to us.”

“I found evidence of my father’s correspondence with the bandits, along with specific dates and times. I felt the victim’s families deserved to know. The proof is at the back of that folder. You can now prove my father was involved.”

Claude hesitated, “That’s…that’s convincing, Lorenz.”

“And if it isn’t enough, try this.” Lorenz extracted an envelope from his jacket and handed it across Hilda to Claude.

“What is it?” He asked as he opened it.

“A renunciation of my titles, lands, and family. As the Duke, simply handing this to you gives you leave to effectively exile me from the House of Gloucester, though it would bear that weight either way. Even if you were to leave the Alliance, I will never inherit your throne. Proof enough?”

Claude was beyond words, simply gaping at the document in his hands as though it were made of starlight and dreams.

Dimitri spoke next. “I think Edelgard’s point has been more than made, by this point. These…these monsters have terrorized the people of Fodlan to their own profit for too long, and now we must decide what’s to be done.”

“Thank you, Dimitri, that brings me to the second reason you’re all here: for the execution of a plan to rid us of Those Who Slither in the Dark, and the formation of an Alliance to do so.”

“What do you propose?”

“What else is there?” Felix demanded. “We go to war! We sweep them out of our lives by the edge of a blade!”

“Felix,” Dimitri’s serene gaze quieted the smaller man, “Let’s hear her out, first.”

“A war,” Edelgard explained, “Would cost too many lives, and the enemy would either sabotage both sides or align themselves fully on one or the other. At the end of the day, they’re within our own ranks. We cannot go to war with ourselves.”

“So how then?”

“Precision and timing. If they’re eliminated one at a time, the others will simply flee and hold up together. We need to remove every member of Those Who Slither in the Dark from every corner of Fodlan all at once. Only then can we be sure they’re finished.”

“So that’s why you needed us all,” Claude remarked, “You needed alliances all over Fodlan to ensure it could be done.”

“Well, it was that or engage in an all-out war to reunite the continent under the Empire and then deal with them. This seemed simpler, given the options.”

“Well,” Claude laughed, “I prefer it, I suppose.”

“You have the Kingdom’s support,” Dimitri announced, “And all of us here. We’re at your disposal.”

“And the Alliance,” Claude nodded, “You’ve already done much more for me than I could’ve expected. The least I can offer in return in my assistance.”

“Thank you, both. But we owe each other nothing. We aren’t doing this for ourselves or each other. We’re doing this for every soldier who fell in the name of a fraudulent cause. We’re doing this for every child who lost their parents to dark machinations beyond their understanding. For everyone who lost a brother, a sister, or a friend simply so a cherished few could line their pockets and build power. We’re doing this, ladies and gentlemen, for all of Fodlan, and all who call it home. Now, let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've honestly been dreading this chapter for a while now, knowing I'd have to bring everything to a head in a big conversation with 18 characters! But I managed, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Lighter faire next chapter as we move on to the ball! See you next time!


	25. Dance Beneath the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is held at Garreg Mach.

The rest of the meeting stretched well through into the night as specific logistics, plans, and strategies were devised amongst the lords and ladies of Fodlan. Edelgard had, seemingly over the course of years, created outlines for almost every possible scenario left with openings for information her eventual collaborators would provide.

When they finally left the meeting chamber the sun had long since set and each of them needed to be lead back to their chambers by lamplight. As much as Byleth hoped to talk with the Princess about the meeting, the day’s proceedings had exhausted her far beyond her limits, and they ended up recruiting Hilda to all but carry her to bed.

Despite the storm of activity and excitement, Byleth had also been worn down by the day behind her, and sleep came all to easily when she finally lay down to rest late into the night.

She had hoped to sleep in the next morning to compensate, but she ended up rising just after daybreak suddenly consumed by the overriding knowledge that, in a matter of a dozen hours, she would be subjected to the grand ball her mother had been planning all week.

Byleth had made the attempt to ignore it: the sudden influx of cooks, musicians, and decorators that flooded the main hall of the school from dawn to dusk, arranging everything perfectly to Lady Rhea’s fastidious instruction.

She’d tried not to notice the sudden wave of anxiety that washed over the student population as the event neared. They stood in dense, cloistered groups between lessons, speaking in hushed tones of romantic plans or hopeful confessions. Two days prior she rounded a corner on a young woman who’d turned several shades of bright crimson asking another to be her date to the ball. Byleth had, immediately, about-faced and opted for the long way to her destination.

These occasions had always been…challenging for her. She grew up knowing almost no one at or near her own age, so her arrival to Garreg Mach also signaled her sudden arrival to the world of romance and raging hormones. In the past such events were preceded by a flood of romantic interests: she’d find her mailbox stuffed to bursting with both named and anonymous missives of adoration and requests for reply. She enjoyed the chocolates they often provided, but the missives themselves went unanswered.

More than once she’d even been approached in person, nearly always by a young, nervous student who would bear their heart out for her. Byleth never developed a reaction to this besides staring at them with a blank expression until they decided to leave.

It slowed a bit after she started up with Shamir, but nothing truly impeded the brazen romantic urges of the young and restless.

Fortunately, her recent absence from the grounds had superseded this trend, and not a single student or otherwise approached her to confess in the weeks since she had arrived. A handful of letters found their way into her mail, but few enough that she could plausibly deny their existence.

As she lay in bed that morning, the unknown potential of the day playing out in her mind, her thoughts drifted, as they often did now, to Edelgard. She hoped they might accompany each other to ball, if only so she could have bearable company through the event, but if Dorothea had said the other night was true then she was concerned at what that gesture could be interpreted as.

Would Edelgard see it as romantic? It undeniably was, she had to consider, but Edelgard was nearly as sheltered as she herself in these matters. She may just view it as a friendly gesture, a desire for platonic companionship. But is that really what she wanted? This could be her opportunity to make her feelings known with real context to justify the timing.

But what were her feelings? What did she want with Edelgard? There was a word, just beyond the scope of her perception that she could not name. A perfect word that summed up everything at once, but she didn’t know it, did she?

Either way, the timing was a problem. Edelgard would spend today occupied with finalizing the next critical phase of her plan. Byleth didn’t even truly know if she was planning on going to the ball. She might not, either, if she weren’t sure her mother would drag her, kicking, to the ballroom if necessary.

She shook her head. The timing was wrong. It wasn’t the day. She’d have to wait a bit longer, just until everything was over and they could look toward the future once again.

Just a bit longer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to her assumption when she did look up Edelgard later in the morning, she was engaged with a rotation of nobles and attendants with whom she was finalizing the details of their plan. Byleth arrived at the Princess’s room just as Lorenz, Hilda, and Hubert were leaving.

Edelgard was still in bed, though she looked rested enough, and was surrounded by stacks of parchments and ledgers.

“Byleth?” She smiled as the tutor entered. “Good morning, how are you?”

Byleth nodded. “Good. Did you manage to sleep last night?”

“As tired as I was, I could hardly do anything else,” she chuckled, “I didn’t wake up until after nine. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Hmm? No, not when you’re this busy, it can wait.”

“Are you sure? It’s really not as bad as it seems, I’m just checking things over as the others finish them. It’s hard to believe it’s all really coming together.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, no, like I said, it’s not as much as it seems. Besides, you’ve already helped so much.”

“How do you mean?”

“Your lessons, if not for them I’d have an impossible time parsing all these names, places, and titles. Not to mention navigating the structures of the different governments. You’re the reason this is working so fast and so well. I haven’t thanked you for all of that, have I?”

She shook her head, “It’s my job, there’s no need. Does…does this mean you’re done with the lessons?”

“What?” She blanched. “No, no, of course not! I-I-I mean our year isn’t even close to up, is it? Besides, I still need to graduate, don’t I? It would be a shame not to after all this.”

Byleth shook her head and sat at the end of Edelgard’s bed. “The truth is…I think you’ve been ready to graduate for nearly a month, Edelgard. I’ve been monitoring your progress and I think you’d pass the finals quite easily at this point.”

“Is…is that allowed? So early?”

“I graduated from the three-year program in less than two. Your pre-tests qualified you for the expedited route, and there’s no reason you can’t finish it early.”

“I…but…our time together might be…over?”

Byleth had nothing to say to that. She couldn’t even meet the Princess’s eyes.

“Well,” she forced a chuckle, “We don’t need to think about that until we get back to the palace, right? So no concern right now.” A knock on the door was followed by Hubert entering with Lord Rodrigue and Ingrid in tow. “Oh, look at that! Um, we can finish this later, can’t we Byleth?”

Byleth just nodded and slipped out past the others who glanced at her curiously, but she made quickly for the exit to the dormitory and out of sight, where none could see the shine of tears welling in her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day went on Byleth’s mood saw no sign of brightening, but all the same, the time of the dance encroached. Fleche, doing her best to find some duties to occupy her time, knocked on Byleth’s door and offered to help her get ready.

“Can you believe I’ve never been to a ball?” Fleche marveled as she helped with the tutor’s underskirts. “Have you?”

“A few, but only here. My mother’s fond of them.”

“I always forget Lady Rhea’s your mother. That must be fun! Dancing, chatting, eating with all those people in their fancy dresses and suits! Oh, I wish I could go.”

“You aren’t going?”

“Oh! Um, well, I hadn’t…I’m just a maid, it wouldn’t be proper.”

“In Enbarr, maybe, but this is Garreg Mach. There will be plenty of commoners at the dance, tonight, no reason you can’t join.”

“Really? Oh, but I have nothing to wear.”

“I can help.”

Once her bodice was secure, she went to the wardrobe and opened it. Beneath the row of hanging clothes were half a dozen long, rectangular boxes. She retrieved and opened one, then another, until it was clear that each held a folded, elaborate gown.

“So many!”

“Mother likes to buy them for me,” she grimaced, “Though I never wear anything like this unless I have to. One of these older ones should fit you.”

She opened a box with a delicate gown made of lavender silk and white lace and grimaced.

“Help me and I’ll help you.”

Fleche practically vibrated with excitement as she finished outfitting Byleth in her gown: a sleek and stylish dress of black silk, gray taffeta, and gold filigree. The look would’ve been more at place on the villain of some melodramatic romance novel, but on her it cut a stunning figure and accentuated her gentle features.

After, Byleth secured underclothes and shoes and went to dressing Fleche. The young woman was abuzz, chattering endlessly about what she hoped she’d get to do that night.

“There’s something I don’t quite understand,” Byleth mentioned as she brushed out the younger woman’s hair, “I thought you were from a noble family?”

Fleche looked at her lap. “I…I was. I am. But my mother was my father’s second wife. He fell ill when I was little, and his titles and holdings were passed to his son from his first marriage.”

“Who is he?”

“Lord Edmund Bergliez.”

“The minister of the military?”

She nodded. “He has his own heirs, and my older brother and I were written completely out of the family inheritance. My brother ended up in the military, and I was sent to work for the Imperial family. It’s a good situation, all things considered, and it’s not like I’m missing out on anything. This all happened when I was very young.”

Byleth mulled this over. Lord Bergliez came up in the previous day’s meeting, but they had determined he wasn’t a knowing part of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Even if their plan worked, people like Fleche who’d been conned or tricked out of their own families wouldn’t be helped.

“Miss Byleth? I, uh, think my hair’s straight now.”

“Oh! So it is. What do you think of it all?”

Fleche stood and walked in front of Byleth’s floor-length mirror. She swished the delicate hem of her skirts and spun to-and-fro.

“I…is this me? I look so…so elegant.”

Byelth smiled. “The cut and color suit you. Is everything okay?”

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes which she quickly dabbed away before they could ruin her makeup.

“I never…I never thought I’d get to do something like this. I never thought I’d get to look so…pretty.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s yours. And any others in there you fancy.”

“What?”

“Like I said, I never wear gowns if I can help it. I only have two or three I like, all the others are…less than welcome gifts. I promise I won’t miss them.”

“Miss Byleth, this is…that’s so generous, thank you!” She threw her arms around the tutor.

Byleth patted her on the back. “It’s really nothing. Besides, you deserve them for everything you do. It’s about time, are you ready to go?”

“Can we go together?” She flushed. “A-a-a-as friends, I mean! I’d feel so nervous going by myself.”

Byleth smiled and offered her arm to Fleche. “Of course. After you, my lady.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Ladies Byleth von Eisner and Fleche von Bergliez.”

There was a small round of applause and bows as the dozens of dancers assembled in the middle of the hall briefly ceased their twirling to pay respects to the newest entrants to the ball. The whole room had been decked out with no shortage of effort: the long tables that typically lined the space had been removed and replaced with high, round ones save for the large space left for the dancers. Byleth counted no less than three buffet tables filled with aperitifs of every variety and sparkling bowls and bottles of varied refreshments, along with at least a dozen intricate ice sculptures, each painstakingly carved in the likeness of a different noble sigil.

Fleche was blushing violently as they waved off the greetings and made their way into the hall, only to be intercepted by a flash of candyfloss pink surrounded by frills and ruffles of burgundy taffeta.

“Byleth!” Hilda crooned. “You made it! Oh, and you look so pretty in that dress, I can’t believe you never wore anything like that around me before.”

“Good evening, Hilda,” she nodded, “This is Fleche, she’s-”

“With Edelgard’s group, I remember. And you look so cute too! Oh, that’s just the loveliest color on you!”

Fleche turned an even deeper shade of crimson and mumbles some words of thanks.

“Come on over here, we have lots of snacks, and Mari wants to see you.”

Byleth acquiesced and followed her to a table laden almost exclusively with sweets and pastries, along with a tall, slender woman with cool blue hair tied in a bun that perfectly matched her sky and cobalt blue gown.

“It’s n-nice to see you again, Miss Byleth.” Marianne’s eyes were locked firmly on the floor, but she was smiling gently.

“You too, Marianne. Fleche, this is Marianne, Hilda’s…”

“Super-cute sweetie-pie?” Hilda offered to the taller woman’s instant embarrassment.

“Sure, that.”

“So, Byleth,” Hilda leaned on the table, “Is this a…date?”

“Wha-” Fleche sputtered, “We, uh, no, no, no, we’re-we’re-we’re-”

“Just friends,” Byleth finished for her, “We were both a little nervous, so we decided to keep each other company.”

“Oh, I see. How about that Edelgard, then? Is she going to be coming?”

Now it was Byleth’s turn to blush. “Uh, Lady Edelgard’s very busy with her…arrangements, and-”

“Really? Cause Claude told me she was having Hubert finish the rest of today’s plans and she ran off somewhere.”

“I…what?”

“Yep, a few hours ago. I figured that meant she was planning on coming to the ball, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

Byleth didn’t know what to think about that. She’d heard nothing from anyone about Edelgard’s change of plans, and while that was hardly unusual, it did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

“Look, there’s no use in wondering, it’s a party!” She extended a hand to Byleth.

“A dance?” She looked to Marianne. “Is that okay?”

Marianne nodded. “I don’t, um, like to dance, but Hilda loves it, so I don’t mind.”

She winked. “I can put anyone on my dance card I like, so long as I remember who I’m going home with.”

Byleth sighed. There was no diverting Hilda’s enthusiasm in times like this. She took her hand and was spun onto the floor, twirling and bobbing to a lively tune played by the small symphony. As they weaved through the floor, she saw everyone else in attendance: Raphael was guiding a visibly distressed Bernadetta, placated only by his calm smile and tender guidance. Closer to the edge she spied Felix and Sylvain, and while the shorter man was clearly out of his element, the red-head seemed intoxicated by his presence and paid no mind to the crowd.

They spun by Dimitri and Ingrid who offered them a smile and hello, and when the song finally ended and the separated, flushed by the effort, Claude approached them.

“You two can really cut a rug,” he grinned, “Mind if I take the next one?”

“Sure, Hilda, I can just-”

“I actually meant you, Byleth.”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

As the music swelled again Claude swept her back onto the dance floor. His moves were more precise and restrained than Hilda’s, though it became clear he was more interested in conversation than the waltz.

“I must say, you and Edelgard impressed me.”

“Oh?”

“In Almyra, those of noble lines need to display some manner of talent or skill to obtain real status, be it diplomatic, military, economical, something like that. In Fodlan, though, the most powerful of you seem to just be born to it.”

She nodded. “So you didn’t have high expectations?”

“Hilda’s a good friend and a brilliant, but hardly a politician. I assumed Edelgard, a Princess with no chance of ascension to be the same.”

“And me? You must’ve known I wasn’t born to nobility.”

He nodded. “Still, a tutor is hardly a person to be concerned about. But you both surprised me. It may stand that, together, the two of you make the sharpest, most effective mind in the world. I’d be surprised if anything was beyond you.”

“What will you do when all this is over?”

He considered it. “Honestly? I don’t know. My throne still awaits me in Almyra. I’d come to terms with leaving it behind at the risk of losing it to Lorenz’s family, but it’s become apparent that isn’t an issue. Under his advisement, House Gloucester would do the Alliance well.”

“I think you’re right.”

“Hopefully. Well, I’ll need to consider it further before I make a choice. Perhaps I’ll get to know Lorenz better in the meantime, see the real measure of his character. Oh, the song’s ending. That’s too bad.” He stepped back and bowed to her. “Hopefully we can chat again before our time here ends.”

She curtsied. “So do I. We could always dance again?”

He smiled. “I wouldn’t want to take more of your time. Besides, it seems like your card may be full.”

He gestured behind her to a half dozen people, including several of her former students, all lined up patiently awaiting their turn to take her hand.

Claude patted her on the shoulder. “Sorry to say, but I don’t think they’re here for me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Byleth first came to Garreg Mach, she’d been a shell of herself. Between the horrors she’d encountered in battle and the loss of her only family, she truly felt as though there was nothing left of her that belonged in a good and peaceful world. She listened hollowly as Lady Rhea guided her through the grounds, introducing her to all the sights of her new home, but there was only one place that caught her eye.

Garreg Mach was once a monastery dedicated to the worship of the Goddess Sothis at a time when the religion was unified across the continent. While it had been centuries since it served that purpose, relics of that history remained everywhere, but most of all in the Goddess Tower.

It was at the edge of the grounds, near the cliffside overlooking the skyline of the Oghma mountains: a tall, narrow spire that reached higher than any other building. It was too small, too specially designed to ever be dedicated to another use, so while the rest of the college was bustling and lively, the Tower remained silent and still as the stones gently wore and grasping ivy climbed to the highest peaks.

For Byleth, it was perfect. In those early days, the presence of so many cheerful, innocent minds who may never know the terrors of war ground her soul like nails on a chalkboard. Even her room was too accessible, and she could hardly shut out the world with the sounds of chattering and laughter echoing through her head. When the screeching was at its worst, she would retreat to the Tower.

It was out of the way, so there was little to overhear, and fears of its stability meant that the students and faculty were advised to avoid it altogether. Byleth wasn’t worried about the old stone crumbling. She only wanted quiet.

She almost felt silly retreating there tonight. It was a respite when the ghosts of her past became too much to bear, and now she fled there because she was too tired to dance with yet another partner.

She didn’t feel too bad leaving Fleche, the young maid had struck a friendly chord with Marianne and Hilda and seemed undisturbed by Byleth’s prolonged absence.

The grounds became dark and quiet as she crossed further from the hall, and by the time she reached the doors to the Tower, it was completely silent but for the creak of crickets in the cool night air.

She pushed through the old metal doors, lit by the gas lamp she brought along, and took it in: the main chamber of the Tower was meant for ritual and ceremony, indicated by the stone relief of the goddess Sothis framed by dragons in flight on the opposite wall.

For Byleth, this was a sort of sitting room. There was still a camp stool and a bedroll in one of the corners next to a stack of novels and the remains of a small fire. It was not so old, she’d last come here after Shamir left her.

She didn’t feel the need to start another fire. She only needed to hide out here until she was sure no one was looking for her, so she sat on the stool and waited. She passed time looking at the mural, as she had many times before. The Goddess’s face had long since worn away any line of detail, but still, she was resplendent surrounded by beaming light.

Byleth could name each of them, one of the books in the stack was a detail of the Sothic religion and she’d read it many times. The dragon at the center was known as the Immaculate One and was supposedly ridden into battle by the first Lady Seiros, Rhea’s ancestor, in the first days of the Empire more than a millennia ago.

The feeling was so familiar, sitting in cool silence as she gazed over the open jaws of dragons. The chilly stones beneath her feet and at her back. What wasn’t familiar was the creak of hinges as the metal doors opened again, and the light of another lantern joined the room.

“Byleth? Are you here?”

“I…Edelgard?” She stood.

It was Edelgard. She’d shunned pajamas for a brilliant gown of crimson and burgundy embroidered with golden thread. Her face glowed under the warm light, Byleth had never seen her wear makeup before.

“Oh, good,” she sighed, “You are here. I was a little worried this was a wild goose chase.”

“You were…how did you find me?”

“Your mother told me you would probably be here. She said it’s where you always go when you feel overwhelmed. Oh, shoot, am I intruding? I’m sorry, I-”

“No, no, it’s okay, really. I just didn’t think she knew…it doesn’t matter. What’s going on?”

“Well, I finally made it to the ball and I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“You were looking for me?”

“Of course, I-” she blushed, “I, uh, I wasn’t going to, um, miss you at a party, was I? Besides, I needed to show you something.”

Byleth finally noticed the envelope in the princess’s hand. “What is it?”

“Well, I was thinking about what we talked about earlier. About me graduating, and, well…well just look.”

She handed Byleth the parchment. Inside were a report and a letter. She couldn’t help but read aloud: “With an average score of 94% across all subjects, it is the pleasure of the College at Garreg Mach to certify Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire as having completed the collegiate program with honors, and as such is entitled to be awarded a full Baccalaureate degree in Political Science and Fodlan Political History. Certified by Hanneman von Essar and Rhea von Seiros. Edelgard, you-”

“Graduated. I asked Lady Rhea herself if I could complete the tests today. She said it was one of the fastest she’d ever seen, the finals are supposed to take five days, and-”

“So you’re done. No more lessons. I’m, uh, I’m proud of you, Edelgard, I really-” The sob came out of nowhere, and preceded a flood of tears that ran down her cheeks.

“Byleth, I…please, don’t-”

“No, I understand,” she sobbed, “I just…I wasn’t ready for it to be…to be over.” She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

“Byleth, no,” she knelt and put her hands on the older woman’s shoulders, “Please, please listen to me. I didn’t do this to end our time together. I…I did this because…because I didn’t want some excuse to keep you by my side.”

Byleth looked up at her, eyes red and runny.

“The tutoring was always going to end, and when it did, no matter when it did, it would mean the same thing. But I don’t…I don’t want our time together to end. Byleth, I’ve always been alone. Whether it was because I was stuck in bed or buried in a book, I’ve never known what it felt like to have someone…someone there for me. I watched the world rush by me all my life, Byleth, and it didn’t ever really stop until I met you. You make me feel…whole. As though with you at my side, nothing can hurt me and I can accomplish anything at all in this world. I want you to…stay with me. Not because you have to for some job or responsibility, but because you…because you feel the same way. I want to be with you…always. So please, don’t cry.”

Byleth touched her face, surprised to come away with tears on her hand. “I…when my father died and I cried for him, I was afraid that I would never cry again. And with him gone I truly believed a part of myself had finally died on that battlefield and I would be left…empty. Over the years I...I hoped I had a chance of regaining that, but I never...I was alone. A wind-scarred stone in a river that would always be rushing by me. Then I met you, Edelgard. Suddenly all of those parts of myself that I thought I buried, that I hoped and wished would grow again…they bloomed. You brought me back to this world, after so long away. It was strange and overwhelming at first. I couldn't even find the words to express what I was feeling. I didn't know them, Edelgard, I’d never really known them before but...but I know I love you. I can finally remember the words: I love you, Edelgard von Hresvelg, with all of my heart, and I want to be at your side forever.”

The words rang against stone and vine. They hung in the air a moment, warmed by flickering flame that whisked and mixed the shadows as Byleth and Edelgard leaned ever closer to one another until their lips met in warmth, and joy and a love that could not help but dance and leap between the two women’s heart for it finally had a name and a home.

Edelgard tasted like strawberries and sweet wine. She smelled like parchment and roses. In that moment, as their lips softly intertwined Byleth felt something she had never felt before, and if she had she felt it so intensely at this moment that it was new to her again.

She felt love.

She felt whole.

She felt home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cathartic love in these trying times.
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I had a minor health thing (I'm fine) and then I didn't want to distract from the stuff happening in the world right now, but I hope this can be a sweet and tender respite when it all gets to be a little much.
> 
> It finally happened! But there's more to come, so I'll see you next time!


	26. Morning Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light of day, new changes are revealed.

When Byleth and Edelgard finally parted, it was with warm lips and rosy cheeks and a seemingly shared feeling of disbelief.

“Did…did we just kiss?” Edelgard asked with barely enough breath to speak.

Byleth nodded.

“Did…did you mean to do that? T-t-t-to kiss me?”

Byleth nodded.

“Oh. Oh! I’ve…I’ve wanted to do this for so…so long. Can…can we do it again.”

Byleth smiled and nodded.

The moon had shifted and the stars moved by the time the pair was ready to part again, and this time Edelgard nearly fell off of her feet, only to be gallantly caught around the waist by Byleth.

“Sorry,” she blinked, “I guess I’m a little tired.”

“We should get you to bed.”

Edelgard flushed. “T-t-t-t-t-t-together?!”

Byleth turned to conceal the pink in her own face. “N-not if you aren’t ready for that.”

“Um…not tonight. Sorry.”

Byleth nodded, hooked an arm through Edelgard’s, grabbed one of their lanterns, and made their way out of the Tower and through the grounds.

It was dead silent out. The party had likely not ended, but out of deference to the early sleepers, they’d likely dismissed the band and converted to a more subdued affair.

“W…what do we tell people?” The Princess’s voice was a whisper against the night.

“What would you like to tell them?”

“I…I want to tell them everything. I want to scream it from the rooftops, but…”

“But it’s more complicated than that.”

“People like me don’t have…uh, girlfriends. We have suitors.”

“Suitor. Hm, I like it,” she nodded, “I am Lady Edelgard’s suitor.”

Edelgard giggled. “We’ll have to talk to my father.”

“Will he oppose?”

“I don’t think so. He’s always been…accepting. I think he’ll approve. But what about you?”

“Me?”

“Your mother will surely need to know, especially considering your job. Would you…”

“Hm?”

“Would you still tutor? And travel?”

She shook her head. “I already told you: I love you. I want to be by your side. Where and how doesn’t matter. Are you okay?”

Edelgard wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “I don’t think you know how sweet that sounded. We could stay here and you could teach full time?”

“Would you be willing to leave the Empire?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. I’ve done…I’m doing a lot for the Empire, but I guess that’s ending soon. I could leave.”

“But you don’t want to.”

Edelgard had no answer.

“We don’t have to decide now,” Byleth concluded, “We still have a lot to do, and a long way back to the Empire.”

Edelgard nodded. They made their way into the dormitory and down the hall to the Princess’s room. By the end of the trip she was barely holding her own head up, so Byleth had to let her in and help her change (averting her gaze when proper, of course). Finally, Edelgard was in her pajamas and under the covers.

Byleth pressed her lips to the Princess’s head.

“Good night, Edelgard.”

“El.”

“What?”

“My family, the people I know best, that’s what they call me: El. My mother started it. Would you…would you call me that, too?”

“Of course, El.”

She smiled. “Could you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? I don’t…I don’t want to see you go.”

Byleth felt her own lids growing heavy, but the sight of her beloved tucked in so cozily, her eyes wide and full of love cut through her resolve like a cannonball. She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m scared,” Edelgard whispered.

“Of what?”

“That I’m already asleep. That I’ll wake up any moment and found out all this was a dream.”

Byleth smiled and stroked her cheek. “Every hour since we’ve met has felt like that to me. But it’s not a dream, El. It’s real. And you came true.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth had been ill-prepared for just how much the events of the previous day had worn down her stamina. By the time Edelgard’s eyes fluttered shut for the last time, her own were midway through doing the same.

Pale sun and birdsong prodded her awake early the next morning, and it was moments before she realized she was not in her own familiar dorm. She rolled over on the soft, feather bed and found herself nose-to-nose with a flushed, wide-eyed, and slightly sweaty Edelgard von Hresvelg.

“G-g-good morning.”

Byleth, out of embarrassment or surprise, she couldn’t have said, turned away so quickly and so violently that she ended up falling off the bed entirely and clattering to the stone floor in a heap.

“Byleth!” The Princess shrieked after her. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine. I’m okay. I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She chuckled. “You’re the one who fell off the bed.”

“No, you said you didn’t want me to spend the night, but I…I fell asleep accidentally. I’m so sorry, El, I didn’t mean to violate your wishes like that, I-”

“Oh, no, Byleth, it’s okay. When I said that, I was more talking about…well, don’t worry, I’m not upset. I’m actually…really happy to see you.”

Byleth smiled. “Me too.” She leaned forward and kissed the Princess, reveling in her warmth and softness. She had a few, precious moments to enjoy the kiss before the door to Edelgard’s room opened and Hubert, with a silver carafe of coffee and Ferdinand in tow, entered.

“Lady Edelgard, I apologize for intruding, but Ferdinand insisted on-” He locked eyes with the women caught in mid-act. “I…I…I…”

“We should go,” Ferdinand covered, “Leave you two to your…uh, bye!”

With a whoosh and boom, he pulled Hubert, still sputtering, from the room and slammed the door behind them.

“Um…”

“Well,” Edelgard sighed, “At least that solves one problem.”

“What?”

“There’s no need to tell anyone ourselves. If Ferdinand knows it’ll be common knowledge by lunch.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to Edelgard’s point, by the time she and Byleth had dressed and prepared to leave (thanks, largely, to a last-minute clothes delivery by Fleche) they could hardly round a corner without groups tucked in dim corners glancing at them fervently while speaking in hushed tones.

Byleth feared this had something to do with her demeanor. She was unable to get comfortable walking alongside Edelgard, second-guessing every decision from distance, to speed, to whether she should hold her arm, to-

“Byleth? Are you alright?” Edelgard asked.

“I’m, uh, I’m not sure how we should…walk.”

“How we should walk? How do you mean?”

“I mean, like, should I…hold your hand?”

Edelgard blushed. “What? Oh! Y-y-y-y-yes, I suppose we…we could, couldn’t we?”

Ever so slowly, Byleth extended her hand and Edelgard took it in hers. Her hands were soft and warm against Byleth’s callouses.

“Is this…okay?”

“It is,” she nodded, “V-very much, so.” They walked on. “Honestly, we’re making such a fuss! We walk arm-in-arm all the time! How is this different?”

“Well, that’s to help you walk when you get tired. This is…” She glanced away.

“I…I suppose you’re r-right.”

When they entered the dining hall, the noise level of the whole room noticeably dropped as the occupants became suddenly concerned about being overheard.

They found a seat across from Ferdinand, who was sweating over a plate of sausage and bread, and Hubert, who was staring into his coffee so intently it was as though he meant to set it aflame by will alone.

“Hubert,” Edelgard nodded as she sat, “You look as though you’ve recovered from your shock.”

“I have, Lady Edelgard. And I do apologize if my reaction seemed crude.”

“Understandable. And you, Ferdinand? How are you? Get a chance to speak to anyone this morning?”

“What?! No, no, no, of course not, Lady Edelgard! And who would I even talk to besides a few close, trusted confidants? No, no, my lips are sealed, my Lady!”

“He informed Miss Arnault as soon as we left you, earlier,” Hubert muttered.

“Hubert! How could you?!”

“I believe word spread after that.”

“I see,” she sighed, “Well, nothing to do about it now.”

“May I ask you a question?” Hubert asked. “Both of you?”

Byleth and Edelgard exchanged a glance and nodded.

“I would like to ascertain the nature of this relationship. Of course, I was aware of the feelings that were building between the two of you.”

“You were?”

He nodded. “Of course. It is my business to know such things.”

Edelgard blanched. “Well, it would have been nice if you said something.”

“My apologies, Lady Edelgard, I was worried my knowledge would only depress you. My concern, however, is what this has become. Is this to be a serious courtship, or was last night a singular night of passion?”

Both women turned bright crimson.

“N-n-nothing happened!” Edelgard hissed. “We just-just fell asleep! That’s all!”

Byleth nodded.

“I see. Well, in that case, what is the situation as it stands?”

There was a pause of a single moment before Byleth and Edelgard said, in unison, “I love her.”

Ferdinand nearly choked on his food, but Hubert was unshakable and merely nodded.

“Very well,” he said, “I don’t believe it’s any secret that I have confidence in the quality of Lady Byleth’s character, so I have no problem giving my approval.”

Byleth bowed her head slightly. “Thank you. I am honored.”

“What are you two saying?” Edelgard groaned. “He doesn’t decide who I date!”

No one was convinced.

“But do remember,” Hubert continued, “Despite my assent, keep in mind that if you are to cause Lady Edelgard any undue harm, the punishment will be dire.”

Byleth nodded. “I had no doubt.”

Edelgard sighed. “I suppose there’s no point fighting it. What happened with the two of you, by the way? Last I saw you were still in something of a spat, weren’t you?”

“Hubert and I have…reconciled,” Ferdinand admitted, “Time and perspective have shown me the truth of the situation.”

Hubert nodded. “And the knowledge of your father’s actions can’t have been easy to undertake. It was unwise to force both topics on you at once.”

He smiled. “Listen to you, Lord Vestra. Did you just consider my feelings? I say you sound like a hopeless romantic.”

Hubert raised his cup to his lips, though the tips of red cheeks were still visible over them.

Edelgard chuckled. “Well, good for you. And no more secrets, huh? With the plan so close and everyone in that meeting hearing you the other day, there’s no point in keeping it out of the public.”

“Well, _public_ may never quite describe us,” Ferdinand laughed, “But Hubert is hardly a public person. I suppose I’ll get used to living half in the shadows.”

“And Hubert,” Byleth noted, “You’ll have to get used to living half in the light.”

Hubert nodded at his lap. “It may be a challenge, but…” He looked up at Ferdinand, “It’s one I can overcome.”

“Good,” Edelgard smiled, “Now, let’s the two of us get some breakfast.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world itself seemed new and strange as Byleth and Edelgard walked through it. The sky never before seemed so blue, and the grass never so soft. Every breeze was gentle and perfect across their skin, and every moment Byleth felt the warmth of Edelgard’s hand in her seemed to nourish her from the bottom of her soul to the top of her heart.

They were lounging on one of the well-kept lawns on the campus, lazing under the warm sun when a lyrical, sing-song voice rang out to them across the quad.

“There you are!” Dorothea, dressed in a black doublet over short pants, jogged over to them and plopped onto her knees alongside them. “I swear, you were starting to make me think you would never visit me with the news!”

“We hardly had to, did we?” Edelgard smirked. “I mean, aren’t you the one who broadcast it to the whole campus before we’d even had breakfast.”

“You know about that, do you?” She laughed. “I guess I could hardly expect Ferdinand to keep his mouth shut about who he told, huh?”

“So you’re not denying it?” Byleth deadpanned.

“Ah, there’s no point. But still, how could you wait so long to talk to me? Me! Who was so invested in you two lovebirds!”

“Thank you,” Byleth nodded, “What you said to me helped a lot. It led me to the words I needed.”

“I’m glad to hear that! So, what’s next for you two? Back to the Empire? Or, Edie, will you try to stay here?”

Edelgard grimaced. “We don’t want to…make any decisions yet.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little early, isn’t it? I suppose you could do both, couldn’t you? Have Byleth travel for work, and spend the rest of the time with Edelgard.”

She nodded. “For a time, though I’d have to come here in between. Though it might be an issue.”

“How so?”

“Teachers for the college have to be impartial, meaning if you come to instruct here you have to renounce any titles or holdings in your own nation. Me being so...close to an Imperial Princess may cause issues with the other nations. Though it would be much worse if we were-” She stopped short and flushed.

“Married?” Dorothea offered. “Then that would be a problem down the road, huh? So long as that’s what you’re both after?”

They flushed and didn’t meet eyes.

“Oh, listen to me! Such serious questions when you’ve only been together a day! Don’t take my word for it, you two have plenty of time to think about that sort of thing, no need to worry. Um, I have a class in just a minute. Alois, you know, he’s a stickler for tardiness. Ta-ta!”

She ran off more than a little faster than she needed, leaving Byleth and Edelgard alone and confused.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’re time on the grounds left Edelgard weary, so shortly after they spoke to Dorothea Byleth walked her back to her room. She helped her inside but was suddenly paralyzed with indecision over whether to stay or go.

“Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Dorothea gets…excited. We really shouldn’t take what she said so seriously.”

Byleth nodded. “Of course. You’re right, El.”

“Though…Byleth, do you…”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever…want to get married?”

“Do I…”

“It wouldn’t be a problem, except, well, I’m a Princess. There are certain expectations of me and…and the person I’m to be with.”

“Right.”

“Otherwise my father would be pressured to marry me to someone else, you see. If he refused and I weren’t, uh, attached it would cause issues with the other nobles. He’d be in an awkward position.”

“It’s a shame.”

“What is?”

“When I was young, I used to think it was regular people who the nobility hurt.”

“What?”

“My father and I traveled a lot of Fodlan, and wars are rarely fought on noble lands. I’ve seen the people the lords and ladies throw aside. The one’s tossed into wars without thought or care for their lives. The ones left in drought and famine without a word of help from their masters.”

“Byleth, I-”

“I’m not talking about you, Edelgard. What you’re doing will take those corrupt people from power and protect thousands. I know you care about the commoners. But after…what’s to stop another man like Arundel from rising up and abusing his power?”

“You…you may be right.”

“And even the nobles themselves suffer from their position. Look at Ferdinand and Lorenz, good men put in terrible positions by their horrible fathers. Or Bernadetta, choked by responsibilities she has no desire or ability to fulfill. Or Fleche, whose life and home was taken from her because her father’s true heir was greedy?”

“I…you’re right. I suppose it isn’t fair, is it? But could we…could we change things? Make a world without nobles? Where the circumstances of one’s birth don’t affect the life one can lead?”

“Why not? If I’ve learned one thing since I met you Edelgard, it’s that even the impossible is within your reach. There’s nothing you can’t accomplish.”

She smiled. “That’s kind of you. Perhaps it’s…something we can talk about more?”

Byleth nodded. “I hope so.”

“There’s just one thing…”

“Oh?”

“Whether or not we live here or Adrestia, whether I hold my titles or not…well, I asked before if you would ever want to get married, and I guess I’d still like to...I mean if there were no other reason to do so than because we-we...” She trailed off.

Byleth considered it a moment. “I never thought much about it before. I never really imagined any future for myself. I think I used to think things like that were sort of...silly? But I think if it’s…if it’s to you I-I think I would. Someday.”

Edelgard smiled. “Sure. Someday. Now, why don’t you come over here and we can talk more…intimately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A little bit of house-keeping in this one, but I hope you didn't think finally getting together would stop these girls from getting all red-faced and flustered!
> 
> Next time we'll be saying goodbye to Garreg Mach, so I'll see you then!


	27. A Fond Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the royals of Fodlan to depart Garreg Mach.

Dimitri was the first to depart from Garreg Mach three days after the ball. He was irrationally apologetic for the timeliness of his departure and seemed physically pained to depart Byleth and Edelgard’s company.

“Please,” Edelgard reassured him, “I understand. You have a Kingdom to rule and people who need you.”

“Of course, of course. I have been absent far too long these past years, even when I was there. There is no end to my gratitude to the two of you, and to all of your party. You are bringing an end to the darkest chapter of Fodlan’s history.”

Byleth nodded. “We couldn’t do it without you.”

“Please, if not for you I’d still be raving at the moon like a feral beast. I will endeavor to do all I can to remember your kind words, and to silence the ghosts that haunt my mind.”

“It’s not about silence, Dimitri. You need to hear them, and understand that their words only take the meaning you give them. We all have ghosts, Dimitri. But we can choose how much power they have over us.”

He nodded. “I’ll remember that. Farewell, you two. It shall likely be some time before we see each other again, but when the promised day comes know that my heart is with you.”

His exit was speedy and without pomp, though the space the friends they’d made in Faerghus left was palpable and reflected a sudden hollow in their own hearts.

Claude von Riegen and his people left the next day. He had made no declaration or intent of doing so, but the arrival of a new visitor from the Alliance that morning seemed to inspire him to hurry. He met them as they shared lunch on the grounds, a tall, dark-haired woman strong, handsome features at his heels with a rapier at her side.

“I must make my departure,” he announced, “But couldn’t bear to leave before I said goodbye to my favorite couple in Fodlan.”

Edelgard smiled. “I appreciate that, Claude. Whose your guest?”

“What? Oh, yes, please, Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth von Eisner, meet my cousin and chief adviser, Judith von Daphnel.”

The woman bowed. “Your majesty, my lady, it is a pleasure. I apologize for our sudden intrusion, but Duke Riegen is needed back home with his responsibilities.”

“Of course,” Edelgard nodded, We wouldn’t want to keep him from his duties.”

Claude flushed and Judith grinned. “I’m pleased you understand, Princess.”

“Daphnel,” Byleth pondered, “You’re the Hero of Daphnel, aren’t you?”

Judith’s eyebrows shot up. “I am. It’s rare to meet a noble who knows that name, they often don’t care for news of war.”

Byleth shook her head. “I saw you fight at the Great Bridge.”

“You were there?”

“My mercenary company was with the 11th. I only caught a glimpse of your platoon, but you were very impressive.”

“You couldn’t have been…which company?”

“The Blade Breakers.”

“Jeralt’s men?”

“Yes. Did you know my father?”

“Not well, we only met twice before and after the battle, but his reputation was legendary. I never knew he had a daughter.”

She nodded.

“I see. Well, I’m pleased we could meet under…more peaceful circumstances, Miss Eisner. Come, Claude, we have a long journey.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine. Stay in touch, you two. And I’ll send you something when the day comes. Do you care for wine? Maybe a lovely bottle of Almyran red,” he grinned, “It’s a drink of celebration, after all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Claude’s departure, an affair with no ceremony aside from the Duke’s loud complaints, there was nothing for the Princess and her companions to do except ready their own exit. The next day, when the bags were packed and the horse fed, Byleth received a summons to her mother’s quarters.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen each other. When the news of Byleth and Edelgard’s coupling spread, Rhea made an evening appearance to congratulate them in person and insist they dine with her to talk all about the circumstances of their romance.

She listened with rapt attention as the pair recounted the slow, awkward procession of the courtship, but Byleth couldn’t help but feel that, as the night went on her mother’s mood seemed to darken and deflate.

They’d hardly spoken at length since then, so the summons was something of a surprise. Double-checking the straps on her trunk one last time, and ensuring the dresses she was gifting Fleche were properly wrapped, she made her way to the third floor of the main building, crossing from the stairs to her mother’s bed-chamber where she found her, idling before her vanity in her nightgown while she played with her hair.

“Mother?”

“Hm? Oh, Byleth, dear, please come in. Sit, sit.”

Byleth did, taking her seat on the edge of the plush, four-poster bed.

“I didn’t expect to see you until we left.”

“Yes, well, the public affairs are well and good, but I thought it would be better if we said our own farewells in private.”

Byleth nodded. “Are you alright? You’ve seemed…off.”

“I…suppose you could say that.”

“Is it about me and Edelgard?”

Rhea chuckled. “You don’t mince words. I love that about you. Your father was the same way. It actually used to irritate me, but I suppose age softens the heart, doesn’t it? As the people we love leave us, we come to miss even their flaws.”

“Mother?”

“I’m thrilled at the love the two of you have found, my dear. It is everything and more than I hoped you would find in your life. I remember when you first came here, quiet and aware, like a wounded animal. Seeing you grow and develop into such a brilliant, lovely young woman has been one of my greatest delights.”

“So what about it has you down?”

“I always knew your time at Garreg Mach would end one day, and I hoped it would be for a reason as wonderful as this. But it still hurts to know I won’t be able to see you as often.”

“We haven’t made any decisions about-”

“Really, Byleth, it’s okay. Even if life brings you back here, even if you keep your job, there’s someone in your life that you love and cherish who loves and cherishes you back. It’s amazing, dear, but I had gotten a bit used to being that part of your life.”

Byleth rose and stepped behind her mother. She took the silver brush from the vanity and began to run it through Rhea’s hair.

“You took me in when I had no one. You gave me a family and a home and a purpose. You’re my mother in more than just name and law, and nothing will change that.”

Rhea sniffled, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “T-thank you, darling. But there’s…there’s more.” She turned to face Byleth, her eyes wide and lip trembling.

“More? What do you mean?”

“I can’t…I can’t tell you now, but there are things you don’t…things you don’t know about our connection. Things I have tried to put off telling you.”

“What is it?”

“You have more important things ahead of you, dear. A revolution to lead and a love to blossom. When it’s over…when the day you’re awaiting is done, please come see me.”

“You mean come to Garreg Mach?”

“No.” She opened a drawer and extracted a heavy envelope sealed with green wax. “At Spíritheás.”

“The mountain estate? You’ve never brought me there before. I don’t even really know where it is.”

“The instructions to reach it are in this letter. Just promise me you’ll wait until the time is right.”

She took the envelope, considering its weight in her hand. She nodded.

“Good. Go on, darling. I’ll finish getting ready and meet you at the gate when it’s time for you to go.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly noon when the Imperial party was assembled to leave. The Kingdom troops lent to them flanked their caravan and assisted the servant staff in loading the heavy trunks and bags onto the cars. Byleth found herself stood at the edge of the group as she stared out over the great, green grounds and tall, stone spires of Garreg Mach. After a few moments, she felt a soft, warm hand grasp her own and looked over to see Edelgard had joined her.

“Everything okay?”

Byleth nodded.

“You seem a little pensive.”

“Don’t I always?”

“I guess,” she giggled, “But not like this.”

“I can’t help but feel like…like I’ll never see this place the same way again.”

“We can come back anytime.”

“I know, but it’ll be…different. This was the first home I had after my father died. Actually, it was the only home I ever had. The only place I could depend to be there whenever I needed it.”

“It still will. This old place has stood a thousand years. I’m sure it would wait a thousand more for you.”

“But I have a new home, now,” she smiled, “Wherever you are, that’s home for me.”

Edelgard blushed and squeezed her hand. “Who could have thought you’d be such a romantic, Byleth Eisner.”

“I am? What’d I say?”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, just let me enjoy it. Where’s your mother, by the way? It would be a shame to leave without saying goodbye to her.”

“She might not-”

There was a boom as the grand wooden doors of the hall opened and, flanked by Knights of Seiros, Rhea, Flayn, and Seteth approached, all dressed in gilded regalia.

“Good,” Rhea sighed, “We aren’t too late. I hope you all weren’t thinking of leaving us without saying farewell!”

“We wouldn’t dream of it, Lady Rhea.”

“Please, Edie, dear, just Rhea. We’re practically family, now, after all. Now, stay safe. Stick to the main roads and no diversions! The last thing I need is another panicked letter from your father.”

“Another-”

“Oh, and I brought farewell gifts!”

She gestured to a clutch of knights who brought several stacks of boxes over to be taken by the Faerghus soldiers.

“Just some pastries from the Dining Hall, a few cases of Byleth’s favorite teas-”

“Teas?” Edelgard inquired her girlfriend. “With an ‘s?’”

“Of course,” Byleth nodded, “Who only has one favorite?”

“I made sure to choose from the top ten,” Rhea reassured, “Oh, and this. Catherine?”

Catherine hurried from the hall, a long bundle under her arm wrapped in canvas cloth. With a crooked grin, she handed it to Byleth.

“Happy trails, kid.”

Byleth nodded and took the bundle, unwrapping it to reveal the familiar gleam of gold and steel.

“My sword? But I had this mounted in my room?”

“Yes,” Rhea answered, “But I thought it was better going along with you. It’s a special weapon, dear, passed down in the Seiros family from parent to child for generations. It belonged to my mother before me, and I think it’s only right it sticks with you.”

“I…thank you, mother. It means a lot. I’ll take good care of it.”

“I had no doubt, my dear.” She took her daughter in a final embrace before pushing them toward the caravan. “Now, off with you! You don’t want to get caught on the mountain roads after dark! Stay safe, give my love to the Emperor, and please, dears, don’t be a stranger!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great gate shut behind them as the rumbled down the dusty road under cover of dense trees and encroaching mists.

Byleth sat opposite Edelgard, the sword her mother gave her cradled in her lap while she traced the filigree with a deft finger.

“I saw it in your room,” Edelgard remarked, “But I had no idea it was an heirloom.”

Byleth shook her head. “It was a present for my sixteenth birthday. Mother didn’t tell me anything besides that it was special to her and she thought I would like it.”

“Hmm. You know, I had a few moments to research the Seiros family in the College library while we were there.”

“Oh? I’ve never looked them up, besides what the history books say.”

“They say the first Lady Seiros, the one who fought with the Empire a thousand years ago, rode into battle herself bearing a sword given to her by the goddess Sothis herself. There’s no proof or drawings of the weapon, but they said it was made of bone and gold and bore the power of Sothis herself in the blade.”

“You think this is the same sword?”

“I doubt it,” Edelgard waved the question off, “Even a flawlessly cared for blade would show decay after a thousand years. It’s likely a replica or replacement made sometime later for the Seiros family. No, I’d bet the real sword of the creator is long lost by now.”

“You’re probably right. Still, it’d be nice if it were true. We could use a holy sword on our side.”

Edelgard nodded. “Unfortunately we’ll have to depend on our wits alone to get us through this.”

“And our friends.”

“Yes,” she smiled, “And those as well. Perhaps we won’t need the sword after all.” She crossed to the other side of the carriage, nuzzling up at Byleth’s side and resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. She loved how her beloved smelled, like black tea and leather. “I think we have everything we need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Parting is such sweet sorrow, but hopefully these kids will get to see each other soon!
> 
> We're heading toward the final few chapters, I think. It's hard to be precise at this stage, but we'll probably be ending around chapter 30. (ish?) It's crazy to think this little passion project has gone more than four months and nearly 80,000 words and counting! I'll be sad to finish it, but I'm so glad so many of you came along for the ride!
> 
> But like I said, we have some business first and a few chapters still to go, so I'll see you next time!


	28. Throne of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard returns home.

Their first day out of Garreg Mach, they managed to reach the bottom of the mountain and secure lodging in the town of Grannus just as the sun had fallen to the horizon. Here they met the Imperial soldiers sent by Edelgard’s father to replace their Kingdom escorts, a platoon at least as large and well equipped as the one that Dimitri had provided them with.

On the second day, they made quick progress through lush landscapes of rolling hills, before settling into another decently-sized hamlet for the night.

On the third evening, as they were making their way to their rooms at the inn, Edelgard collapsed.

There was no shortage of speed and panic as she was rushed to bed and given cool water to sip. While she assured them it was a temporary lapse in her strength, Byleth and Hubert both saw cracks in the Princess’s ordinarily flawless demeanor, and even after a full night’s sleep in a feather bed, she was no more vital in the morning.

“We need to get you to a doctor,” Hubert insisted.

“There’s nothing a doctor can do for me.” There were deep circles beneath the Princess’s eyes, and her pale skin had lost much of its rosy luster. “I need to rest, and there’s no better place for that than Enbarr.”

“El,” Byleth put a hand over hers. It was soft and clammy. “Please, don’t push yourself.”

She sighed. “It’s my condition, and I know as much about it as any doctor will. Please, both of you, just get us home and I’ll be well, I promise.”

She slept almost the entire way back. Where the first two days Byleth and Edelgard had whiled away the time chatting and watching the country go by, now she only rose long enough to ask for water or food which Byleth provided between long bouts of anxiety.

At night, after they’d found accommodations, she would carry her to a bed. Even Hubert had no objection when she refused to leave the Princess’s side all through the night.

This was their routine for more than a week before the gleaming spires of Enbarr finally appeared on the horizon, and their destination came into view. After months of travel filled with trial and victory, heartbreak and love, they finally returned home.

Nearly all of Edelgard’s siblings joined their father in welcoming them home, but their cries of celebration died in their throats as they watched Byleth carry her out of the carriage in both arms.

She was rushed to the soft, familiar comfort of her room, and Manuela was sent for immediately.

“Your pulse is slow,” the physician confirmed, “The lethargy even extends to your reflexes. It’s like we’ve seen before.”

Edelgard was struggling to stay conscious while Manuela did her examination. “When will it pass?”

“As always, there’s no way to know. You’ve endured these episodes for as little as a day and as much as a year. Though it’s been a while since you’ve dealt with one, I’d hoped they were behind us.”

“What can we do?” Byleth asked.

Manuela shrugged. “Nothing to do but let her rest. Ensure, when she wakes, she gets enough food and water. My guess is that this was triggered by your trip. Once your body realized it was coming to an end, it decided it was time to rest.”

Edelgard sighed. “That figures. Did you have a chance to look over the theory I mailed you about?”

“The thing about the crimson flower from Almyra? Well, it’s certainly outlandish, but it’s as good an explanation as any. But how would you have been exposed to it?”

“My uncle had a trip there before I was born. He must have brought it back and exposed me to it accidentally.”

“Hmm. Accidental skin exposure wouldn’t be enough to really affect you, but I can do a little research to check. Just be aware, darling, that even if that’s the case, there likely isn’t a panacea for this. It may provide treatment options, but it’s unlikely you’ll be rid of this anytime soon.”

She nodded. “I understand. Anything we can try will be fine.”

“Alright, I’m off, then. Don’t push yourself, little Edie, even when it starts to fade. I’m counting on you, Miss Byleth, to keep her honest.”

Byleth nodded.

“Ta-ta, you two. Oh, and before I forget, congratulations! We were all wondering when you’d finally get together.”

“What? How…we didn’t say anything about-”

“Darling, I was the Primadonna of the opera stage,” she winked, “I know a when a story of star-crossed lovers nears its climax.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard’s condition improved slowly over the next week, as her waking hours increased by scant minutes at a time. Her siblings and father came and went, trying to catch her as she woke, leaving treats and gifts for her to enjoy when she could.

Hubert visited once a day at precisely four in the afternoon. He would say little each time but would remain for an hour whether his Lady was awake or asleep. On the sixth such day, while Edelgard slumbered, he confessed to Byleth that he had no idea what he could do for her.

“I strive to help Lady Edelgard in her every endeavor, to ensure she is always taken care of, but this illness, it…”

Byleth nodded. “There’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I feel so powerless,” he sighed, “All I can do is pray for her recovery.”

“Then that’s what you should do. We both will.”

Byleth never once left her love’s side. She had every meal brought to Edelgard’s chambers, and Fleche delivered fresh clothes each morning. She passed some of the time reading. She was familiar with most of the academic texts in Edelgard’s personal collection, but her fiction stash had more than a few fun, somewhat tawdry tales of love and romance that Byleth felt a certain kinship to.

But besides that, she simply sat at Edelgard’s side and waited. She was good at that: waiting. She had waited much longer in brush or foxholes under pouring rain and non-stop cannon fire, waiting for an opportunity to strike. She wasn’t really waiting for anything now, except to see her lover’s eyes flutter open and engage with the world once more.

On one such day, there was a knock at the door. Metodey poked his head in.

“The Lady has a visitor if she’s able. Her Uncle, Lord Volkhard von Arundel, is here.”

“Can he wait? Edelgard’s not-”

“Show him in.” Edelgard had woken and struggled to a sitting position. “Immediately.”

Metodey bowed and made his exit.

Edelgard looked rough. Her pallid face was scored with dark bags, and her eyes were narrow and bloodshot. Her fine, lustrous hair was a greasy tangle, as it had been close to a week since it had been washed deeply.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

She nodded. “It’s time.”

The door opened without a knock and Lord Volkhard von Arundel, as dreary and sour-faced as Byleth remembered, entered the room.

“Dear Edelgard,” he crooned, “So sorry to hear about your affliction. Such a shame, I know we all hoped your little constitutional would have the opposite effect.”

“Welcome, Uncle. Byleth, will you get him a chair?”

Byleth nodded and did so, setting him up an arm’s length from the Princess’s bed.

“Truly a shame,” he reiterated, “If only there was something that could be done.”

“There might be,” Edelgard nodded, “We may have learned something about my illness while we were abroad.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It seems I may have been exposed to a certain herb as a child, a red flower found in Almyra.”

“Really? Quite a stretch, wouldn’t you say?”

“Is it? Uncle, didn’t you go to Almyra just before I was born? I seem to remember father speaking of it a few times.”

Volkhard grinned. “I did indeed, little Princess. Is this an accusation?”

“It’s simply odd, isn’t it? Granted it could have been an accident. Perhaps you thought it was a simple herb and mother put it in a tea? But the flower in question is quite rare. It would have been difficult to encounter without knowing what you were doing.”

“Just what is it you think you know, Edelgard?”

“That your foul machinations extend even to my health. That you plotted to put an immortal god queen on the throne of the Empire, with you pulling all the strings.”

He laughed. “What an outlandish theory! Well, it’s unfortunate there’s no way to prove it.”

“What happened? Why didn’t you try again?”

“Dear Edelgard, you seem to have confused a dream with reality. But, to entertain you, it seems that two royal heirs with the same affliction and different mothers might attract a bot too much interest, wouldn’t you say? Now, additional tests may be done on others, but I suppose you can assume those turned out the same way.”

“It’s for the best, I guess. Otherwise, you’d have to murder nearly all of the Emperor’s children.”

He chuckled. “Quite. You’ve been busy Edelgard. On that note,” he reached into his coat and extracted a long, thin dagger. Byleth prepared to spring on him, but he simply set it on the bedside table. “I’m here to deliver bad news: your little plot failed.”

Edelgard stared at the knife.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t see it coming?” He continued. “My life is lived in the shadows, dear niece. I know when someone does not belong there. Though I admit: I’m impressed. I didn’t expect you to go to such lengths as hiring an assassin to take my life. It’s futile, sure, but it shows such promise.”

“You…”

“He didn’t get a chance to take the shot, of course. We sniffed him out before that could have ever happened. I imagine most of my cohorts had the same luck. Not all of them, I’ll grant you, but it’s a good way to separate the chaff, you know. Plenty of openings to fill with new, promising talent.”

“I…”

“And even if you had, little Edelgard, what’s the point in cutting just one head from the Hydra? The only way to win is to take them all at once, and you have no way of knowing-”

“Lysithea von Ordelia.”

He blanched. “W-w-what?”

“That’s the name of the child you experimented on after me, isn’t it? Your second attempt? Your agent, a local count, took over her family’s house. A Count…Kyros, was it?”

“How do you-”

“It was painstaking work, putting together a list of all your accomplices. Years of effort, quite literally. But, once I had the lords of the Kingdom and the Alliance together, we were able to compare notes and, wouldn’t you know, it became so much easier. It really does pay to have friends, Uncle.”

“You can’t have-”

“Found all of them? Oh, I’m reasonably sure we did. Everything from corrupt lease-lenders to complicit Dukes, we’ve sniffed out your whole organization. Claude von Reigen has a real nose for subterfuge, we couldn’t have done it without him. Especially not toward the goal of a bloodless coup.”

“But the assassin?”

She laughed. “That wasn’t an assassin, Uncle, that was bait. I needed to be sure you came to visit me, so I had my agent get himself caught. For the moment, at least, I’m sure Lieutenant Albert has been released by now.”

“Lieutenant? He was a soldier?”

“An Imperial soldier, they’re assisting in our leg of the operation.”

“You couldn’t have plotted with the military without me knowing-”

“Unless I had a confidant in a high rank. Where do you think my brother Lycoan’s been all these months? He’s been running a counter-espionage game in the Adrestian military for me. He also helped me identify the generals in your pocket. By now they’re almost certainly finishing up at your offices.”

“No…no, no you can’t do this!”

She cocked her head. “But, Uncle, I already did? Twenty minutes ago, a coalition in all three Fodlan nations performed a simultaneous arrest and removal of every one of your cohorts, accomplices, and henchman. And the last step will be-” There was a quick, polite know at the door. “Oh, they’re early. Come in!”

The door burst open for a tall, strong-shouldered man in Imperial military uniform. His platinum blonde hair was cropped close to his scalp, and despite his somewhat intense face, his lavender eyes were wide and friendly.

“Good afternoon, Lycoan,” Edelgard smiled.

“And to you, sweet sister. Terribly sorry about your health. I’d love to visit, but we’re here on business.” Two more soldiers stepped in behind him. “Volkhard von Arundel, by the authority of His Majesty, Emperor Ionius IX of the Royal House of Hresvelg, you are under arrest for conspiracy against the crown, crimes against humanity, and high treason.”

In an instant Volkhard’s calm visage shattered like porcelain. He breathed heavily through gritted teeth, and his eyes were wide with panic and fury.

“By the Emperor’s authority?!” He barked. “I am the Emperor’s authority! I am the Empire! Do you think you can take me? I move nations with a word! I am the body, the brain, the soul of Agartha, born anew! You won’t…you can’t!”

His hand shot for the dagger. Byleth and the soldiers all snapped in to action, but before he could even grip the handle, a soft, pale hand circled his wrist. Instantly he buckled over in pain. Byleth heard joints pop and bones creak.

Edelgard, despite the violence of her hold, was calm. “It’s over, Uncle. You lose.”

The sound of his wrist shattering was covered by a howl of agony as the former Lord Arundel collapsed into a sobbing heap.

“Take him away.”

The soldiers heaved him up and dragged him out. Lycoan smiled and bowed to both of them before following, shutting the door behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took two hours to recount the events of the day, as well as the previous months and years leading to it, to Carrigan and the Emperor. They had listened with rapt attention at Edelgard’s bedside.

“And that’s it,” she finished, “It’s over.”

The Emperor let out a deep, soulful sigh. “M-my child…dear El, you…Volkhard’s schemes have been the greatest shame of my life. Knowing what he was doing and taking from all of you, from all of Fodlan…I was not strong enough to face him down. To know that you…it is the greatest joy in a father’s life to see his children acquire greatness of their own. Despite it all, I am lucky to be blessed with such spectacular children.”

Carrigan was still struggling. “Father, you…all this time? All these years?”

“Yes, dear. It’s why, even as my health declined, I wouldn’t abdicate to you. You would only inherit my shame. Speaking of my health, I need…I need to rest, my daughters, but I will sleep well for the first time in years, and dream only of you.”

“Father,” Edelgard called to him, “Before you go, you should know,” she grasped Byleth’s hand, “Byleth and I are…together, now. Can we have your…your blessing?”

He chuckled. “El, my darling, and Carrigan, you as well, if I can ever pass on one thing to you, let it be this: you should never seek permission to follow your heart. When love comes to you, wherever and however it does, embrace it fully and without fear. It will lead you further than money or power ever could. El, you are welcome to my blessing, but take it as a symbol of my joy and love for what you two have found. Byleth, take care of my daughter, and always share your love without hesitation.”

Byleth nodded.

He smiled again and took his leave.

That was the last time Byleth or any of the Hresvelg children saw Ionius. He would lay his head to sleep one final time that day and never rise again. While each of them would have great and wonderful memories to look back on, what many would remark upon in the next days was the look of serenity left on his face in the morn, as though a great peace had fallen upon the old Emperor and finally allowed him to pass on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry to leave it on the note I did, but we're not done yet! See you soon for the penultimate chapter!


	29. Gray Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empire mourns the death of it's Emperor, and Edelgard receives an unexpected visitor.

“It should be you.”

The funeral was a massive procession, with the entirety of the Empire, seemingly, in attendance. Dimitri was there too, with Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain, and Claude came along with Hilda and Lorenz to pay their respects as Emperor Ionius IX was laid to rest.

Their friends had returned with them to the Palace for a quiet reception and, once they’d retired, it was just Edelgard, Byleth, and Carrigan, still in their funeral dresses, sat around the fire in a cozy sitting room.

“It should be you,” Carrigan repeated, “You should be Emperor.”

Edelgard shook her head. “You’ve prepared all your life to succeed father. I have no intention of standing in the way of that.”

“Edelgard…despite everything, all the signs, I had no idea what Arundel and his compatriots were doing to our country. I sat by, in ignorance, while people were killed and my own father was tormented right before my eyes. You not only saw, Edelgard, you took action. You stopped it.”

“Carrigan, as much as I understand what you’re saying,” she sighed, “Look at me. The whole Empire, the whole world, knows I’m practically infirm. We’re in a difficult place as a power, and the last thing we need is an Emperor who shows signs of weakness.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Carrigan cried, “We’ll tell them, we’ll tell everyone what you did! You’ll be a hero, Edelgard, and more than worthy to be Emperor.”

“And no one would ever believe you.”

“What?”

“This nation, this continent, is obsessed with heroes. Loog the Lion, Wilhelm, Lycoan, Lady Seiros the First. Our citizens have a certain image in their head of what a hero should be, and they would never except a young woman who spends her days in bed and rarely ventures out as their new icon. No, it’s better they think it was you and the government who unraveled Volkhard’s conspiracy. Besides, father raised you to take his place. He did so because he knew you had the strength and courage to lead and, truthfully, I don’t know that I have either. I work in the shadows, sister. That’s where I belong.”

“But…but no one will ever know you saved our nation. They’ll never know how brave and brilliant you are. What you did to help them. How much you lost on the way. No one will ever know.”

Edelgard smiled. “I did what I did for the good of Fodlan and our family. I never hoped for love or acclaim from the public, just the knowledge I served them well. My hope now is for a quiet life, one where I can enjoy the simpler pleasures.”

“Edelgard…El…we will never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for Fodlan, and for the throne. Goddess, I’m going to be Emperor tomorrow, aren’t I?”

“Emperor Carrigan the First. It has a nice sound to it.”

She chuckled. “I always dreaded this day, knowing what would have had to precede it, but now I think I feel…calm. Father showed me the way, and he’ll always be with me as I rule. On that note, after I’m ordained, if there’s anything I can do for you…”

Edelgard and Byleth exchanged a look. “Well, actually…there’s something we wanted to discuss.”

“Oh?”

“Yes…it’s about abolishing the nobility.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had returned to Edelgard’s room, which, in itself, was something as a misnomer as both of them slept there, though Byleth’s things remained in her old quarters as a nod to some extent of decorum. Byleth helped her love to bed and was nearly ready to do the same when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Metodey appeared at the door, his normally flawless demeanor off, somehow. “Ladies, pardon the late intrusion, but…there’s a visitor here to see you, Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh?” Edelgard sat up. “It’s quite late, Metodey, can they return in the morning?”

He gulped. “I…I believe you’ll want to speak with her immediately.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Metodey’s cryptic comment, they decided to see to the interruption immediately. Edelgard favored her girlfriend’s arm heavily, as despite the remission of her worst symptoms she still tired easily, and they followed the butler to the nearby sitting room where he’d put up their guest.

He opened the door for them into a room lined with red velvet and warm wood. At the opposite end, a fire blazed in the hearth and stood before it was a woman in silhouette.

“Lady Byleth von Eisner,” Metodey declared, “And Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

The woman nodded and, without another word, Metodey exited the room and closed the door behind him. The pair stood, opposite the woman, for a long, awkward moment before Edelgard finally said, “Apologies for the hurry, but I fear my energy is low. Can you tell us who you are and what you need?”

“I’m sorry I missed the funeral,” she said. Her voice was low and melodic like a clarinet. “Though I’d have preferred to see Ionius one last time.”

“You knew my father? Who are you?”

She tugged on Byleth’s arm who help her forward a few steps. The former mercenary was wary to get any nearer. The situation seemed…odd, and something had her dander up.

“I’ve thought about this for a long time,” the woman said, “What I’d say. How you'd react. But now that I find myself here I…I can’t help the beating of my heart…how can I even explain?”

She turned around and stepped forward so she was no longer silhouetted by the flames. She was pretty in a comfortable, wholesome way, but deep worry lines betrayed the relative youth of her face. She wore a long, elegant gown of red silk, and her light, chestnut hair was tied in a high, loose bun.

“How can I explain how I left you, El?”

“M-m-mother?” Edelgard stuttered. “H-h-how…you were…you were…”

“Alive,” she smiled, weakly, “All this time. Though I believe I have much left to explain.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edelgard’s shock took the strength from her legs, and Byleth carried her to a high backed, velvet chair, poising herself on the arm. Edelgard’s mother, apparently, remained standing. She looked at Byleth.

“Lady…Eisner, was it? I’m afraid I’m not familiar with your family. How do you know my daughter?”

“I…it’s sort of a long story.”

“She’s my…my girlfriend. Anything you say to me, you can say in front of her.”

“I see,” she smiled, “I’m happy to hear my daughter found someone with whom she could share such a bond of trust.”

“All these years,” Edelgard muttered, “I could hardly dare to hope that you…that you were still alive, somewhere. Anselma von Arundel, the lost consort of Emperor Ionius. Or should I call you Patricia? The lost Queen of Faerghus?”

Anselma grimaced. “I knew you’d discover that, sooner or later. In a way, I was counting on it. Well, I’ll answer any and all questions you have. Where should I start?”

“The beginning, and forgive me if I interrupt you. I may need to confirm the validity of your story.”

Anselma nodded. “The beginning…I was the second child of House Arundel. We weren’t a powerful family, back then, but we had land and subjects enough to ensure we lived very comfortably. My father, the last Lord Arundel, was a kind man. Gentle and patient. Some may say our house weakened under his direction, but in reality, it just softened to the needs of our people. But my brother disagreed.”

“Volkhard was a brilliant young man. Shrewd, confident, and he had a genius eye for negotiation and the dynamics of power. He disliked our father’s style of rule, but could never convince him to change it. I watched my brother grow sour and bitter at his lot in life, that is until I left for Garreg Mach, hoping to leave the drama of my home far, far behind. It was barely a month before I heard news of father’s death.”

“Volkhard killed him?” Edelgard asked.

“That’s what I came to believe, but not until much later. At the time I considered it a terrible accident and grieved in the normal way. After that, while I continued my time at school, my brother attempted to grow our family. Sadly, that proved an almost impossible task. Our subjects directly opposed his changes, and none of our family’s allies were willing to give him what he needed, fearing he would take the edge from them. He was struggling, failing at his dream. Then a miracle happened.”

“Father?”

“You must have at least considered the possibility that my meeting with Ionius was orchestrated, but it wasn’t. I adored your father. It was just pure, blind fate and the bond we felt was love at first sight. By the time I graduated we were engaged, and by then Volkhard’s plans were underway. The Emperor’s name was more than enough to motivate even the most hesitant ally, and with the ringing of my wedding bells his power was already well established.”

“What about the crimson flower? The experiments done on me?”

“Ah, you know about that, too? He didn’t tell me what it was, at first, just that he’d discovered something in Almyra that would solidify our family’s power forever. When you were born, the second I saw your snow-white hair I knew he’d tricked me.”

“So you say. What happened next?”

“For a time, nothing. We were a family, you grew and grew, and all the while behind the scenes Volkhard constructed his grand design. But then your father became suspicious. He had never liked Volkhard, he was only made Undersecretary by my request, you see. Looking back, it’s possible Ionius may have been able to stop him at that point, but my brother had something your father couldn’t bear to lose.”

“What?”

“Us. He spirited you and I to Faerghus and promised if the Emperor didn’t do as he ordered he’d never see either of us again. With that single threat, he secured control over Adrestia, and his web was nearly complete.”

“But I never saw you in Faerghus, hadn’t you’d already vanished by then?”

She nodded. “I was the first stage, and Volkhard already had me working to infiltrate the Kingdom’s royalty while I was meant to be captive. Now, unlike with Ionius, every step of mine and Lambert’s romance was carefully planned and executed. But I…cared for him. And Dimitri as well, he was such a sweet boy. Not knowing my true motivations, they effortlessly welcomed me as a part of their family, and I was happy there, for a time. Once you were brought to Faerghus to put more pressure on Ionius, your Uncle forbid me to see you. That’s why I sent Dimitri to you so often. I hoped you could use a friend. You two got along well, as I understand. Eventually, when your father was sure Volkhard’s threats were real, he brought you home.”

“Hmm. Tell me about the Tragedy of Duscur.”

She blanched. “I…Volkhard was having difficulty gaining influence in the Kingdom since he couldn’t exploit our relationship there. The Tragedy was his plan to eliminate the resistant nobles and force the Kingdom into a place of vulnerability. But I wasn’t supposed to be a part of it. Not at first.”

“What do you mean?”

“After Lambert was killed, my job was to raise and guide Dimitri toward Volkhard’s plans, but…I couldn’t do it. Despite everything, despite how far we’d come, I couldn’t be a part of the harm that came to them. That day I stopped being my brother’s pawn. And, as you know, anyone who isn’t with him-”

“Is his enemy.”

Anselma nodded. “He needed to remove me before I ruined his operation. I was abducted during the raid and secreted to Almyra. There, he told me if I ever attempted to go to Fodlan or contact anyone there, he would kill you.”

“What?”

“To this day I can’t know if he would have gone through with it. He couldn’t bring himself to kill me when I became a threat, but you…Volkhard was many things. Many terrible things. But he could certainly be…sentimental, at times. Everything he did was for our family, I suppose.”

“He had a strange way of showing it.”

She nodded. “And that’s the whole story. Any questions?”

Edelgard considered that. “I’m deciding how much I believe.”

“What?”

“The idea that you were alive somewhere, it was…it was one of my most precious dreams since the day I lost you. When I saw your portrait in Faerghus, all those hopes returned, but I’m not a little girl anymore, mother. Your story makes sense, but there are gaps, each of which brings to question your complicity in Volkhard’s plan. Why did you agree to go to Faerghus for him? Why stay at school when your father had died tragically young?”

“I-”

“And you claim to have not known what the crimson flower did, but how could you have allowed a procedure on your unborn child without any questions?”

“El-”

“And, finally, why wouldn’t he just kill you? You say Volkhard was sentimental, but he was also ruthless in his ploys. Would he have really left you alive when you knew everything about his conspiracy? Could he afford to let you go?”

“I…there’s nothing I can say. Your reasoning is sound, dear, and there are definitely things I have not told you.”

Edelgard rubbed her eyes. Exhaustion was defeating her sense of the situation, and she feared she had little left to give.

“Byleth, what do you think?”

Byleth had not taken her wide, aware eyes from Anselma the whole time. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Everything she’s said is true, I believe, at least for the most part. Her posture, her eyes, and her voice tell me she likely isn’t lying. She’s left a good deal out, though, and she’s definitely afraid of something. Also…”

“Yes?”

“Being around her…it makes the hairs on my neck stand on end. It’s like the moment before an ambush. She’s dangerous. More than she’s letting on.”

“Edelgard,” Anselma pleaded, “You can’t think I’d do you any harm, not after all I endured for your safety!”

With some difficulty, Edelgard stood. “I…I don’t know what to believe. In my heart, mother, my dearest wish is to embrace you. To smile and cry and treat all of this as a beautiful, miraculous event. But my instincts tell me you could simply be using me, as Uncle did for so long. I want to trust you, mother, but I’m afraid that must be earned before I can truly accept you again.” She turned and Byleth helped her towards the door. “Metodey will see you out and ensure you’re put up at a good hotel.”

“Wait. I…I’ll leave. You’re right, and after the life you’ve livedI can hardly blame you for thinking this way. But let me earn some of that trust.” By the fireplace was a leather satchel Byleth hadn’t noticed. Anselma went to it and retrieved a clear, glass dome containing a single, living flower with long, crimson petals.

“Is…is that?”

“An Almyran Blood Lily. Volkhard left a sprout of it at his villa in Almyra, the same one I lived in. I cannot say if there is a cure for your condition, Edelgard, but if there is: it’s contained in this flower. Please, take it.”

Byleth looked at Edelgard who nodded. She stepped forward and took the glass from Alselma before returning to her lover’s side.

“I…thank you, mother. I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, El. To give you a chance, well, that’s more than enough for me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her exhaustion, Edelgard would not return to her room until Anselma was escorted from the Palace grounds. The look in her eyes was hard and serious, but Byleth could sense the sadness and indecision that dwelt beneath.

When they did, finally, retire, she set the glass-enclosed flower on Edelgard’s desk. It practically glowed under the silver moonlight.

“We’ll send for Manuela tomorrow,” Edelgard said, “See what she can get. My hopes aren’t high, but at least there’s a chance.”

“Hmm.” Byleth took off her dressing gown and joined Edelgard in bed. Even in the dark, she could feel her love’s anxiety keeping her from sleep. “Are you alright?”

“I…did I do the right thing? Questioning her? Sending her away?”

“Maybe.”

“Or was I right not to trust her? Is it possible this is just another of Volkhard’s plans?”

“It could be.”

“You aren’t being especially helpful, darling.”

Byleth chuckled. “Sorry, but…to tell the truth, I have the same questions. For what it’s worth, keeping her at arm’s length while you get her measure is the safest option.”

“I can’t let Those Who Slither in the Dark take control again. I cannot let the people suffer anymore.”

“I meant safest for you. You’ve lead a difficult life and much of it at the hands of those who are meant to love you. You deserve the chance to protect your heart.”

She felt Edelgard’s soft, warm body curl against hers.

“As long as you’re with me, my heart shall want for nothing, my love. Goodnight, Byleth.”

“Good night, El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You might have noticed, but we just have one left! See you then!


	30. White Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Edelgard go to the Seiros family's ancestral home.

**Imperial Year 1164.**

Cannons boomed like thunder, and the rain turned the long, steep hill into a wet, slick field of sticking mud. The battle was a climb, which was always a terrible situation to be in. The Blade-Breakers had been measuring gains in inches, and could often count them on one hand at the end of the day.

It was the fifth day of their assault. Trenches had been dug deep enough that casualties had been minimal, but the rainfall and mortar fire made it a misery.

Byleth was crouched in an empty trench, leaned against the slick wall. She was only a few dozen feet behind the front line, but this spot had been abandoned for two days. She needed quiet and peace before she rejoined the fighting.

Boots made heavy sounds in wet mud before a tall, heavy form dropped in beside her. She recognized the sound from the second she heard it, but that didn’t stop her hands clutching tighter around her musket. But it wasn’t an enemy.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Jeralt was filthy with mud and blood, but a quick glance told her he didn’t have a single injury. “You holding up okay?”

She nodded.

“Good. Trench crawls can be rough. You get the plans for tonight?”

She nodded. “Edge of no man’s land. Crawl the old trenches. I should be able to take out the west mortar before dawn.”

He sat next to her and pulled a can from his pack before tucking a finger full of fine tobacco in his cheek. “Don’t take any chances, okay? You remember your promise, right?”

She nodded.

“Gonna be a hard push, but we should make it before the weekend. Not looking forward to that pillbox, though.”

“We’ll make it.”

“Probably. That reminds me, I have something for you.”

“Hmm?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, drawstring pouch made of purple velvet. “Been meaning to give it to you. I woulda waited till you were older, but, well…”

He handed it to her and she opened it. Within was a slender silver ring, set flush with green, blue, and violet gems. Byleth was sure it was the beautiful and valuable thing she’d ever held.

“What is it?”

“It was your mother’s. Well, I gave it to her. It was her wedding ring.”

“Oh.” There was a feeling crawling up her throat, though she couldn’t have named it. “You don’t talk about her.”

“Yeah…it’s…getting that ring back was one of the most painful things that’s ever happened to me. Knowing that…it’s hard, kid. But giving it to you, well, that makes some of that pain worth it.”

“What do I do with it?”

He laughed. “Figured you’d ask that. Well, you could wear it. Most girls would love a pretty ring, you know.”

She stared at him.

“Or,” he continued, “Keep it as a memento. Something to remember you mother.”

“Hmm.”

“But, if you want my advice? Someday you’re gonna find someone who lights up your world when they smile. Someone who makes you excited to wake up and face the world with them. When you do, you should give that to them.”

“Why?”

“To show them what they mean to you. To tell them that you love them.”

“Love…them…”

“Up to you, kid. I’m gonna catch a few winks. Watch my back?”

She nodded and he pulled the brim of his helmet over his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Byleth looked at the ring, turning it in her hand so they pale, gray light sparkled off the gems.

“Someone who I…love…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carrigan’s coronation was a massive, boisterous affair that brought people great and small from all over Adrestia and the nations of Fodlan. Byleth was feet away as the crown was lowered onto the new Emperor’s head and felt her teeth shake in her head as the applause roared through the capitol.

The next day all of their friends set forth for their homelands, the flags and streamers were cleaned, and it became a simple fact of life that Carrigan von Hresvelg the First was the Emperor of Adrestia.

But the lovers had other plans.

Manuela was hard to convince to make a house call the day after the coronation, citing to their messenger a throbbing headache and dehydration. Edelgard von Hresvelg, never one to defer plans, made the housecall to the doctor herself with Byleth before midday passed.

Manuela looked ghastly, with pale skin and bloodshot eyes, but she had managed to dress in a housecoat and see to them in the parlor of her opulent townhouse.

“So this is it?” She said, marveling over the glass dome. “The Almyran Blood Lily?”

Edelgard nodded. “The very same. I hope your research has born fruit?”

Manuela sighed. “It’s all theoretical, mind you, but I believe, with proper observation, that we can treat your condition.”

“How?”

“Well, your prenatal exposure to the lily’s muscle enhancing properties were successful. The problem was since you were not fully developed, it didn’t affect your systems equally. Your bones, tendons, circulatory, and the respiratory system can’t keep up. If we administer concentrated doses of the flower’s chemical, slowly and over time, it may give your body the fuel it needs to compensate.”

“So I could be cured?”

Manuela shook her head and sighed again. “No, I don’t think so. You would likely still tire easily, and be incapable of strenuous or long term physical activity. But, it could significantly reduce your symptoms. You might need less sleep, less resting time. You could perform light activity longer. We’re probably not looking at a cure, Edelgard, but a treatment to the worst of your symptoms.”

“So I’d no longer have periods of extreme lethargy? I could…I could depend on my own body?”

“That’s my hope. But the only way to find out is to try it.”

“Then let’s begin! There’s no time to lose!”

“Easy, Princess. First of all, I have to sleep off this hangover. Then we need to distill and concentrate the flower first, and the administering of the medicine would be a gradual process.”

“How long?”

“To make it? Three or four days. As for the treatment, I’m thinking thrice weekly for…I’d say three months. Any faster would risk the effects backfiring and overtaxing your body.”

“Three months…okay. I can wait that long. Byleth? I know we had plans. Can you hold on for a while?”

"For you?" She smiled. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage lurched as it rounded yet another close mountain bend, the horses ahead huffing at the closeness of the sheer cliff. Even Byleth, a veteran of travel by car, felt her stomach heave at the movement.

Luckily Edelgard seemed unperturbed, too enamored with the incredible view from the carriage window to even consider the potential of danger.

It had been a long three months, though all at once they seemed to pass like a dream. True to Manuela’s word, the changes to Edelgard’s constitution did not occur all at once, in fact, initially, they seemed to have no effect at all besides the anxiety they caused the Princess.

But, after nearly a month, the progress became evident: while Edelgard still tired easily from physical activity, the time she needed to rest reduced bit by bit until her multiple daily naps became singular, and then only occasional. At the end of the three months, Edelgard von Hresvelg was able to face the day from dawn to dusk without interruption.

“I’ll never be an athlete,” she’d mused one day, “But I won’t have to watch the world go by from bed anymore. It’s far from perfect, but I feel more…normal than I ever have before.”

At the end of the treatment when Manuela was satisfied with her patient’s results, she cleared them to finally make the journey to Lady Rhea’s remote, mountain estate: Spíritheás.

Byleth knew a bit about the home, it was mentioned in a few histories of the Seiros family and the Church as a secret getaway for the ancient clan. No author had seen it, and no renderings existed, guarded only by centuries of secrecy broken by the instructions in the envelope given to Byleth.

It was only one peak over from Garreg Mach, but the way was much more occluded and treacherous, winding along terrifying switchbacks and even taking them through a secret, well-hidden tunnel through a sheer cliff face. The air had become thin and the sky enormous as they neared their goal at the peak of the afternoon. Though a copse of incredibly tall trees, the grounds of Spíritheás came into view.

It was a manor rather than a castle, wide and sprawling with only three floors nestled on a modest patch of wild-looking greenery enclosed by stone and iron walls. It may have seemed modest for the ancient home of a legendary noble house if not for the difficult journey that preceded its sight.

Through the iron gate bearing the elaborate crest of flames that signified the Seiros family, they were met at the front door by Seteth and Flayn.

“Welcome to Spíritheás,” Flayn smiled at them, “I hope your journey was a good one.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard nodded to them as Byleth helped her out of the carriage, “I wasn’t expecting the two of you to be here. I thought this place was a secret?”

“It’s not well known,” Seteth explained, “But Rhea and I are cousins, so the location of the house has been known to me since childhood.”

“Though this is only my third time here,” Flayn sighed, “Apparently Lady Rhea has grown more protective recently.”

“As I’ve assured you, Flayn, it’s not a statement on you, it’s…well, all will be revealed. Your mother has asked us to take you straight to the study. She wished to speak to you, Byleth, though Lady Edelgard is welcome to join.”

Byleth nodded and let him lead them through.

The interior of the house was hewn from fine, dark wood and everywhere they looked was a relic of some great, bygone age.

“The Seiros family prides themselves in the preservation of lost history,” Seteth explained as they climbed the stairs. They passed a display stand of various weapons, different in style, but similar in their use of bone and gilding for their construction. One of the displays was empty.

“These look like my sword,” Byleth noted.

Seteth nodded. “Long ago, such weapons were given to the houses of Fodlan as a sign of allegiance with the Church and the Goddess Sothis. As the religion fell to the wayside, so did the practice. Our family attempts to ensure these pieces are not lost.”

“And the one mother gave me?”

“The blade of the house of Seiros: the Sword of the Creator. It's a precious gift. Do ensure you keep it safe.”

The sword itself was stashed, unceremoniously, in a leather bundle beneath her bed at the palace at the moment. Byleth chose not to mention this to Seteth.

They stopped before a door near the stairs.

“Your mother is within. I have another matter to attend to, but I shall see you soon.” He turned to leave but stopped short. “Lady Byleth, can I ask a favor of you?”

“Oh, um, sure.”

“Your mother has…she has lost much in her life, enough that it’s fair to say she knows little else. I ask that you…be kind to her and remember that. Everything she does, she does out of love and a desire to protect that which she loves.”

Byleth nodded slowly. “I…understand.”

He shook his head. “No. But you will, soon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Rhea stood before a smoldering fire and turned when they entered.

“Byleth. And Edelgard. Thank you both for coming here.” She smiled at them, but it did not reach her eyes. She offered them a seat on the plush loveseat by the hearth. They accepted, and she sat opposite on a velvet chair. “I trust the journey was a good one?”

“A bit…fraught,” Byleth grimaced.

“Yes,” Rhea chuckled, “I grew up here, and still that road makes my heart leap, sometimes. Edelgard, you look well. Byleth told me your treatment was successful?”

“To an extent, yes. I didn’t know you two had spoken?”

“My daughter writes to me, from time to time. She’s learned I’m much less tolerable when I’m left to worry.”

“Mother,” Byleth interrupted, “What is this about?”

Rhea frowned. “I hoped, when you first came here, we would have some time to enjoy each other’s company, but I cannot…what must be said has waited too long. I need to tell you the truth. The truth about your birth mother.”

“My…mother? You’ve told me…she was a professor at the college, right? That’s where she and father met?”

Rhea nodded. “But there is a secret that few know. In fact, I think there may be no one alive outside of this house who knows. Your mother, Sitri, was my sister.”

“What?”

She nodded. “We were both born here, in this house, and though she was quite a few years my junior, we grew very close in our time. Our childhood ended, however, when our mother died, and responsibility to head the family and run the College fell to me. I needed to leave Spíritheás, and that made your mother think of her own future. She was weak and sickly, not unlike you, Princess, but, like you, she had a strong, beautiful mind. She dreamed of teaching at the college, a job to which she was more than qualified. But she was worried others would think her position was a gift of my pity.”

“So you kept her identity a secret.”

“Yes. It was her idea. News from this house rarely sees the outside world, and no one knew how many children my mother had. Sitri could lead a great, successful life out of the shadow of the Seiros name, and I would still have her close by where I could know she was safe.”

“You were worried about her?”

“Her health was poor, and after the devastation of our mother’s loss, I could not bear to send her out into the world alone. So we struck our accord, and things were lovely for a time. And then, Sitri met Jeralt. Don’t think I didn’t approve. Jeralt was a rough man, but he was gentle with your mother, and was one of the only people that could always bring a smile to her face. Still, I was protective of my sister, and Jeralt and I disagreed often.”

“He must have understood,” Edelgard brought up, “I mean, she was your family.”

Rhea shook her head. “Your mother insisted our secret stay as such, and Jeralt never knew of our relation. His reaction to me is much more sensible when you view me as a meddling outsider obsessed with control. But I didn’t mind, so long as your mother was happy.”

“What happened to her?” Byleth’s voice was thin.

“They were married, and soon after Sitri became pregnant. It was a difficult term, thanks to her health, and we knew the labor would be trying, but…”

“That’s how she died.”

Tears welled in Rhea’s eyes. “I assisted in the delivery, it’s what my training is for, but it became clear so quickly that your mother would not survive the birth. She was too weak, and there…there was so much blood. She only held you for a few moments before…before she was gone.”

“Father said,” Byleth choked, “She never got to know me.”

“But she loved you all the same, my dear. She named you before she passed, and still I see her behind you like the wind at your back. Your father took the news poorly. He blamed me, and it was hard to argue with him. He took you away that same day, and I believed I would…I would never see you again.”

“So,” Edelgard summed, “You're Byleth’s biological aunt? But is that all so scandalous? It seems like the whole of the difficulties were based on a misunderstanding, right? And you were just honoring your sister’s wishes by keeping her secret?”

“Yes, I…yes. Byleth, please tell me what you’re thinking.”

Byleth nodded. “This…this is a lot to take in, but…but I agree with Edelgard. You did what mother wanted. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“There…there’s something else, Byleth.”

“What?”

“I knew your father would take you when he found out Sitri died. I knew, and I knew nothing, not even the truth would stop him. Jeralt was a stubborn man, hard-headed, and he wouldn’t forgive my deceit for any reason.”

“What are you-”

“You have to understand,” she cried, “I had no choice! I had to do what I did, or I’d lose everything I loved all at once, Byleth, I-”

There was a knock on the door and it opened before anyone could respond.

“Mother, Seteth said you needed me to-”

Cobalt blue met cobalt blue as Byleth locked eyes with the young man who entered the room, and all at once her senses spun as if she were in a dream.

His hair was the same shade of dark blue. He had the same curve of the chin and tilt of the nose. He was taller, his form less toned, his shoulders more broad, but Byleth saw in him so many features that she’d seen a thousand, thousand times in the reflection of the mirror.

At once, they said: “Mother, who is…”

Tears fell freely from Rhea’s eyes. “I knew he would take you, Byleth. But he didn’t know you’d be…” She sniffled and tried to collect herself. “Byleth Eisner, this is what I brought you here to tell you. This is who I needed you to meet. This is Balam Seiros-Eisner. He’s your…he's your twin brother.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even with the knowledge of what had happened, Byleth still could not feel the ground beneath her feet. The man before her was a reflection, and looking at him was uncanny enough to drive her to silence. It was Balam who spoke first:

“You’re…Byleth?”

She managed to nod. “B-Balam?”

He nodded back.

“Balam, please sit,” Rhea waved to him, “Your sister needs a moment to recover herself.”

He nodded and went to sit on the chair by Rhea.

“How?” Edelgard asked. “How could this be? There’s no…surely someone would know you have a…a son? An heir? What fiction have you concealed this under?”

“Balam was raised here, at Spíritheás. The only person who knows your connection, or even his relation to me, was Seteth.”

“That’s why Flayn’s been here so rarely.”

She nodded. “She was only allowed to come here when Balam was not.”

“So he’s been outside the manor?”

Balam answered her question. “From time to time, for research or holiday. But I was never to tell anyone of my relation to moth-erm, to Rhea. As a child, she would tell me it was to protect me from those who wished out family harm.”

“I see. You seem to be taking this well, Balam.”

He nodded. “Mother told me a few days ago so I would be ready when you two arrived. On that note, it is good to meet you, Lady Edelgard.”

“You know of me?”

“Academically, sure. You're the Hresvelg’s reclusive Princess. Though mother disclosed your relationship as well.”

Byleth’s first sound came as a croak, which slowly shifted itself to words. “How…how could you do this?”

Rhea recoiled as though she’d been struck. “I…I knew it was wrong, I’ve always known and felt so ashamed, but I couldn’t lose all of you!”

“And what about me!” Byleth shrieked, on her feet in a flash. “After…after father, you didn’t think I’d want to know?! That I had family?! That I wasn’t alone?”

“Darling, I never expected to see you again after your father left, I-I-I didn’t know what to do, I-”

Edelgard soothed Byleth with a hand on her shoulder and motioned for Rhea to stop. “Lady Rhea, perhaps you and I should…give the two of them, a moment. Let Byleth and Balam…discuss things without interruption.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. “Yes, that…that would be best.”

She left, with her eyes downcast. Edelgard gave her love a kiss on the cheek. “Just talk to him. If nothing else comes from today, you should at least know him.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you.”

Edelgard left and Byleth sunk back into her seat. Several endless, pregnant moments of silence passed before Balam finally spoke.

“So…mother tells me you’re a tutor for the college?”

She shook her head. “I was the last three years, but I left to be with Edelgard in Enbarr.”

“Still, though, to be a tutor at Garreg Mach at eighteen, you must be gifted.”

She shook her head. “I like to read, that’s it. It’s relaxing and remembering it is easy. You said before you would leave for research. Are you a scholar as well?”

He nodded. “I am. I’ve written a few books, mostly on tactics and Fodlan’s wars. Under a pseudonym, of course.”

“Wait, Balam…you aren’t Arthur Balam, are you? The author of The Kingdom at War: The Legacy of Loog, are you?”

He smiled. “That was my first academic text.”

“I love that book. I use it with all my students, it’s the perfect summation of Kingdom tactics and their diversion from Adrestian warfare. Wait, you would’ve been…eleven when you write that?”

“As you said, I like to read. It was quite a labor to sum up, but I’m glad it’s been helpful to you.”

“Amazing…that was one of the first books I read when I was brought to Garreg Mach. I remembered father talking about it, before.”

“Father read it?”

She nodded. “He said it helped him understand how to find Kingdom soldiers.”

“I…what was father like?”

“He was…serious. But funny, too. I never used to smile, but he would always try to make jokes anyway. I never laughed, but I liked that he tried.”

“I was the same way. Mother used to say it was like I was made of stone.”

Byleth laughed. “Father would ask if my face muscles were broken.”

“You seem to have overcome that, though. You should teach me, it would make mother happy.”

Byleth darkened. “You still call her that.”

“What?”

“Mother. Even though you know she isn’t.”

He shrugged. “She’s the only mother I’ve ever known. The only parent I’ve ever had. If father had told you he wasn’t your birth father, could you cast him off so easily?”

She had no answer for that. “So you don’t blame her?”

He thought about it. “I suppose…what she did was wrong, I have no doubts about that. But it wasn’t…evil. Have you ever heard her talk about her mother?”

She shook her head.

“She was Rhea’s idol. Her role model, closest confidant, and best friend all at once. Her death devastated Rhea, and I don’t know that she ever recovered from that loss. I think it follows her everywhere, into every moment, influencing every decision.”

“And you think that excuses all of this?”

“No, but…I don’t think it makes her a villain. I can understand the choice she made, and how it came about. I may not be ready to forget, but I believe I will be able to forgive, in time.”

“I…I don’t know if I will.”

He nodded. “I understand. But I hope, at the very least, that doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other better?”

“After father died, I truly believed I was alone. But then I found Edelgard, Rhea, and now you, Balam. My…my brother. I never knew if I would have a family, again. Now that I do, I don’t plan on giving it up.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, and it set the evening sky ablaze. Edelgard found Byleth on a balcony on the upper floor of Spíritheás, watching the orange sun descend to the horizon. She joined her at the railing and nuzzled her cheek against the taller woman’s shoulder.

“Where’s Balam?”

“He wanted to check on Rhea.”

“Did you have a chance to talk?”

She nodded.

“And what do you think?”

“I think I like him. Though it may be too soon to tell.”

“Trust your instincts, my love. They guided you to me, didn’t they?”

Byleth smiled. “What did you think of him?”

"He seems nice enough. Maybe a bit bookish and proper."

Byleth chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, now I know I'll get along with him."

"Why?"

"Because he sounds like you."

“That’s funny,” she laughed, “I was thinking the same thing. So, what will you do about Rhea?”

She frowned. “I don’t know. Part of me wants to forgive her. To understand what she’s done and accept that her intentions were, at least, good. But another part of me hates her for what she did. For what she kept me from, and the path her choice lead me down.”

“If she had known where it all would lead, to you becoming a soldier, to Jeralt’s death, do you really think she’d have made the same choice?”

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t, but…it’ll be hard to ever trust her again.”

“Then take it slow. If it comes, let it come with time.”

She nodded.

“We should invite him back to Enbarr to meet everyone. Bronach keeps talking about taking you fishing with him, maybe your brother would enjoy that?”

“Fishing? I don’t know. Doesn’t really seem like my thing.”

“You never know until you try.” She pressed herself closer to Byleth. “It’s been a long road, hasn’t it? Where we’ve been, what we’ve done. All to get here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side. I love you Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

“And I love you, Byleth von Eisner. Now and always.”

As they kissed, the sun touched the horizon and colored white clouds in a brilliant tableau of purple, orange, and gold. A warm wind blew from the east. Byleth felt her lover’s soft lips. She smelled the sweet scent of roses and parchment. She felt, in her pocket, the weight of the silver ring her father had given her so long ago, heavy now with purpose and meaning.

Life was good for Byleth, and, for once, the future was bright.

The sun set. When it rose again, it would be on a brand new world, bright with possibility, rich with adventure, and warm with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I thought it would be a labor of love that, if no one else liked it, at least I would. Well, I definitely loved writing this story, and I've been blown away by how many of you joined me on this journey. This has become my longest, most viewed, most liked, and most followed fic, and hearing how it's resonated with a lot of you has been the best.
> 
> You might've noticed a few plot threads that were never closed. While I'm not actively planning a sequel and plan to take a nice break, I'll never close the door on returning to this story. I would love to explore the Balam, Edelgard's relationship with her mother, their mission to end the nobility, and, of course, the romance between everyone's favorite bookworms as it grows and changes. (Though keep an eye out for another Edeleth AU I'm cooking up since I can never have enough of this ship!)
> 
> Thank you all so, so, so much for reading! Your sweet comments and support have been a bright light in a dark time for me (and, let's face it, everyone), and remember: Black Lives Matter, trans rights are human rights, and fanfiction is the greatest medium of modern storytelling!
> 
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy my work, please consider throwing me a few bucks at my patreon at https://www.patreon.com/ghostgirldahlia
> 
> You can get early chapters for all my fics at least a week before they show up here, original and exclusive content, and the occasional NSFW piece as well!
> 
> Also, check my page for more FE3H fics, including plenty more Edeleth!


End file.
